Géminis
by Isis Temptation
Summary: Sakura regresa a Tomoeda después de una larga ausencia ¿quizás una huída? Un extraño sueño, un encuentro con su pasado, un destino inevitable y un chico que... S&S, E&T, y otra sorpresa más! Read and Review! Epílogo arriba! TERMINADO
1. Reencuentro con el pasado

NA: Hola, hola!. Soy éste es mi primer fanfic, deséenme suerte, porque supongo que la necesitaré. Les dejaré los 2 primeros capítulos de entrada, pues el primero es simplemente una presentación de los personajes y por sí solo, es probable que los aburra, así que en lugar de uno, les dejo 2 para que comiencen a introducirse en la historia, ¿va?. A continuación les dejo los formatos que utilizo para distintas ocasiones:

"normal". Diálogos

_-cursiva­-._ Pensamientos.

(normal). Pequeñas notas que voy dejando a lo largo de la historia.

_Cursiva_ (sin rayitas) . Sueños

Los Flash Back estarán debidamente señalados.

Comenzamos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar yo lo conozco, lo he visto antes" unos ojos color esmeralda se movían con desesperación tratando de captar cualquier imagen que pudiera provenir desde la oscuridad, la joven dueña de las esmeraldas podía reconocer lo poco que percibía del lugar... un viejo templo japonés se dibujaba al fondo, y justo arriba de él, una estrella brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento. Una placa a la entrada del santuario llamó su atención y se acercó para poder leerla:_

_"La luz es opuesta a la oscuridad pero necesita de ella para enfrentarla y así poder existir; de la misma manera los gemelos elegidos por la estrella deberán combatir entre sí para complementarse y asegurar su existencia bajo el poder de la estrella que brilla sobre ellos"_

"Los gemelos... la estrella.." Alcanzó a murmurar la joven antes de que...

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro con el pasado**

**Aeropuerto**

"Sakura...¡Sakura, despierta!"

"Ah... ¿qué pasa, por qué tanto escándalo?" Una hermosa joven de aproximadamente 16 años con largo cabello castaño y magníficos ojos esmeralda se levantaba somnolienta mientras volteaba a ver al culpable de su despertar.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta ya llegamos, dormiste todo el viaje" Contestó un apuesto joven que alcanzaba los 23 años, su cabello caoba combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos del mismo color, los cuales se posaron sobre ella al igual que su mano lo hizo sobre la larga cabellera de su hermana mientras la sacudía en un intento por despeinarla.

"Ya basta Touya!" Exclamó Sakura mientras se quitaba de su alcance.

"Bah, sólo quería sacudir las telarañas que se formaron en tu cabeza durante todo el tiempo que te la pasaste dormida en el vuelo" contestó Touya mientras reía entre dientes.

"¿Y mi papá?" una preocupada Sakura preguntaba mientras miraba a su alrededor, no pudiendo localizar al autor de sus días.

"Ya se bajó, se apresuró para poder recoger las maletas, me encargó que te despertara y lo alcanzáramos" el joven se levantó dejando ver su gran estatura.

"Entonces hay que apresurarnos para ir a ayudarle, vamos Touya" La chica del cabello cobrizo pasó a su lado como una brisa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

"Espérame! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, ¿Y a éste qué le picó?"

**Sala de equipaje**

"Papá, papá!" el semblante de Sakura se alegró al ver a su padre, como si no lo hubiera visto en años (qué exagerada, hacía apenas unas horas que no lo veía). Quizás era más bien la alegría de estar en ese lugar.

"Sakura, ya despertaste" Fujitaka sonrió al ver a su hija acercarse corriendo tan contenta –_Se parece tanto a mi querida Nadeshiko... qué feliz se ve, ojalá que esto haya sido lo correcto_-.

"Sí, jejeje" Sakura no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza apenada por haberse quedado dormida en lugar de ir a ayudar a su padre.

"Veo que estás feliz de haber vuelto"

"Sí, mucho. Realmente me alegra estar aquí de nuevo, en Japón" –_ya han pasado muchos años desde que nos fuimos, realmente creía que no regresaríamos_-. "no quiero decir que no me gustara Inglaterra, de verdad, hice muchos amigos allá y los extrañaré desde luego, pero éste es el lugar donde nací y donde tengo mis más bellos recuerdos... me agrada estar aquí de nuevo"

"Qué bueno, yo pienso igual. Bien, creo que éstas son todas nuestras maletas, ¿o no?"

La sonriente joven afirmó con la cabeza

"Entonces es hora de que nos marchemos, supongo que estás ansiosa por conocer tu nueva casa, todas las cosas de la mudanza ya deben estar allí" –_Ya que nuestra antigua casa fue derrumbada...-_

"Hai!!"

**En casa**

"Ah!, ¡es enorme!" Sakura no podía evitar brincar de gusto al contemplar su nuevo hogar, definitivamente era más bonito que el otro... aunque no tenía ningún recuerdo guardado en ella.

"Me alegra que te guste" sonrió Fujitaka desde afuera

"Sí, sólo que no la destroces, quieres?" Las palabras salieron desde los labios sonrientes de un Touya que bajabaunas maletas desde el portaequipaje del taxi.

"Ahhhh! Touya! Cállate!" Gritó Sakura mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para dirijirse a uno de los cuartos de la planta alta, el que ocupaba la segunda puerta a la izquierda fue el que le gustó más para ella y dejó caer su maleta sobre la suave cama. –_ah, qué agradable es este lugar... de verdad extrañé Tomoeda_-. Sus dos esmeraldas se cerraron.

_............"La luz es opuesta a la oscuridad y necesita de ella para enfrentarla y así poder existir; de la misma manera los gemelos elegidos por la estrella deberán combatir entre sí para complementarse y asegurar su existencia bajo el poder de la estrella que brilla sobre ellos".............._

"Ese sueño... otra vez" sus labios alcanzaron a decir casi sin pensarlo -¿_Qué es lo que quiere decir esto? Tengo ese sueño desde que tengo memoria, y aumentó después de que murió mi madre, aún así no he podido descifrar de qué se trata-_ "Será mejor que guarde de una vez mis cosas, mañana tendré un largo día".

**Al día siguiente.**

El sol se levantó en el horizonte, entrando cegadoramente a través de las ventanas aún sin cortinas del cuarto de Sakura, sus ojos trataron de cerrarse más y se dio la vuelta inconscientemente para huir del inevitable despertar...

"Mmm qué hora es?" Sus ojos a medio abrir se dirigieron hacia su tocador, posándose sobre el reloj que marcaba las 5:30. "Aún es temprano... no importa, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases" Sakura se incorporó y sacó sus blancas piernas de la cama, alcanzando las sandalias que se encontraban sobre la alfombra. Haciendo esto se encaminó hacia el ropero y sacó lo que sería su nuevo uniforme, que difería bastante del que usaba en Inglaterra, éste consistía en una falda negra con una blusa blanca y corbata del mismo color que la falda. El saco era azul marino y llevaba la insignia de la Preparatoria Tomoeda. (se nota que no tengo imaginación en cuanto a uniformes se refiere? P). Se vistió con las ropas que acababa de sacar y se amarró su cabello cobrizo en una cola que le llegaba casi a la cintura. Su cabello tenía una caída definitivamente envidiable, era lacio, pero hacia el final se quebraba sólo un poco, haciéndolo enrollarse en una sola vuelta sobre sí mismo. Brillaba fantásticamente con los rayos de sol que alcanzaban a entrar por la ventana.

Sakura se dirigió a la planta baja para ver un retrato familiar sobre la mesa del comedor

"Hola mamá, muy buenos días, espero que te guste la nueva casa" Sus palabras saludaban a la mujer del retrato, una mujer muy joven y bella de cabellos plateados que sonreía ataviada con un hermoso vestido color violeta que combinaba con el listón que rodeaba su cabeza en función de diadema.

Sakura caminó hacia la cocina y exploró el lugar con sus ojos esmeralda... no había nadie.

"Ni papá ni Touya se han levantado. Será conveniente levantarlos?... no, mejor los dejo descansar, deben estar cansados por la mudanza, mejor simplemente desayuno y me voy a la escuela"

**Preparatoria Tomoeda**

"Jóvenes, permítanme presentarles a una nueva compañera. Ella viene desde Inglaterra, aunque vivió un tiempo en esta ciudad. ¿Puede pasar, señorita Souji?" El profesor abrió la puerta e invitó a Sakura a pasar.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Souji" La recién llegada se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros, sintiendo inmediatamente las miradas del salón en ella... esas miradas a las que ya se había acostumbrado.

"Señorita Souji, puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Daidouji" dijo el profesor señalando un lugar vacío al lado de la ventana, casi al fondo.

"En seguida" Sakura se dirijió al que sería su asiento de ahora en adelante. Inmediatamente después de sentarse obtuvo la bienvenida por parte de la compañera a su lado.

"Hola Sakura Souji, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, peropor favor llámameTomoyo" la recibió su nueva compañera, una joven de su misma edad, con largos cabellos purpúreos y ojos que encajaban con sus cabellos, sólo que un poco más claros. Su piel era blanca, aún más blanca que la de Sakura, parecía como si nunca hubiera tomado el sol.

"El gusto es mío y puedes llamarme Sakura" sonrió la aludida.

**_A la hora del almuerzo_**

**Patio de la escuela**

"¿Sabías que eres la tercer estudiante transferida en esta semana?" Un par de ojos violetas miraban a dos esmeraldas que se abrían con sorpresa.

"Tres en una semana? Y seguido pasa esto?" La chica del cabello castaño no podía creerlo.

"No, casi nunca llegan alumnos transferidos, y lo curioso es que los 3 están en nuestro salón"

"¿En serio? Y quiénes son los otros dos entonces?" La curiosidad se había vuelto insoportable a este punto.

"Justo aquellos, vinieron juntos desde Hong Kong" los ojos violetas se movieron hacia un árbol que se encontraba a unos diez metros de ellas.

"Ése es el chico que se sienta detrás de mí!... sólo que no sabía nada porque no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día... es muy callado. Traté de hablarle, pero me contestó de una manera muy seca" Sakura miraba a uno de los dos, el chico del cabello castaño y despeinado, cuyos ojos del color del ámbar resultaban ser muy penetrantes y la obligaron a retirar la vista cuando se encontraron con los de ella y la descubrieron observándolo.

"No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la semana. Su nombre es Syaoran Li, y el que está a su lado se llama Eriol Hiiragizawa (Realmente no sé si se escribe así jeje). Él se sienta justo detrás de mí. Es un poco callado, pero muy amable y gentil, estoy segura de que te caerá bien. Eriol y Syaoran son parientes lejanos, pero parece que se estiman mucho" Sonrió Tomoyo mientras volteaba nuevamente para verlos platicar.

"Vaya, aunque no comprendo bien cómo es que se pueden llevar así si no se parecen en nada" los ojos de Sakura miraron detenidamente al objeto de su plática, un par de chicos que a simple vista no parecían tener nada en común, uno se veía sumamente serio y seco, mientras que el otro sonreía francamente y parecía disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo. Este realmente tenía un aspecto más amable, sus ojos azul profundo, al igual que su cabello, transmitían un sentimiento de tranquilidad, su piel era tan pálida como la de Tomoyo y ese par de lentes lo hacían ver más interesante, además su sonrisa era muy agradable.

De repente el ambarino se levantó ignorando la plática de su compañero y miró fijamente a Sakura y Tomoyo al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellas.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" sus palabras atravesaron a Sakura, dejándola perpleja. Definitivamente ésa no era una buena manera de comenzar una amistad... ni siquiera una conversación. "Responde, ¿qué están hablando a espaldas de nosotros?"

"E-estee...." Realmente estaban hablando sobre ellos, ¿qué le iba a decir?

"Sólo le decía a Sakura..." La voz de Tomoyo interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura justo a tiempo para sacar de aquel aprieto a su compañera "que ustedes habían llegado aquí esta misma semana al igual que ella y que provenían de Hong Kong, dudo que haya cometido algún crimen al haberle dicho eso" Concluyó mientras cerraba sus ojos amatistas y esbozaba una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa Syaoran?" Una voz detrás del aludido se escuchó con claridad. Éste no necesitó voltear para saber que se trataba de Eriol. "¿Por qué molestas a estas bellas chicas? No me digas que las estás pretendiendo"

El ambarino volteó rápidamente, visiblemente molesto por el comentario del recién llegado.

"Lo siento, Syaoran se molesta muy fácilmente, si les dijo algo desagradable les suplico que lo olviden, seguramente no tiene una real importancia, a veces habla sin darse cuenta de lo que dice" La tranquilizante voz de Eriol se escuchó suavemente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia las muchachas. "Mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, pero pueden llamarme Eriol. Y él es Syaoran Li, es un poco impetuoso porque no sabe cómo demostrar sus sentimientos, pero estoy seguro de que realmente no quería molestarlas"

"¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que intervenir en todo lo que hago?!" Fue lo último que dijo Syaoran antes de marcharse.

"???????" _-¿Qué demonios fue eso?, este tipo de verdad está loco, mira que molestarse así nada más_-. Sakura no pudo evitar estos pensamientos en su cabeza, realmente la escena que había presenciado apenas hace unos segundos era muy extraña y el pensar que esa horrible persona se sentaba justo atrás de ella le daba escalofríos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Bueno, ya les había advertido que era sólo la presentación, así que los invito a que continúen con el segundo capítulo que lo pongo también disponible. Les digo de una vez que ya tengo el 3er capítulo terminado, pero no puedo ponerlo hasta saber cuál es su opinión, aún estoy a tiempo de hacer cambios y corregir errores, así que les suplico... Read and Review!


	2. Un festival para recordar

NA: Hola hola! Sólo les puedo decir que a partir de este capítulo la historia se irá haciendo más fluida. Please read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Un festival para recordar**

**Patio de la escuela**

"???????" _-¿Qué demonios fue eso?, este tipo de verdad está loco, mira que molestarse así nada más_-. Sakura no pudo evitar estos pensamientos en su cabeza, realmente la escena que había presenciado apenas hace unos segundos era muy extraña y el pensar que esa horrible persona se sentaba justo atrás de ella le daba escalofríos.

_-Creo que algunas cosas no serán tan agradables después de todo-_

**_Más tarde_**

**Casa de la familia Souji**

Una chica con uniforme de escuela y largo cabello amarrado en una cola llega a una mansión, su nueva casa. Aún no tiene un duplicado de las llaves así que toca el timbre y espera hasta que un joven alto, de cabello plateado y ojos color miel abre la puerta y la saluda respetuosamente.

"Señorita Souji, pase, por favor"

"¿Eres tú el nuevo mayordomo?" Sabía que vendría un mayordomo, lo necesitaban para una casa tan grande. Lo que no sabía era cuándo iba a llegar ni quién sería.

"Así es. Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro a sus órdenes" Habló mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto "Mucho gusto Yukito, pero preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre, hay 3 Soujis aquí, además de que es muy extraño que me llamen por mi apellido en mi propia casa." Sakura sonrió al joven enfrente de ella.

"Así lo haré, señorita Sakura."

Sakura se cambió de zapatos mientras se dirigía hacia un lugar específico de donde provenía un delicioso aroma.

"Ah, Sakura, ya llegaste" un sonriente Fujitaka recibía a su hija desde la cocina mientras ésta se asomaba para saber cuál sería la deliciosa cena de este día. "¿Cómo te fue? Espero que todo haya salido bien en tu primer día de clases"

"Muy bien, gracias, ya tengo una nueva compañera llamada Tomoyo, me agradaría invitarla un día de estos a cenar, ¿podría padre?" Sakura pusos sus ojos de perrito, aquellos que sabía que su padre no podía resistir.... ni siquiera su tosco hermano.

"Está bien, me alegra que ya tengas una amiga, y por supuesto que me agradaría mucho conocerla"

**_Al día siguiente_**

**Escuela**

"Hola Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran" Saludó una Sakura sonriente mientras se acercaba desde la puerta de la entrada. Tomoyo y Eriol regresaron su saludo de una manera muy amable, mientras que...

"Te agradecería que me llamaras Li, ése es mi apellido, por si te habías confundido" Una voz fría como el hielo llegaba hasta ella desde la última butaca de su fila... justo detrás de la suya.

-_Hum ni siquiera lo hubiera saludado, es imposible tratar a este necio, es frío como el hielo_- Sakura hizo como si hubiera ignorado su comentario y dirigió su atención a Tomoyo, que parecía hablarle.

"Sakura tú que eres de aquí debes de conocer el festival que cada año organiza el templo Tsukimine, ¿o me equivoco?" Tomoyo preguntó a una Sakura que salía apenas de sus pensamientos.

"Así es Tomoyo, es un festival muy bonito, es una de las cosas que extrañé de Japón en Inglaterra" No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, hace tanto tiempo que no iba a ese festival. Cuando había vivido allí asistía todos los años junto con su padre, su hermano y... su madre. Todo era tan distinto antes de su muerte. Todo era....

"¿Te gustaría ir mañana conmigo al festival?" La dulce voz de su compañera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Claro que me gustaría!"

"¡Qué bueno!" Ahora los ojos purpúreos se dirigieron a Eriol "¿Ustedes también asistirán? Sería muy agradable ir todos juntos"

"¡????????!" – _¿Ellos? ¿Qué le pasa a Tomoyo? Creo que Tomoyo exagera un poco con su amabilidad-_ Definitivamente éste era un giro extraño para Sakura. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que ellos no aceptaran, cosa que no sería difícil de imaginar.

"Por supuesto, nos encantaría acompañar a dos bellas mujeres como ustedes" Eriol contestó sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de la fría mirada que su compañero le dirigía y de una Sakura que había quedado de piedra ante su inesperada respuesta.

"¿Desde cuándo hablas por los dos Eriol?" El ambarino se vio obligado a irrumpir en la conversación al verse incluido en ella sin haber sido consultado.

"Desde que te conozco como a la palma de mi mano" Eriol se limitó a decir mientras reía gentilmente a su querido pariente.

"Pues te has equivocado, porque no iré" Syaoran contestó tajantemente

-_Parece que no te has dado cuenta del gran poder que ese templo guarda, mi joven descendiente. Aún así, si no vas, iré yo para ver qué es lo que ocurre. Es como si todo ese poder comenzara a despertar después de un largo tiempo_- El pensamiento de Eriol llegó hasta la mente de Syaoran, haciéndolo parpadear durante un instante sorprendido por lo que su pariente acababa de comunicarle.

"Está bien, iré" Dijo el ambarino justo un segundo antes de voltearse y dirigirse a su lugar pensativo.

_-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-_ La situación parecía incomprensible para Sakura. Un momento Syaoran se negaba rotundamente a asistir con ellos, y al siguiente simplemente aceptó la invitación sin más ni más.

"¡Perfecto!, entonces ¿qué les parece si nos vemos mañana afuera del templo a las 7?" Tomoyo parecía muy alegre haciendo la invitación.

**_Más tarde_**

**Cementerio**

"Mañana es el festival del templo Tsukimine, era tu festival favorito, ¿o no?" Sakura mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras pronunciaba estas palabras en frente de ella, en una lápida con un ángel grabado en ella, se podía leer:

NadeshikoKinomoto, madre y esposa amada. Trajiste alegría al mundo de todos aquellos que te conocimos

No importaba si veía o no la fecha de su muerte, nunca dejarían de ser seis años en la vida de Sakura. Seis años eran suficientes para haberla amado y recordarla cada día de su vida.

"Han pasado doce años desde que te fuiste de este mundo... diez años desde que nosotros nos fuimos a Inglaterra, sólo que nosotros hemos vuelto, pero tú....tú nunca volverás, ¿verdad?" Sakura intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sabía que su madre la estaba viendo y que no quería que estuviera triste, pero no pudo evitar estallar en sollozos. Hace tanto que no venía a la tumba de su madre y que no enfrentaba este vacío que había quedado en ella después de su partida.

"¡¿Por qué mamá, por qué te fuiste?!" Finalmente gritó esa pregunta que había rondado su cabeza desde hace tanto tiempo. No es que culpara a su madre por haberse ido, sabía que no era su culpa, de haber sido por ella se hubiera quedado, pero no comprendía por qué se la habían arrebatado. Además su muerte había sido tan lenta y dolorosa –_lenta y dolorosa... terriblemente lenta y dolorosa-_ lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al tiempo que pensaba en ello. Finalmente se animó a sonreír un poco, no quería que su madre se sintiera mal por su culpa.

"¿Qué te gustaría que te trajera del festival?...Bueno, te prometo que te traeré lo más bonito que encuentre, vas a ver que te encantará. Adiós mamá, no te preocupes, pronto volveré con algo lindo para ti. Descansa que todo estará bien." Parecía que estas palabras las decía más para animarse a sí misma que para alguien más. Finalmente decidió marcharse, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y no quería mojarse y pescar un resfriado que le evitara ir al festival.

Sólo hubo una cosa de la que Sakura no se percató. Una sombra detrás del gran cerezo que estaba cerca de allí se movió al verla marcharse.

"Por fín has vuelto Sakura... Kinomoto. Tu madre era una mujer poderosa en verdad, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Sólo espero que no sufras demasiado. Lo que habrás de enfrentar es algo que no le deseo a nadie."

**_Por la noche_**

**Casa de la familia Souji**

"Hola Yukito, ¿puedes avisarle a mi padre que ya llegué?" Preguntó la hermosa joven del cabello castaño a su nuevo mayordomo mientras se calzaba las sandalias en la entrada.

"En seguida, señorita Sakura" El mayordomo se inclinó hacia la muchacha antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los cuartos de la planta alta.

"Así que ya estás aquí. ¿No te detuviste a hacer ninguna maldad por ahí, verdad? No me sorprendería que hubieras causado alboroto en la calle destruyendo algún edificio, monstruo" Unos ojos caoba la miraban burlonamente desde la sala, justo detrás de una taza de té.

"Ah! Ya no soy una niña chiquita, no sé por qué me sigues tratando como tal, Touya. Se ve que aún no maduras." Sakura caminó hacia él lentamente y se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba frente a su hermano mientras esperaba a que llegara Yukito para pedirle una taza de té.

"Ya, está bien, está bien. Y dime, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?" una mirada inquisidora se posó sobre Sakura, haciéndola voltear para evitarla. No quería que su hermano supiera que había ido a visitar a su madre.

"Fui a... la cafetería con Tomoyo" Mintió, aunque sabía que no era buena para eso, nunca había sido su fuerte. Dio por seguro que su hermano no le creería.

"mmm, está bien" La mirada penetrante de Touya la atravesó. No le había creído, pero había aceptado su excusa. ¿por qué lo había hecho? Esperaba una oleada de preguntas, sólo que ésta nunca vino. Ahora la que tenía la duda era ella.

"Ah, mañana voy a ir al festival del templo Tsukimine con Tomoyo y otros dos compañeros, ¿recuerdas ese festival?" Sabía que lo recordaba, en verdad era una pregunta tonta.

"El festival, sí, lo recuerdo" _-¿Cómo podría no recordarlo?-_ "Así que irás, bien, yo también iré"

"Tú no puedes ir, no estás invitado" Sakura frunció el ceño. Su hermano no podía invitarse solo.

"¿Y quién te dijo que iría contigo?, tú vete con tus amigos, yo iré aparte... quizás nos encontremos por allí de todas maneras" Concluyó dejando su taza sobre el plato y saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a su recámara.

"Creo que será mejor que yo también descanse" Sakura se levantó finalmente del sofá y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar yo lo conozco, lo he visto antes"Sakura estaba de nuevo ante el mismo escenario, aquel que había estado en sus sueños desde hace tanto tiempo: un viejo templo japonés se erguía al fondo de una basta superficie, y justo arriba de él, una estrella brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento, a decir verdad, era lo único que brillaba entre tanta oscuridad. La luna y el sol se habían escondido entre la inmensa oscuridad. De nuevo pudo ver la misma placa a la entrada del santuario...

"La luz es opuesta a la oscuridad pero necesita de ella para enfrentarla y así poder existir; de la misma manera los gemelos elegidos por la estrella deberán combatir entre sí para complementarse y asegurar su existencia bajo el poder de la.... ¿Quién está ahí?" Esta vez pudo divisar algo más: Una sombra que se movía justo por encima del Santuario, sólo se veía su silueta, un ser alado de largos cabellos que ondeaban con el viento.

"¿Quién eres?"preguntó insistente la mujer cuyos ojos esmeralda comenzaban a temblar. No era miedo lo que sentía, ese ser no le inspiraba miedo... era más bien un sentimiento de...

"Sakura, ya está el desayuno, si no vienes pronto me lo comeré yo" se oyó la voz de su hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Ah, qué ra...¡No te atrevas!" El oír la palabra desayuno era lo que realmente la había levantado –_Vaya, sí que tengo hambre, anoche ni siquiera desayuné, creo que estaba muy cansada... pero ese sueño. Nunca había aparecido una sola persona en ese sueño, ¿quién será esa persona? ¿y por qué tiene alas?-_ sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar mientras se vestía con unos pantalones blancos a la cadera ceñidos a sus perfectas piernas y una blusa rosa con pétalos de flor de cerezo pintados y cuello hálter. Esta vez dejó su cabellera libre, realmente le gustaba más traerla suelta. En seguida bajó, la idea de su hermano comiendo su desayuno no le agradaba en absoluto.

"Buenos días papá, buenos días Touya... buenos días mamá"

"Vaya, por fin te levantas, creí que te pondrías a invernar en plena primavera" Los saludos de Touya parecían no cambiar mucho con el paso de los años.

"Hermano!..." Comenzó a decir antes de que el olor de la comida y la vista de su plato servido sobre la mesa le hicieran olvidar cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle a su hermano.

"¿Así que ahora vas a ir al festival, verdad?" La pregunta de su hermano era un tanto tonta, ya sabía la respuesta, se lo había dicho la noche anterior.

"Así es, me quedé de ver a las 7 con Tomoyo y los demás a la entrada del templo"

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado con el agua" Dijo Touya sin darle importancia a su comentario.

"Pero no parece que fuera a llover, en las noticias dijeron que el clima iba a ser despejado y muy agradable"

"Qué tonta eres, no sólo hay agua en la lluvia, por si no lo sabías"

"??????" –_Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco-_

**_Más tarde_**

**Templo Tsukimine**

"¡Hola! Siento llegar tarde, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho" Una Sakura ataviada en un precioso kimono rosado con detalles de flores de cerezo y cabello recogido saludaba a sus compañeros en el lugar que habían acordado.

"No, llegaste menos de 5 minutos tarde, y no llevamos mucho aquí" Tomoyo la tranquilizó. La chica lucía hermosa en un kimono morado con violetas y un cabello también recogido.

"Ya que estamos todos, es tiempo de entrar" Eriol invitó y tendió el brazo a Tomoyo, la cual aceptó amablemente y lo tomó para caminar a su lado.

Había cosas muy agradables en cada puesto, y la que Sakura escogió para su madre fue un broche para el cabello muy bonito con una flor violeta y listones que salían de ella (como el de la primer película). Recorrieron todos los lugares hasta que llegaron al Santuario que había justo al centro de la explanada.

­­­-_Este santuario es idéntico. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Ya no lo recordaba. Estoy segura de que es el mismo que aparece en mis sueños...-_ Las esmeraldas de Sakura no podían dejar de mirar la vieja construcción que se levantaba ante ella, era como si la estuviera absorbiendo.

-_Tienes razón Eriol, la energía que viene de este lugar es muy grande_- Los pensamientos que Syaoran dirigía a su compañero llegaron hasta él.

-_Así es, pero...-_ comenzó a responderle Eriol mentalmente, pero se vio interrumpido por algo más. –_¿Sentiste eso?-._

_-Sí, creo que viene de aquella dirección_- Syaoran contestó antes de correr hacia el lado norte del templo.

"¡Syaoran, espera!" Eriol salió corriendo detrás de él seguido por las dos mujeres que los acompañaban. _-¡Rayos! No podemos hacer nada con ellas dos presentes_-.

"¡Syaoran!, Syao..." Finalmente pudo ver que su descendiente se detenía frente a un pequeño lago iluminado por la luna. –_Sí, definitivamente esa energía que sentí viene de este lugar-._

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! Corriendo así como loco de repente..." Comenzó Sakura antes de que algo inesperado ocurriera ante sus ojos. "E-el agua..."

El tranquilo líquido que reposaba frente a ellos comenzó a moverse y formar un gran remolino, finalmente un chorro de ese líquido se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ De repente la confusión de Sakura se convirtió en pavor.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Tomoyo, quien había desaparecido de su lado, el agua se la había arrebatado. Su temor se convirtió entonces en tristeza... y una gran furia.

"To-Tomoyo" Ahora el vital líquido corría por las mejillas de Sakura. –_No... no me puedes arrebatar a la única amiga que tengo, no te la puedes llevar. No te lo permitiré...-_

"¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!" El grito de Sakura se elevó hasta el cielo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: Hey, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado más. Como ya lo dije... ¿ya lo dije? el 3 ya está listo, pero necesito de sus sugerencias, quejas, cumplidos... cualquier cosa se acepta (sólo no escupan sobre mi trabajo, ok?). Arigatau!


	3. Cerezo en flor

_Hola hola! soy yo otra vez. Pues aquí está mi tercer capítulo, hubiera querido saber su opinión para corregir posibles fallas, pero decidí subirlo de una vez, ya que tengo listo el próximo capítulo, sólo que lo subiré después, jajaja. Espero que les guste. Don't forget to review!_

**

* * *

****Capítulo 3: Cerezo en flor**

"¡No!" Una Sakura exclamaba mientras se levantaba en... un lugar desconocido. -_¿Dónde estoy? ¿habrá sido todo esto una pesadilla?_- Diversas preguntas se formularon en su cabeza ante la confusión de estar en un nuevo lugar y la inseguridad sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos.

"Veo que has despertado" Una voz masculina venía desde el otro lado de la habitación. El joven con el cabello del color de la miel y un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban fijamente se dirigió hacia ella con cautela. "No te exaltes, no es bueno, siéntate y tranquilízate, será mejor para ti". Su voz sonaba muy tranquila esta vez, diferente de ese tono seco que siempre había usado con ella.

"Li... ¿Dónde estoy?" Antes que nada era necesario responder a esa gran interrogante que no la dejaba en paz, ya que desconocía por completo el lugar en que se encontraba: una recámara con tonos en verde bosque y diversos muebles fabricados en madera, un pequeño sofá se encontraba cerca de la cama donde ella estaba, bastante cómoda por cierto, con un juego de sábanas que combinaba perfectamente con el cuarto. A través de la ventana se podía ver una gran oscuridad, la noche parecía ya avanzada y una ligera brisa veraniega entraba a través de ella, haciendo ondear ligeramente las cortinas. El lugar era agradable, no podía negarlo, pero eso no le quitaba de la cabeza la duda e incomodidad de que era incierta su localización.

"Estamos en mi casa, es decir, mía y de Eriol, te trajimos aquí después de que te desmayaste en el templo Tsukimine" Syaoran llegó hasta el buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y sirvió una taza de té que en seguida ofreció a Sakura "Toma, te hará bien, lo hizo Eriol, no puedo negar que es bueno para eso".

"Gracias..." Sakura aceptó con agrado su ofrecimiento, el té olía bastante bien y la invitaba a disfrutarlo con calma, además tenía mucha sed, de repente recordó lo que le preocupaba. "Tomoyo... ¿dónde está ella? ¿Está bien?" En su cara se podía notar la preocupación que la embargaba.

"Te he dicho que no te exaltes, además ella está bien. Está descansando en el otro cuarto y Eriol la está cuidando." De nuevo la suave voz de Syaoran la tranquilizó.

"Uhh" Un suspiro salió de los labios de Sakura. "Y dime, ¿qué es lo que pasó? ¿Cómo lograron sacarla del agua tan tempestiva? Creí que le pasaría algo malo" Sakura bajó su cabeza ante el solo pensamiento de lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Entonces...¿no recuerdas lo que pasó, Souji?" El par de ojos ámbar se abrieron en señal de sorpresa –_Quizás aún no lo sabe y es la primera vez que le sucede, por eso no puede recordarlo- _los pensamientos de Li viajaron unas horas antes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Flash back **

El agua del lago había abandonado su pasividad original y se había vuelto terriblemente tempestiva en un par de segundos, repentinamente y antes de que cualquiera de los 4 estudiantes pudieran darse cuenta, una gran porción de ella salió del estanque y se dirigió a uno de ellos, llevándosela consigo.

"¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!" El grito de Sakura se elevó hasta el cielo.

"¡Tomoyo!" Eriol y Syaoran repitieron el clamo por su compañera.

_-¿Qué hago? No sé cuál es el lugar exacto de donde viene esa energía, ni siquiera conozco su forma original, además no puedo hacerlo frente a Souji... ¿quién demonios habrá roto su sello?-_ Un desesperado Syaoran trataba de pensar ante la frustrante situación, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sensación de otra energía a su lado. "¡¿Qué demo...?!" Alcanzó a exclamar antes de que lo que veían sus ojos lo dejaran pasmado.

"Estrella que iluminas mi camino y guardas mi energía, revélate ante la heredera de tu luz y comparte con ella tu gran poder, ¡libérate!" (jejejeje, no importa cuánto lo cambie, no podía omitir el gran grito del final) Una chica dirigía sus ojos esmeralda al cielo mientras abría sus brazos y una luz cegadora la envolvía en ella. Cuando ésta se desvaneció apareció en sus manos un enorme báculo blanco con una estrella que despedía destellos plateados en la punta. De ella manaba un gran poder que tanto Syaoran como Eriol sintieron en seguida.

Una nueva torre de agua se formó. Esta vez más grande que la anterior, y se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia Sakura, ante los ojos atónitos de Syaoran y Eriol. Ante esto, Sakura levantó su báculo y pronunció unas palabras.

"Oh!, gran espíritu que has roto el sello de tu antiguo dueño, muestra tu verdadera forma ante la luz de mi estrella" Diciendo esto, la estrella de su báculo iluminó con poderosos destellos plateados al gran chorro justo antes de que éste alcanzara a su dueña. Al hacerlo, el agua se dispersó y entre ella salió la figura de una hermosa dama con largos cabellos que quedó erguida ante Sakura al verse descubierta.

"¡Espíritu que has mostrado tu forma original, repliégate ante el nuevo sello que te impongo, y obedece las órdenes de Sakura, quien reclama tu presencia ante la luz de su estrella!" Al tiempo que decía estas palabras, dirigía también la punta de su báculo hacia la mujer recién aparecida, quien comenzó a ser absorbida por la estrella localizada en la punta, aumentando su poder.

Al desaparecer el espíritu que dominaba las aguas, de entre éstas salió una figura que se fue a posar frente a Sakura, una chica de cabello purpúreo empapado que yacía inconsciente. Al verla a salvo, la joven castaña sonrió antes de desvanecerse por la gran cantidad de poder que había utilizado, su viaje al suelo fue interrumpido sólo por los brazos de uno de los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban, el ambarino la miró entre sus brazos, tan débil... tan diferente de como se veía apenas unos segundos atrás. Aún así se veía... hermosa.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz familiar lo sacó de ellos.

"Li. Hooola... Li, ¿estás ahí?" Sakura agitó la mano ante el aludido para confirmar su presencia en el lugar.

"Ah-eh, sí, perdón, es que estaba pensando." Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el chico.

"¿No piensas decirme qué es lo que pasó y cómo es que llegué aquí?" preguntó insistente Sakura, clavando sus verdes ojos en él.

"Sí. Verás... lo que pasó es que...."

**En la recámara contigua.**

"Sí, no se preocupe, todo estará bien" Una joven con ojos violeta pausaba para escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea y poder continuar. "No, al contrario, el gusto es mío. Buenas noches" Esperó la contestación y finalmente colgó. Entonces dirigió sus ojos a un par de índigos que la miraban expectantes. "Todo arreglado, no habrá problema." Sonrió la joven.

"Bien, eres muy buena para eso, por lo que veo. Suenas bastante convincente, de no haberlo sabido me hubieras engañado a mí también" Eriol le contestó mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

"Gracias por el cumplido" dijo amablemente Tomoyo haciendo reír a su compañero. "Ah, además no te he agradecido por la ropa" agregó al tiempo que señalaba las delgadas pijamas (NA: hey, no me refiero a que se transparenten, sino a que tienen que ser así porque es verano) que traía puestas.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, no podías seguir con tu kimono mojado, te enfermarías" Respondió amablemente Eriol mientras dirigía su vista a un kimono empapado que habían colocado dentro de una canastilla. "ah, es cierto. Mejor me lo llevo para ponerlo a secar. En seguida vuelvo. Cuando vuelva si quieres vamos a ver cómo sigue Sakura" Agregó mientras levantaba la canastilla y se dirigía a la puerta.

"¡Sí!, espero que ya haya despertado" contestó alegremente la chica del cabello purpúreo.

**Recámara de Li**

"...entonces, al verte desmayada y a Tomoyo empapada, pues ya había recuperado el conocimiento, aunque seguía débil, pues decidimos traerlas a nuestra casa, ya que no queda muy lejos del templo. Así podrías descansar hasta recuperarte y Tomoyo podría cambiar sus ropas para no enfermarse y tomar una siesta. Como te imaginarás, Eriol ha estado cuidando de Tomoyo y me encargó que te cuidara a ti" Dijo Li para concluir su largo relato. Creyó que iba a ser difícil y que Sakura lo interrumpiría al oír aquella parte de los poderes mágicos, pero no lo hizo y pudo continuar con él más fácilmente. Espero unos segundos hasta que finalmente Sakura habló.

"¿De verdad ocurrió lo que me acabas de decir? Sinceramente no lo puedo creer" Preguntó ella mirando el té que aún no había terminado. –_Es que... es totalmente inverosímil lo que me está contando, sinceramente no puedo confiar mucho en este sujeto, apenas si había hablado con él antes y ahora me sale con todas estas cosas... será mejor que espere a que Tomoyo y Eriol vengan_-.

"Uh" Syaoran suspiró mientras una gran gota de sudor corría por su nuca. Aún así sabía que no le creería tan fácilmente. "Si no me crees a mí, entonces tendrás que preguntárselo a tu amiga, o a Eriol. Aunque será mejor que le preguntes a Eriol, pues Daidouji estuvo todo ese tiempo dentro del agua." Le sugirió Syaoran para que se calmara y esperara por sus compañeros. Iba a agregar algo más cuando escuchó abrir la puerta detrás de él y volteó para confirmar que era su amigo con la compañera de la escuela.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y saludaron a los ya presentes, mientras la mujer se acercaba a la que aún estaba en cama y le preguntó por su estado, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa que se encontraba bien.

"...pero, quisiera hacerles una pregunta sobre lo que pasó. Es que la verdad no recuerdo nada..." comenzó a decir la castaña antes de ser interrumpida por Eriol.

"¿Li no te lo ha contado?" Preguntó el del cabello marino.

"Bueno, es que lo que me dijo..." Sakura no sabía cómo continuar y decirles que no le había creído una palabra al mejor amigo del recién llegado.

"Seguramente no le creíste. Aún así, ten por cierto que lo que te dijo es verdad, por más increíble que suene. Quizás te es difícil creer algo así porque nunca te había ocurrido antes, o porque nadie te había dicho nada, pero confía en mí, es cierto, tú posees poderes que van más allá de tu imaginación" Dijo suavemente Eriol. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella enterarse de un aspecto de ella que a ella misma se le había ocultado, sobretodo siendo de este tipo de cosas, es decir que pertenecía a lo sobrenatural.

"mmm, ya veo" Dijo la joven agachando la cabeza y dejando su taza ya sin té en el buró.

"Creo que será mejor que te dejemos sola, seguramente tienes cosas que pensar o quizás prefieras dormir. Te dejamos en el cuarto de Syaoran para que hagas lo que gusto, siéntete como en tu casa" Finalizó amablemente Eriol antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

_-¿El cuarto de Li? ¡Ah!, Li me había dicho que ésta era su casa, pero no que estaba en su cuarto... espero que después no me quiera cobrar este favor con otro o exigir cuentas. Con lo raro que es no me sorprendería, aunque no puedo negar que este día se ha portado muy amable conmigo-_ Los pensamientos de Sakura viajaron entonces a otro punto cuando volvió a mirar la ventana. Sus grandes esmeraldas se abrieron aún más. "Hey, esperen, ¿me podrían decir qué hora es?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Son las 12:30" Contestó Li mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, por Dios, tengo que irme a casa, mi papá se estará preguntando dónde estoy, le dije que volvería antes de las 12!" Exclamó Sakura mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se calzaba unas sandalias.

"No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya llamé a tu casa y les dije que te quedarías a dormir en mi casa, supuse que si les decía que era casa de Eriol y Li no lo concederían, así que inventé una pequeña mentira y tu papá estuvo de acuerdo" dijo Tomoyo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

"Ah, ya veo. Entonces no me preocupo. Muchas gracias Tomoyo, buenas noches" dijo Sakura al ver que todos comenzaban a salir de la recámara.

"Ah, lo olvidaba. Necesitarás algo para dormir, no es muy conveniente dormir con kimono. Ése es el guardarropa de Syaoran, busca lo que te sea más cómodo, no hay problema." Informó Eriol mientras un Syaoran clavaba sus ojos furiosos en él.

_-¿Cómo le dices que no hay problema? Son mis cosas, ya te dije que no tienes poder sobre ellas_- Le dijo Syaoran mentalmente a su pariente, quien simplemente le sonrió.

_-¿Te negarás a prestarle algo para que duerma?-_ fue lo único que contestó Eriol.

_­-Bah!- _Syaoran protestaba incluso en sus pensamientos

"Eriol, Syaoran, ¿dónde dormirán ustedes?" Sakura no quería molestarlos de esa manera, el pensar que dormirían en el sofá o algo así no le agradaba.

"No te preocupes, tenemos un par de habitaciones para huéspedes, Syaoran dormirá en una y yo en otra, si hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar, las habitaciones están al final del pasillo" Dijo Eriol antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-¿_Ellos dormirán en las habitaciones para huéspedes y nosotros en las suyas? No tiene mucho sentido... sinceramente preferiría dormir en ésas que en la habitación de Li... pero mejor no los molesto más con eso.-_

**_2 horas más tarde._**

­-_Ah! No puedo dormir, ya lo intenté todo. Realmente me incomoda esta situación, además creo que dormí suficiente mientras estaba inconsciente, ni siquiera siento sueño. Hace mucho calor, mejor tomaré un vaso con agua, espero que no les moleste.-_ Pensaba Sakura mientras cruzaba la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigía a las escaleras, bajó y se encaminó a la cocina. –_mmm, ¿dónde estarán los vasos?-_ Sakura comenzó a esculcar en las puertas de la cocina hasta que.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas?" Una voz masculina habló suavemente a sus espaldas. Al oír esto, Sakura se volteó asustada, y sintió cómo un grito luchaba por escapar de su garganta.

"No te asustes, no es un fantasma, sólo soy yo" Un par de ojos ámbar la miraron fijamente.

"Ah" La chica dejó escapar un suspiro. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas de un susto." Acusó a quien estaba parado frente a ella.

"Sí, claro. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta. Dime, ¿qué es lo que buscas?" insistió Syaoran.

"Quería saber dónde se encuentran los vasos, me agradaría uno con agua" contestó Sakura tímidamente. Le daba pena suficiente el tomar un vaso con agua, y ahora más si la habían visto buscando uno.

"Ya veo, siéntate" Syaoran puso ambas manos en los hombros femeninos y la sentó en una de las cuatro sillas que formaban parte de un juego de comedor (obviamente, junto con su respectiva mesa jajaja). "Así que tú tampoco puedes dormir" Sus palabras sonaron más como una afirmación que como una pregunta (era lógico que no podía dormir, o no?). se dirigió hacia una de las puertitas y sacó un vaso el cual llenó en seguida con agua que había en una jarra con hielos sobre la mesa.

"Así es" Sakura vio frente a ella otro vaso lleno hasta la mitad con agua. "Hace calor, verdad?" fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras tanto, Syaoran se sentaba frente a su vaso.

"Sí, bastante." Volteó a verla mientras ella tomaba agua. Esta vez más detenidamente. Se había puesto su pijama de verano (realmente era primavera, pero ¡ah, qué calor hacía! :P ), la cual él nunca usaba, así que estaba casi nueva. La verdad es que en esos días de calor a le gustaba dormir con nada más que sus bóxers. Pero a ella le sentaba muy bien ese conjunto, podían notarse sus piernas largas y delgadas, su pequeña cintura, sus brazos estéticos y sus senos redondos... muy bien formados. Se veía ... sexy. Ante este pensamiento Syaoran sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, que sacudió frenéticamente seguido de un sorbo de agua fría, cómo se atrevía a pensar en eso, a él no le agradaban las chicas como ella... de hecho nunca le había agradado realmente una chica.

Sakura bajó el vaso hacia la mesa, se había tomado casi la mitad. "Gracias por prestarme tus pijamas, son muy frescas. Bueno, realmente es lo que yo agarré así que disculpa por la molestia." Dijo mientras tomaba una parte de la tela que conformaba el conjunto y sentía lo ligera que era. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Syaoran no traía una encima... de hecho lo único que cubría su cuerpo era... ¡eran sus boxers!. Gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana podía ver claramente su perfecto torso, su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus pectorales y estómago magníficamente marcados, y sus brazos fuertes que invitaban a... a... Sakura sintió repentinamente cómo el calor se le subía a la cabeza y se concentraba en sus mejillas, se apenó ante el sólo pensamiento y al ver su reacción se levantó rápidamente y para dirigirse a la ventana, fingiendo querer ver lo que había afuera.

"Vaya, no sabía que tenías un árbol de cerezos en tu patio" dijo, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ver –_No me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que es, además su cuerpo atlético es magnífico. ¡Rayos! ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Retíralo inmediatamente de tu cabeza, Sakura!.¡ Deja de pensar en eso!-_ La castaña sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y concentrar su mente en la hermosa vista que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, un gran árbol de cerezos en flor entre un vasto territorio de verde pasto con diversas flores que lo adornaban y un claro cielo que mostraba una noche llena de estrellas con una enorme luna imponiéndose en el firmamento.

"¿Te gusta?" _–¿por qué pregunté eso? ¡Rayos, a mí no me interesa si le gusta o no!-_ Syaoran no podía explicar esta actitud.

"Sip, la flor de cerezo es mi favorita" Dijo con una gran sonrisa

"No me sorprende, es muy bonita" Syaoran se acercó a la ventana y se colocó junto a Sakura para admirar el objeto de su charla, colocó una mano sobre el alféizar sin darse cuenta de que ella también tenía las suyas ahí. Sólo lo notó hasta que su mano se posó sobre la delicada mano de su compañera.

"Ah... perdón" dijo retirándola inmediatamente con un rápido movimiento. "Subiré a mi habitación, ya sacié mi sed y no tenía nada más qué hacer. Buenas noches, Souji" –¿_Qué demonios estoy diciendo? No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a ella_-.Mientras tanto el joven comenzaba a retirarse.

"Oye" La voz femenina lo detuvo en seco.

"Sí, dime" Volteó para ver mejor a quien lo llamaba.

"Sé que tú prefieres que te llame por tu apellido, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que tú así lo desees, pero... sólo quería decirte que me llames Sakura" Dijo amablemente la castaña mientras fijaba sus dulces ojos verdes en él.

"Así lo haré. Buenas noches... Sakura"

"Buenas noches, Li" Lo despidió finalmente la joven.

-_Souji... aún después de tanto tiempo no termino de acostumbrarme a ese apellido. No me agrada que me llamen de esa manera, no. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, y así permanecerá... al menos para mí. Ojalá nunca hubiera sucedido_- Estos pensamientos alcanzaron a arrebatarle una lágrima a sus esmeraldas. –_Mejor me voy a dormir, al menos a intentarlo una vez más_-. Finalmente, la chica se retiró.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Ah, por cierto, para aclarar dudas les voy diciendo que no encontrarán ningún elemento de clasificación R hasta dentro de varios capítulos, jeje. No se olviden de dejar su review. Gracias._


	4. Confusión

_Hola hola. Bien, tal como leshabía dicho aquí está el capítulo 4, como verán no me tardé mucho en subirlo pues ya lo tenía listo. Les agradezco mucho por los reviews que me han dejado, les prometo que estoyponiendo todo mi empeñopara que este fanfic vaya mejorando cada vez más, todo lo cual no se podría lograrsin sus opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias! No olviden dejar su Review._

**

* * *

****Capítulo 4: Confusión.**

**_Al día siguiente_**

**Casa de la familia Souji.**

"Adiós papá, ya me voy a trabajar" Exclamó Touya antes de salir de su casa y tomar su camino a pie. –_Así que Sakura se quedó a dormir con su amiga Tomoyo. Qué confianzuda es esta chiquilla_- El joven iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no advirtió a una distraída joven que bailando se dirigía hacia él.

/¡CRASH!!/ (Bien, disculpen si dos personas chocando no suenan así, pero la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa... creo que sólo me faltó el chirrido de llantas para que fuera un accidente automovilístico)

"¡Ay! Ah, discúlpeme. Lo siento tanto, de verdad" Una chica de aproximadamente su edad se encontraba en el suelo tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía en la parte baja de su espalda.

"No, discúlpame tú a mí. Yo iba muy distraído" Dijo Touya mientras se incorporaba del suelo (lógicamente ambos habían caído). "Permíteme ayudarte" El joven le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Créeme que no es tu culpa, es que soy muy distraída. Me suelen pasar este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo" Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos escarlata un tanto apenada.

"No tengas cuidado. Ah, perdón, mi nombre es Touya Souji, pero llámame Touya" Dijo apresuradamente al recordar que aún no se había presentado.

"Mucho gusto Touya, yo soy Meiling Li, sólo dime Meiling, por favor" Sonrió la muchacha. En eso vio algo en lo que no había reparado antes. La chaqueta que portaba quien se paraba frente a ella le era conocida "Ah, veo que trabajas en 'Teddy's' (Bien, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió, supongamos que es una tienda de peluches, jajaja), creo que nos veremos muy seguido. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, y de nuevo mucho gusto en conocerte" repetía la joven mientras agitaba la mano corriendo.

"Adiós, y... ¡el gusto es mío!" tuvo que levantar la voz el chico alto debido a que Meiling ya se había alejado un buen trecho. -¿_Por qué dijo que nos veríamos muy seguido?-_ Fue lo último que pudo pensar Touya antes de mirar su reloj y darse cuenta de que debía apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde.

**Al mismo tiempo**

**Casa Li-Hiiragizawa**

Una chica de cabello cobrizo mira a través de la ventana de la habitación en la que durmió esa noche. El sol ya se ha levantado en el horizonte desde hace poco más de una hora. En eso escucha un sonido que proviene desde afuera, puede ser el corredor o quizá la sala.

-_Creo que ya se despertaron. Qué bueno, ya me había hartado de estar aquí nomás sin hacer nada, ya que a pesar de no haber dormido me siento con mucha energía_- Sakura se dirigió a la puerta para saber quién se había levantado.

"Buenos días Eriol" Saludó amablemente la joven.

"Ah, Sakura. Veo que ya despertaste" Saludó cortésmente el aludido. "Creo que ni Syaoran ni Tomoyo se han levantado aún" Agregó mientras recorría el lugar con sus ojos azules.

"Pues así parece." Contestó Sakura.

"Vaya. Bueno, voy a hacer el desayuno" Dijo Eriol mientras se daba la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la cocina.

"Ah, por favor, permíteme ayudarte" A la castaña no le gustaba quedarse sin hacer nada cuando alguien estaba ocupado.

"Lo siento, pero no lo puedo permitir... aunque si me quieres ayudar en algo, por favor despierta a Tomoyo y a Syaoran, diles que pronto tendré el desayuno listo" Pidió el chico del cabello índigo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, yo los despierto, no te preocupes" Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia la recámara de Tomoyo (bueno, la de Hiiragizawa que ocupaba Tomoyo, jajaja), donde tocó un par de veces y abrió la puerta despacio para ver a una linda chica que aún dormitaba entre unas sábanas azules que hacían juego con los tonos en azul del cuarto.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, despierta. Pronto estará el desayuno" Dijo mientras sacudía suavemente a su compañera que abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a desperezarse.

"Muchas gracias, Sakura. En seguida bajo" Dijo ésta mientras Sakura caminaba hacia la puerta para permitirle arreglarse.

Ya en el pasillo, Sakura se dirigió hacia otra puerta y la tocó. De nuevo nadie contestó –Debe estar dormido, voy a entrar- Pensó mientras la abría y cruzaba el umbral. Vio la cama perfectamente arreglada, no había nadie sobre ella. Así que exploró el lugar con sus dos esmeraldas para ver dónde estaba a quien ella buscaba. Finalmente lo encontró frente a la ventana, recargado en el alféizar, absorto en sus pensamientos. El mismo chico con el que había platicado en la cocina, aún traía puestos sus boxers... y nada más. Los rayos de sol le daban un brillo dorado a su cabello y hacían ver su rostro más sereno, además su cuerpo atlético se podía apreciar aún mejor que en la madrugada. Sakura se ruborizó e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza.

"Ah, perdón, es que creí que estabas dormido... sólo quería decirte que el des..." Sakura se detuvo al no notar respuesta en el chico, parecía que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. "Li... Li" se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro masculino causando un sobresalto en él.

"Lo siento, es que no respondías y pues no supe qué pasaba" se disculpó al ver la reacción del joven.

"Sólo estaba pensando, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno, yo eh... creí que estabas dormido, así que vine para despertarte porque pronto va a estar el desayuno." Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en la cama. "¿No dormiste?"

"¿Yo? Ah... sí" mintió "Pero ya hace rato que me levanté y la arreglé" Dijo seriamente el ambarino. "Muchas gracias, en seguida bajo" agregó mientras tomaba una playera que había sobre una silla y comenzaba a ponérsela. Sakura salió de la recámara y bajó para ver si podía ayudar a Eriol en algo más.

**_Después del desayuno._**

"Ah, Eriol. Eso estuvo delicioso!" Dijo gustosamente Sakura. A su exclamación se le unieron Syaoran y Tomoyo que simplemente asintieron concordando con ella.

"Gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado" Contestó humildemente el ojiazul.

"Bien, yo me voy, quiero tomar una ducha antes de cualquier cosa" Avisó el ambarino antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

"Ay, a mí también me encantaría ducharme" Dijo Tomoyo, hasta que recordó algo. "Es cierto, nosotras no tenemos nuestras ropas aquí".

"Entonces tomen algunas nuestras y luego vamos al centro comercial para que compren algo" Sugirió Eriol.

"¿No sería mucha molestia? Ya usamos sus pijamas y ahora tomar ropas suyas y además pedirles que nos acompañen al centro comercial... creo que ya es mucho abusar." Dijo apenada Sakura.

"No hay problema. Así que sigamos el ejemplo de Syaoran y vayamos todos a darnos una buena ducha, ¿qué les parece?" Sugirió Eriol y las dos chicas asintieron con gusto.

**_Al mismo tiempo._**

**Centro comercial: Tienda Teddy's**

"Buenos días, bienvenida" Dijo un joven alto de cabellos castaño oscuro automáticamente al ver a unajoven entrar a la tienda.

"Vaya, qué formalismos" Contestó la recién llegada. "¿qué tan pronto te olvidaste de mí?"

El joven volteó para ver a la chica y saber a qué se refería, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

"Ah, hola Meiling, es que no te había visto bien" Dijo Touya en su defensa.

"Está bien. ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?" Pregunto curiosa la del cabello negro como el ébano.

"Muy bien, gracias." El muchacho se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo –_Es cierto, nos hemos vuelto a ver, tal como ella dijo_- "¿Cómo supiste que nos volveríamos a ver?" preguntó finalmente

"No dije que nos volveríamos a ver, dije que nos veríamos seguido" Corrigió la joven de ojos escarlatas.

"¿Cómo es que lo supiste?"

"Jajaja!, no se necesita ser adivina para saber algo así, sobretodo cuando trabajo a 2 locales de distancia de tu tienda, en el restaurante" Se burló Meiling al tiempo que señalaba al uniforme que traía puesto.

"Ah, comprendo. ¿Estás en tu hora de descanso o algo así?"

"No, sólo que entro hasta dentro de media hora. Llegué más temprano para darte una sorpresa" sonrió la joven.

"Pues te informo que me la diste"

"¡Qué bien!... aunque no era necesario que me lo dijeras, sí lo noté." La chica recorrió el lugar con los ojos y al no ver a nadie agregó "como veo que no tienes trabajo, te raptaré unos minutos para salir a platicar" Sonrió mientras jalaba a su interlocutor por el brazo hacia fuera de la tienda.

"¡Hey, espera!..."

**Casa Li-Hiiragizawa.**

**­-**_Vaya, qué bien se siente. Creo que una ducha fresca era lo que necesitaba, hace mucho calor. Además tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza no me dejaron pega runa pestaña anoche_.- Un joven con el cabello color miel pensaba mientras se restregaba el cuerpo debajo del agua fría. Cuando terminó su ducha salió de ella y se cubrió amarrando una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Inmediatamente salió del cuarto de baño y se encaminó al ropero hasta que se detuvo en seco ante un pensamiento.

-_No... no puede ser. ¡Mis cosas están en mi recámara! ¿qué voy a hacer?_- meditó por unos segundos mientras una imagen de él entrando a su recámara y encontrándose frente a frente con una chica con cabellos cobrizos le vino a la mente. –¡_Ay no! ¡Qué vergüenza!-_ Comenzó a frotarse la cabeza desesperado, hasta que una idea vino a su mente. ­–_Pero... seguramente ella también estará dándose un baño, ella misma lo dijo. Entonces entraré sigilosamente y rápidamente sacaré del armario lo primero que encuentre, así saldré de la alcoba antes de que ella termine su baño y nunca se dará cuenta.-_ Esta idea lo tranquilizó y se dirigió hacia el corredor para llevar a cabo su plan.

Ya en él caminó hacia la puerta del que normalmente era su cuarto y pegó un oído a ella para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el cuarto. –_Perfecto, aún se está bañando_- sonrió triunfante al tiempo que abría la puerta y se introducía en la recámara, caminando directa y sigilosamente hacia el ropero.

-_Ah, qué agradable ducha, parece como si hace años que no tomara una_- Una chica con ojos color esmeralda cerró la llave del agua fría y se ató una toalla verde justo por encima de sus senos para cubrir su cuerpo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. En seguida salió del cuarto de baño y entró a la habitación que se encontraba cruzando la puerta. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo diferente.

"S-Sy-Syaoran!" Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que pronunciaba el nombre del intruso (tan grande fue la sorpresa que se olvidó de formalismos, jeje) y retrocedía hasta pegar su cuerpo contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

_-¿Dónde están mis...-_ Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos al escuchar su nombre detrás de él. Al voltear y darse cuenta del por qué se le heló la sangre.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?" Sakura estaba nerviosa, la situación era realmente embarazosa: ella se encontraba en una toalla que la cubría en menos de lo que ella desearía, y él... él también traía una toalla que cubría desde su cintura hasta las rodillas, pero su cuerpo y cabellos aún mojados le daban una apariencia más... más... La chica sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas y desvió la mirada para concentrarse en lo que acababa de preguntar, _-¿Qué hace aquí? Qué pena...por favor, que ya se vaya_-. Aunque en realidad una parte de ella no lo deseaba del todo.

"Ah, yo.. e-este. Vine a recoger algo para ponerme. ¿Se te ha olvidado que éste es mi cuarto y que todas mis cosas están aquí?" Syaoran trató de fingir frialdad ante una situación de esa naturaleza. Aún así no podía evitar pensar lo bien que se veía la que permanecía pegada a la pared. Su cabello empapado, sus hombros desnudos, esa toalla ceñida a su cuerpo delineaba perfectamente sus curvas y finalmente dejaba ver sus largas y delgadas piernas. Pero además su cara de sorpresa le agradaba... se veía tan bonita con sus esmeraldas bien abiertas. Syaoran se volteó al sentir la sangre agolparse en su cabeza. Tomó algunas prendas del ropero y salió rápidamente, sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a una Sakura estupefacta tras de sí.

­_-¿Qué me pasa?-_ Se preguntó Sakura al recordar la forma en que se había ruborizado.

_-¿Qué rayos me pasa?-_ Syaoran cerró la puerta de su cuarto (temporal) y se recargó contra ella, fijando su mirada en la nada.

**_Una hora después_**

**Centro comercial.**

"Wow, ¡este lugar es enorme!" Sakura comentó maravillada al entrar al nuevo centro comercial, mientras Eriol y Syaoran afirmaban en acuerdo. Ninguno de los 3 había estado allí antes, al contrario de Tomoyo quien seguido visitaba el lugar (claro, era la única que había vivido siempre en Tomoeda).

"Bueno, ¿dónde quieres empezar?" Preguntó Tomoyo

"Vamos a esa tienda, se ve que tienen ropa muy bonita" Dijo Sakura emocionada. Tomoyo asintió. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo, era su tienda favorita.

En la tienda ambas chicas estuvieron probándose prácticamente cada prenda que había en ella, y no conformes con eso obligaron a sus acompañantes a que también se probaran algunas. Al final salió Sakura con una linda falda a cuadros negra y rosa y una blusa rosa con tirantes de spaghetti, caminaba con unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla. Justo a su lado venía Tomoyo con un vestido recto morado con pequeños detalles de flores blancas, el cual le llegaba hasta medio muslo y se sostenía también con tirantes de spaghetti. A la cadera le adornaba un cinturón blando y delgado. Ella caminaba con unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajo. (si no les gustan mis diseños no los culpo, soy un poco mala para eso, jeje). Las dos traían bolsas con el logo de la tienda colgando de ambos brazos, además de las que ya cargaban Eriol y Syaoran que venían un poco cansados justo detrás de ellas.

Sakura recorrió las demás tiendas con sus ojos, hasta que por fin se posaron decididamente en una. "Ahora vamos a ésa!" Exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente en la dirección que había señalado, pero de repente se detuvo en seco.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" Preguntó al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban algo desesperadamente por todo el lugar.

"¿Tú también lo sentiste?" Preguntaron Syaoran y Eriol al unísono.

"Sí, fue algo como..." Se interrumpió sola al sentir de nuevo la presencia. "¡Por allá!" Anunció finalmente y salió corriendo, siendo seguida de cerca por sus tres compañeros.

Sakura sentía cada vez más cerca la presencia, aunque desconocía su naturaleza. Un sonido justo detrás de ella la hizo detenerse y girarse para ver lo que sucedía. La chica del cabello purpúreo había caído al suelo y Eriol la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

"¡Tomoyo!" Gritó Sakura al tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga. "¿Esto es obra de...?"

"No, esto lo está haciendo alguien más. Mira a tu alrededor, es un hechizo." Señaló Syaoran.

Sakura hizo lo que Syaoran le pidió y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Todas las personas que se encontraban en el centro comenzaron a caer como piedras y a sumirse en un profundo sueño. -¿_Quién está haciendo esto? Y...¿para qué?-._

"Cuida de ella, Eriol" Le dijo Syaoran a su amigo y pariente y jaló del brazo a Sakura. "Vamos, tenemos que ver qué es lo que está pasando." Ambos corrieron entonces en dirección de la presencia.

"Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿por qué no le dijiste a Eriol que te acompañara?" Preguntó Sakura totalmente confundida por la situación.

"Porque algo me dice que esto es uno de 'esos espíritus', y tú eres quien lo puede sellar" Dijo Syaoran confundiendo aún más a Sakura, quien iba a hacer otra pregunta justo cuando sintieron algo más, lo que los detuvo en seco.

"¿Por qué ahora se siente otra presencia?" Fue lo que alcanzó a decir la cada vez más confundida muchacha.

"No lo sé, pero es muy poderosa. Hay que continuar, creo que viene de aquel pasillo" Dijo Li al tiempo que continuaba su carrera. De repente divisó un rayo de luz proveniente del lugar señalado que se dirigía directamente a ellos. Syaoran se detuvo y alzó sus manos frente a él, haciendo aparecer entre ellas una larga espada que aparentaba ser muy antigua, pero de cuyo filo podría presumir.

"Dios del trueno, ¡ataca!" dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un sello chino y lo liberaba con su espada. Un gran rayo salió de él y se dirigió a la luz, pero pasó por ella sin causar el menor daño. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Syaoran exclamó confundido por lo que ocurrió.

En ese momento la luz aumentó su velocidad y llegó hasta Sakura, introduciéndose en su pecho o dando la impresión de haberlo hecho.

"Sakura, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó el joven preocupado acercándose a ella.

"Sí, gracias Li. No sentí nada" contestó. "Mejor continuemos, ya casi llegamos a donde están esas presencias" Señaló decidida.

"Sí"

Ambos corrieron hacia la esquina donde comenzaba el pasillo ya mencionado.

"¿Qué pasa? Ya no siento la primer presencia" Dijo Syaoran poco antes de llegar al final del pasillo por donde iban.

"Tienes razón" Afirmó Sakura.

--------------------------------------

"Alguien se acerca" Una voz anunció quedamente entre las sombras. "Es hora de irnos de aquí"

"Sí" fue lo único que contestó una sombra a su lado justo antes de que dos personas doblaran la esquina.

--------------------------------------

"¡Aquí es!" Anunció Sakura al momento de doblar la esquina. "Pero... no hay nada" Dijo perpleja al ver el pasillo.

Fue cuando sintieron extinguirse lo que estaban buscando. Al asomarse y caminar por el corredor ya no pudieron ver nada... ni sentirlo.

"Qué extraño" Syaoran estaba totalmente confundido. "Vamos con Eriol y Daidouji y regresemos a casa... hay muchas cosas que aclarar" Agregó seriamente mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? espero que les haya agradado ¿de qué o quién eran esas presencias?, ¿a qué se refería Eriol al hablar sobre un hechizo?, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Li tampoco había dormido?, ¿Acaso todo este montón de preguntas son de verdad importantes?. Bueno, pues si no todas, jeje, por lo menos varias de estas preguntas se verán resueltas en el próximo capítulo._

_Mi buzón de dudas, quejas y sugerencias sigue abierto, jajaja. De nuevo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este su fanfic. Don't forget to review! _


	5. Huída

_Qué tal! Bueno, pues aquí actualizando nuevamente. ahorita que aún estoy de vacaciones estoy aprovechando para escribir, de hecho ya tengo el capítulo 6 listo, quizás hoy mismo o mañana lo suba, sólo que a partir de que entre a clases... pues ya no va a poder ser tan seguido. Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews, quiero que sepan que los me da mucho gusto leerlos y saber su opinión. Agradecimientos a:_

_#Ceci: más tarde sabrás la razón del título de mi fic... sobre tu petición sobre hacerlos más largos, pues te digo que es lo que estaba pensando desde hace rato, de hecho hay unos que he tenido que dividirlos porque son muy largos... pero el 7 será muy largo (no sé dónde dividirlo!, jeje). Por cierto, espero nunca tardar meses en actualizar mis fics.  
#tenshitomoyo-4ever, Haruko hinako,Ro-cerexita: Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Quizás no pueda complacer todo lo que me piden, lesprometo que por lo menos un par de cosas sí habrán de ocurrir.  
# Serena Hoking: Especiales agradecimientos. Creo que siempre el primer review es si no el más, por lo menos sí uno de los más importantes... al menos para mí. Bueno, ya me alargué mucho (y de verdad que sí, perdón), así que comencemos:_

_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Huída.**_

**_Más Tarde_**

**Casa Li-Hiiragizawa.**

"¿Todo eso sucedió?" Tomoyo preguntaba ante la historia que sus dos compañeros le habían contado. "¿Segura que estás bien Sakura, no te pasó nada?" Su voz se dirigió preocupada a su amiga.

"Sí, Tomoyo. No sé lo que sería ese rayo, pero no me pasó nada. No siento nada extraño, quizás era una ilusión" Agregó para tranquilizar a quien la veía con sus ojos violeta.

Eriol estaba pensativo. No había dicho una palabra desde que llegaron a su casa.

-_Esa presencia, estoy seguro de que es... además la segunda presencia era similar a...-_ Eriol trataba de conectar sus pensamientos. –_Ella debe de ser su hija, ¿pero por qué se apellida de esa manera? No debería de ser así.-_

"Eriol, estoy seguro de que era uno de 'esos espíritus'" Dijo seriamente Syaoran.

"Sí, definitivamente era uno de ellos" Afirmó el aludido.

"¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué es eso de 'esos espíritus'? Yo aún no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando" Dijo Sakura confundida.

Eriol dio un suspiro. Si ella era la que pensaba que era tendría que explicarle todo.

"Verás, hay dos tipos de espíritus: aquellos que pertenecen a los dioses de la naturaleza y los espíritus milenarios. Los primeros son los que habitan en todas las cosas: el agua, los árboles, las rocas, en cualquier cosa y fenómeno que veas, como la lluvia, el trueno, el viento... Mientras que los otros son espíritus que habitan la tierra desde antes de la existencia del hombre, los cuales fueron sellados por magos muy poderosos hace miles de años. Sin embargo estos espíritus se han ido fortaleciendo con el paso de los años. Su sello les impide moverse a voluntad, pero han aumentado su poder en medio de su encierro.

"¿Se vuelven más fuertes estando encerrados?" la castaña comprendía cada vez menos lo que trataba de decirle su compañero.

"Así es. Tengo entendido que han utilizado los sentimientos del ser humano para lograrlo... el odio, la alegría, la tristeza... incluso otros se han aprovechado de los mismos poderes que poseen los elementos en los que fueron sellados para fortalecerse: el agua, el viento, el fuego y la tierra. Y finalmente, los más poderosos, representantes últimos del bien y el mal quienes utilizan el poder de la luz y la oscuridad." Eriol pausó un instante y aspiró hondo antes de continuar. "Además, mientras que un espíritu natural se encuentra en equilibrio, un espíritu milenario no."

"¿Equilibrio?"

"Sí, verás. Los dioses de la naturaleza son seres neutrales, no existe el bien o el mal para ellos, el fin con que sus poderes se utilizan depende de la persona que los usa, si sus intenciones son buenas o malas. Pero un espíritu milenario tiene sentido propio, puede ser bueno o malo y es él quien decide quién debe o no utilizar su poder."

"Syaoran, tú utilizaste magia cuando vimos ese rayo de luz" Recordó Sakura.

"Así es. La magia que utilizó él pertenece a los espíritus de los dioses de la naturaleza, es la magia que maneja la mayoría de los magos y la que domina el clan Li. Los dioses son gentiles y permiten usar una parte de sus poderes, sin embargo aquel que pueda manejar a un espíritu milenario debe de ser alguien muy poderoso, pues utiliza la totalidad de su poder." En seguida la mirada del ojiazul cambió. "Pero alguien está rompiendo sus sellos, quiere decir que es alguien con un gran poder, tanto que se puede mantener oculto ante nosotros. Y no sólo eso, Sakura, tú has conseguido sellar a uno de ellos, encerrado en el agua. Es cierto que no era uno de los más poderosos, eso lo pude sentir, pero al fin y al cabo era un espíritu milenario. Eso me habla de que tú escondes un gran poder que ni tú misma has descubierto" su mirada se posó sobre los ojos esmeralda.

Sakura se sobresaltó. Nunca hubiera esperado oír semejante cosa.

-¿_Qué es lo que se estará ocultando detrás de ese poder y esa apariencia tan inocente?-_ Los ojos de Syaoran la miraban con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza.

"Vaya Sakura, eso es en verdad magnífico" Tomoyo interrumpió el silencio. Sabía lo incómodo que esto resultaba para la ojiverde. "Tratándose de ti estoy segura de que siempre usarás ese poder para el bien." Sonrió

"Ah, gracias Tomoyo" Contestó Sakura un tanto apenada.

"Bueno, después de tantas cosas creo que se me abrió el apetito. Tú hiciste el desayuno, Eriol así que me agradaría que aceptaras que yo hiciera la comida." Pidió amablemente Tomoyo

"De acuerdo Tomoyo. Syaoran acompáñala y muéstrale dónde está todo lo que te pida, por favor." Contestó Eriol, seguido de un leve gruñido de Syaoran, a quien no le gustaba que su pariente le diera esa clase de órdenes.

Cuando Tomoyo y Syaoran salieron de la sala (creo que olvidé decir que ahí estaban, jeje) para adentrarse en la cocina Eriol se acercó a Sakura.

"Souji... ése no es tu verdadero apellido, ¿verdad, Sakura?" Susurró éste al oído de la chica.

Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos sorprendida por lo que había escuchado de su compañero _-¿Cómo es que lo sabe?-._ Lo miró atónita.

"Por tu reacción veo que así es" Dijo seriamente el ojiazul. "Sakura, ¿cuál es tu verdadero apellido y por qué lo has cambiado?" Preguntó. Era necesario aclarar esas dudas de una vez por todas.

"Y-yo, Eriol." Había prometido no decir a nadie 'eso', pero era evidente que Eriol lo sabía y no podría hacer nada por ocultarlo. La castaña dio un suspiro antes de continuar. "Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto... pero ignoro la razón por la que lo han cambiado" Era verdad. Ella se prometió que nunca le pediría explicaciones a su padre al respecto, estaba segura de que si había hecho algo así era por una razón muy importante, además si no se lo había dicho él era porque así era mejor.

"Kinomoto" Eriol repitió para sí. Así era como lo había visto antes, pero el cambio de apellido era algo totalmente imprevisto. Al menos ya estaba seguro de quién era ella, aún así era necesario continuar esta plática en otra ocasión y con más tranquilidad, aún tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a la chica... –_A Sakura Kinomoto, la hija menor de Nadeshiko Amamia...-_

"Eriol... ¿por qué tú....?" La pregunta de Sakura fue interrumpida por Syaoran, quien entró en la sala en ese instante.

"La comida estará lista pronto" Anunció el recién llegado.

**Casa de la familia Souji.**

"Ya llegué papá" Touya anunció desde la puerta del estudio donde se encontraba su padre.

"Ah, bienvenido hijo, ¿cómo te fue?" Un hombre maduro volteaba desde su computadora para mirar a su hijo.

"Bien. Papá, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿tienes tiempo?"

La mirada de su hijo lo preocupaba. Rara vez lo veía tan serio, casi podía adivinar el tema que iba a tocar. Fujitaka apagó la máquina y la luz de la pantalla que brillaba frente a él se extinguió. Se dirigió a un sofá cercano y le pidió a su hijo que se sentara.

"Dime, Touya. ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"De mamá. De lo que pasó después de su muerte." Contestó Touya. Él siempre había sido así, le gustaba ir directo al grano.

La mente de Fujitaka viajó unos años en el tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash Back**

Un hombre de cabello color madera se inclinaba ante su esposa; una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados y ojos de destellos esmeraldas.

"Nadeshiko..." comenzó a decir el hombre. La tristeza se podía ver en sus ojos café.

"Shhh" la aludida colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su amado. "No pongas esa cara, sabes que no me gusta. Además, ellos lo notarán" los pensamientos de la hermosa dama viajaron hacia sus pequeños hijos un niño y una niña, de 13 y 6 años, respectivamente.

"Por favor, no te pongas triste cuando yo me vaya" Su voz, siempre suave era una de las cosas que él más admiraba. "Prométemelo" le rogó con una sonrisa.

"Te lo prometo" Él sabía que nunca le podría negar algo que le pidiera, esa sonrisa lo atrapaba totalmente.

"Yo sé que los cuidarás bien. Pero sé que ellos los buscarán, nunca podrán escapar a su destino, es inevitable, lo sé. Pero si ellos llegan a encontrarlos será más duro para nuestros hijos. Tú sabes a qué me refiero." Su mirada dejó escapar un destello de tristeza, que intentó ocultar a su marido. "Llévatelos de aquí lo más pronto posible, por favor."

"Lo haré, pero no te pongas triste. Haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para que estén bien." Dijo suavemente Fujitaka y se inclinó para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

"Gracias. Perdóname cariño, todo esto es por mi culpa. Yo sabía lo que pasaría, aún así..."

"No, yo fui quien decidió casarse contigo, aunque me advertiste de todo esto. Ambos decidimos seguir adelante con esto y no pienso echarme para atrás... y menos permitir que te culpes por esto, tú lo sabes, es nuestro destino." El hombre calmó a su amada con una tierna sonrisa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papá, papá" Una voz familiar irrumpió en medio de sus pensamientos. "Papá, de verdad necesito que me digas qué es lo que pasó. Por qué nos fuimos de aquí... por qué cambiamos nuestros apellidos. Sé que huías de algo pero nunca te he pedido una explicación, no hasta hoy que la considero necesaria.

"Hijo..." Sí, era justo lo que le pedía su hijo. No iba a evitarlo más, así que decidió decirle lo único que le pedía: la verdad...

**_Más tarde._**

**Casa Li-Hiiragizawa.**

"Muchas graciasLi, Eriol. Ya es tiempo de que me vaya, mi papá debe de estar esperándome." Una chica de ojos verdes se inclinaba levemente frente a dos de sus compañeros en señal de agradecimiento.

"Yo también me voy, muchas gracias a ambos por todo. Nos vemos mañana" Una joven de ojos violeta agradecía de la misma manera que su amiga y se despedía.

"Hasta mañana" Se despedía la castaña.

"Hasta mañana" Contestaban los dos varones.

Las dos muchachas salían de la casa dejándolos solos. Uno de ellos subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, mientras el otro, de ojos índigo se quedaba en el mismo lugar, pensativo.

-_Es ella. Lo siento tanto, quisiera poder hacer algo por evitar lo inevitable. Y Syaoran, él... espero que me perdone_- Sus ojos azules se cerraron.

**_Al Día siguiente._**

**Preparatoria Tomoeda.**

-_Otra vez ese sueño. Cada vez es más frecuente, pero ¿qué querrá decir?-_ Una hermosa joven caminaba pensativa hacia su aula.

"Ohayo Sakura" Una dulce voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones. "¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Muy bien, gracias Tomoyo" Sonrió a su compañera. "Ah, es cierto. Quisiera invitarte el próximo sábado a mi casa.

"Es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?"

Sakura parpadeó, la respuesta de su compañera la había dejado atónita: era cierto.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó aún con sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Oh, pues lo dice en tu credencial de estudiante." Contestó la chica fijando sus cálidas amatistas en ella.

"Ah, jajaja, tienes razón" Sonrió Sakura al tiempo que se rascaba la nunca. –_De verdad que Tomoyo está en todo-_ fue el único pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza.

"Qué agradable sorpresa, también es el cumpleaños de Syaoran" Un chico de ojos azules habló desde atrás de ellas, sorprendiéndolas un poco.

"Eriol, buenos días" Saludó Sakura. En seguida fijó sus ojos al castaño que estaba al lado del joven de lentes. "¿Es cierto, Li?"

"Si" contestó el aludido tratando de fingir desinterés.

"¡Vaya, qué bien! ¿Qué les parece si celebramos ambos cumpleaños juntos?, ¿Les agradaría hacerlo en el nuevo parque de diversiones?" (jaja, fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió)

"¡Sí!, a mí me encantaría" mencionó emocionada Sakura.

"Está bien" Agregó Syaoran secamente.

Eriol sonrió, algo comenzaba a pasarle a su pariente y amigo, sabía que el Syaoran de antes hubiera negado rotundamente una invitación similar.

"Perfecto. A la hora del receso nos pondremos de acuerdo." Finalizó Eriol, el maestro ya entraba al aula.

**_Por la tarde._**

**Centro Comercial: Tienda Teddy's**

"Hola hola" Una alegre chica de cabello azabache saludaba a un alto chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

"Hola. Creí que trabajabas los fines de semana, y por la mañana" contestó fríamente el trigueño.

"Pues no es así. Trabajo de lunes a viernes por las tardes, ya que tengo escuela, descanso los sábados y trabajo el domingo por la mañana media jornada." Informó la chica de ojos escarlata al tiempo que agitaba su dedo índice frente a su interlocutor.

"Ah, ya veo" Contestó el otro.

La chica frunció el seño. Lo había conocido seco, pero amable y cálido a la vez, pero esta ocasión era diferente, era evidente que algo le pasaba, algo muy triste. Ella fijó sus ojos en los de color café, un destello de tristeza salía de ellos. Un corto silencio que en realidad pareció durar horas. Por fin algo encajó en su cabeza, el recuerdo de una plática que había sostenido apenas el día anterior con él... esa plática.

"Te irás, ¿verdad?" las palabras salieron de sus labios con dolor.

El moreno apartó la vista y asintió.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Esta misma noche"

"Sabes que eso sólo la hará sufrir más, es lo que quieres evitar, ¿o no?" Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente.

"Es por eso que me voy, sé que así es mejor" Apretó los puños.

"Huyendo no solucionarás nada, lo has hecho durante años y aquí estás. Tú sabes bien que habrás de volver llegado el momento." Se acercó aún más –La quiere tanto que no sabe qué hacer para protegerla, aún a costa de su propia felicidad-. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo cristalino con este pensamiento.

"¡Debo hacerlo!" Gritó encarándola por fin, realmente a quien trataba de convencer era a sí mismo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, palabras sueltas sin algún sentido concreto, pero se vio interrumpido por unos suaves labios que se encontraron con los suyos. Él se quedó atónito, sus ojos se abrieron cuanto pudieron, cerrándose después. Se rindieron al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Los labios femeninos lo besaron con dulzura, acariciando los suyos, haciendo temblar su cuerpo entero. La mano masculina subió hasta alcanzar la delicada mejilla y la acercó aún más a él. Abrió los otros labios con los suyos, introduciendo en ellos su lengua, invitando a la de ella a unírsele. Ella aceptó y sus lenguas bailaron unidas con más pasión a cada segundo, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se tornaban cada vez más cálidos. Finalmente ella alzó su mano y la colocó sobre el pecho de él, el atlético y masculino pecho, empujándolo levemente. Se separó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

"Entonces yo también iré" Dijo con voz baja pero firme. Y colocó su dedo sobre los labios masculinos antes de que estos pudieran decir nada. "Sabes que no evitarás que lo haga, así que no lo intentes" le dedicó una delicada sonrisa.

Él bajó los hombros y dio un suspiro.

**_Por la noche._**

**Casa de la familia Souji**

"Señorita Sakura, ya está lista la cena" Yukito anunciaba a nuestra protagonista (jajaja, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de decir eso, sólo lo hice para darme gusto, prometo no volver a hacerlo) al tiempo que se detenía a un lado del sofá de la sala y se inclinaba ante ella.

"Ah, muchas gracias Yukito, en seguida voy" Sakura cerró un grueso libro entre sus manos y lo colocó sobre un pequeño librero que se veía a un lado de la chimenea (uy, no había dicho que tenía chimenea, ¿verdad? Realmente no les he descrito bien la casa, es para que la imaginen a su gusto).

La linda joven llegó al comedor donde ya se encontraban su hermano y su padre.

"¡Itadakimasu!" dijeron los tres cerrando los ojos justo antes de tomar los alimentos.

"Otou-chan, ¿puedo ir el próximo sábado al parque de diversiones con Tomoyo, Li y Eriol?" Dijo Sakura suavemente (esa chiquilla sí tiene tacto para pedir las cosas, no como yo, jeje) sin darse cuenta de una leve alteración en el semblante de su hermano al momento de oír uno de los nombres. "¿Onegai?" agregó poniendo cara de quien no mata una mosca.

"Ah, ya veo. Van a festejar tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?" La tranquila voz de su padre llegó hasta sus oídos.

"No sólo el mío, también es cumpleaños de Li" Sonrió cerrando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de su hermano.

"Entiendo, esa clase de sorpresas son muy agradables, Sakura" Fujitaka regresó la sonrisa a su hija.

"Sodane. ¿me dejarás, otou-chan?"

"Claro, ¿a qué hora te irás?"

"Quedamos de vernos allí a la una" Dijo Sakura alegremente.

"De acuerdo, pero me gustaría llevarte a un lugar por la mañana" Agregó Fujitaka amablemente.

"Encantada" Contestó la chica.

Entre ésta y otras pláticas y momentos de silencio se fue la cena y Sakura se levantó de su lugar.

"Arigatau Yukito, la comida estuvo deliciosa" Dijo la ojiverde. (sí, este hombre es mayordomo, cocinero y si hiciera falta un chofer, él lo sería.)

"Me alegra que le haya gustado" contestó con una sonrisa al tiempo que recogía los platos de la mesa.

"Me retiro a mi recámara, hoy dormiré temprano. Mañana comenzarán los preparativos para la semana cultural en la escuela. Buenas noches" se despidió la castaña.

"Buenas noches hija" la despidió su padre.

"Buenas noches" dijo seriamente un Touya que no había hablado más de unas palabras durante la cena.

Sakura subió las escaleras y caminó hacia su cuarto. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando una voz detrás de ella la detuvo.

"Sakura"

"¿Noni, Touya?" preguntó al ver a su hermano a unos metros de ella, al final de la escalera.

"Te quiero" Fue lo único que dijo éste.

Sakura se sorprendió, su hermano había estado muy extraño desde que llegó de trabajar. Y esas dos palabras que le acababa de decir tenían un sonido extraño... como si hubieran sido dichas con el más profundo dolor.

"Y yo a ti, hermano" Realmente no sabía qué decir.

"Que duermas bien" dijo él cerrando los ojos antes de voltear y caminar hacia su propio cuarto.

"T-Touya" susurró ella. _-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto dolor, hermano?-._ Abrió la puerta frente a la que se encontraba y entró en su habitación.

**_Un par de horas más tarde_**

Un hombre maduro miraba a través de sus lentes por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche que parecía eterna. No miraba los techos, las torres, la calle, las cosas mundanas. Su vista se elevaba al negro firmamento, hacia un grupo de estrellas que iluminaban con fuerza –_cada vez brilla más-._ Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"Papá" un chico lo miraba desde la puerta.

"Touya"

"Es hora" miró a los ojos al autor de sus días.

"...."

"La maleta está en la puerta de entrada. Te quiero" El joven se acercó al hombre de la ventana.

"Yo a ti, hijo" Dijo éste.

Los brazos de su hijo lo rodearon, Fujitaka hizo lo mismo con el muchacho. Un abrazo entre padre e hijo, cálido pero triste... doloroso. Un vacío comenzó a llenar su pecho.

"Me voy, no me despedí de Sakura, no dejes que se ponga triste."

"Te extrañará, pero sabe cuánto la quieres. No dejaré que la tristeza la embargue" –_como lo hace conmigo-_ "cuídate hijo" puso una mano sobre su hombro.

El joven se separó y su padre comenzó a caminar tras él para encaminarlo a la puerta.

"Quédate aquí, por favor" Rogó el chico sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Adiós, Touya." Dijo deteniéndose. Sus ojos café vieron cómo su hijo se alejaba lentamente y salía de la recámara, alejándose por el pasillo. –_Ojalá esto no sea un grave error-._

Una hora después, dos sombras se movían entre las linternas de la central de autobuses y se subían a uno de ellos con pesadez.

"No puedes huir por siempre, Touya Kinomoto. Para eso estoy aquí." Una tercer sombra los miraba desde lejos y se desvanecía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

_Konichiwa! Espero (creo que siempre digo lo mismo) que les haya agradado. Y yo creo que sí voy a subir hoy mismo el capítulo 6, aún no estoy del todo segura. Bueno, pasando al fic, déjenme les digo que a mí sí se me hace triste que Touya se vaya, pero así debe ser, después sabrán por qué. Sé que hay muchas preguntas en el aire, pero admítanlo, no sería un buen texto si no las hubiera ¿o no?_

_Ah, Ceci, gracias por decirme que se escribe Hiragisawa... supongo que a estas alturas ya sería inútil corregirlo, pero prometo que para mis próximos fanfics lo haré. Si hay más nombres incorrectos, por favor háganmelo saber... por ejemplo no estoy segura cómo se escribe el apellido de la mamá de Sakura,¿realmente es Amamia?. Bueno, gracias por leerme... No olviden dejar sus Reviews!_


	6. Momentos

_Qué tal! Bien, hace un rato subí el capítulo 5 y, como se los dije, pues decidí que hoy mismo subía el capítulo 6. Como ya dije toooodo lo que tenía que decir en el capítulo anterior, pues qué mejor que comenzar de una buena vez. Por favor dejen reviews!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Momentos.**

**Casa de la familia Souji.**

_La oscuridad rodeaba el firmamento, siendo interrumpida solamente por el brillo de una estrella y las tenues luces de las pocas que cerca de ella estaban._

_"¿U-Una constelación?" La chica se preguntó a sí misma mientras veía esas únicas luces. "E-este sueño..." comenzó a decir cuando un movimiento frente a ella la interrumpió._

_"Tú, dime quién eres"_

_La sombra alada permaneció inmóvil, casi parecía de piedra y ella podría jurar que así era de no ser por el brillo de sus ojos y la manera en que su largo cabello ondeaba con el viento, era lo único que se movía en 'eso' y parecía tener vida propia._

_"¿Quién e..." comenzaba a repetir la pregunta cuando el ser alado se movió, estiró una larga mano y apuntó un fino dedo hacia otro punto de la misma planicie en que se encontraba Sakura. La chica dirigió sus ojos esmeralda hacia ese lugar y su confusión aumentó al ver lo que ahí había._

_"Otra persona" sus labios pronunciar las palabras sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Una silueta más se erguía entre las sombras. Ella podía sentir su mirada, un ligero escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal. En aquellos ojos brillaba un destello diferente... el odio habitaba en ellos._

_"Q-qué..."_

_"La luz es opuesta a la oscuridad pero necesita de ella para enfrentarla y así poder existir; de la misma manera los gemelos elegidos por la estrella deberán combatir entre sí para complementarse y asegurar su existencia bajo el poder de la estrella que brilla sobre ellos" Eran las palabras que Sakura había leído en la placa frente al templo, pero esta vez provenían de una voz diferente... el ser alado había hablado sin inmutarse siquiera al momento de pronunciarlas._

_"¿Q-qué?, ¿Quién?..."_

/BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP/ La alarma del reloj digital sonó repetidas veces antes de que su dueña pudiera apagarla por fin.

"hmmm" Una joven de cabellos castaños se frotaba los ojos, estirándose en seguida para desperezarse. _–Ese sueño otra vez_- pensó al tiempo que salía de la cama y se disponía a vestirse.

"Buenos días, Yukito" un hombre maduro saludaba a su mayordomo al tiempo que se sentaba frente a la mesa del comedor.

"Muy buenos días tenga usted, señor Souji" El joven de cabellos plateados regresó el saludo cortésmente al tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente en señal de respeto. "¿Gusta que ya le traiga el desayuno?" Agregó.

"En un momento, esperaré primero a que baje mi hija, no debe tardar mucho" Contestó Fujitaka unos segundos antes de que su mirada se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

-_Sakura, ella se pondrá muy triste cuando sepa que su hermano se fue, y más aún porque no se despidió de ella, pensará que hizo algo malo y se culpará de ello-_

"Me voy, no me despedí de Sakura, no dejes que se ponga triste."

-_Le prometí que no lo permitiría. No sé si pueda hacerlo, ella quiere mucho a su hermano, además...-_

"Ohayo, Otou-chan!" Una linda voz lo saludaba alegremente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Veo que hoy amaneciste contenta" –_No puedo decirle, no puedo hacerle esto, se ve tan feliz-._

"Hai!, es que hoy comienzan los preparativos para la semana cultural de la escuela, ayer te lo dije." La joven hizo una pequeña pausa y recorrió el comedor con sus ojos verdes. "Y Touya, ¿no bajará a desayunar?"

Por fin hizo la pregunta que su padre esperaba con tanto temor. La cara de Fujitaka se transformó en un instante, pasando de una fingida sonrisa a una seriedad que rayaba en la tristeza, fue lo más que pudo contenerse el hombre.

"Otou-san..." Sakura no sabía qué decir. Esa repentina transformación la había tomado por sorpresa.

"Sakura..." El hombre hizo lo que pudo por recuperar su semblante, y lo logró... en parte. Tomó aire. "Touya salió de la ciudad, ¿Recuerdas esa oportunidad que había estado esperando para trabajar en el fenómeno de tierra azur que se forma a las faldas del volcán Fuji? (jajaja, al menos eso ocurre en mi universo) Pues lo han llamado y salió para allá." Fujitaka nunca le había mentido a su hija, se sentía tan ruin –_perdóname, pero es por tu bien-_

"O-Onii-chan... ¿Por qué... por qué no me dijo nada? Ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Yo sé cuánto anhelaba esto, pero no me comentó una sola palabra..." un nudo comenzaba a formarse en la garganta de Sakura, hasta que su padre intervino.

"Él no se despidió de ti porque sabía que te pondrías triste y no te quería ver así. Además el sabía que tú eres la única que podía hacerlo arrepentirse, no te preocupes, confía en que volverá pronto." Habló tranquila y pausadamente, sabía que Sakura comprendería si no veía en él más tristeza.

"Bien, me alegro por él. Llamará, ¿verdad?" Sakura sonrió levemente.

"Sí" mintió nuevamente. "Ahora, ¿qué te parece si desayunamos?" con una mano invitó a su hija a sentarse a su lado.

"Me parece muy bien"

**_Más tarde_**

**Preparatoria Tomoeda.**

Un grupo de estudiantes salía del edificio escolar para tomar un descanso y se sentaban en círculo debajo de un árbol de cerezos en flor. Cada destapó lo que traía para comer y comenzaron a degustar los alimentos, no sin antes agradecer por ellos de la manera tradicional. Todos gozaban las delicias que cargaban en los recipientes especiales, todos excepto uno de ellos, una mujer para ser exactos.

"Sakura, ¿por qué no comes?" la dulce voz de su amiga sonaba preocupada. "¿sucede algo?"

"No es nada, es que mi hermano salió de la ciudad hoy y... creo que lo voy a extrañar, no sé cuándo vaya a volver" Dijo la ojiverde esbozando una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

"Ah, ya veo. No te preocupes, seguro pronto llamará y te contará todo" los ojos de Tomoyo la miraron tiernamente, su sonrisa era sincera.

"Gracias, Tomoyo".

El almuerzo pasó en seguida a la plática que seguramente todos los chicos en la preparatoria también mantenían, hablaron sobre la semana cultural y lo que les había tocado hacer, una muestra de los distintos instrumentos de todo el mundo y al final del día tocarían una canción tradicional japonesa, por supuesto cantada por Tomoyo y con Eriol al piano. (Sí, sobretodo porque el piano es el instrumento tradicional japonés... supongan pues que es una versión adaptada, así son las cosas en este universo).

Finalmente los cuatro chicos (sí, allí estaba Syaoran sólo que no le gusta hablar mucho, ustedes saben) se levantaron y recogieron sus cosas. Syaoran llevó la basura a su lugar y Sakura lo acompañó. Caminaron unos metros en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por él (no lo hubieran adivinado) justo después de haber visto el semblante de Sakura que aún mantenía un dejo de tristeza.

"No te preocupes, él estará bien. Además creo que no le gustaría verte así por su culpa. Eres una persona muy valiente, no te dejes abatir por algo así". Syaoran habló retirando la vista de ella, mirando al frente.

"Ah, arigatau Li."

"No me agradezcas. Simplemente no quiero que la tristeza te distraiga si aparece un nuevo espíritu milenario" contestó él seriamente sin retirar la vista del frente.

"Sí, tienes razón. Aún así me estás ayudando mucho y debo agradecerte por ello" replicó ella suavemente.

**_A la salida._**

"auhmm" (bien, lo admito, no sé cómo se escribe un bostezo) una chica castaña se estiraba frente a su escritorio. "Ah, por fín se acabaron las clases. Dos horas seguidas de matemáticas, aún no puedo creer que nos hayan puesto este horario." Parpadeó un momento mientras un nuevo pensamiento le llegaba a la mente. "¡Ay no! todavía tengo que ir a la biblioteca para investigar sobre los instrumentos del sur de África. Umm ni modo, le prometí a Rika que lo haría. Tomoyo, ¿gustas venir conmigo? Sería más agradable si alguien me acompaña" Dijo mientras se dirigía a su amiga.

"Lo siento Sakura, me encantaría pero tengo que practicar la canción del festival con Eriol" contestó su amiga un poco afligida.

"Así es." Agregó Eriol. "¿Por qué no le pides a Syaoran que te acompañe?" propuso mirando a su amigo que gruñía al escuchar su nombre en una plática que no le interesaba.

"Ah, e-este, sí. Li, ¿pod...?" Sakura comenzó a preguntar un poco apenada, casi podía escuchar a su compañero mandándola al demonio.

"Está bien, yo también tengo que investigar lo que me tocó" contestó el ambarino seriamente.

Los cuatro caminaron fuera del salón pero se separaron inmediatamente. Dos siluetas caminaron hacia el salón de música y otras dos hacia la biblioteca.

"Li ha cambiado un poco desde que lo conocí" sonrió una chica de piel blanca como la nieve.

"Así es, aunque me temo que él mismo no se ha dado cuenta de ello" un joven que bien podría igualar su color de piel devolvía la sonrisa.

La puerta del salón de música se deslizó y ambos entraron al desierto lugar.

Minutos después el lugar comenzó a llenarse de una hermosa melodía que era acompañada por una voz no menos hermosa que la música. Un par de manos inmaculadas se deslizaban con ligereza sobre las teclas de mármol. Unos labios rosados y con un brillo que parecía darles vida propia se mostraban abiertos, dando paso a un sonido que cualquier oído recibiría gratamente, si es que hubiera en esa sala más de dos pares de ellos. La melodía cesó poco después que lo hizo la dulce voz. Unos ojos azules se posaron sobre las delicadas facciones de una chica con largos cabellos purpúreos.

"Debo decirte, Tomoyo Daidouji, que mis oídos han quedado fascinados con tu canto" Dijo gentilmente Eriol.

"Muchas gracias, Eriol. Pero sólo me ha ayudado el hecho de que me sé la canción de memoria. Sin embargo tú nunca habías tocado esa melodía y la has tocado como si hubiera sido creada por tus propias manos" las dos amatistas brillaban al tiempo que se encontraban con un azul marino.

"Aún me falta perfeccionarlo y memorizarlo, además no puedo darme el lujo de equivocarme si se me ha dado el placer de acompañar tu voz con la música que salga de este piano que he de tocar" Sonrió el chico. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

"Pues a mí me pareció perfecto. Eres muy hábil con el piano." Ella dijo amablemente sin apartar la vista de él. Sus mirada azul profunda comenzaba a penetrar en ella, en todo su ser. Sintió cómo su sangre comenzaba a subir por sus venas y se agolpaba en sus mejillas, sabía que su cara se llenaba de rubor pero no podía hacer nada, no podía quitar sus ojos de aquellos azules, de su tez blanca, del cabello índigo, de las manos de pianista, del cuerpo esbelto y muy bien formado.

Él la vio ruborizarse, un pequeño remolino se formó en la boca de su estómago. No era la primer mujer que veía sonrojada frente a él. Lo cierto es que tanto Syaoran como él siempre habían sido populares entre las mujeres y aunque a Syaoran no le importaba romperles el corazón, él no era así y hacía lo posible por hablarles de manera franca, pero tranquila, por eso se había vuelto tan gentil con ellas, siempre tenía la palabra correcta para hablar con ellas. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, no podía siquiera pensar en una simple palabra frente a ella. Sabía que la chica también era muy popular en la escuela, pues el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí había oído mencionar su nombre en muchas ocasiones y siempre seguido de cumplidos y piropos. Si él se atreviera a algo, la hermosa joven lo rechazaría, como seguramente había hecho con muchos otros.

"Y-yo, e-este... me duele un poco la garganta, será mejor que tome un vaso de agua, vuelvo en seguida" dijo finalmente Tomoyo.

**_Al mismo tiempo_**

**Biblioteca.**

Sentados ante una mesa de estudio, uno frente al otro, dos jóvenes con el uniforme de la preparatoria pasaban las hojas de los gruesos libros que tenían entre sus manos. Una de los dos recorría distraídamente la vista sobre los escritos y diversas imágenes que se presentaban bajo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, mientras que quien se encontraba cruzando la mesa, justo frente a ella, hacía lo mismo con sus ojos ámbar, a diferencia de que de vez en vez levantaba la vista para mirar la extraña expresión en la cara de su compañera.

-_No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué no tuviste un minuto para despedirte de mí, hermano_?- La chica volvía a dar la vuelta a la hoja, su mirada triste estaba perdida entre esas páginas. En un intento por esquivar esos pensamientos dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. "No lo encuentro, creo que no está en este libro"

Él volvió a levantar su mirada profunda y la clavó en ella. "Es porque no puedes encontrar algo que no estás buscando"

"?" las facciones femeninas se tornaron en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. _-¿A qué se refiere con que...-_

"A ti no te interesa encontrar nada sobre los instrumentos del sur de África, lo sé porque pasaste esas hojas hace 5 minutos" La interrumpió seriamente el joven sin retirar la mirada.

"Li..."

"No puedes dejar de pensar en él, en tu hermano ¿verdad?" La voz pausada de Syaoran llegaba hasta sus oídos. Ella retiró la mirada.

"Es que yo..."

"Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, de nada sirve que estemos aquí sin hacer nada." Él se levantó y tomó su libro y el de ella, quien simplemente asintió y se fue tras de él en silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

-_Debe de haberse molestado, primero le pido que me acompañe y lo hago gastar su tiempo para nada_- la joven pensaba castigándose y sintiéndose infantil.

**Salón de música.**

-_Tomoyo. ¿por qué el sólo hecho de verte causa estas reacciones en mí? Nunca antes las había tenido, no lo comprendo. Apenas te conozco y aún así puedo decir que eres totalmente distinta a todas las demás, desde el primer día noté en ti algo diferente, algo que iba más allá de tu belleza. ¿Tu sonrisa? ¿tu mirada?, ¿tu dulce voz hechicera?, o quizás puede ser esa inocencia que parece brillar en todo tu ser, en cada paso, en cada gesto, en cada palabra. Tomoyo... Ah, seguramente se asustó por la manera en que la vi, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, fue ella quien me atrapó en sus hermosas amatistas..._- Eriol se sentía hundido en un confuso mar de pensamientos, sus ojos índigo miraban hacia la nada perdidos, ya llevaba así varios minutos, sin mover un solo músculo.

Una joven de piel blanca y cabellos que le caían hasta la cintura entraba en un saló con un gran piano de cola negro al centro, en donde permanecía un chico en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando ella había salido tan sólo unos minutos antes.

"Listo" dijo la recién llegada al tiempo que se aproximaba al piano. "Ah, perdona. No te pregunté si también querías un vaso de agua." Dijo sintiéndose tonta por su descortesía.

"No hay problema, yo me encuentro bien." Contestó el apuesto chico al tiempo que sonreía. Y no estaba mintiendo, la sola presencia de la chica era la causa de ello.

"Bien, entonces continuemos" lo invitó Tomoyo con una suave expresión en su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y, en un intento por concentrarse, miraba a través de ella ese paisaje que conocía tan bien. Pero en realidad la imagen que ella veía no era la misma que sus ojos recibían, en su mente había otra imagen, un rostro varonil con ojosíndigo y cabello de un color ligeramente más oscuro, una sonrisa que comenzaba a turbarla... –_No puedes distraerte, tienes que ensayar, Tomoyo Daidouji_.-

Él la vio caminar hacia la ventana, como ausente –Ya ni siquiera quiere mirarte, la he molestado con mi actitud. Debe de estar asustada... de mí-. Movió su triste mirada hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar las teclas de marfil con sus blancas manos suavemente, casi acariciándolas, esperando con ansia ese compás que debía de ser acompañado por aquella melodiosa voz.

**Patio de la escuela.**

Dos figuras que salían silenciosas del edificio de la biblioteca se internaban en las áreas verdes de las instalaciones. Se movían caminando lentamente, deteniendo el tiempo en sus pasos.

Sakura iba inmersa en sus pensamientos con la mirada al suelo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. "Syaoran, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"No lo sé, pero no dejaré que llegues a tu casa así" él contestó sin mirarla, pero casi pudo sentir la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Sakura. "Si quieres podemos sentarnos en aquel cerezo" Agregó señalando a un enorme cerezo en flor.

_-¿Que no llegue a casa así?. Él... ¿se preocupó por mí?-_ La chica no pudo evitar abrir sus grandes esmeraldas ante el comentario inesperado. "Sí, está bien" contestó aún confundida.

Ambos se recostaron bajo el gran cerezo y se refugiaron bajo su fresca sombra. La brisa vespertina y el silencio sólo interrumpido por el murmullo del viento al pasar entre los árboles suavemente daban una sensación tranquilizante, agradable.

"Sakura, tú quieres mucho a tu hermano ¿verdad?" La aterciopelada voz de Syaoran rompió el silencio al tiempo que miraba a la nada.

"Sí"

"¿Te gustaría verlo sufrir?" Continuó éste.

"No, nunca" Contestó ella un tanto desconcertada _-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-_

"¿Crees que a él le gustaría verte sufrir?"

"No" aún no podía comprender a dónde iba él con todas esas preguntas.

"Y si fueras tú la causa de su sufrimiento, ¿cómo te sentirías?"

"¿Qué?" Sakura se encontraba cada vez más confundida, ese interrogatorio le resultaba más y más incoherente.

"Puedo apostar a que te sentirías muy mal."

"hm," Sakura asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Creo que él piensa igual. Te aseguro que la razón por la que tu hermano se fue debe de ser muy importante, seguramente a él le duele separarse de ti de la misma manera que a ti y no quería que tú lo vieras sufrir por eso, al igual que él no quería verte sufrir por su culpa. Muy probablemente se hubiera arrepentido y no hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, estoy seguro de que tú harías lo mismo de encontrarte en su lugar. No es que no te haya tomado en cuenta, es simplemente que te quiere demasiado, tanto o más de lo que tú lo quieres a él ¿o me equivoco?.

"L-Li" Sakura estaba estupefacta. Las palabras de su compañero habían entrado suavemente a través de sus oídos y clavado profundamente en su cerebro. –_Es cierto, yo no hubiera podido ocultar mi tristeza ante mi hermano y él se hubiera preocupado mucho, debe de haber sido muy doloroso para él tomar esta decisión.-_

"Ayúdalo en su decisión no poniéndote triste. Lo más probable es que él llame pronto, tal como dijo Tomoyo, y si tú estás triste él lo notará y se preocupará mucho por ti, se culpará por ello." La mirada ambarina de Syaoran se centraba en ella cálidamente.

"Tienes razón, muchas gracias Li." Por primera vez en el día Sakura había sonreído de una manera sincera.

Al notar su sonrisa Li sintió cómo él también se alegraba al tiempo que un ligero rubor se formaba en sus mejillas y volteaba la cabeza tratando de ocultarlo.

"Y-ya te lo dije, no quiero que te distraigas, no es viable en una situación como la que estamos pasando." Se sintió torpe por la reacción que recién había tenido.

"De todas maneras de lo agradezco mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto me has ayudado" ella siguió sonriendo.

"Ahora que ya estás mejor creo que te hará bien volver a casa, tu padre también debe ocupar apoyo y no hay nadie más indicado que tú para ayudarlo" Sugirió Syaoran al tiempo que se levantaba y le tendía la mano a su compañera amistosamente, la cual asintió y aceptó su mano, usándola para levantarse.

Desde uno de los edificios, a través de una ventana colocada en el segundo piso, un par de ojos violeta se fijaban con ternura en las siluetas que caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela.

"Sakura está sonriendo, y creo que Syaoran tiene que ver con esto." Una dulce voz anunciaba alegremente llamando la atención de un chico que recién terminaba de tocar el largo piano de cola.

El joven se levantó y caminó en dirección de ella para ver con claridad aquello a lo que su compañera se refería. Al no conseguir ver lo que buscaba se acercó aún más rozando con su pecho el hombro femenino.

"No los veo" Dijo tratando de distraer su mente de aquel leve contacto.

"A-ahí están, en un momento saldrán de debajo de ese cerezo" Tartamudeó ligeramente la chica al sentir la respiración del ojiazul rozar su cuello y escuchar sus palabras tan cerca.

"Ah, ya veo. Sí, se ven muy felices" Agregó Eriol justo antes de darse cuenta de su propia sonrisa. "Supongo que ya es suficiente práctica por hoy, ¿te parece si nos vamos?" Sugirió al sentir su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente movido por el nerviosismo que hasta el momento había logrado ocultar no sin mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

_Listo. Como verán, este episodio trata más sobre las relaciones que se van creando entre nuestros protagonistas (jajaja, me encanta esa palabra). Quizás a algunos se les haya hecho un poco lento, no lo sé... sólo puedo decirles que es necesario. Les voy informando que me voy a tardar un poco en subir el próximo capítulo debido a que va a ser muy largo... en verdad largo, jejeje. Gracias por leer este fanfic. Don't forget to review!!!!! _


	7. Deseo

_Hola hola! aquí estoy yo otra vez presentando el capítulo 7 antes de lo que imaginaba...la verdad es que iba a ser más largo, pero me di cuenta de que si le seguía sería muy extenso y pues lo dividí nuevamente en dos (jeje, creo que ya será una costumbre). Ah, por cierto, aún no sé lo que opinan sobre la pareja sorpresa de este fanfic, me refiero a Meilin y Touya... la verdad es que jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así hasta que comencé con este trabajo, se me hizo muy curioso y decidí poner manos a la obra. Quizá a muchos no les guste, a mí se me hace de lo más divertido.  
Gracias por sus reviews, muchas gracias a quienes me han apoyado, por las sugerencias, dudas...todo eso me agrada de verdad, y si continúo es por ustedes. Espero que les guste este tomo._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Deseo**

Un alto joven miraba a través de la ventana hacia el vasto bosque que se extendía ante sus ojos. La luz de un sol despertando al nuevo día le daba de lleno en la cara e iluminaba la recámara con tonos rojizos. Su pensamiento viajó más allá del verde paisaje y llegó hasta una ciudad que él conocía muy bien, una imagen familiar apareció ante sus ojos al tiempo que un vacío creciente se formaba en su pecho.

-_Sakura-_ Bajó sus ojos café hacia el suelo, incapaz de levantar nuevamente la vista, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando una delicada mano se posó en su hombro.

"Touya." Una voz femenina sonaba preocupada detrás de él

"Hoy...hoy es su cumpleaños" su voz era casi inaudible, eltrigueño apretó los puños.

"..."

"Le dije que nunca la dejaría, se sentirá abandonada en su cumpleaños...¿cómo puedo hacerle esto?" sintió cómo sus palabras temblaban en sus labios.

Meiling tomó la mano morena con la suya y la apretó dulcemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos profundos que se encontraban tan perdidos últimamente.

"Lo hiciste por ella, todo este dolor que estás sintiendo es por ella, sé que comprenderá a su debido tiempo. No tienes porque castigarte más"

El trigueño cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente dejando descansar su cabeza en el delicado hombro de la joven. –_Sakura, espero que algún día me perdones_-

**Casa de la Familia souji.**

"Hmm" Una chica abría sus esmeraldas y parpadeaba tratando de enfocar bien sus ojos a la luz después de un largo sueño. Finalmente lo logró y distinguió algo fuera de lugar, una silueta que no estaba allí por la noche antes de quedarse dormida.

"Ohayo, oto-chan!" Dijo alegremente terminando de despertarse.

"Buenos días, Sakura." Fujitaka se sentó sobre la cama al lado de su hija. "Feliz cumpleaños" sonrió al tiempo que le alargaba una pequeña caja de cumpleaños con una mano.

"¡Arigatau!" Contestó la chica abriendo sus hermosas esmeraldas y mostrando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba el presente. "¿puedo abrirlo?"

"Claro"

Sakura abrió la cajita y sacó de ella una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije adornado con pequeños brillantes colocados aparentemente al azar.

"¡Es hermoso¡Gracias, pap�!" la joven rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre y lo apretó efusivamente. Cuando lo soltóél agregó una última cosa.

"Ah, recuerda que te prometí llevarte a un lugar muy especial hoy, así que arréglate para salir en cuanto desayunemos. Quiero pasar con mi hija el mayor tiempo posible antes de irme, sobretodo por ser su cumpleaños" Dijo amablemente

-_Por un momento lo olvidé, papá debe irse unos días a Inglaterra para esa conferencia. Quisiera tanto que no se fuera...pero no quiero que se quede nada más por mis niñerías, esto es muy importante para él_- Sakura se veía distraída mientras pensaba esto, pero la mirada extraña de su padre la hizo darse cuenta de que tenía que responder algo o lo arruinaría todo.

"Hai!" Sonrió la chica y un Fujitaka satisfecho salió del cuarto.

Después de que la puerta se cerró el semblante de Sakura cambió totalmente al tiempo que un pensamiento entraba en su cabeza insistentemente. –_Hermano...¿dónde estás¿por qué no has llamado?...dijiste que nunca me dejarías_-. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la enjugó inmediatamente con la manga del pijama. –_No, oto-chan está muy contento, si algo malo le pasara a mi hermano mi papá no estaría así, además no tengo por qué preocuparlo o cancelaría su viaje por mi culpa. Debo hacer todo lo posible porque mi papá no note nada raro en mí; además, donde sea que esté mi hermano debe estar bien-._ Intentó sonreír ante este último pensamiento en un intento por convencerse a sí misma de ello, aunque no lo logró. Un pequeño dolor en el pecho le decía que las cosas no andaban tan bien como a ella le gustaría.

**_Una hora más tarde._**

**Cementerio.**

Dos siluetas caminaban por entre las tumbas y llegaban hasta una de ellas, la que a Sakura siempre se le había figurado como la más hermosa de todas... y la más triste también. Se detuvieron ante ella admirando silenciosamente la gran estatua de una mujer con pelo largo y ataviada con antiguas ropas griegas. A sus pies se veía esa misma inscripción que ella recordaba tan bien a pesar de haberla visto tan pocas veces en su vida.

NadeshikoKinomoto, madre y esposa amada. Trajiste alegría al mundo de todos aquellos que te conocimos

"Has crecido mucho, Sakura. Y te has puesto muy bonita, estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti" le sonrió Fujitaka a su hija gentilmente.

"Mamá." Sakura dijo casi inaudiblemente. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en la mente, con la que recorrió varios años en el tiempo.

-

**Flash back**

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar y la pequeña niña estuviera ya empapada de las lágrimas que caían del cielo de no ser por el negro paraguas que se había extendido sobre su cabeza desde hace rato y que sostenía un hombre joven que mantenía la vista perdida. Ella lo volteó a ver desde su corta altura.

"Oto-chan. ¿A dónde se fue mam�¿volver�?" Dijo clavando sus lindas esmeraldas en él.

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció y sus ojos tomaron una apariencia cristalina, cuando se volvió para mirarla intentó esbozar una sonrisa y le habló de manera cálida.

"Mamá se ha ido al cielo y no volver�, sin embargo siempre estará con nosotros"

"¿no volver�¿entonces cómo puede estar con nosotros?" una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla rosada de la niña.

"Ella estará siempre aquí, contigo" el hombre se arrodilló y colocó su mano sobre el pequeño pecho. "Cada vez que quieras verla sólo cierra tus ojitos y ahí estará."

La niña cerró los ojos y la vio. Una hermosa mujer con largos cabellos plateados que la miraba y extendía sus brazos hacia ella al tiempo que le sonreía con increíble dulzura.

"Mamá" murmuró la pequeña y de sus labios se escapó una tímida sonrisa. "Es cierto ¡Ahí est�¡puedo verla!" abrió los ojos y abrazó a su papá.

"Sí, mamá siempre estará con nosotros" un adolescente sonreía dulcemente a su lado, pero no la miraba a ella, sino a un punto lejano, justo debajo del cerezo que se extendía a unos metros de la fría lápida. "Y cuando tú sonrías ella también lo hará"

"¿Y si tú sonríes, hermano?" preguntó curiosa la pequeña.

"Ella estará feliz mientras todos nosotros lo estemos, así que hay que hacer siempre nuestro mejor esfuerzo¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Fujitaka al tiempo que alzaba a la niña entre sus brazos.

"¡Sí!"

**Fin del Flash Back**

-

"¿Eres feliz, Sakura?" la voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, papá. Mucho" contestó la joven sonriendo mientras intentaba apartar de su cabeza la imagen de su hermano ausente.

"Me alegra tanto, y estoy seguro de que ella también" Agregó mirando hacia la tumba.

Sakura también miró hacia el mismo lugar y un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos dos, no un silencio incómodo sino más bien reflexivo.

"Pap�, esa estatua no es un ángel como aquellos que suelen poner en las tumbas. ¿Quién es?" Sakura interrumpió el silencio mirando fijamente a la hermosa mujer de mármol.

"Ella es Virgo. Es muy hermosa¿verdad?" sonrió Fujitaka.

"Sí, lo es." Contestó Sakura justo antes de que algo más entrara en su mente. "pero... mamá no era Virgo." Dijo arqueando una ceja.

"No, no lo era" la sonrisa de Fujitaka se desvaneció y el hombre se sumió en un mar de pensamientos –_no para las demás personas. Pronto comprenderás, pequeña Sakura_-

Una tercer figura los observaba desde la sombra que ofrecía el enorme árbol de cerezos en flor que se erguía no muy lejos de allí.

"Veo que has decidido enfrentar el destino, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Hay tantas cosas que debo decirte...Nadeshiko hubiera querido que lo supieras." La persona hablaba como si realmente quisiera que el hombre lo escuchara, pero evitándolo al mismo tiempo. "Pero Sakura aún no debe saberlo" la figura se retiró lentamente del lugar justo antes de que Fujitaka volteara en esa dirección sintiendo un remolino de recuerdos aflorar en su mente.

**_Más tarde._**

**Parque de diversiones.**

Sakura caminaba aproximándose a una joven de largos cabellos purpúreos que la miraba con alegría.

"Konichiwa, Tomoyo-chan" Sonrió la castaña.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo contestó su saludo. "Feliz cumpleaños" Agregó abrazándola efusivamente.

"Gracias" Sakura sonrió apenada.

"Llegaste muy temprano Sakura, tú sueles llegar siempre tarde" las palabras de su amiga no sonaban burlonas en absoluto, sino que eran lanzadas al viento con un tono de curiosidad.

"Sí. Lo que pasa es que mi papá salió para Inglaterra y fui a despedirlo al aeropuerto, y aunque aún era un poco temprano, tomé el tren bala desde allí.

"Oh, ya veo" Tomoyo abrió un poco más los ojos.

"Aún no han llegado Eriol y Li¿verdad?" preguntó la castaña mirando a su alrededor.

"No, en realidad todavía faltan cinco minutos, así que no dudo que lleguen en cualquier momento." Contestó Tomoyo liberándola de su abrazo. "Vaya, aún no puedo creer que el joven Li cumpla el mismo día que tú, qué gran coincidencia, es casi como si fueran gemelos" Sonrió emocionada.

"Je, je,je" Sakura no pudo evitar reir ante el ridículo pensamiento de su amiga, pero se detuvo cuando algo más cruzó su mente. –_Gemelos... los gemelos elegidos por la estrella deberán combatir entre sí para complementarse y asegurar su existencia bajo el poder de la estrella que brilla sobre ellos_- la joven frunció el ceño. –_Aún no sé lo que ese sueño quiera decirme-_

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan" una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo voltear para encontrarse con un par de ojos índigo que la miraban amigablemente. También logró ver a su lado a otro par de ojos, esta vez de color ámbar.

"Konichiwa, Eriol-chan, Li-san." Saludaron Sakura y Tomoyo a los recién llegados.

"Hola" fue la única respuesta de Syaoran.

"Feliz cumpleaños Li-san" Agregó Tomoyo, aunque no repitió el efusivo abrazo que le había dado a su amiga.

"Feliz cumpleaños Li-san" Dijo Sakura de la misma manera en que lo hizo la otra chica.

"Gracias, supongo que también debo felicitarte Sakura" contestó Syaoran fríamente, aunque su pariente logró notar un ligero nerviosismo en él.

"Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan" Eriol sonrió gentilmente y le dio un suave abrazo a su compañera, sonriendo levemente al notar la mirada perforante de su pariente, quien apretó dientes y puños a la vez como si tratara de controlar algún sentimiento explotando dentro de él.

"Bueno, estamos aquí para divertirnos así que ¿qué les parece si empezamos?" Sugirió una sonriente Tomoyo, cerrando sus hermosos ojos violeta.

Los demás asintieron y entraron al parque de diversiones. El primer juego que tomaron fue la montaña rusa. Tomoyo y Eriol subieron un carrito mientras que Sakura y Syaoran hicieron lo mismo con el que estaba justo detrás de sus compañeros. Pero en cuanto la barra de seguridad se cerró sobre ellos un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tomoyo y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

-_No sé por qué me metí, mejor les hubiera dicho que los esperaba allá afuera_- las palabras cruzaban su cabeza al tiempo que apretaba la barra fuertemente con sus blancas manos. Pero hubo algo que la sobresaltó más que el arranque del carrito y la obligó a abrir sus ojos violeta para ver sus manos en la barra, más blancas aún de lo normal por la fuerza que aplicaba al apretarla...y algo sobre ellas, una mano igual de blanca que las tomaba con dulzura. Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y algo golpeaba su pecho a un ritmo muy acelerado.

"Tranquila, todo va a salir bien" una suave voz masculina le hablaba pausadamente. Sus amatistas miraron en esa dirección y se encontraron con un par de ojos índigo.

"G-gracias" Dijo Tomoyo incapaz de retirar la vista de ese azul que parecía jalarla con fuerza, se vio tragando saliva un momento antes de que algo tirara de ella repentinamente hacia abajo. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que iba en picada directamente hacia el suelo.

Un grito se escapó de sus labios y apretó algo entre sus manos con toda su fuerza al tiempo que volvía a cerrar sus amatistas apretadamente. Sintió cómo el estómago se le subía casi al pecho y después algo la jalaba nuevamente hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Cada vez que volvía a subir apretaba más sus manos y dientes a la espera de la inevitable bajada que acompañaba con un grito que salía desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

Finalmente el carro bajó su velocidad hasta quedar totalmente parado. La chica abrió sus ojos y la barra de seguridad liberó sus piernas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró la mano que su acompañante le tendía para ayudarla a salir del carrito, la cual aceptó a pesar de que algo le parecía extraño en ella. Cuando salieron de allí se encontraron con sus demás compañeros, Sakura parecía muy emocionada mientras que Syaoran se veía serio pero notablemente nervioso.

"¿Qué te pasó en la mano, Eriol?" Syaoran frunció el ceño al notar la mano derecha de su pariente.

Tomoyo miró en la misma dirección y se dio cuenta de lo que le había parecido extraño antes: la mano blanca de Eriol no tenía su color habitual, lucía un color rojo escarlata y unas marcas alargadas lo rodeaban como si algo lo hubiera prensado con fuerza.

"Gomen-ne, Eriol" Tomoyo agachó la cabeza culpándose por haberlo apretado a causa de su miedo.

"No hay nada que deba perdonarte, Tomoyo. Yo estoy bien, pero me hubiera gustado hacer algo más para hacerte sentir segura." Sonrió amablemente Eriol levantando la cara de la chica con su mano sana.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que le tenías miedo a la montaña rusa?" Sakura preguntó sonriendo a su compañera. "Nos hubiéramos subido a otro juego sin ningún problema"

"Yo... no quería molestarlos con algo tan tonto" Contestó tímidamente la blanca joven.

"No hubiera sido una molestia, en serio" aseguró la castaña.

Después de esto continuaron visitando cada uno de los juegos (bueno, omitan el carrusel y cosas así, jeje) y en ocasiones tuvieron que esforzarse un poco para aguantar el paso de una alegre Sakura que no cesaba de correr de un lado a otro y que parecía tener energía extra para saltar un par de veces después de bajar de cada una de las atracciones del parque. Cuando los cuatro quedaron exhaustos después de haber recorrido el parque entero en un tiempo récord, llegó el momento de decidir qué es lo que habían de hacer ahora.

"¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?" Sugirió Eriol "podemos ir a nuestra casa y ordenar algo de comida y descansar un poco al menos para decidir qué podemos hacer después."

Todos estuvieron en total acuerdo con la propuesta de su compañero y se dirigieron a la casa de los dos chicos que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí.

**_Más tarde_**

**Casa Li-Hiiragizawa.**

"¡Vaya, esa comida china estuvo deliciosa!" Una sonriente Sakura exclamó al terminar su plato.

"Tienes razón" la acompañó Tomoyo.

"Por favor pasen a la sala, en seguida les traeré un poco de té" dijo amablemente Eriol al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina.

Los demás hicieron lo que su anfitrión (bueno, uno de ellos) les pedía y se sentaron en los cómodos muebles de la sala hablando de cosas al azar.

"Ah, estoy tan cansada" comentó Sakura cuando un bostezo se le escapó de la boca e interrumpió la conversación.

"Claro que lo estás, creo que has dejado todas tus energías en ese parque." Comentó Tomoyo quien también se encontraba un poco cansada

"Je, je, je. Lo sé" Sakura se rascó la nuca apenada por lo impulsiva que se había dejado ver hacía un par de horas.

"Aquí está el té, los ayudará a relajarse un poco" comentó Eriol quien llegaba de la cocina con una bandeja de plata en la mano y un juego de té sobre ella. En seguida sirvió el té a sus compañeros ayudado por una servicial Tomoyo (servicial... sí, claro).

Todos degustaron del delicioso té que, efectivamente, relajó cada uno de sus músculos haciendo caer a Sakura en un estado de sopor. La castaña sentía cómo sus párpados le pesaban cada vez más hasta llegar al punto en que no pudo sostenerlos más y cayó dormida en el cómodo sofá.

"Así es, creímos que sería más complicado, pero Eriol es muy hábil y por fin tenemos la canción preparada para la sem..." Tomoyo detuvo su plática cuando sus amatistas se fijaron en un punto del sofá donde yacía una figura totalmente quieta que respiraba profunda y pausadamente, la chica sonrió ante la imagen. "...creo que Sakura-chan se ha quedado dormida"

Los dos varones voltearon hacia el punto en que la chica miraba y sonrieron de la misma manera.

"Realmente se ve cansada, no hay razón para despertarla. ¿por qué no la llevas a una habitación para que descanse mejor, Syaoran?" dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a su pariente y amigo.

_¿Yo¿por qué tengo que hacer lo que dices_- El ambarino entrecerró los ojos mientras dirigía sus pensamientos al ojiazul.

_¿desde cuándo decidiste no respetar a tus ancestros_- Eriol sonrió maliciosamente.

_¡Bah, está bien...¿qué clase de ancestro se comporta de esa manera_- Syaoran le quitó la mirada y se levantó para llegar a donde estaba Sakura. Se hacia ella y pasó sus brazos por debajo del delgado cuerpo, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar con qué facilidad podía levantarla. En seguida subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto deteniéndose junto a la cama y bajándola suavemente para recostarla sobre ella.

El ambarino se incorporó y se quedó unos minutos junto a la cama, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse, sus ojos miraban a la chica tendida sobre la cama.

-_Es...hermosa. No puedo dejar de admitirlo, no comprendo lo que me está pasando pero el sólo hecho de verla...-_ una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras un mar de pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Finalmente decidió salir de allí antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlo para preguntar por su demora. Avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta cuando un movimiento y un par de sonidos lo hicieron girarse.

Sakura comenzó a revolverse en la cama y sus ojos se cerraron con más fuerza, unos murmullos casi inaudibles salían de su boca. "Onii-chan ¿dónde estás¿por qué?...Onii-chan".

-_Su hermano, realmente le duele que se haya ido. Seguramente ésta no es la primera vez que sueña con él dede que se fue_- caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano sobre el hombro femenino sacudiéndola suavemente. "Sakura, Sakura despierta" le dijo quedamente procurando no sobresaltarla mucho.

"¿Ah? Li. ¿Qué pasó¿por qué estoy en tu cuarto?" la confusión de la joven se acrecentó al notar que no sólo era Syaoran quien estaba a su lado, sino que se encontraba nuevamente en su recámara.

"Te quedaste dormida, pero estabas teniendo una pesadilla y decidí despertarte. ¿está todo bien?" Syaoran sabía que no.

Sakura recordó entonces lo que había soñado. "Sí, estoy bien" mintió sentándose sobre la cama.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. "llamabas a tu hermano, lo extrañas mucho¿verdad?" su voz sonaba cálida.

"S-sí _¿estaba hablando dormida-_ Perdóname, yo...yo..."

"Comprendo" los ojos ambarinos la miraban dulcemente. Sakura bajo la cabeza ante el recuerdo de su hermano.

"Él...él me prometió que nunca me dejaría" su voz sonaba apagada, Syaoran tuvo que inclinarse para alcanzar a oírla.

Una pequeña gota cayó sobre las piernas femeninas y Syaoran vio cómo las manos de la chica comenzaban a torcer su falda. De repente un impulso cruzó su cuerpo entero y no pudo oponerse a él, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y cómo lo había hecho, ya tenía entre sus brazos a la joven.

"Él no te ha dejado, estoy seguro de que nunca lo haría" Syaoran se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras. "Él está a tu lado, pero no siempre necesitas estar físicamente junto a una persona para estar con ella" sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el sedoso cabello castaño.

"L-Li" los ojos de Sakura se mostraban totalmente abiertos al sentirse rodeada por los fuertes brazos del joven, se sentía segura. Las caricias que la mano masculina brindaba a su cabello la tranquilizaban. Su expresión retornó a la calma y cerró los ojos respirando el olor a pino que identificaba a Syaoran, un aroma fresco que la hacía sentir como en un bosque. Siempre le había gustado el aroma que despedía su compañero, pero nunca lo había aspirado tan de cerca, esta vez entraba en sus pulmones y la llenaba por completo. "Gracias" sonrió la chica.

Syaoran sintió la expresión de la joven cambiar en su pecho, y sonrió a su vez. Liberó a la chica de su abrazo pero no retrocedió un solo paso. Elevó su mano hasta la altura del rostro femenino lo tomó delicadamente de la barbilla para levantarlo, viendo con satisfacción que la expresión de tristeza que llevaba Sakura se había esfumado.

"Me alegra que estés mejor" dijo con su voz aterciopelada. Sakura se ruborizó al verlo a los ojos y sentir su pulgar acariciarla en la mejilla, algo se movía rápidamente en su pecho y repentinamente se vio sin palabras.

Syaoran se quedó ahí, viéndola nuevamente y sintiendo cómo temblaba levemente en su mano. Un ligero estremecimiento recorría su espalda, su cuerpo entero... él también se encontró sin palabras, se inclinó hacia ella y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba ya tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de la joven. Aspiró el aroma a cerezo que despedía la piel de la chica y se acercó aún más, titubeando sutilmente.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, mandando señales que explotaban por todo su cuerpo, se acercó más y la encontró en un dulce y tímido beso, se sentía confundido mientras intentaba luchar contra todas esas emociones y se rendía ante ellas a la vez. Repentinamente sintió cómo el cuerpo que sujetaba entre sus brazos se ponía completamente rígido, el castaño se preguntó la razón y una respuesta llegó casi instantáneamente a él –_Ella no corresponde a tus sentimientos, está asustada y no sabe qué hacer...¡Eres un idiota_- un gran vacío se formó en su pecho y lo comprimió como si quisiera desintegrarlo.

Syaoran comenzó a separarse lentamente de ella castigándose por ceder a sus impulsos sin haberlo pensarlo dos veces. Su mano se rindió y se alejó de la piel de seda, como si ésta quemara. Sintió temor de abrir los ojos y enfrentarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Justo cuando sus labios se habían separado por completo y sus párpados iniciaban el camino para abrirse, un par de brazos delgados rodearon su cuello y lo acercaron más al pequeño cuerpo que estaba frente a él. Unos labios rosados se encontraron con los suyos como si le dieran la bienvenida después de una larga espera. El ambarino casi abre los ojos como platos sorprendido, pero el cúmulo de sensaciones que invadían su mente y su cuerpo entero era tan grande que lo hicieron olvidarse de ello y simplemente concentrarse en aquello que lo descontrolaba de esa manera.

Un beso apasionado que despertaba en él deseos que no podía reprimir. Sintió cómo ella lo dirigía caminando lentamente hasta que algo chocó por detrás contra sus rodillas que le flaqueaban y amenazaban con no sostenerlo más. Finalmente se sentó en la suave superficie y los brazos que hasta el momento se enganchaban a su cuello viajaron hacia sus hombros empujándolo para hacerlo subir por completo en el mullido colchón. La chica se separó de él por unos instantes y lo admiró enteramente, un leve gemido de satisfacción salió desde su garganta. Él notó algo diferente en ella, un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda que no había visto antes: deseo. Se imaginó a sí mismo con un brillo similar en los suyos...un enorme deseo se apoderaba de los dos y parecía querer transformarlos.

Sakura se volvió a acercar a él y se hincó en sus piernas, rodeando la pelvis masculina con sus rodillas. Lo besó nuevamente mientras sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban de abajo hacia arriba, llevándose con ella la tela que cubría el torso del castaño. Separó sus labios de los de él para ayudarlo a retirar la playera en tonos verde que traía puesta y estando resuelto este pequeño problema lo empujó suavemente hasta dejarlo completamente tendido sobre la cama, recorriendo sus pectorales y su perfecto abdomen con las manos.

Syaoran comenzaba a nublarse, pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían todo su ser, su respiración empezaba a volverse dificultosa y algo que hervía en su interior parecía estar a punto de explotar. Levantó las manos para tomar con ellas el rostro femenino y lo atrajo hasta él, besándola en toda su extensión lentamente; frente...ojos...mejillas...labios... barbilla, todo aquello que pudiera besar ya lo recorría él con sus labios. La retiró un momento para mirarla nuevamente, como queriendo grabar esa perfección femenina en su mente.

Ella comenzó a acercarse nuevamente y él se dispuso a darle la bienvenida entre sus brazos cuando algo atravesó su cabeza a una gran velocidad. –_No... no puede ser...es...-_ "¡Tú no eres Sakura!" gritó el ambarino levantándose repentinamente y haciendo a la joven a un lado –_no puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes_- se bajó de la cama y la miró fijamente culpándose por su debilidad. _¿Realmente creíste que si lo fuera te hubiera respondido-_

"¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que soy Sakura" la castaña respondió bajándose también del lecho.

Un sonido provino entonces desde la puerta haciendo voltear a Syaoran, quien vio cómo ésta se abría y en seguida entraba un preocupado Eriol, que se dirigió inmediatamente a él.

"¿Qué pasa? Sentí una presencia" preguntó el recién llegado.

"Así es, es ella" contestó molesto el ambarino.

El ojiazul lanzó una mirada a la persona que señalaba su pariente y vio que se refería a Sakura. Notó algo diferente en sus ojos...un brillo que no había visto antes en ella, en seguida vio la cama un poco desacomodada y después fijó sus ojos índigo en su amigo, dándose cuenta de su torso desnudo. El joven de piel blanca sonrió.

"Ya veo, es un Espíritu Milenario" dijo calmado pero pensativo.

"¿Y entonces cuál es la parte graciosa? Hay que sellarlo en seguida" señaló el castaño más molesto por su actitud.

"Lo siento, es que dadas las circunstancias me doy cuenta de que este Espíritu es el del deseo" sonrió Eriol

"¿deseo?" preguntó Syaoran confundido.

"Sí. Por lo pronto no hay tiempo para explicaciones" dijo Eriol tratando de contener la risa al ver que Sakura se acercaba y abrazaba a un Syaoran ruborizado. "Él está dentro de Sakura y debemos detenerlo para que ella vuelva a su estado normal y lo pueda sellar. Syaoran, utiliza un sello que le impida el movimiento." Indicó.

"Pero un sello común y corriente no puede detener a 'uno de esos'" dijo Syaoran preocupado aunque cada vez más ruborizado por el abrazo cada vez más fuerte de Sakura.

"Puede hacerlo por un lapso de tiempo muy corto, eso depende de tu magia. Yo sé que lo harás" Eriol sonrió tanto para darle ánimos a su amigo como por la escena que estaba presenciando.

"Esta bien" Syaoran suspiró y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañera y la alejó un poco. Alzó sus manos y se concentró, inmediatamente después apareció entre ellas la misma espada que había utilizado en el centro comercial , tomó un sello chino y lo colocó sobre el pecho de Sakura, apuntando su espada en esa dirección al tiempo que decía estas palabras: "¡Detente!".

Sakura parpadeó levemente y miró a su alrededor confundida, dejando escapar una exclamación al ver al ambarino sin playera apuntarle directo al pecho con su filosa espada. "¿Q-qué..?"

"Hay un Espíritu dentro de ti, Syaoran está logrando detenerlo. Mientras no se mueva no hay manera de que pueda influir en ti. Por favor séllalo pronto, pues Syaoran no podrá resistir mucho" Fue Eriol quien le contestó a Sakura (antes de que ella formulara la obvia pregunta, claro) mientras señalaba a su descendiente, quien comenzaba a apretar los dientes y fruncir el ceño a causa de la energía que estaba utilizando.

"S-sí" fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar una Sakura aún confundida.

"Estrella que iluminas mi camino y guardas mi energía, revélate ante la heredera de tu luz y comparte con ella tu gran poder¡libérate!" Sakura exclamó su conjuro al tiempo que abría sus brazos y una luz cegadora la envolvía en ella. Nuevamente apareció en sus manos el enorme báculo blanco que los dos chicos ya habían visto con anterioridad. La castaña colocó su báculo frente a su pecho y elevó su energía preparándose para utilizarla en su totalidad si era necesario.

"¡Oh, gran espíritu que has roto el sello de tu antiguo dueño, muestra tu verdadera forma ante la luz de mi estrella" con esto, la estrella en la punta la iluminó con poderosos destellos plateados. Entonces una luz salió del pecho de la chica y entre ella se apreció a un apuesto joven que la miraba con dulzura y le sonreía.

"¡Espíritu que muestras tu forma original, repliégate ante el nuevo sello que te impongo, y obedece las órdenes de Sakura, quien reclama tu presencia ante la luz de su estrella!" El joven fue absorbido por la estrella que brilló con energía ante el recibimiento de un nuevo y gran poder.

_Sakura se tambaleó peligrosamente antes de caer al frente para ser retenida sólo por los brazos de un débil Syaoran, quien apenas pudo detenerla unos segundos y cayó hincado al piso con la desvanecida chica en sus brazos. Eriol se acercó a ellos y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y a recostar a la joven sobre la mullida cama. Syaoran cayó agotado sobre el sillón que se encontraba no muy lejos del lecho en que reposaba su compañera._

* * *

_That's all folks¿Dudas, quejaso sugerencias? pues pueden hacer de dos: dejen un review, que todos los leo sin falta... o escríbanme directamente a _

_Gracias y ¡Sayonara!_


	8. Póllux

_Hola hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Agradeciendo en primer lugar los diversos reviews que me han dejado:_

_**Hillary**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando, de todas formas cualquier cosa que pienses que no cuadre, házmelo saber.  
**Ceci:** Jajaja, quizás a veces es mejor ser paciente y no sacar conclusiones adelantadas cuando lees algo...aunque sé que es imposible evitarlo, yo misma lo hago, jeje. Créeme que tus reviews me han servido de mucho, me ayuda a saber qué es lo que van pensando uds de esto.  
**Pantera-Li, Sakuya:** Vaya, pues gracias, me alegra que mi fanfic le agrade a más personas cada vez._

_Bien, pues creo que ya tienen suficiente de notas de la autora...aunque no se salvarán de ellas al final del fic, ok? Continuemos!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Póllux**

Una tenue luz blanca entraba desde la ventana en medio de la oscuridad sólo para ser recibida por un par de ojos ambarinos que miraban confundidos la escena.

"¿Q-qué¿ya es de noche?" susurró Syaoran para sí mismo sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Sus ojos recorrieron la totalidad de la habitación deteniéndose en una mullida cama. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba despertando recostado sobre el sillón, pero realmente era otra cosa la que llamaba su atención: el cuerpo que yacía sobre el amplio colchón.

Se levantó lentamente y, sintiendo la brisa que entraba por la ventana, se puso la playera verde que colgaba del sillón. Parpadeó un poco para intentar despertarse mejor dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar de su recámara. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama miró con detenimiento el cuerpo extendido sobre ella: una chica de esbelta figura respiraba apaciblemente sumergida en un profundo sueño, detrás de sus párpados cerrados él podía adivinar un par de ojos esmeralda, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían invitar a los suyos...lo obligaron a recordar...

"Es cierto...pero no era ella en realidad" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Los minutos lo sorprendieron absorto en la joven que dormitaba. Bien pudo pasar media hora, quizás una...y él no lo notó, se le figuraron como simples segundos. En eso un movimiento frente a él lo hizo volver a la realidad, la hermosa castaña despertaba y abría los ojos, siendo dos de color ámbar lo primero que veía...

"hmm...¿L-Li?" preguntó su voz somnolienta al tiempo que lo miraba ligeramente confundida.

"¿Q-qué pasó¿Qué hora es?" dijo ésta al tiempo que miraba la oscuridad a través de la ventana.

"son las 9:30" le contestó Syaoran después de mirar su reloj de mano. Él mismo no se había preocupado antes por la hora que era. "¿Estás bien? Lo último que recuerdo fue que te desmayaste" Agregó preocupado.

"Estoy bien, gracias" sonrió Sakura haciendo surgir un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de su compañero, quien agradeció infinitamente la oscuridad en que se encontraban.

"Creo que ambos estamos confundidos, mejor busquemos a Eriol. Debe estar en su cuarto o en la sala con Daidouji" sugirió Syaoran tratando de disipar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza.

"Sí"

**_Al mismo tiempo_**

**En la sala. **(de la misma casa, obviamente)

"En vista de que no quieres cenar hasta que Sakura despierte, por lo menos acepta estas galletas, por favor" Un joven centraba sus ojos azur en un par de amatistas que lo miraban un tanto apenadas.

"Discúlpame, si quieres cena tú, por favor" Fue lo único que respondió Tomoyo en un volumen casi inaudible.

Eriol negó lentamente con la cabeza. "Yo también cenaré hasta que ellos bajen." Pausó un momento antes de continuar con otro tema. "Estimas mucho a Sakura a pesar de no conocerla mucho ¿verdad?" Sus palabras eran suaves y amables.

"Sí, es una buena chica. Sé que no llevo mucho de conocerla, pero cuando me dice algo estoy segura de que es sincera, sus ojos son sumamente expresivos y su mirada siempre es limpia." Tomoyo sonreía ante el pensamiento de su amiga.

"Tienes razón, yo también puedo darme cuenta de ello. Pero por alguna razón me gusta más tu mirada que la suya." Los ojos índigo brillaban dulcemente mientras la veían. Sus palabras sonaron suaves, cautelosas pero decididas. Debía tener un gran control sobre sí mismo para no perderlo por el cúmulo de emociones que esas amatistas le hacían sentir._ –En realidad, tu mirada me gusta mucho más que cualquier otra.-_

Tomoyo bajó la vista ruborizada ante el comentario del joven. Quiso decir algo, quizá un gracias, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Nada respondía como ella quisiera... quisiera que el rubor se esfumara de sus mejillas, que sus palabras no se trabaran de esa manera, que el golpeteo en su pecho cesara por completo...que ese chico volviera a tomar su mano. Cerró los ojos ante el último pensamiento y torció la tela de su falda con sus dedos en una clara muestra de nerviosismo.

Eriol sonrió pero al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable por colocarla en esta situación. Comenzó a decir unas palabras para cambiar de conversación cuando un sonido en las escaleras lo interrumpió haciéndolo voltear en esa dirección. "Syaoran, Sakura, veo que han despertado" sonrió éste gentilmente.

"Sí, hemos dormido mucho" contestó un tanto apenada la chica.

"Eso es bueno, tenían muchas energías que reponer" dijo amablemente Tomoyo.

"Sí, ya. Eriol lo que quiero saber es qué fue todo lo que pasó" Syaoran fue directamente al grano.

"¿No lo recuerdan?" preguntó el ojiazul.

"Bueno, yo sí lo recuerdo todo... ¿y tú, Sakura?" Syaoran se volteó para ver a su compañera.

"Sólo recuerdo que atrapé a un Espíritu...tengo la impresión de que algo pasó antes, cuando aún estaba dentro de mí, mas no sé qué es" dijo ésta fijando su mirada en un punto indeterminado intentando evocar recuerdos en vano. "Bueno, sí me acuerdo que estaba platicando con Syaoran pero no sé qué más pudo pasar" Agregó ésta un tanto desconcertada.

-_No recuerda lo que pasó...me lo imaginaba_.- Syaoran retiró la vista agradecido por no tener que darle explicaciones, pero más que nada...desilusionado.

"Yo tampoco sé bien lo que pasó, yo llegué después. Si quieres saber realmente lo ocurrido tendrás que preguntárselo a Syaoran" Eriol lanzó una mirada maliciosa a su amigo.

¿_Yo? Te voy a...¿qué se supone que debo decirle? _- los pensamientos del castaño llegaron hasta su amigo.

-_No lo sé, quizás la verdad_- Eriol no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita saliera de él, haciendo que las chicas lo miraran un poco confundidas.

Syaoran gruñó algo entre dientes antes de dar un largo suspiro y voltear a ver a Sakura _–Discúlpame, pero no te lo puedo decir...apenas puedo verte a la cara. ¿por qué fui tan idiota?_- desvió nuevamente la mirada y siguió caminando para sentarse en un sofá. "No pasó nada. Sólo estábamos platicando porque habías tenido un mal sueño y de repente algo en ti se me figuró un poco diferente, tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que era 'uno de esos'" El ambarino tomó una galleta y comenzó a comerla tratando de hacerlo lo más despreocupadamente posible.

"¿Eso sucedió?" Sakura lo miró comer –_No puede ser sólo eso, titubeó demasiado antes de decirlo. Pero si no lo quiere decir nunca se lo voy a sacar. Ya después sabré lo que en verdad pasó...de alguna u otra manera.-_

"Y todo fue tan rápido que no pude verte hacer tus maravillosos conjuros" una chica de cabello oscuro con destellos violetas suspiraba desilusionada.

"No te perdiste de mucho, no es la gran cosa, de verdad." Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su amiga.

"Me hubiera gustado tanto verlo." Tomoyo la miró alegremente, pero después su mirada se transformó en una dubitativa cuando un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente. "Sakura, tú hablas de una estrella en tu conjuro, supongo que es la fuente de tu poder, pero... ¿Qué estrella es?"

Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amiga, en realidad ella misma aún no se había hecho la misma cuestión pero sin duda le gustaría saberlo...aunque de cierta forma lo sabía, podía sentir la presencia del astro en el firmamento. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella hacia el largo cielo negro iluminado sólo por incontables estrellas lejanas y una enorme luna que resplandecía con su luz blanquecina. Después de unos instantes, finalmente dijo algo.

"Mmm, puedo sentirla, ciertamente sé cuál es, pero no podría mostrártela tan fácilmente...tendremos que esperar hasta una noche en que no haya luna, de otra forma ocuparíamos un telescopio."

Eriol vio cómo el rostro de Tomoyo se ensombrecía levemente. "Tengo un telescopio en mi recámara, si quieren podemos subir y Sakura podrá decirnos cuál es la famosa estrella" sugirió amablemente y sonrió al ver que el rostro de la chica se iluminaba nuevamente.

El cuarteto se dirigió a la habitación del que acababa de hablar y al entrar en ella pudieron ver el magnífico objeto colocado frente a la ventana. Sakura quedó boquiabierta; de verdad parecía ser un potente telescopio y uno muy caro también, estaba muy bien cuidado, de hecho parecía nuevo.

"Es todo tuyo" Eriol le habló mientras señalaba el costoso artefacto.

Sakura asintió un poco intimidada por el aparato que parecía ser guardador de una gran tecnología y se encaminó hacia él, mirando a través de su lente y moviéndolo en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de varios minutos hasta que por fin se detuvo y se levantó de nuevo sonriendo en un aspecto triunfal.

"¡Listo¡Ahí tenéis, ésa es mi estrella!"

Aquellos que la habían estado observando expectantes durante ese tiempo se acercaron de inmediato. La primera en ver a través de el telescopio fue una chica que posó sus ojos amatistas sobre él, quien al cabo de unos segundos exclamó algo incomprensible para Sakura.

"¡Es Póllux!" Tomoyo levantó la vista y miró alegremente a su amiga "No hay duda de ello, tu querida estrella es nada más ni nada menos que Póllux"

Eriol suspiró mientras Syaoran se acercaba al aparato y repetía la misma operación que su compañera. –_Lo sabía...Sakura...-_ su rostro se ensombreció visiblemente aunque ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta.

"¿Póllux?" Preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja.

"La estrella más brillante de la constelación de Géminis" se escuchó la hermosa voz de la chica con cabellos oscuros de reflejos púrpura.

"¿Géminis?" Un par de esmeraldas se abrieron en toda su extensión "...Gé-mi-nis..." dijo ahora en un susurro mientras un cúmulo de imágenes se formaba en su cabeza y se veía a sí misma ante un templo leyendo una placa cuyo contenido repitió mentalmente _-...de la misma manera los gemelos elegidos por la estrella deberán combatir entre sí para complementarse y asegurar su existencia bajo el poder de la estrella que brilla sobre ellos... Géminis, la constelación de los gemelos¿acaso mi sueño se refiere a esto_-

"Sakura¿Sakura qué pasa?" una mano cálida que se posaba en su hombro la hizo volver en sí para encontrarse con un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban interrogantes.

"N-no,...na-da" fue lo único que la castaña atinó a decir.

"Realmente se ve hermosa" los tres voltearon hacia una voz que provenía de una chica blanca inclinada nuevamente sobre el telescopio "Nunca había visto a Póllux brillar de esa manera" dijo ésta emocionada.

"Es porque Sakura se está volviendo más fuerte y a su vez le brinda más fuerza a la estrella que la protege" La suave voz de Eriol se oía por primera vez desde que Sakura había comenzado a buscar por la estrella en aquel aparato. Esta vez las miradas se dirigían hacia él.

"¿Más fuerte?" preguntó por fin la hermosa castaña.

"Así es, esta vez pude notar que tenías más control sobre tus propios poderes; me refiero a que tenías completo conocimiento de lo que hacías, a diferencia de la primera vez que fueron tus propios poderes los que te controlaron a ti, fue por eso que antes no recordabas lo que habías hecho." Le contestó Eriol fijando en ella sus pacíficos ojos azules

"Pero esta vez no recuerdo lo que hice antes de sellar al Espíritu" inquirió ésta.

"Pero eso se debe a que en esta ocasión el Espíritu estaba dentro de ti" Dijo Eriol sonriendo ligeramente al notar que por detrás de la castaña un ambarino se ruborizaba tenuemente ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

"Ya veo" respondió una Sakura pensativa.

Al tiempo que miraba esta escena y después de borrar de su cara la pequeña sonrisa que también había aparecido en ella a causa del color que habían tomado las mejillas de su compañero, una curiosa Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga preguntándole algo que la sacó por completo de sus cavilaciones.

"Sakura, si ahora puedes utilizar a esos Espíritus a tu favor...yo me preguntaba...si también puedes comunicarte con ellos, saber quiénes son." Dijo ésta apenada por el temor de que su pregunta quizás pudiera parecer muy tonta para los demás –_Es que yo no entiendo mucho de esto-_ pensó en un intento por justificarse.

Los tres se sorprendieron por la pregunta de su compañera, no porque fuera tonta ni mucho menos, sino porque a ninguno de ellos se le había ocurrido algo así hasta el momento. Los varones miraron a Sakura directamente a sus ojos verdes en busca de alguna respuesta, ella comprendió que debía dársela no sólo a ellos, sino a ella misma.

Un par de esmeraldas se cerraron y los demás se dieron cuenta de que lo que hacía era investigar lo que ellos le habían pedido.

"Sí" dijo ésta después de un par de segundos aún con los ojos cerrados "ahí están, puedo sentirlos e incluso hablar con ellos"

"¿Quiénes son?" se apresuró a preguntar Syaoran.

"..Tefnet...Shu" Sakura hablaba pausadamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Dioses egipcios?" preguntó nuevamente un desconcertado Syaoran.

"No, no son dioses." Un par de esmeraldas se abrieron al fin "son Espíritus, tal y como ustedes lo habían dicho, ellos han vivido aquí desde antes de la llegada del ser humano. 'Ellos', cuando sus cuerpos aún vivían, fueron seres muy poderosos que mantenían en balance a la naturaleza, pero aún así no pudieron contra el cambio al que estaba orientada la Tierra: la evolución." Sakura frunció el ceño como si frente a ella estuviera ocurriendo los eventos que en ese momento explicaba.

"¿Y qué tienen que ver con los egipcios?" un castaño la miraba fijando en ella su inquietante par de ámbares.

"Nada" la respuesta de la chica intrigó a todos, dejando entrever en sus rostros un gran desconcierto. "'Ellos' ya llevaban miles de años muertos cuando la cultura egipcia floreció. Ya habían vagado por la tierra una y otra vez, y con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto cada vez más poderosos. Los grandes brujos egipcios sintieron ese poder y los veneraron, de hecho pudieron comunicarse con ellos y saber su nombre, así como algunas de las cosas que hacían en la Tierra." La castaña sonrió levemente "aún así nunca supieron a ciencia cierta su naturaleza y los nombraron sus dioses, pues éstos los aconsejaban y ayudaban. Si bien en cuanto a su historia no sabían mucho, al menos dejaron sus nombres intactos y fundaron toda su fe en esas bases."

Los tres compañeros la miraban estupefactos. No más preguntas vinieron de ellos, sus mentes estaban repletas de interrogantes, pero la cuestión no se terminaba de formular en sus cabezas. Finalmente una chica de hermosos ojos violeta la miró y le hizo una última pregunta.

"Bueno, ya sabemos quiénes son, pero...¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando sellas a uno de ellos¿En qué te influye eso a ti?" (bueno, en realidad fueron dos preguntas, es que esta jovencita es un poco 'gandalla', jejeje)

"Entonces ellos se ponen a mi disposición. Puedo sentirlos, hablar con ellos, y usar su poder; ya sea en la forma en la que ellos lo usan, es decir, controlando los elementos que han tomado para fortalecerse...o bien usar su energía para fortalecerme o filtrarla como me venga en gana" Sakura sonrió ante este último comentario al darse cuenta de la forma en que lo había dicho, y para evitar malas interpretaciones agregó un poco apenada: "Shu fue quien me lo dijo"

"Ah, no puedo creerlo, frente a mí tengo a la ama de dos de los Espíritus Milenarios" un par de amatistas brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia haciendo que dos esmeraldas se cerraran enmarcadas por un rostro rojo escarlata.

"¡Tomoyo! Por favor no digas eso" dijo una apenada Sakura que sonreía tímidamente.

_-Sin embargo tiene razón, ya eres dueña del sello de dos Espíritus y te estás haciendo más fuerte...te estás preparando para cuando llegue ese día_- mientras estos pensamientos inundaban su mente, Eriol la miraba con un dejo de tristeza, quisiera decírselo todo en ese momento pero sabía que eso sólo complicaría más la vida de la joven.

**Inglaterra: Hotel**

"Please, enjoy your stay" el portaequipajes colocaba una única maleta sobre el suelo alfombrado de una lujosa habitación y acto seguido se inclinaba en una respetuosa bienvenida al nuevo huésped.

"Thank you." Fue lo único que pudo decir un amable pero pensativo hombre maduro cuyos ojos chocolate miraban al nublado cielo que ocultaba lo que debía ser un brillante sol de mediodía. –_Sakura, hija. Sé que es en estos momentos cuando más me necesitas, si supieras cuánto me dolió ver la forma en que intentabas ocultar tu tristeza en el aeropuerto..._- Fujitaka se sentó en un borde del mullido colchón y apretó su cabeza entre ambas manos, apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos y hundiéndose cada vez más en una pila de afligidos pensamientos.

El repentino sonido del teléfono lo sacó finalmente de su laguna, haciéndolo levantarse y caminar aturdido hacia el negro aparato colocado sobre la mesa de noche.

"Hello" saludó informalmente a la otra persona en un intento por ocultar lo que sentía, incluso a sí mismo. Sabía quien era, desde que tomó el avión en Japón había estado esperando esa llamada de forma inconsciente.

"Konichiwa, Kinomoto-san" el saludo japonés al otro lado de la línea confirmó sus sospechas.

"Amamia-san" El alto hombre suspiró en espera de órdenes.

"En el bar del hotel, a las 4. Sé que no llegarás tarde." Fue lo único que dijo la fría voz antes de que Kinomoto pudiera oír cómo se cortaba la línea. -_A las 4_- Repitió tratando de pensar si la espera sería demasiado larga o excesivamente corta, si quería encontrar al hombre o si lo único que quería era salir corriendo y esconderse...nuevamente. –_En un par de horas me encontraré con él, con Hato Amamia-._

**Japón. Casa Souji.  
**(creo que ya debería de llamarle casa Kinomoto¿no? Bueno, en realidad los integrantes de esta familia siguen siendo oficialmente Souji, así que por lo pronto así se quedaràjejeje...Ay, Dios! Tanto verbo sólo para una acotación, no es posible.)

"Muchas gracias, Tomoyo" Sakura despedía a su amiga que se subía nuevamente en el lujoso carro conducido por un chofer elegantemente uniformado. "Y perdona por la molestia" agregó un tanto apenada.

"No es nada, además no podía dejar que te vinieras caminando tú sola a estas horas de la noche." Sonrió la chica blanca cerrando sus hermosas amatistas. "Lo único malo es que no hubieras aceptado quedarte en mi casa esta noche" agregó con un ligero dejo de decepción.

"Lo siento, pero papá prometió hablarme y quiero estar aquí para saber cómo llegó, será para otra ocasión, te lo prometo."

Con esto Tomoyo le dirigió otra sonrisa y le dio una indicación a su chofer, quien al instante arrancó y deslizó suavemente el automóvil sobre el pavimento. "Una promesa es una promesa ¡nos vemos!" le dijo entusiasmada al tiempo que se alejaba y se fundía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sakura agitó la mano en señal de despedida y recorrió la pequeña vereda a su casa, donde Yukito ya la esperaba después de haber oído cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la puerta.

"Ya estoy en casa, Yukito. ¿no ha llamado Oto-san"

"Okairi na sai, Sakura-sama. Su padre aún no ha llamado" dijo éste haciéndose a un lado e invitándola con un amable gesto a entrar.

"Gracias, Yukito" Esta vez las palabras de la joven le dieron una sensación de ausencia._ –Entonces mientras llama aprovecharé el tiempo para aclarar algunas dudas-_ subió las escaleras a un paso rápido y se metió en su cuarto cerciorándose de poner el seguro a la puerta.

La castaña suspiró profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos y pronunciar ese nombre.

"Shu" dijo finalmente y una luz iluminó el cuarto en su totalidad, haciendo aparecer entre ella a un apuesto joven que la miraba amablemente.

**Inglaterra: Bar del hotel.**

Fujitaka entró, a un paso calmado que no reflejaba su verdadero sentir, en el lujoso lugar inundado por un olor a hierbas de té. Aún así, ni la elegante alfombra que pisaban sus pies, ni la hermosa música que tocaban los violinistas en el escenario lo distraían de sus pensamientos, los mismos que giraban en su cabeza desde hacía varias horas.

Lo vio.

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa frente a una humeante taza de té. Un par de ojos verdes miraban inexpresivos el recipiente, enmarcados por un cabello azabache que los hacía resaltar aún más. No había que tomar nota de su ropa, siempre elegante. Desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta de ello, siempre vestido con las mejores ropas, de acuerdo a la ocasión...igual que ella solía hacerlo.

Y 'él' lo vio a su vez...antes de volver a darle la espalda.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba ese hombre de mirada fría y se sentó a su lado saludando cortés, pero no amablemente. No podía siquiera esbozar una sonrisa frente a ese hombre, y menos estando ya tan cerca de lo que tanto había evitado...

"Puntual. Incluso llegaste cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Puedo apostar a que ya no aguantabas más caminando como león enjaulado en la recámara." Dijo burlonamente sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Silencio.

Tensión.

"Dijiste que teníamos que hablar." Contestó Fujitaka secamente. El hombre bufó.

"Hace años que debimos hablar" dijo seriamente. "Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a que todo ocurra. 'Ellos' están siendo liberados, todo esto se hubiera podido evitar si no te los hubieras llevado...si no hubieras intentado huir"

"¿Están siendo liberados¿quién lo está haciendo?" Los ojos café se abrieron sorprendidos.

"Ella murió, Kinomoto" El hombre tomó aliento "Shira Amamia..., mi madre, murió. Ya no hay un amo, sólo esos dos sujetos, pero no hay quien los controle."

Las palabras del varón atravesaron los oídos de Fujitaka haciendo surgir intensos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

"Esos sujetos...¿ya están aquí?" Fujitaka apenas podía hablar.

"Más cerca de lo que crees"

_–¡No puede ser, si tan sólo pudiera sentirlos, si tan sólo pudiera sentir presencias como lo hace Touya...-_ Su rostro se transformó aún más, ahora parecía congelarse en una mueca de estupefacción y terror. Touya se había ido después de haberle explicado todo...o casi todo, pero ¿por qué le había hecho esas preguntas en primer lugar?

-

**Flash Back**

"Dime, Touya. ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"De mamá. De lo que pasó después de su muerte." Contestó Touya.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-  
(wow! Ahora sí que me lucí con mi súper Flash Back, verdad? Jajajajaja)

Esa noche...Touya no le estaba exigiendo una explicación por el sólo hecho de hacerlo, ahora estaba seguro de que él... -_Él sintió sus presencias, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba desde antes...¿y si ellos hablaron con él¿y si le habían dicho algo más?...-_ diversos temores se apoderaron del hombre.

Pero Touya se había ido, y seguramente uno de ellos ahora andaba tras de él...aún así quedaba otro más, y éste tenía todo el camino abierto hacia Sakura ¡él la había dejado sola!

Fujitaka hizo señas de querer levantarse, pero una mano lo detuvo con presteza.

"Ella estará bien. Aún no ha llegado su tiempo, él no la dañará. No sé a ciencia cierta lo que pretenden esos dos al liberar los sellos, pero estoy seguro de que si hubieran querido hacerles algo desde un principio, ya lo hubieran hecho. Además te prometí que no dejaría que le pasara nada mientras tu estuvieras aquí. El clan Amamia siempre cumple su palabra" El sujeto lo miró penetrantemente. "Aún hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar."

"Está bien" intentó calmarse.

_

* * *

¡Y continuará ...¿dudas¿sugerencias¿quejas¿incoherencias? cualquier cosa dejen su review o escríbanme a _

_Ah, **Ceci, **con este capítulo espero comenzar a aclarar tu duda (y de los demás) respecto al título de mi fanfic, aunque aún hay más de lo que esperan. ¿qué pasará con Syaoran¿Y con Sakura¿y con Eriol¿Y Tomoyo¿Y el mismo Fujitaka? Incluso con Touya y Meilin. Uy, pues cosas que ni se imaginan. Por lo pronto ya llevo una parte del siguiente capítulo y les informo que va a estar buenísimo... o por lo menos a mí me está gustando, no tienen idea de lo que viene. _

_Por cierto, estoy más que molesta¡enojada! este editor se comesignos de puntuación e incluso espacios y letras. Siempre intento corregirlo lo más que puedo, pero no dudo que se me escapen algunos¡además en esta ocasión me hizo corregir el texto completo un número incontable de veces, así que si de repente ven palabras extrañamente pegadas o preguntas que parecen no terminar (o no empezar), les anticipo que no es mi culpa...y les pregunto además qué es lo que puedo hacer con esta situación o si es irremediable. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente...por lo pronto: Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Ámbar

_Hola hola! aquí yo de nuevo. Creo que me tardé un poco en actualizar... la verdad es que ya ni sé, apenas terminé este capítulo y estoy comenzando con el siguiente... de hecho debo decirles que éste y el siguiente iban a a ser uno sólo pero consideré que sería demasiado largo, jejeje (de nuevo dividiendo capítulos, jajaja).  
A todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, muchas gracias, de verdad. Me encanta ver que cuento con más lectores... y que algunos siguen la historia muy de cerca. Agradecimientos a todos ustedes:_

_-Hillary: Muchas gracias, me alegra que a tí y a muchos les haya gustado esa escena, aunque hay a quienes se les hizo extraña... aunque en realidad lo es por la manera en que sucedió. Y no te preocupes, que verás escenas muy agradables más pronto de lo que crees.  
-Ceci: Me encanta leer tus reviews, de verdad que me fascinan. Respecto a la estatua de Virgo, va a pasar un poco de tiempo antes de que sepas la razón, pero no te preocupes, lo sabrás. Y es cierto, Eriol tiene mucho del carácter de Clow, y sobre su pasado, también hablaré de eso, todo a su tiempo, jeje. Ya sabes por qué se llama Géminis mi fanfic. La verdad es que me fascinan las constelaciones y todas las historias que surgen de ellas. Y no, no voy a hacer los capítulos tan largos o si no tardaría mucho más en actualizar y creo que eso les gustaría menos a ustedes.  
-Serenity-princess: Vaya, nunca había oído hablar de esa serie. Ahora a mí me entró la curiosidad, me gustaría saber más sobre ella¿de qué país eres?_

_Bien, eso es todo por hoy, tampoco quiero hartarlos con mis laargas notas, jejeje. Mejor continuemos con el capítulo. Y ya lo saben, todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9: Ámbar**

Los rayos de sol entraban insistentes a través de las cortinas. Era raro ver tanta luz dentro de la habitación a esa hora a pesar de ser primavera. Un alto y esbelto joven con ojos como la miel terminaba de vestirse el uniforme distintivo de la Preparatoria Tomoeda cuando un sonido afuera de la puerta lo distrajo ligeramente.

"Si no te apresuras no alcanzarás a desayunar Syaoran, ya casi debemos irnos" una voz masculina se escuchó venir desde el pasillo.

"Ya voy" contestó secamente el ambarino, y con esto se dirigió desganadamente hacia la puerta, suspirando largamente antes de atreverse a cruzarla. Sí, éste sería un día muy duro... en todos los sentidos.

_-Debo saberlo-_

Después de un silencioso desayuno, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la escuela en la misma situación.

Silencio.

Uno de los dos, de aspecto más gentil miraba con sus profundos ojos índigo a su amigo. _¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Sé que tiene que ver con ella, pero tampoco sé lo que le sucede a ella. Syaoran, yo sé que sufres, pero si sigues guardándolo todo terminarás explotando de una manera que no deseas_- hubiera querido decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero sabía que él no era el indicado para hablar con su pariente.

El ambarino simplemente miraba al suelo sumido en un mar de pensamientos, siendo consumido por algo que se elevaba en su interior. Una mirada que jamás había visto en él.

_-Necesito saber por qué se comporta así-_

Ambos llegaron hasta la escuela, pero algo diferente se podía notar en ella, y es que no era un día normal, ese día no asistían a clases en realidad. Un sinnúmero de flores y globos adornaban las instalaciones, y diversos puestos se levantaban en los distintos patios. Los alumnos y maestros se movían de aquí a allá revisando los últimos detalles antes de abrir las puertas al público que asistiría al último día de la semana cultural y a la clausura de ésta.

Syaoran pasó entre la gente sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, procuró mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en eso... para no pensar en ella.

_­¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa lo que ocurra con ella-_

Se reprendía cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía torpe y sacudía la cabeza para evadirse a sí mismo.

_-Porque te duele verla así-_

"¡Maldición!" golpeó la pared con su puño, imprimiéndole toda su fuerza, como si con eso pudiera cambiar las cosas. Se sintió un idiota al ver cómo éste sangraba a través del vendaje que llevaba puesto. Pensó que jamás aprendería la lección. Si tan sólo pudiera cambiarlo todo.

_¿Por qué es así-_

Miró la venda en sus nudillos, ahora teñida completamente de rojo. Los recuerdos de los días anteriores comenzaron a invadir su mente.

**-**

**Flash Back**

Syaoran llegó al aula y la recorrió con ese par de ojos ámbar hasta posarse en dos chicas que hablaban animadamente junto a una ventana. No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro y se acercó hasta ellas para saludarlas.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san" las dos jóvenes voltearon al momento de escuchar la voz varonil. Un par de ojos amatistas lo miraron mientras la dueña le devolvía el saludo. En tanto dos esmeraldas se encontraron con la mirada masculina esquivándola en seguida, la chica emitió un sonido casi inaudible, quizá un tímido saludo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y sintió cómo la curiosidad llegaba hasta su cabeza pero intentó no darle importancia al hecho, además de que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo, quien venía detrás de él y también saludó a sus compañeras.

Ya en el receso, Li caminaba a paso veloz entre los árboles recorriendo cada centímetro con la mirada. Ya había revisado los pasillos principales del edificio y los patios sin haberla encontrado. Comenzaba a apretar ligeramente la hoja que tenía en la mano al tiempo que su ansia iba en aumento, hasta que la vio; enmarcada por un hermoso y largo cabello castaño, el rostro de una bella chica se veía relajado mientras ella reposaba contra un gran cerezo en flor.

Syaoran se quedó sin aliento. Algo comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de él al tiempo que los recuerdos de aquel día afloraban en su interior y hacían estallar un cúmulo de emociones dentro de él, el haber sentido sus labios esa noche movió algo que se escondía muy dentro de él. –_Se ve tan bella_- se reprendió al descubrir sus propios pensamientos. –_Parece que no entiendes. ¿tendré que explicártelo una y otra vez? Tú no estás aquí para perder el tiempo con una linda chica. Debes concentrarte en lo tuyo, Syaoran Li-_

El joven apretó los dientes y movió la cabeza, como asintiendo a esa pequeña voz en su cabeza. Aspiró profundamente y se acercó a paso decidido hasta la castaña, quien al notar movimiento frente a ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ámbares. Sus esmeraldas se extendieron abiertamente al reconocerlo.

"Por fin te encuentro" comenzó éste. "Rika me pidió que te entregara esto, es un boceto de cómo va a ser el arreglo de nuestro espacio este viernes en el festival." Syaoran le extendió el papel amablemente, pero su mano se quedó congelada en el aire al notar cómo Sakura bajaba la mirada hacia el césped.

"Arigatou, Li-san" Fue lo único que dijo. Acto seguido su mano se movía con presteza y arrebataba la hoja de entre los dedos de un sorprendido Syaoran.

_-Esto es diferente..-_

Syaoran se quedó unos segundos parado frente a ella, paralizado por completo. Intentó decir algo, preguntarle a esa joven qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no podía siquiera maquinar las preguntas. Finalmente lo único que pudo hacer fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás, seguidos de una media vuelta. Caminó tranquilamente a pesar de la gran urgencia que tenía por correr e internarse entre unos arbustos cercanos. Sus ojos miraban a la nada, ni siquiera podía pensar en parpadear a pesar de la manera en que comenzaban a arderle, a pesar de que la vista amenazaba con nublarse por completo.

_-Esto es... rechazo-_

El ambarino cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó el tronco de un árbol que se extendía ante él, apenas si sintió la manera en que la sangre salía perezosamente de sus nudillos destrozados. –_No debes molestarte, ni siquiera deberías de pensar en ella de la manera en que lo has hecho los últimos días. Te lo advertí, tú sólo estás aquí para perfeccionar tu técnica_-. Ahora el chico se reprendía a sí mismo por haberse desviado de esa manera.

"Tienes razón." Las palabras escaparon de sus labios con dolor.

**Fin del Flash Back  
-**

Syaoran continuaba su camino mientras su memoria lo invadía con las imágenes de aquel día... de toda la semana. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al verla.

_¿Cómo ocurrió todo eso-_

Cosas similares habían ocurrido a lo largo de toda la semana. Ella...había cambiado por completo su actitud hacia él y eso lo confundía por completo, su interior se llenaba de ira, de temor. _–¿Y si ella lo sabe?_ – sus ojos se abrieron ante la nueva perspectiva, algo que no había analizado en el transcurso de esos interminables cinco días ¿_Y si sabe lo que ocurrió esa noche? No, sólo Eriol lo intuye siquiera, pues sólo yo se todo lo que pasó en realidad_- El temor se diseminó, mas no así la ira que pretendía explotar muy pronto dentro de él.

_¿Entonces por qué-_

Repentinamente una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Syaoran supo quién era el dueño sin siquiera tener que mirarlo, aún así lo hizo y confirmó su sospecha. Se trataba de un joven de apariencia tranquila que lo miraba con un par de ojos azul profundo. Notó cierta preocupación en aquella mirada y supo en seguida que se debía a él. Eriol ahora estaba intranquilo por su culpa. Pero otro pensamiento llegó a su mente: no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en esta semana...de hecho había estado allí desde el lunes. Su amigo había estado preocupado por él todo este tiempo pero había sido lo suficientemente prudente como para no intentar perturbarlo.

"Sé que esto es por ella. Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarte pero lo único que puedo decirte es que ya no puedes seguir así. Debes hablar con ella" las palabras de su amigo llegaron hasta él como si alguien las dijera desde un lugar muy lejano, pero resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.

"Debo hablar con ella" Syaoran se vio a sí mismo repitiendo la frase, luego mentalmente una y otra vez. Desde un principio sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero a pesar de haberlo intentado una y otra vez siempre se detenía justo cuando estaba frente a ella. Su ser entero se derrumbaba.

"¡Li-San, ven por favor, te necesitamos por acá" la voz de Rika se oyó del otro lado del patio, mientras la chica corría hacia ellos agitando la mano para intentar captar su atención. Cuando llegó a su lado se detuvo un par de segundos jadeando e intentado recuperar el aliento. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa hacia el ambarino. "Qué bueno que te encuentro. Te ocupamos para que nos ayudes a acomodar unas cosas que van hasta arriba, tú eres muy diestro para eso" hizo una pausa y continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose al joven de cabello índigo "Eriol, sé que tú y Tomoyo ya han llevado la canción hasta la perfección, pero aún así me gustaría que ensayaran por lo menos un par de veces este día ya que está el escenario listo. Quiero que se sientan familiarizados con todo para que nada los pueda distraer."

"Sí, tienes razón, iré por Tomoyo para practicar un poco" Eriol sonrió y se marchó.

Syaoran se sintió en cierta forma agradecido de tener algo con qué ocuparse para evitar pensar en Sakura. Primero fue a la enfermería a cambiarse el vendaje (a petición de Rika), acto seguido se dirigió a donde su compañera le había señalado para poner manos a la obra.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y la gente comenzó a llenar las instalaciones una hermosa chica de largos cabellos castaños daba amablemente la bienvenida a quienes entraban a la especie de museo que habían hecho en el espacio que le había sido designado a su grupo. De vez en cuando sus ojos se dirigían inevitablemente hacia un joven de ojos ámbar que, al igual que otros cuatro compañeros, guiaba a su respectivo grupo de visitantes a lo largo del lugar, explicándoles todo lo necesario respecto a los diversos instrumentos musicales que allí se mostraban.

Sakura sacudía la cabeza en cuanto aquel castaño entraba en su campo de visión. No quería verlo... en realidad sí que lo quería, incluso lo deseaba, cada vez más. Pero no podía permitírselo, no podía enfrentarlo...ya no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos, a ese par de brazas que la hacían arder. Cada vez que oía su nombre en aquellos labios su única reacción era apretar los dientes con fuerza y esquivarlo. Huir, era lo único para lo que tenía coraje, si es que así podría llamársele.

Syaoran la veía allí sonriendo con calidez a cada invitado que entraba. Los envidiaba por completo, quisiera que ella le hubiera dirigido por lo menos la mitad de una de aquellas sonrisas en esos últimos días. Ellos sólo la veían como una chica indiscutiblemente hermosa, quizás intentarían flirtear con ella, pero a ninguno le interesaba de la manera en que a él le importaba.

_¿Y de qué manera te importa-_

El joven bajó la cabeza ante la pregunta que él mismo se había formulado.

_-Eso no importa ya, si me interesa o no-_

A ella no le importaba.

**_Al mismo tiempo._**

**Auditorio de la Preparatoria Tomoeda**

"¿Hablará con ella?" una joven de largos cabellos oscuros de destellos púrpura dirigía una inquietante mirada hacia un par de ojos índigo.

"Eso espero. Si no lo hace...-_No, debe de hacerlo, o las cosas se complicarían demasiado_-.

"Si tan sólo supiera lo que le ocurre a Sakura" el tono melancólico de Tomoyo llegó hasta él de tal manera que sintió un vacío en el pecho. No soportaba verla de aquella manera.

El joven se apartó del piano y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Miró el par de amatistas, observó con cuidado el dolor que habitaba en ellas. "Sé cuánto la estimas, quisieras que no estuviera pasando por todo esto. Eres muy noble, por eso pienso que eres una persona muy especial" tomó la delicada mano femenina entre las suyas y la acarició con cautela, con inigualable suavidad.

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron y el nerviosismo suplió a la melancolía en sus ojos. "S-sí, yo... digo, yo...e-este...gracias, Eriol"

Eriol sonrió con ternura. "¿Por qué tartamudeas cuando estás conmigo? Aunque me fascina tu voz, tartamudees o no" dicho esto beso dulcemente el dorso de la pequeña mano. Él mismo no podía creer la calma con la que decía aquellas palabras, definitivamente su expresión tranquila era totalmente lo contrario a lo que en realidad sentía, un gran cúmulo de emociones... emociones por aquella chica.

'Amo de la discreción' era la forma en que lo llamaba su pariente con frecuencia.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se encendieron aún más. Sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba con fuerza en su rostro y notó cómo se había quedado sin respiración en el momento en que un sinnúmero de escalofríos recorrían su piel a causa del roce de aquellos labios.

Intentó decir algo. No olvidaba que muchos otros le habían besado la mano, pero ninguno la había hecho sentir de esta manera. Ninguno la había hecho temblar antes con el sólo hecho de mirarla a los ojos.

Eriol se sintió feliz por la reacción de la joven. Acarició por última vez aquella mano y la regresó a su lugar gentilmente. "Discúlpame, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda." Y lo sentía de verdad, aunque le gustaba se sentía culpable por colocarla en aquella situación. Al menos había logrado desvanecer por completo la tristeza de aquellas hermosas amatistas.

"N-no, no importa, de verdad. Será mejor que practiquemos una vez más" contestó ella apartando la cara, sabía que tenía un color escarlata en las mejillas y quisiera poder deshacerse de él.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez para Tomoyo y Eriol, mas no así sucedió con Sakura y Syaoran, que sintieron cómo transcurría una eternidad antes de que a través de los altavoces se anunciara el cierre de todas las actividades, así como una invitación al auditorio para disfrutar de la clausura del evento.

Una gran multitud se formó en el auditorio. Syaoran tenía un asiento reservado en uno de los asientos del frente, era para los familiares y amigos de quienes se iban a presentar, entre quienes se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo. Descansó un momento pensando en todo lo que había transcurrido a lo largo del día. Había notado la mirada de Sakura en varias ocasiones. Incluso sus ojos ámbar se habían encontrado con el par de esmeraldas un par de veces, en ambas ella los había esquivado inmediatamente.

Suspiró con melancolía ante este último pensamiento, pero ésta fue suplida de inmediato por sorpresa al notar quién era su vecina de asiento. Esa misma chica, su verdugo estaba allí, justo frente a él mirándolo con la misma sorpresa que él podía adivinar en su propia cara. La joven se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra y miró al frente. Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de cómo los dedos femeninos torcían ligeramente la falda con nerviosismo.

El ambiente se volvió completamente tenso.

Pasaron algunos estudiantes al escenario, varios números se presentaron sin que Syaoran pudiera siquiera poder ponerles atención, sin que pudiera olvidarse un poco de aquella creciente incomodidad. Finalmente una pareja llamó su atención. Se sintió aliviado al pensar que esto era algo que había estado esperando y que lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

Tomoyo y Eriol pasaron al escenario.

Los ojos de Sakura se extendieron abiertamente al ver lo fabulosa que lucía su amiga. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de un color púrpura que resaltaba sus hermosas amatistas. Era largo, con tirantes de espagueti y se ceñía divinamente a las perfectas curvas de la chica (bien, iba a intentar describirlo a más detalle, pero recordé que soy malísima para la ropa, así que lo dejo a su imaginación). La joyería consistente en plata y perlas era discreta, muy acomodada al gusto de la chica.

Eriol iba ataviado con un elegante traje azul marino. Sakura pensó que seguramente Tomoyo lo había ayudado a arreglarse, se veía impecable. La pareja despertó varias expresiones de regocijo en el público, se adivinaba con facilidad que así como la chica era popular entre los varones, lo mismo sucedía con el joven entre las demás estudiantes.

Ambos tomaron sus lugares, Eriol al piano y Tomoyo frente al micrófono. Dos luces los iluminaron en medio del oscuro escenario.

La voz y la melodía que la acompañaba a la perfección inundaron por completo el auditorio. Syaoran pudo sentir cómo su respiración se volvía más pausada y sus músculos se relajaban. Aún se sentía incomodado por la presencia de Sakura, pero el efecto de esa canción era totalmente tranquilizador. Todo iba en perfecta armonía, y sintió cómo el ambiente cambiaba por completo entre el público, incluso en...ella.

La canción terminó siendo recibida por un gran estallido de aplausos. El público bullía de emoción, Syaoran vio cómo algunas chicas enjugaban con sutileza algunas lágrimas. Eriol y Tomoyo lucían felices, radiantes de alegría, al igual que todos en el público. Incluso aquellos dos habían logrado esbozar una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en el día.

Sakura sintió un pequeño momento de paz que culminó sólo unos segundos después de que la melodía lo hizo. De nuevo al vacío. Regresó a su realidad, totalmente ajena a la alegría que inundaba el foro. Repentinamente sintió algo fuera de lugar, y un brusco movimiento del compañero que a su lado estaba le confirmó sus sospechas. Una presencia extraña se podía sentir desde allí.

Syaoran miró a la ojiverde y notó que ella también se había dado cuenta. Ambos salieron del auditorio rápidamente y se internaron en un oscuro patio. Fue entonces cuando se detuvieron a analizar la situación.

"¿De dónde viene?" preguntó finalmente el ambarino con una creciente preocupación en su rostro, por el momento era mejor dejar de lado cualquier otro pensamiento.

"No lo sé, lo siento por todos lados, sin una dirección específica" Sakura ahora se sentía molesta por no poder decir a ciencia cierta la ubicación de aquella presencia que ya había identificado como un Espíritu Milenario. Esto era mejor y más importante que concentrarse en los sentimientos que habían estado invadiéndola a lo largo de ese día, de todos esos días.

"¡Rayos! Debe de haber alguna manera de encontrarlo" el ambarino comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Ya lo sé, no puedo decir dónde est� pero si sentimos su presencia quizás podamos identificarla" –_Por favor, ayúdenme. Necesito por lo menos saber con quién estoy lidiando-_

_-Hathor-_ dos voces dentro de ella contestaron.

_-Gracias-_ "Shu y Tefnet concuerdan en que es Hathor, el espíritu de la alegría"

"Y por lo que podría decir, uno de los más poderosos" agregó Syaoran concentrándose en la gran cantidad de poder que manaba de aquel ser.

"Es porque la alegría es una de las emociones del ser humano" contestó ella sin evitar sentir un vacío al recordar cuán pocas eran las ocasiones en que se había sentido feliz últimamente, todo era tan distinto de antes.

"¿Alguna idea?"

"No, no podremos encontrarlo hasta que cese la fuente de su poder en este lugar. Hasta que se pase el efecto de felicidad que todas las personas que vinieron sienten" hacer que la gente no estuviera feliz, aunque sea por unos minutos... sonaba difícil en una ocasión como ésta, y a la vez desalmado.

"De acuerdo, luego podrás sellarlo¿verdad?" preguntó el ambarino.

Antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera contestar, Syaoran cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, haciendo un conjuro en lengua china. Sakura no podía entender aquellas palabras, pero se daba cuenta de que el conjuro era muy poderoso... podía sentir la energía salir rápidamente de Syaoran y esparcirse en una gran área alrededor de ellos.

Inmediatamente sintió cómo algo cambiaba, la fuente de la que manaba toda la alegría que tomaba el Espíritu comenzaba a agotarse.La única razón sería que la gente ya no se sintiera feliz - _¿Qué demonios está haciendo-_ lo miró incrédula

"No te preocupes, sólo están tomando una pequeña siesta." Contestó Syaoran con una pequeña risa sarcástica. "Ahora sólo tenemos que apurarnos"

Sakura asintió y de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en aquel ser. Ahora podía encontrarlo, estaba sobre el auditorio. La joven corrió en aquella dirección y sólo necesitó de un pequeño amonto de energía para elevarse hasta aquella altura y aterrizar suavemente sobre la superficie del alto techo.

"Hathor" dijo la chica al ver de frente a una pequeña niña que le sonreía con inocencia. "Ha llegado tu hora" después de estas palabras emitió un conjuro y el blanco báculo de la estrella apareció en su mano. La niña no cesaba de reír.

"¡Espíritu que has roto tu antiguo sello, repliégate ante el nuevo sello que te impongo, y obedece las órdenes de Sakura, quien reclama tu presencia ante la luz de su estrella!" una cegadora luz que mostraba la gran energía acumulada por los Espíritus que ahora le ofrecían su poder se dirigió a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la pequeña.

Sakura se sintió aliviada de que esto terminara más rápido de lo que había pensado. Pero su tranquilidad se esfumó por completo al notar cómo la criatura esquivaba sin dificultad aquel conjuro.

"�¿QUÉ!" la castaña no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ahí estaba Hathor, con su amable sonrisa mirándola divertida.

"Es muy poderosa, será necesario debilitarla antes de intentar sellarla" una voz masculina se elevó detrás de Sakura. Supo que pertenecía a Syaoran antes de voltear. Aún así lo hizo y al encontrarse con el par de ámbares se sintió aliviada de poder contar con aquel joven. Aún así una pregunta se mostraba insistente sobre su cabeza.

_¿Cómo-_ De repente las palabras que antes le había dicho a Tomoyo retumbaron en su mente.

_"Entonces ellos se ponen a mi disposición. Puedo sentirlos, hablar con ellos, y usar su poder; ya sea en la forma en la que ellos lo usan, es decir, controlando los elementos que han tomado para fortalecerse...o bien usar su energía para fortalecerme o filtrarla como me venga en gana..."_

_-Eso es-_

"Shu, Tefnet, llénenme de su energía para enfrentar a este ser" la joven sostuvo su báculo en alto con fuerza y en seguida se vio iluminada por la potente luz que de ella volvía a manar.

Syaoran se congeló totalmente al sentir la gran energía que ahora tomaba lugar en el cuerpo de su compañera, quien ahora se acercaba a la niña rápidamente para propinarle una gran descarga de su poder.

La pequeña fue lanzada varios metros en el aire para caer finalmente del alto edificio, pero en cuanto se aproximó al suelo lo único que hizo fue girarse un poco para aterrizar con gracia sobre sus pies. Sakura la persiguió hacia abajo, el ambarino pudo notar gran decisión en cada uno de sus movimientos. De un momento a otro había cambiado, seguramente por la influencia de esos Espíritus juntos en ella.

Otro gran golpe y una descarga aún más fuerte que la anterior cayeron sobre Hathor, quien salió volando nuevamente, repitiendo la misma acción para caer sucedidamente sobre sus pies.

Lo mismo ocurrió una y otra vez, cada ocasión el ataque se volvía más enérgico.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba saliendo bien, no importaba cuántos golpes le propinara su compañera a la criatura. Ésta no cesaba de aterrizar con agilidad. Aún peor, lo único que ocurría era que las fuerzas de la hermosa chica comenzaban a agotarse, mientras que la pequeña aparentemente continuaba igual, incluso seguía sonriendo de la misma manera.

Pero ella no atacaba.

La niña se había limitado a recibir aquellos ataques, acaso esquivándolos de vez en cuando. Pareciera como si ella... como si no quisiera atacar.

_-Es porque una persona alegre nunca te va a hacer daño-_

Syaoran sintió casi como si una pieza embonara haciendo un gran clic en el rompecabezas que se había formado en su cabeza.

"¡Sakura, detente!" la chica se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz del ambarino, y al mirar en aquella dirección observó cómo éste se acercaba corriendo hacia ella hasta llegar a su lado. A pesar de la distancia que había recorrido a esa velocidad no se veía agitado. La chica lo miró con creciente curiosidad¿por qué la habría detenido en medio de todo eso?

"No podrás hacerle nada. No puedes combatir la alegría con la fuerza, debes comprender que no todas las batallas se llevan a cabo de la misma manera"

Sakura lo miró interrogante "¿Entonces qué es lo que debo hacer?"

"Sólo hay una manera de combatir a la felicidad" contestó éste alzando el índice frente a ella. Pero antes de que la joven le hiciera la pregunta obvia, Syaoran ya estaba caminando a paso lento hacia la pequeña que se mantenía quieta frente a ellos.

"Hola" dijo éste inclinándose cortésmente ante ella. "Mi nombre es Syaoran, tengo entendido que el tuyo es Hathor" le dijo él. Ella asintió sonriente.

"Por favor discúlpame" agregó finalmente con una visible melancolía en sus ojos. En realidad no le agradaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hathor se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar estas palabras, definitivamente no era algo que hubiera esperado escuchar en esta situación, lo mismo ocurrió con una chica que observaba la escena con un par de preciosas esmeraldas.

Acto seguido, el ambarino extendió sus dos manos hasta posarlas suavemente sobre los hombros de la pequeña y suspiró hondamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. El Espíritu sintió cómo un gran cúmulo de energía salía del cuerpo masculino, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino un sinnúmero de imágenes y sonidos que se presentaban ante sus ojos y oídos respectivamente, era como si estuviera recordando algo...pero ninguno de aquellos recuerdos eran suyos.

Todos los recuerdos de los últimos días eran ahora repasados por la mente de Syaoran y llegaban hasta la pequeña. Todas las ocasiones en que Sakura se había portado de aquella manera frente a él. Los largos momentos que había pasado encerrado en su cuarto lidiando con sus propios pensamientos, las horas que había dedicado a entrenar en un fallido intento por evitar la imagen de la castaña surgir en su mente, que siempre aparecía inevitablemente... siempre... para torturarlo una y otra vez. La manera frenética con la que había golpeado aquel árbol, la pared de su cuarto y de la escuela cuando la desesperación llegaba hasta él. Las noches que había pasado sin dormir maldiciendo su suerte, a sí mismo... deseando poder maldecirla también a ella. La ira, el dolor, la impotencia...la tristeza. Todos sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos... todo llegaba ahora hasta la niña cuyos hombros se mantenían estáticos bajo sus manos.

Cuando el último de ellos terminó de salir de su mente para llegar hasta la de ella, se separó lentamente bajando los brazos para colocarlos nuevamente en su lugar. La observó.

Hathor mantenía gacha la cabeza mirando los pies del varón, pero eso no pudo evitar que él viera una lágrima cristalina correr por su mejilla y estrellarse en el frío suelo.

"La tristeza es algo... tan terrible" dijo ella pausadamente y con una voz tan lastimera que Syaoran estuvo a punto de hincarse y abrazarla dulcemente. Se sentía mal por haber hecho aquello, pero era necesario.

"Lo siento tanto, siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso" dijo la pequeña justo antes de estallar en sollozos. Syaoran sintió cómo algo se quebraba dentro de él, ella no tenía la más mínima culpa de lo que le había sucedido a él y aún así se sentía mal.

"No te sientas mal por algo que no es tu culpa. Te pido que me disculpes, de verdad no quería hacerlo" Ahora el joven levantaba la vista y la dirigía hasta Sakura. "Hazlo ahora" su voz era tan inaudible que la chica tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para descifrar lo que su compañero acababa de decirle. Sakura asintió para indicarle que entendía la instrucción.

"¡Espíritu que has roto tu antiguo sello, repliégate ante el nuevo sello que te impongo, y obedece las órdenes de Sakura, quien reclama tu presencia ante la luz de su estrella!" El báculo brilló nuevamente, enviando la misma luz cegadora hacia la pequeña, atrapándola en su interior en esta ocasión.

"Mucho gusto Hathor. Discúlpame nuevamente, te lo agradezco. Es como si hubiera desahogado lo que sentía, por favor cuídate mucho" Syaoran le sonrió dulcemente a la pequeña, y observó cómo ésta le devolvía la sonrisa y se despedía de él a su vez.

La pequeña fue absorbida finalmente por la estrella en la punta del bastón, que brilló con más fuerza al recibir el gran poder de Hathor.

Con un ligero movimiento el báculo desapareció de la mano de su dueña, quien miraba a Syaoran con una interrogante, pero antes de poder formular alguna pregunta fue interrumpida por un ligero murmullo que comenzaba a formarse dentro del auditorio, Syaoran había retirado el hechizo y la gente despertaba de su 'inesperado' sueño.

"La única manera de combatir la alegría es con su sentimiento opuesto...la tristeza" y gran parte de este único sentimiento se podía sentir en la voz de Syaoran. Sakura volteó nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada masculina

El muchachoobservaba a la joven, pero le era difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa. Se sentía mareado y sus extremidades inferiores apenas lo sostenían... había quedado completamente debilitado por los dos poderosos conjuros que había realizado en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Aún así sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con ella. "S-Sakura" apenas escuchaba su propia voz.

"Arigatau, Li-san." La chica apartó la mirada y dio media vuelta antes de caminar en sentido contrario a él. Syaoran no podía creerlo.

-_De nuevo lo está haciendo_-

Una mezcla de ira y profunda tristeza se apoderó de su ser, se sintió aún más débil de lo que ya estaba, pero esta vez la debilidad no era del todo física.

_¿Por qué lo hace?_-

_"Debes hacerlo, no puedes seguir así... por favor, habla con ella"_ la voz de Hathor sonó con gran dulzura en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que aquel Espíritu aún seguía preocupado por él.

_-Tienes razón_- el joven aspiró profundamente e hizo un gran acopio de valor para poder enfrentarla.

"Sakura" la llamó lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara con claridad, se podía adivinar la decisión en su tono de voz.

Pero ella no volteó.

La única respuesta de la chica fue acelerar el paso. Syaoran apretó los puños con fuerza, no lo toleraría más, ya no.

"¡Souji-san!" Esta vez gritó.

Sakura se detuvo esta vez, se había quedado helada al escucharlo llamarla por su apellido. De verdad estaba molesto –_Todo esto es tu culpa, ya no puedes huir más_-. Alzó una mano y la apoyó en el muro que formaba la parte trasera del auditorio, comenzaba a sentir cómo le flaqueaban las fuerzas en las piernas.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Espero que les haya agradado, a mí sí se me hizo muy triste... pobre Syaoran, y la niñita! pobresita... sólo quería algo de felicidad. Como dato cultural, Hathor es la diosa egipcia de la alegría, las fiestas... de la parranda pues. _

_Seguramente se preguntarán cosas como ¿por qué Sakura está actuando así? o ¿Syaoran hablará finalmente con ella? Bien pues éstas y más interrogantes se verán contestadas en el próximo capítulo. Uy... y no tienen idea de qué interesante va a ser... la historia comienza a ponerse bastante bien, no creen?_

_¿Dudas, sugerencias, quejas? cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, háganlo dejando sus reviews (no les toma nada de tiempo, de vdd, jeje) o escríbanme a mi ( a ver si aparece la dirección, porque este editor nomás se come todo lo que le pongo... sigo teniendo el mismo problema con los signos, demonios!)_

_Ah, por cierto, creo que la prox. tardaré un poco más en actualizar, porque estoy a punto de entrar a semana de exámenes y voy a tener una semana muy atareada, casi no tendré oportunidad de escribir, así que no desesperen, ok?  
Gracias._

_Bye bye!_


	10. Noche

_Ohayo! Aquí yo de nuevo. Resulta que siempre sí pude actualizar mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaba, creí que tardaría una semana más en hacerlo debido a los exámenes (por cierto, me fue de lujo... excepto en matemáticas y química aplicada U.U). Incluso me he dado tiempo de leer algunos fanfics más (nunca pasa una semana sin que lea unos dos o tres), y la actualización de uno que estoy siguiendo paso a paso y les recomiendo muchísimo: Junto a tí, de Daulaci (CCS). Agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado sus Reviews._

_-Pantera: Veo que lees muy rápido. Yo también suelo hacer lo mismo, creo que deberíamos hacer algo así como un club de 'devoradoras de fanfics'... y conozco a muchos que gustosos se unirían a él, jajaja. Qué grato es ver que te esté gustando el fic.  
- Ceci: Vaya, me agrada mucho que mi fic te proboquelo mismoque muchos otros me han probocado... ¡pero respira! tampoco quiero tener que presentar declaraciones por homicidio involuntario, hahaha. Comprendo que se te haga extraño imaginar a la sonriente Tomoyo tartamudeando, pero nunca la hemos visto enfrentar una situación así¿cierto? Generalmente era ella quien disfrutaba de ver a los demás en dificultades sin tener que enfrentarse a ellas en realidad, jejeje. Y ya acabé los exámenes sin descuidar mi escrito, así que supongo que no será necesario quemar la escuela ni una catástrofe por el estilo. Y no te preocupes si tus reviews son monumentales, a mí no me lo parecen tanto, y me es muy grato leerlos cada vez.  
-Megumi-chan: Muchas gracias, qué bueno que te vaya gustando, de verdad hago esto con todo mi empeño y no puedo evitar una sonrisa en la cara cuando veo sus reviews.  
-Hillary: Bien, pues aquí tienes la actualización, más pronto de lo que yo (y supongo que algunos de ustedes) pensaba. Qué agradable es saber que aún sigas leyendo mi historia.  
-Serenity-princess: hay unas palabras especiales para tí al final del capítulo_

_Bien, antes de extenderme más, será mejor que de paso a lo que nos trae aquí: comencemos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Noche**

Syaoran caminó a paso rápido hacia ella, la adrenalina que despedía por todo su cuerpo lograba hacerlo olvidar la debilidad en que éste se encontraba. Al llegar justo detrás suyo la tomó firmemente del brazo y la volteó empujándola hacia la pared. Levantó ambas manos hasta colocarlas a ambos lados de la cabeza femenina, aprisionándola por completo antes de que ésta pudiera hacer algún intento de huir.

Allí estaba, justo frente a él. Ya ninguno de los dos se podría echar para atrás, la única solución probable era la confrontación.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa¡Dime qué es lo que he hecho!. ¿Me odias? No comprendo por qué". Su voz sonaba fuerte, prácticamente estaba gritando, tal era la ira que sentía, la urgencia por sacar eso que hervía en su interior y le quemaba de aquella manera.

"�¿Por qué no has tenido siquiera el valor para decirme qué es lo que te molesta!" su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más a cada palabra "�¿Por qué lo haces!". Comenzaba a sentir cómo su estómago se comprimía con fuerza ante tantas emociones.

Estaba a punto de lanzar una oleada más de interrogantes cuando se vio forzado a detenerse por lo que veía ante sí: Sakura temblaba con la cabeza baja como un cachorro asustado ante una gran amenaza.

_No, yo no quería asustarla de esa manera... lo único que quiero es una explicación_- se horrorizó al pensar que ahora esa persona le temía... esa persona temblaba de miedo frente a él.

De repente la chica estalló en sollozos dejando a un Syaoran totalmente paralizado. Algunos instantes pasaron antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera modificar un poco la escena, hasta que ella levantó finalmente la vista. Dos delgadas líneas de agua salina corrían por sus mejillas y su vista se notaba nublada. Su labio inferior tembló por varios segundos antes de poder articular palabra.

"Y-yo... sé... sé lo que pasó esa noche...entre...n-noso-tros" las palabras entrecortadas de la chica lo dejaron helado.

_Lo sabe... ¿cómo puede ser?-_ los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en toda su extensión, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Lo siento tanto... sé que lo ocultaste para que no me sintiera incómoda por... lo que hice. Yo... he traicionado tu confianza"tomó aire un par de veces con mucha dificultad antes de continuar "Séque no era yo en realidad... pero aún así... lo único que Shu hizo fue llevar a cabo lo que yo... lo que yo..." bajó la cabeza incapaz de terminar la última frase. Se sentía tan miserable, le había costado tanto trabajo ganar la simpatía de aquel chico de ojos color miel, pero después de aquella noche seguramente creía que era una cualquiera.

**  
Flash Back**

La castaña suspiró profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos y pronunciar ese nombre.

"Shu" dijo finalmente y una luz iluminó el cuarto en su totalidad, haciendo aparecer entre ella a un apuesto joven que la miraba amablemente.

"Konban wa, Sakura sama" el Espíritu materializado se inclinó respetuosamente hacia ella.

"Shu, quisiera pedirte un favor" aspiró profundamente antes de continuar "hoy por la tarde perdí el sentido. No sé lo que ocurrió, pero siento que tú no lo desconoces del todo puesto que estabas dentro de mí. Por favor, quisiera que me dijeras todo lo que pasó" –_necesito saber qué es lo que Syaoran no quiso decirme... y por qué_-.

El joven asintió para hacerle ver a su ama que había entendido la instrucción a la perfección. "Si quiere saberlo todo, entonces no será suficiente con mis palabras" se acercó hasta ella y colocó la palma de su mano sobre la delicada frente de su dueña antes de cerrar los ojos en una clara muestra de concentración.

Sakura cerró también su par de esmeraldas y una oleada de imágenes invadieron su mente en ese momento. Comenzó a ver cómo platicaba con aquel ambarino, cómo él la abrazaba consolándola, cómo... _-¿QUÉ_?-

Cada imagen se mostraba ante ella aún más impactante que la anterior. Ambos se besaban con pasión, en seguida ella misma lo empujaba hacia la cama y comenzaba a... paralizada vio cada uno de sus movimientos, y con sorpresa observó cómo el chico la empujaba y tomaba la misma actitud que había visto antes, cada vez que se presentaba ante ellos un Espíritu.

Después de ver cómo entraba Eriol a la habitación y lo que había sucedido justo antes de que ella despertara, sintió cómo aquella mano se retiraba de su frente y con ella toda imagen del pasado. La castaña abrió sus ojos, que aún miraban con claridad aquellas escenas. "Y-yo... no puede ser" se sentía aturdida por todo aquello, casi oía sus propias palabras como dichas por alguien más. En efecto, todo aquello había sucedido y no podía hacer nada para borrarlo.

"Gomen-nasai, Sakura sama" ahora Shu se arrodillaba frente a ella visiblemente afligido por las emociones que embargaban a su ama.

"Iie. Shu-san, tú sólo llevaste a cabo lo que yo más deseaba y que estaba a su alcance (en realidad su más grande deseo era 'ver a su hermano', pero el buen Shu tampoco hace milagros¿no creen?. No se apuren, luego les explicaré). Ese deseo vino desde el fondo de mi corazón, así que la única culpable por todo lo que pasó soy yo, no tienes por qué disculparte". Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por esbozar una débil sonrisa. "Arigatou"

"Buenas noches, Sakura sama" fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de esfumarse por completo.

_-¿Ahora con qué cara lo verás?... no puedes negar que deseabas que sucediera algún día_- se echó sobre la cama y recordó nuevamente esa escena... y cómo él la empujaba haciéndola a un lado –_algún día, sí... pero no tan pronto, además él no siente lo mismo, sólo se mostró un poco amable contigo y te aprovechaste de ello. No, no puedo verlo a los ojos_-

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

**Fin del Flash Back**

_No eras tú el único que vivió un infierno los últimos día_s- Syaoran miraba a la indefensa criatura frente a él _-¿cómo pude ser tan egoísta? Siempre pensando en mí, sólo en mí-._

La castaña apretó puños y dientes en un vano intento de eliminar aquellas imágenes que la inundaban insistentes, mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un par de manos aterrizar suavemente sobre sus hombros.

"Perdóname, fue culpa mía. Eso no hubiera sucedido si yo no te hubiera besado" esa voz aterciopelada sonaba tan suave, tranquilizante, pero preocupada a la vez. Dos dedos se colocaron tímidamente bajo su mentón y lo elevaron para hacerla encontrarse con aquel par de ámbares que la miraban cálidamente. "Aún así debo decir que siento mucho lo que pasó... pero no así siento el haberte besado" levantó ambas manos hasta el rostro de la chica que lo miraba atónita y retiró con ambos pulgares las lágrimas que lo humedecían.

"L-Li-san"

Ámbar y esmeralda se encontraron sin atreverse a romper ese contacto. Cualquier otro color desapareció frente a ellos. La gente que comenzaba a salir del auditorio y se retiraba, las copas de los árboles que se mecían con el viento, las sombras de la noche que en algún momento de su infancia causaban escalofríos en la espalda de esa chica. Todo se desvaneció en un instante...sólo estaba él.

"Tendrás que disculparme nuevamente, pero esto es algo que ya no puedo evitar" las palabras llegaron en un susurro hasta sus oídos mientras la piel en su rostro comenzaba a percibir la respiración de esa persona. Sintió un ligero roce en sus labios y a éste le siguió un suave contacto que aumentó su presión gradualmente. Aquellos labios encontraron a los suyos en un beso tibio y dulce. Inmediatamente sintió cómo incontables escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo, seguidos por una ola de calor. Syaoran abrió los labios femeninos con los suyos lentamente, saboreando cada sensación que inundaba su ser. Sakura sintió cómo una lengua penetraba en su boca, explorando con cautela y deteniéndose finalmente en la suya, invitándola a bailar con ella, enviando un cúmulo de emociones a su cerebro, comprimiendo aún más su pecho, dificultando la respiración. Pero eso no importaba, ni siquiera estaba respirando . Una mano se posaba en su nuca, acariciando su cabello y empujándola un poco más hacia él, mientras que otra daba suaves caricias a su mejilla encendida. No se dio cuenta del momento en que ella elevó sus brazos para rodear con ellos el cuello masculino.

"No hay nada que deba perdonarte" susurró Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios separándose de los masculinos sólo por un instante, antes de ser atrapada nuevamente por ellos. Estaba claro que no había nada por lo que tuvieran que disculparse, ahora las palabras salían sobrando.

Finalmente él cerró su boca alrededor del labio superior femenino, plantando un último beso en él antes de separarse para mirarla. Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se inclinó nuevamente llegando hasta su oído y le habló en un susurro mandando un nuevo estremecimiento por la piel de la chica al sentir su respiración en su oreja: "Te ves hermosa" . Concluyó la frase plantando un pequeño ósculo en el lóbulo femenino (Sólo para variar. Bueno, para quien aún sienta la curiosidad: ósculo no es otra cosa que un beso. Una maestra nos metió esa palabra cuando iba en 3er semestre y me sonó tan cómica que no pude evitar acordarme de ella, además hay unos carteles en mi ciudad con unapregunta¿Sabes qué es un ósculo? Jajaja. Curioso¿no?). La joven tembló ante la explosión de sensaciones que se sucedió a esta acción... a esas palabras... a él.

"Li-kun" lo miró cuando éste se separó nuevamente, aunque no cesaba de acariciar su largo cabello. Podía sentir cómo la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro con el sólo hecho de pensar en lo queél había dicho. Pero antes de poder decir algo más sintió cómo un dedo se posaba suavemente sobre sus labios y vio claramente cómo se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en la boca del muchacho.

"Iie" el joven sacudió la cabeza con lentitud sin dejar de verla. "Syaoran" dijo en un susurro que acarició los labios de Sakura antes de encontrarla en un nuevo beso. La castaña sabía lo que esto quería decir... algo que no había creído posible hasta el momento.

"Ah¡Kawaii!" una dulce voz exclamaba a un lado de él. Eriol podía adivinar la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo, aún así no pudo evitar mirarla, se veía radiante, su faz mostraba nuevamente un brillo de creciente alegría. Volteó nuevamente hacia aquel muro que se levantaba a varios metros de ellos, donde una pareja se encontraba envuelta en aquello que él llamaba 'la magia de los humanos'.

_Bien, todo va bien hasta ahora_- sonrió con un cierto aire de melancolía, sabiendo lo que aquella frase significaba en realidad.

"¡Se ven tan lindos!" la chica de cabellos purpúreos rebosaba de alegría, brindando a sus hermosas amatistas un brillo especial que un par de ojos índigo no pasaron por alto.

"No tanto como tú. Disculpa por haber sido tan grosero, he olvidado decirte lo bella que te ves esta noche. Sublime diría yo" sus labios se arquearon ligeramente al pensar en la reacción que ésta tendría ante tales palabras.

"Muchas gracias" contestó ella con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas "pero la grosera sería yo si no mencionara cuán magnífico luces, una imagen muy acorde al caballero que eres. Además tus ojos resaltan espléndidamente, debo decir que te ves muy bien o no me lo perdonaría jamás". A pesar del sonrojo que se levantaba en su rostro, lo que dijo la chica lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, de la misma manera en que lo hizo la sonrisa que ésta le devolvía.

Sí, definitivamente ella era diferente, con solas esas palabras había logrado desencadenar en él reacciones que no había previsto, o no se había atrevido a hacerlo. La miró por unos instantes hundiéndose en el mar púrpura de sus ojos antes de recordar algo que hace mucho había olvidado... algo que había osado olvidar al momento de ver ese par de amatistas por primera vez –_No puedo... no debo hacerlo. Tengo que evitar aquello que no me está permitido_-. Un dejo de tristeza apareció en ély se desvaneció tan fugazmente como había llegado, no quería preocuparla, no a ella.

"Es un honor recibir tales cumplidos de tu parte, aunque salidos de tu boca casi siento como si no los mereciera. Me intimida el sólo hecho de pensarlo" pausó un momento al sentir una mirada sobre él, no le fue necesario encontrarla para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía "Creo que es hora de ir con ellos, nuestro escondite ha sido descubierto" rió al dirigir sus ojos en una dirección y ver a un par de ámbar que lo miraban penetrantes.

_Dime cuánto tiempo llevan ahí_- el pensamiento de su primo llegó hasta su cabeza de inmediato.

_Lo suficiente_- fue su única respuesta, que envió a Syaoran junto con una risita burlona.

**  
Londres, bar del aeropuerto.**

"¿Qué le dirás?" la voz varonil llegó hasta sus oídos un poco distante a pesar de la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

"No lo sé. A estas alturas ya debe saber algo, pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sabe" Fujitaka bajó la mirada hacia el vaso vacío "Debo ir con precaución para no hablar de más... aún es muy pronto".

"Estaría preparada si nos hubieras permitido acercarnos un poco, si no hubieras huido" sus ojos verdes lo miraban fríamente, pero los apartó inmediatamente, sabía que era inútil formular aquella pregunta _-¿por qué?... ¿Acaso fue esto idea de Nadeshiko?-_ ya lo había hecho antes y la respuesta era siempre la misma: silencio. "Ahora es demasiado tarde, tendrá que avanzar prácticamente a ciegas".

"Por lo pronto mi mayor preocupación es averiguar dónde están esos sujetos y por qué los están liberando. Ella no me hará preguntas al respecto, lo más probable es que ignore que estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre"

"Cuídala mucho Kinomoto. Recuerda que lo peor aún está por venir, además desconocemos lo que esté pasando con él. Nosotros también estaremos ahí para protegerla, aunque dada la situación quisiera evitarlo lo más posible, no debe saber de nosotros a menos que sea absolutamente indispensable... no sabemos cómo reaccionaría. Todo se podría complicar con un solo movimiento en falso... aún más de lo que ya está."

"Lo sé" Fujitaka apretó ligeramente el vaso que tenía entre sus manos. Una voz femenina sonó por todo el aeropuerto invitando a los pasajeros del siguiente vuelo a dirigirse a la entrada correspondiente para tomar su avión.

Fujitaka se levantó de su asiento y colocó algunos billetes sobre la mesa. "Es mi avión. Supongo que te veré muy pronto... en Japón" se inclinó ligeramente para despedirse (no importa la situación, este hombre es todo un caballero). El otro hombre hizo lo mismo antes de verlo tomar su pequeña maleta y salir del bar.

_Quizá debí decirle sobre la nueva situación. No importa, es algo que está fuera de nuestras manos, quien sea que haya hecho ese conjuro fue una persona muy poderosa antes de morir-_ Hato Amamia arrojó unos billetes sobre los que ya se encontraban en la superficie de madera y salió del lugar.

**En algún lugar de Japón**

Un apuesto joven miraba al techo desde la cama. Descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a una pequeña niña que él había prometido proteger... una niña que ya había crecido y que no lo necesitaba más. ­–_Sakura_- su mirada melancólica se vio acompañada de un largo y lastimero suspiro que una segunda persona en esa habitación no ignoró.

"Touya" una joven a su lado abría los ojos, aún exhausta por la actividad de esa noche. Se acercó más a él y acarició el torso desnudo del hombre. "Me duele tanto verte cuando te pones así. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien". Reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino y su respiración pausada llegó hasta el cuello de Touya haciéndolo voltear con una sonrisa en sus labios. La miró allí, hermosa y desnuda ante sus ojos, sólo ante ellos. Besó sus labios con ternura y deslizó un dedo por su seno izquierdo sintiendo la delicada piel estremecerse al tacto. Sólo él sabía cómo hacerla sentir de esa manera.

Colocó su mirada en el pecho femenino y la elevó recorriendo cada centímetro hasta posarse en aquellos ojos escarlata. "Lo único bueno que ha salido de todo esto es el hecho de estar aquí a tu lado y sólo por eso vale la pena." Dijo con su voz aterciopelada, y acercándose al oído femenino finalizó en un susurro "Meiling" y se rodó para quedar justamente sobre ella manteniendo su cintura entre ambas rodillas y la cabeza femenina entre sus manos. Admiró el cuerpo despojado de las sábanas y se agachó para besar el cuello sintiendo la piel de seda contra sus labios y un par de suaves manos rodear su espalda, acariciándola lentamente. Se separó apenas unos centímetros para ver nuevamente aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco.

"Touya" la voz femenina sonaba ahogada al sentir la ausencia de esos labios acariciando su piel y su propia boca.

Touya sonrió antes de besarla nuevamente.

**Casa de la familia Souji**

"Arigatou, Li..." comenzó a decir una joven de ojos esmeralda antes de notar una pequeña mueca en la cara del muchacho "...Syaoran" corrigió inmediatamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El joven sonrió al escuchar su nombre en los labios femeninos "Iie, mejor descansa porque quiero verte mañana y te llamaré temprano" notó el rostro de la chica cambiar ligeramente "No te creas, no será tan temprano. Pero aún así te llamaré"

"Y si es necesario yo me haré cargo de que lo haga" una voz llegaba hasta ellos desde atrás de Syaoran, un joven de ojos azulados se acercaba al pórtico donde se encontraban. Acababa de apagar el carro antes de bajar de él para despedirse. "Aunque por lo que veo no hará falta que lo haga" soltó una pequeña risita al mirar a su amigo.

_-Baka_- la voz de Syaoran llegó hasta su cabeza.

Sakura simplemente rió sonrojada. "Gracias a ti también, Eriol. Mañana nos veremos entonces, y por Tomoyo no te preocupes, yo la invitaré, que seguro no querrá faltar" le guiñó un ojo al ojiazul, quien se turbó ligeramente ante la afirmación, aunque los otros dos no se dieron cuenta (bola de despistados... ni modo, así son estos dos).

La chica se despidió y entró a su casa para encontrarse con Yukito, quien ya la esperaba y le ofreció amablemente la cena, que Sakura rechazó gentilmente alegando que ya había cenado (no es cierto... sólo que como imaginarán, no queda mucha hambre después de tantas emociones en un solo día¿no creen?... bueno, en realidad a mí sí, pero he notado que a la gente normal no...jijiji).

Al otro lado de la puerta dos varones se daban media vuelta y se dirigían al auto del mayor de ellos. Cuando se hubieron subido al vehículo y el cd de música clásica comenzó a girar dentro de la caja de discos hasta llegar a la melodía favorita de su dueño, éste le lanzó una mirada burlona a su acompañante.

"Veo que resolviste las cosas mejor de lo que esperabas" sonrió mientras sus palabras se veían acompañadas por la Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven (Ah! Mi melodía favorita... sí, lo sé, un poco melancólica para Eriol... pero recuerden que tiene un lado un poco oscuro... que por cierto, le sienta de maravilla), que sonaba al fondo.

"Sí. Me alegra que haya resultado de esa manera" admitió el ambarino y volteó para mirarlo justo a los ojos, esta vez eran los suyos los que brillaban de una manera especial. Arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona "pero tú no me puedes decir que las cosas vayan mal con Daidouji-san, eso se nota a leguas. Soy un poco despistado en ocasiones, pero hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto. Es muy bonita, más vale que te apresures un poco, porque he oído que Kokubunji anda tras ella...y sabes bien que nunca se le ha escapado una sola".

Eriol simplemente volteó para fijar sus ojos en el camino antes de arrancar (así es, en ningún momento dije que había arrancado... ¿o creían que se pondría a mirar a su primito quitando la vista del camino? Pues no! este chico es ejemplar, jeje.) y continuó escuchando la melodía que salía por las bocinas del automóvil.

Al llegar a la casa Li-Hiragizawa ambos chicos subieron inmediatamente a sus recámaras, cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos que meditar.

Eriol se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada que caía estrepitosamente y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo estremeciéndolo a su paso y llenándolo de vitalidad. Era justo lo que necesitaba para poder sacudirse cualquier pensamiento absurdo de la cabeza. –_absurdo... simples infantilismos absurdos_- bajó la cabeza apretando levemente los puños. _-¿Cómo pudiste haberlo olvidado?-_ la imagen de largos cabellos oscuros con reflejos violetas enmarcando una blanca tez interrumpida sólo por el rosa de un par de labios carnosos y el púrpura de dos ojos brillantes venía a su mente llenándola por completo... perturbándolo. El joven tragó saliva –_Debes evitarlo a toda costa_- cerró sus ojos índigo e intentó concentrarse en la disminución de la temperatura de su cuerpo, en las gotas frías que caían sobre él incesantemente, en cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo por unos momentos, por unos segundos. –_Es hora de que recuerdes quien eres y tu función en este mundo... de que recuerdes lo que te está prohibido_.- abrió nuevamente los ojos y los fijó en la nada pensando... recordando...

**Flash Back**

Una hermosa joven descansaba plácidamente bajo la sombra de un enorme cerezo en flor, su faz serena y exquisitamente tranquila no mostraba del todo su estado de ánimo.

No pudo evitarlo.

Tenía que acercarse a ella.

"Muy buenos días Jika-san" el hombre saludó amablemente al llegar a su lado. Apreció cómo a la muchacha se le iluminaba el rostro a pesar de que sólo alargó sus labios unos milímetros, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

"Muy buenos días, es una alegría tenerte aquí, Clow-kun" finalmente dejó ver sus ojos grises, mismos que dirigió al recién llegado. Hizo unas breves señas que el joven entendió perfectamente y aceptó la invitación sentándose a su lado.

Un pétalo de cerezo cayó directamente sobre la mano de Clow. La joven mujer miró el delicado objeto con un fugaz brillo de melancolía en sus ojos.

"Sakura" su voz era prácticamente inaudible y atravesó el cuerpo masculino dejándolo sumergido en el dolor al notar lo que ella sentía, a pesar de la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro... en su perfecto rostro femenino.

Sabía muy bien que ése era el nombre de la flor, pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que ella se refería a algo más que una simple nomenclatura botánica. Miró el pétalo entre sus dedos.

"Así se llama uno de los gemelos" Clow suspiró. No era necesario que ella respondiera, porque no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación. Dirigió sus ojos índigo al cielo, imaginando más allá de ese color azul un sinnúmero de estrellas... pero entre ellas se encontraba una constelación cuyo poder aún dormía mansamente. Antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada pudo percibir algo más, algo que lo afectó en lo más hondo de su ser: una lágrima corría lentamente por la mejilla de ella. Por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta, cómo él, Clow Reed Li se quedaba sin palabras ante la aflicción de aquella mujer... de la persona que él amaba. No podía permitir que siguiera preocupándose por eso, por más grave que fuera el problema... por más peligrosas que fueran las consecuencias. Él tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Algo que no tendría por qué reprocharse jamás... pues lo haría por ella, y nunca se debía dar el lujo de olvidarlo, por nadie. Cualquier cosa era mejor que verla en ese estado, que ver una sola gota cristalina más salir de sus ojos.

**Fin del Flash Back  
**

Eriol aspiró profundamente antes de cerrar el grifo de la llave –_Discúlpame Tomoyo, lo último que quería era hacerte algún daño_-. En verdad se sentía miserable; por hacer lo posible para evitarle sufrimiento a la persona que más había querido en su vida pasada ahora le iba a causar un gran dolor a quien más quería en esta vida.

_No importa cuánto poder poseas...no todo se puede resolver con magia, una dura lección que ya habías creído aprendida_- a pesar del dolor que le causaban sus pensamientos salió de la ducha con la expresión más serena del mundo, a pesar de que en algún momento de ésta una pequeña lágrima se había confundido con las miles de gotas que corrían por su cuerpo. Alcanzó una toalla y se secó con aparente calma, sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de la ironía "sí, el Amo de la discreción".

"Será mejor que descanse. Mañana tendré que verla y debo estar tranquilo para entonces, no puedo mostrar debilidad con un asunto tan delicado a mis espaldas" se vistió la bata cerrándola por el frente antes de salir del cuarto de baño, lo que implicaba al mismo tiempo entrar a su propia recámara, por lo que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue vestirse el pijama (sí, a diferencia de Syaoran, él sí usa su pijama, jejeje. ¿no les digo que es un niño bueno? Por si alguien me pregunta mi opinión, me agrada más que duerman con bóxers, pero para algo son las pijamas y creo que Eriol comprende su función perfectamente, jajaja :P, pero no importa con qué se duerma¡a mí me encanta!... bueno, no más que Touya, jeje) e introducirse en su suave cama a sabiendas de que iba a pasar un largo rato antes de que pudiera dormir, eternos instantes, pues no podría hacerlo mientras aquella imagen siguiera invadiendo su mente.

**Casa de la familia Souji.**

Sakura ya estaba sentada sobre su cama, miraba hacia el vasto cielo que se extendía más allá de su ventana, iluminado sutilmente por la débil luz de las estrellas. A pesar de no alcanzar a ver una en especial, podía sentirla, incluso si cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba un poco ahí estaba, justo ante ella. Se sentía protegida, aunque ninguna protección era tan segura para ella como la que le habían brindado su padre y su hermano a lo largo de tantos años, aún después de haber creído que nada podría estar bien tras la muerte de su madre.

Pero Touya ya no estaba, su hermano ya no estaba más con ella. "Onii-chan" un suspiro cargado de tristeza salió de su pecho. "Espero que estés bien".

Sólo un pensamiento podía hacerla sentir un poco mejor... bueno, quizás dos. Y es que su padre llegaría por la mañana, muy temprano aunque no le había dicho la hora. "Nada me haría más feliz que volver a casa y encontrarte durmiendo plácidamente. No quiero que madrugues por mí hija" típico de su padre.

Pero al fin lo vería después de una semana de no estar en casa. Quizás podría parecer un lapso muy corto de tiempo para las demás personas, pero para ella había sido un interminable infierno sin su hermano, sin su padre, sin Syaoran. Y ésa era precisamente la segunda cosa que la animaba: ese día había hecho las pases con Syaoran, incluso la había besado...en varias ocasiones. Sakura recordó aquellos besos y no se dio cuenta siquiera del momento en que su mano se elevó hasta tocarse los labios con los dedos, su pecho amenazó con explotar nuevamente ante el sólo recuerdo de sus labios contra los de él... o más bien, fusionados con los de él. Sabía besar, y vaya que sí; cada uno de sus movimientos, pausados, apasionados, dulces, todo combinado con perfecta armonía. Sintió cómo el calor subía hasta sus mejillas y se extendía por toda su cara.

"Xiao Lang" Se dio cuenta de que era una imagen, alguien de quien no podría librarse fácilmente.

Y no quería hacerlo.

* * *

_Uy, qué tal! Hay muchas emociones encontradas en este capítulo, al menos para mí. Me hace muy feliz ver a Syaorancontento después de cómo lo pasó en el anterior... pero ahora es Eriol quien sufre¡y eso me duele más! pobresito. Sabrán más de lo que le pasa en el próximo capítulo. ¿Y no han notado las escasas apariciones de Tomoyo? Pues éstas también se verán aumentadas, jeje, ya va siendo tiempo de más cosas... ni saben. _

_¿Quién es ese hombre que habla con Fujitaka, y qué quiere? Si Sakura es uno de los gemelos... ¿entonces quién es el otro? Wow, cada vez más preguntas jijiji. y como siempre Eriol sabe muchas de las respuestas. _

_Sé que este capítulo fue más corto, pero recuerden que en un principio iba a ser uno solo junto con el anterior, así que no había razón para esperar que fuera muy largo¿verdad?. ¡Los veré la próxima semana, cuídense!_

_-Serenity-princess: Ya no te preocupes, Syaoran ya está de lo más contento... sólo que ahora quien te preocupe sea Eriol. _

_Ah, por cierto, he agregado a algunos de ustedes a mi msn, espero que no les moleste. _


	11. Memorias

_Konban-wa! Bien, después de trabajar duro el día de hoy, ya me agarró la noche a tiempo para poder subir el siguiente capítulo de Géminis. Ya sé que me tardé un poco más de lo normal, pero comprenderán por qué: este capítulo es bastante más largo que el anterior. _

_Como estoy bastante cansada (hoy tuve entrenamiento y además llevo horas tratando de meter mi solicitud para la Universidad, aparte de concluir este capítulo, claro), me limitaré a dirigir algunas palabras a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, y con quienes estoy eternamente agradecida:_

_-Naoko Andre: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, aún más: todo el fic. Sobre las relaciones, ya verás cómo van avanzando las cosas a la par de la historia. Me parece excelente que te encuentres de buen humor y que este fic te haga sentirte así, jeje.  
-Azukakwo: Tienes razón, ambas somos tapatías y me alegra mucho encontrar a alguien de mi ciudad en que esté leyendo mi fanfic. De verdad me sonroja lo que dijiste sobre la manera en que he juntado a Tomoyo y Eriol, aún así creo que muchos otros fics los juntan muy bien, o eso pienso yo. Y gracias, porque de verdad que sí es muy complicado estudiar y escribir, pero mi imaginación no deja de volar, jejeje. Creo que hasta sueño a veces con ello. No lo sé. Ah, hablando de eso, será mejor que leas la nota al final del fic.  
-Ceci:creo que este capítulo te hará 'inmensamente feliz' ya que es bastante largo (así es, éste no lo pude dividir, como los otros). Me encanta que hagas muchas preguntas, pero seguramente sabes lo que te respondré: todo lo sabrás a su tiempo,j ajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos sobre mis 'técnicas para atraer a los lectores', jeje. Por cierto, kawaii es más bien para describir algo que es lindo. Y una cosa más: usa sandalias más cómodas! si ya sabes lo que ocurrir� no le busques tres pies al gato, jejeje, de verdad que tu anécdota es de lo más chistosa. Y nunca olvides de dejar tus reviews, ya que son sumamente revitalizantes, quizás sea su extensión (que no se me hace mucha), quizás las cosas curiosas que cuentas, quizás lo valioso de tus opiniones, que nunca te dejas guardadas¡el punto es que me encantan! cuídate, y a ver qué dices de este capítulo.  
-Pantera: vaya, te leíste todo el fic muy rápido. Me parece muy bien, y gracias por tu apoyo.  
-Hillary: Gracias por tus comentarios. A mí también me pareció un capítulo sumamente bonito, espero saber también tu opinión sobre éste y el que le sigue...  
-Serenity-princess: Así es, Syaoran ya está feliz por fin, aunque ahora es el pobre Eriol quien la está pasando muy mal. Pero espero poder consolarlo :P jaja, es mi fanfic¿no? Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa con él. Sabrás un poco más en este capítulo. ¿A poco no es precioso este niño¡Yo lo adoro! Y sí, tienes razón... qué trauma besarte con un chico tan... bueno¡con Syaoran! y no recordarlo, jejejeje... pobre Sakura. Pero ahora sí lo recordarÂ¿no crees?_

_Bien, mejor continuemos:

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11: Memorias**

_Ahí estaba nuevamente, frente al mismo lugar que ya había visto en incontables ocasiones. Mas no dejaba de sentir curiosidad por éste, por la particular oscuridad que imperaba en él... por la extraña criatura que la miraba fríamente desde lo alto del tejado, enmarcada por largos cabellos plateados que brillaban sólo por la tenue luz proveniente de un pequeño cúmulo de estrellas lejanas y rodeada de un par de majestuosas alas blancas que podrían cubrir su cuerpo con asombrosa facilidad._

_"Tú... dime quién eres y por qué siempre estás en mis sueños" las palabras de Sakura sonaban más como una orden que como una petición, realmente aquella situación le ponía los nervios de punta sacándola de control._

_El ser no se movió un centímetro._

_Antes de que la castaña pudiera repetir la 'petición' se vio forzada a detenerse a causa de una extraña sensación: cientos de escalofríos recorrían su piel, como si su cuerpo quisiera advertirle de algo. Sintió cómo éstos se acumulaban en su cuello y nuca, como si alguien la tratara de penetrar con la mirada. Al voltearse pudo notar la razón de aquello: una criatura se escondía entre las sombras, aunque sus ojos llenos de furia resaltaban entre la oscuridad. Pero era claramente diferente del ser alado, éste... era un ser humano._

_-¿Por qué me mira con tanto odio?- se preguntó la chica abriendo sus esmeraldas al máximo. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algo más... una segunda sombra, y ésta definitivamente no parecía humana; se encontraba unos metros más allá de la primera y la miraba impasible, de una manera muy similar a la de la criatura alada... pero más distante aún. No alcanzaba a apreciar nada más de aquel ser, ni siquiera el contorno de su figura... solamente ese par de ojos._

_Pero no eran ésos los que la preocupaban, sino los que pertenecían al que había identificado como humano. Tanto odio veía en ellos que simplemente no podía pasarlos por alto._

_"¿Quién...Quién eres?" en realidad formular la pregunta le costó más trabajo del que había supuesto. Esa miraba la perturbaba totalmente, impidiéndole concentrarse en lo más mínimo -¿por qué... por qué me mira así?-_

_De repente una idea cruzó su mente haciéndola voltear súbitamente hacia arriba, clavando sus ojos en el firmamento y, más específicamente, en ese pequeño grupo de estrellas, el único que brillaba en el negro cielo. Una, la más brillante de todas llamó especialmente su atención. "Póllux... es... Géminis" Sakura no podía creer sus propias palabras._

_Analizándolo por unos segundos se dio cuenta de que dados los eventos que habían ocurrido en su vida durante las últimas semanas no tenía por qué sorprenderse de que la estrella que ahora formaba parte de su vida también tuviera algo que ver con sus sueños._

_-Géminis...los gemelos- bajó nuevamente la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos brillantes, que la veían penetrantemente impulsados por la fuerza de una gran aversión._

_Se dio cuenta de que la pregunta que había formulado antes aún no había sido respondida, de que quizás nunca habría respuesta para ninguna de sus dudas...al menos no en sus sueños, tendría que esperar a que éstos se hicieran realidad para aclararlo todo_.

La luz del sol entraba débilmente por la ventana. Aún era temprano, así que no era eso lo que la había despertado; tampoco el reloj despertador, pues no habría de sonar en todo el fin de semana. ¿entonces qué era lo que había interrumpido su sueño?

Un delicioso aroma respondió la pregunta que comenzaba a levantarse en su cabeza. Tenía hambre, la noche anterior no había cenado y al mediodía sólo había comido un pequeño refrigerio entre las prisas del evento escolar. Su cansancio era mayor entonces, razón por la cual le había mentido a su mayordomo, pero ahora tenía hambre, y mucha. Una mueca de alegría se formó en su cara al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama caminando hacia el ropero y sacaba de él una falda blanca y una blusa de color durazno y cuello en V. Se vistió las prendas rápidamente y se metió finalmente en un suéter blanco. Pasó el cepillo un par de veces por su largo cabello, el cual amarró enseguida en una cola alta. Se miró al espejo unos segundos, nada mal, un look sencillo y juvenil que quedaba perfectamente con la mañana de un sábado despejado.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y siguió aquel olor hasta la cocina. Definitivamente se le apetecía lo que Yukito estaba cocinando esa mañana. Entró al lugar para saludar al mayordomo-cocinero.

"Ohayo, Yuki..." se vio abruptamente interrumpida al notar algo diferente de lo que esperaba. No era el joven de cabellos plateados quien se encontraba parado frente a la estufa, sino un hombre de mediana edad con cabellos que ostentaban el mismo color que los de ella, pero en un tono más oscuro. El hombre se volteó al escuchar la voz de la joven.

"¡Otou-san! " Sakura exclamó y corrió algunos pasos antes de aterrizar en los brazos de su padre, quien estuvo a punto de irse hacia atrás a causa de la fuerza que el abrazo de su hija adquirió a después de la pequeña carrera que había tomado. La chica no cabía en sí de gusto y eso se notaba a leguas.

"Sakura-chan" su padre la miró con ternura mientras le acariciaba la coleta sin dejar de abrazarla. "Te extrañé mucho, espero que no hayas hecho nada malo" le sonrió con dulzura.

"Iie" Sakura rió pícaramente y sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia lo que había sobre la estufa, en verdad olía delicioso.

"Fideos" una voz vino desde el otro lado de la cocina. Yukito le sonrió gentilmente al notar la mirada esmeralda detenerse en la comida. "Ohayo, Sakura sama" Saludó cortésmente "Su padre insistió en hacerle el desayuno, una ocasión muy especial dice" cerró los ojos aumentando el arco en sus labios. "La noto muy feliz el día de hoy y eso me alegra" Agregó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

"Ohayo, Yukito-san" Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió para mirar a su padre nuevamente. "Otou-san, no te hubieras molestado. Supongo que debes venir muy cansado de un viaje tan largo como ése, un vuelo de Inglaterra a Japón no dura cualquier cosa". Le dijo con un dejo de culpa en sus ojos –_Papá no ha descansado debidamente sólo para darme una sorpresa. No debió hacerlo._-

"Sabes que no es una molestia. Además, no pude evitarlo después de verte descansar tan plácidamente en tu alcoba; pensé que lo único que podría hacerte ver más hermosa que cuando duermes tranquila es una gran sonrisa dibujada en tu cara, y hace mucho que no veía una. Lo vale, Sakura, y me hace muy feliz." Fujitaka alargaba sus labios en una dulce sonrisa mientras la miraba con ternura.

La castaña cerró sus grandes esmeraldas al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y reía ampliamente pero volvió a abrirlas al sentir el sonido del teléfono venir desde la sala. De inmediato Yukito fue a contestarlo.

"Y... ¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos algo? Quisiera llevarte a algunos lugares que te gustaban mucho cuando eras pequeña. Bueno, sólo en caso de que no tengas nada que hacer" El hombre de cabello color nuez se inclinó hacia ella para colocarse a su nivel.

Cuando Sakura comenzaba a abrir la boca para contestarle, sintió los pasos de Yukito entrar en la cocina para detenerse justo a un lado de ella.

"Sakura sama, el joven Li la busca en el teléfono" le dijo éste inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y alargándole el inalámbrico con ambas manos.

"Ah, arigatou, Yukito-san." Contestó ella y con un suave movimiento retiró el aparato de las manos del mayordomo. "Con permiso" esta vez se dirigía a los dos, y esperó unos segundos a que Fujitaka asintiera con la cabeza (en realidad no necesitaba el permiso de Yukito, sólo lo hacía por educación) para salir de la cocina.

"¿Diga?" pronunció al acercarse finalmente el auricular al oído.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san" una voz se escuchaba agradablemente aterciopelada a pesar de la distorsión de la línea telefónica. Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente con sólo escucharla.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun" contestó la chica sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa formarse en su cara.

"Eriol y yo estábamos planeando ir al acuario hoy. ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros? Si es que no tienes nada que hacer."

"Ah..." Sakura recordó súbitamente la invitación de su padre y suspiró largamente antes de contestar "Gomen-ne, Syaoran-kun. Otou-san llegó hoy a Tomoeda y me pidió ir con él a dar un paseo..." de verdad quería ir con su querido ambarino, pero también quería estar con su padre, lo había extrañado tanto esa semana que estuvo tan sola...

"Sakura" la dulce voz de Fujitaka la sobresaltó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? (Ah, padres... son tan chismosos, jijiji... Pero no se preocupen, Fujitaka en realidad no es así, digamos que sólo iba pasando y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación). "Te dije que iríamos sólo en caso de que no tuvieras nada que hacer"

"Pe-pero" La castaña bajó ligeramente la cabeza. Fujitaka pudo notar cómo su hija aún se sentía confundida, seguramente quería ir a ambos lugares.

"Ya sé¿por qué no vienes conmigo por la mañana y en la tarde sales con tus amigos?" Fujitaka dirigió una sonrisa a la joven después de proponerle la sencilla solución.

"¡Hai!" Sakura asintió alegre ante la idea de su padre. Colocó nuevamente su boca cerca del teléfono para hablarle a Syaoran quien permanecía callado al otro lado de la línea. Después de comunicarle todo éste pareció quedar satisfecho con la propuesta.

"Me parece muy bien, entonces se lo diré a Eriol. Por favor, tú encárgate de llamarle a Daidouji-san, creo que a cierta persona no le agradaría que faltara." Sakura casi podía adivinar la sonrisa maliciosa del muchacho al otro lado de la línea. "¿Te parece bien si paso por ti a las 4?"

"No es necesario que pases por mí, mejor te veo allá. Supongo que llegaré primero a casa de Tomoyo" Sakura agitó nerviosa las manos en una negativa, como si el ambarino se encontrara parado frente a ella. Se escuchó al joven suspirar ligeramente desilusionado.

"Está bien, te veré allá" dijo finalmente.

"De acuerdo, a las 4 en el acuario Tenkoun. Hasta entonces, nos vemos" contestó ella sin muchas ganas de terminar la conversación.

"Nos vemos"

Después de unos segundos se cortó la llamada y la castaña colgó el aparato en su lugar dando un largo suspiro sin advertir que estaba siendo observada muy cautelosamente por un hombre alto y de cabellos de cacao, el cual volvió a la cocina antes de que ella pudiera salir de su ensimismamiento.

**_Más tarde._**

**Mansión de la familia Daidouji** (es que en verdad tengo que hacer una distinción entre las casas de Sakura y Li-Hiragizawa y la MANSIÓN de Tomoyo, jajajaja, es algo que no se puede pasar por alto tan fácilmente)

"¿En el acuario Tenkoun" una joven de suave voz hablaba a través del teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba suavemente contra su oído.

"¿Crees que puedas?" una voz femenina se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, no te peocupes. Ahí estaré" sonrió ante el sólo pensamiento de pasar una agradable tarde con su amiga... y con él.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura agregó rápidamente "¿Podría verte antes de ir con ellos? Me gustaría platicar un poco contigo."

"Por supuesto. Si gustas paso a tu casa más temprano." Sugirió la chica de largos cabellos purpúreos.

"No te preocupes, yo pasaré a tu casa si no te molesta" se apresuró a contestar la castaña.

"Está bien, entonces te espero aquí" finalizó Tomoyo y esperó unos segundos para escuchar la despedida de su amiga antes de colgar.

_-¿Qué tendrá que decirme Sakura?-_ Se preguntó mientras se acercaba a un estante de la biblioteca para tomar un libro de notable grosor para después dirigirse al amplísimo jardín, y sentarse junto al pequeño estante; su lugar de lectura favorito.

No llevaba más de media hora cuando se acercó una mujer del servicio quien hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Tomoyo sama. Habló su madre y me pidió que le comunicara que el día de hoy no podrá venir a comer." Dijo cortésmente.

"Ah, arigatou, Keiya-san. Entonces iré más tarde al comedor, cualquier cosa que prepares estará bien." Le sonrió la chica mirándola partir después.

_No vendrá a comer..._ - su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro inmediatamente. –_siempre está tan ocupada y casi no duerme. Diría que no ha pegado pestaña en las últimas semanas. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ella, pero ni siquiera me dice lo que hace y no me atrevo a preguntarle. Si no confía en mí es porque de seguro no lo merezco, ya ha hecho suficiente por mí. Haría lo que fuera para..._- bajó la vista hacia el libro sin mirarlo realmente –_no ser una molestia_.- soltó un suspiró y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para retirar esos pensamientos lo más pronto posible de su mente e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Pero con esto lo único que consiguió fue que nuevos pensamientos llegaran hasta ella. Entonces apareció una alegre joven de ojos esmeralda hablándole dulcemente –_Sakura. Has logrado contagiarme tu alegría sin pedirme nada a cambio_...- una segunda imagen apareció ante ella, esta vez la enmarcaba un cabello azul marino que iba a cuadro perfectamente con un par de ojos color índigo que parecían mirarla sonrientes –_Eriol. El único chico que he conocido hasta ahora que parece no interesarse en la de mi madre. Un caballero que no finge serlo sólo para impresionarme; me hace sentir diferente con sólo verlo, me hace sentir.._.- la chica se quedó pensativa, concentrándose sólo en esa imagen, en la forma en que su pecho reaccionaba al sólo recuerdo de aquel muchacho, de esa sonrisa amable y sincera que siempre le dirigía. Intentó describirse a sí misma lo que sentía, pero pasaron varios minutos sin que lo lograra, hasta que finalmente decidió que quizás era mejor no saberlo. –_Todo, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas se descubren con el tiempo_- sonrió satisfecha y se levantó para encaminarse nuevamente hacia el interior de la mansión.

**_Al mismo tiempo_**

**En algún lugar de Tomoeda**

"Otou-san¿a dónde vamos?" una joven miraba a un hombre edad madura con un par de preciosos ojos verdes.

El hombre sonrió deteniéndose. "Ya llegamos"

Sakura miró al frente e intentó reconocer el lugar. La vista era indescriptible: un enorme bosque de cerezos en flor se extendía ante sus ojos y un sinnúmero de pétalos de cerezo cubrían el suelo. Hasta el fondo podía verse una pequeña fuente rodeada por cuatro bebederos para pájaros, en donde se bañaban algunos de los más hermosos ejemplares que la chica había visto en su vida.

"Hermoso ¿no?" Fujitaka ya sabía la respuesta, pero se conformó con ver a su hija boquiabierta. Siguió caminando hasta la fuente, seguido muy de cerca por la castaña, quien miraba a su alrededor con suma curiosidad e interés. "¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¿Ah?" Sakura lo miró confundida –_No, no creo haber estado aquí antes... algo tan hermoso lo recordaría sin duda alguna-_ "N-no..." pero se detuvo al posar su vista en algo que no había advertido antes: una pequeña y muy antigua cabaña. Ya no estaba tan segura de no haber estado ahí antes.

Fujitaka arqueó ligeramente los labios al notar la reacción de su hija. –_Vamos, recuerda_-

"Creo..." Sakura entrecerró los ojos como si con ello pudiera ayudarse a recordar. –_Este lugar.._.- la pequeña cabaña parecía cobrar vida ante sus ojos y acercarse a ella hasta abarcar toda su visión. "Otou-san, creo que he estado aquí antes... sólo que no lo recuerdo con claridad". Comentó finalmente un poco decepcionada.

El hombre la miró con un su par de ojos del color del cacao. –_No lo recuerda. Aún le falta mucho por descubrir... y la hora está cada vez más cerca-_ volvió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar que su hija veía con atención.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" esperaba esa pregunta desde que habían llegado allí, aún así lo tomó por sorpresa. "Yo he estado en este lugar, casi puedo estar segura de ello. Pero aunque no pudiera recordar nada, tú me dijiste hoy que me llevarías a aquellos lugares que me gustaban mucho cuando era pequeña. Dime¿veníamos seguido por aquí?" la joven lo miraba como una niña intrigada por descubrir una gran verdad universal (sí, ya saben... de dónde vienen los bebés y cosas por el estilo)

Fujitaka simplemente sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente para estar más a su altura. "Sí, aunque eras muy pequeña. Este lugar te encantaba, y puedo ver que te sigue gustando a pesar de que no lo recuerdes."

"Sí, es hermoso. Veníamos aquí con mamá y Touya¿verdad?" una fugaz expresión de nostalgia cruzó el rostro de Sakura. Después sonrió ligeramente con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. "Seguramente onii-chan recordará este lugar¿cierto?"

"Sí, Sakura. Seguramente lo recuerda, recuerda que él era mayor" el hombre pasó un momento muy difícil al esconderle la verdad a su propia hija –_Perdóname, Sakura. Pero estoy casi seguro de que él no lo recuerda. Tiene menos probabilidades de hacerlo que tú_.- miró hacia la fuente.

**  
Flash back**

Un hombre miraba inseguro a su alrededor maravillado por la vista de incontables árboles cubiertos en las copas por la nieve pura y blanca, la cual podía sentir también cubriendo sus botas a cada paso que daba. Aún así no podía evitar mirar todo ese paisaje con preocupación, no se parecía en nada al lugar en el que se suponía debía de estar en esos momentos.

Debía admitirlo: estaba perdido.

El joven de melena del color de los granos del café suspiró largamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de resolver qué es lo que habría de hacer para salir de semejante embrollo.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" una hermosa joven lo miraba un poco preocupada, aunque una ligera sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, haciéndolo sentir bienvenido.

"Ah, bueno...sí. lo que ocurre es que creo que estoy perdido". Contestó él rascándose la nuca apenado.

Ella sonrió. Era la más bella sonrisa que había visto en su vida. Se quedó sin aliento al momento de escucharla.

"Con gusto lo ayudaré. Pero antes, si no tiene prisa, me gustaría invitarlo a una taza de té. Está comenzando a nevar y muy pronto arreciará. No llegará a ningún lado bajo esas condiciones." Ella cerró los ojos en medio de su sonrisa y apuntó un dedo al cielo.

El muchacho miró en aquella dirección y vio cómo unos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente. Pero el viento comenzaba a soplar gradualmente e intuyó que la chica no había bromeado.

"No, yo...no tengo prisa, pero" vio a la chica ampliar su sonrisa, se dio cuenta en seguida de que había cometido un error: había admitido que no había razón para irse pronto del lugar. "...pero no quisiera molestarla" –_Es en verdad hermosa_-

"No es ninguna molestia. Ahora por favor pase, que ese viento sólo presagia una gran nevada. Pero después seremos testigos del gran espectáculo que deja tal cantidad de nieve en este bosque. Le va a encantar" la mujer sonrió y lo tomó amablemente de la mano, halándolo con suavidad para que la siguiera hacia la cabaña que se alzaba a sólo unos metros de ellos.

"Está bien. Pero me gustaría poder ayudarla a hacer el té" se rindió el varón y entonces sus ojos se posaron en algo que ella traía en las manos, descubriendo que la mujer cargaba unos trozos de leña en su regazo. ¡Había salido a recoger la leña sin ayuda alguna! Ojalá hubiera llegado un poco antes para haber podido ayudarle.

"Permítame" dijo educadamente y con suavidad retiró la madera que ella sostenía con un poco de dificultad. –_Están un poco pesadas para ella. Soy un grosero, no haberme dado cuenta de que las traía antes_- se castigó mentalmente mientras la seguía hasta el interior de la cabaña, donde depositó la leña sobre una mesa hecha especialmente para ese propósito a un lado de la chimenea.

"Gracias, por favor póngase cómodo. Iré a hacer el té" pero la hermosa mujer se inclinó respetuosamente e inició su camino hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo al notar la sombra del joven a su lado, quien le sonreía amablemente.

"Le dije que le ayudaría a hacerlo" dijo caminando a su lado.

"Lo siento, es una receta familiar y no puedo permitir que ningún desconocido la vea ni por casualidad" ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"En ese caso, mi nombre es Kinomoto Fujitaka" contestó él al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

"De acuerdo, Kinomoto-san, yo soy Amamia Nadeshiko" sonrió ella y se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto, haciendo que sus largos y sedosos cabellos plateados cayeran hacia el frente. Pero lo que más le impresionaba a Fujitaka de ella era esa sonrisa que lo recibía tan cálidamente, tan inocentemente y ese par de esmeraldas que parecían tener un brillo propio... eterno...

**Fin del Flash Back  
**

Fujitaka sintió algo comprimirse en su pecho –_Sin embargo ya hace más de diez años que se apagaron_-. Pensó en ella, en la última sonrisa que había salido de los labios de su esposa, en la última mirada que le había dirigido, en sus últimas palabras.

_"Los amo tanto... a los tres. No dejes que los separen, ni 'ellos' ni nada más. Te amo... lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi." Sonrió débilmente y habló en un susurro "Llevaba días en ese lugar... esperándote"._

El hombre sonrió ante el recuerdo, una sonrisa melancólica. Y agradeció que su hija no lo viera: estaba embelesada con las aves en los bebederos, tomando agua y bañándose bajo el calor primaveral. Parecía una niña, una pequeña niña. Justo como lo era la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, antes de que el Conjuro del Olvido cayera sobre los dos pequeños que sujetaba de las manos.

**_Más tarde_**

**Mansión Daidouji**

Un par de amatistas recorrieron la habitación sin buscar algo en especial, sólo mirándola. Aún ahora le seguía pareciendo tan ajena a ella. De otra persona, siempre de otra persona. Más de 16 años habían pasado desde que llegó allí. Ni siquiera recordaba en lo más mínimo el lugar en el que había estado antes de llegar a la mansión Daidouji; era tan sólo una bebé entonces.

Se quedó allí, en el umbral de la puerta entre el cuarto de baño y su recámara. Pensando, sólo pensando. Finalmente caminó hasta llegar a otra puerta y se introdujo en el largo armario que podría bien ser un cuarto más. Tomó en sus manos un bello pero sencillo conjunto azul cielo, casual y fresco. Simplemente adecuado para una tarde de primavera en el acuario.

Colocó las ropas sobre la cama y comenzó a secarse el cabello con la pistola. Mientras se miraba al espejo y se encontraba con sus propios ojos violáceos se preguntó si los había sacado de aquella mujer. Quizás de su padre. La verdad es que se había hecho esa pregunta un sinfín de veces y lo único que sabía era que jamás conocería la respuesta. Sostuvo algunos mechones del cabello oscuro y púrpura en sus manos mientras el aire caliente los agitaba entre ellas y se preguntó lo mismo sobre eso, y sobre el color de su piel, la forma de sus labios, su nariz... sobre todo. Finalmente llegó hasta ella una pregunta que jamás se había hecho en todos esos años:

"¿Cómo será su voz?" Acarició su garganta. Quizás se parecía a la de ella. "¿Le gustará cantar tanto como a mí?"

No podía dejar de sentir esa curiosidad. Ya había pasado por todas las fases: negación, rabia, tristeza, nostalgia por algo que no conocía, culpabilidad... todos los sentimientos que se podrían sentir en una situación así. Pero había uno que no la dejaba en paz desde que tenía memoria: curiosidad.

Terminó de secarse el cabello y prosiguió a cambiarse, cosa que hizo con presteza, pues antes de terminar de ponerse la falda escuchó el timbre de la puerta. –_Sakura-chan, llegó más temprano de lo que imaginé-._

Tomoyo se apresuró para calzarse unas lindas sandalias y salió de su cuarto para bajar las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al recibidor pudo notar que la castaña ya se encontraba allí, sonriendo mientras la miraba desde abajo.

"Tomoyo-chan, te ves muy bien" dijo la recién llegada. Tomoyo rió un poco apenada.

"Gracias, pero no puedo dejar de decir lo mismo de ti, Sakura-chan. Luces preciosa" le contestó, haciendo a su amiga sonrojarse ante el comentario. "Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de irnos¿no gustas nada?"

"No, como tú lo dijiste, no hay mucho tiempo y preferiría utilizarlo hablando contigo."

"Entonces subamos a mi habitación" propuso la joven de piel blanca y se hizo a un lado para que su amiga la alcanzara y caminara junto a ella.

Ya en la habitación, ambas se sentaron sobre la amplia cama en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana. Tomoyo simplemente dejó que fuera la castaña quien iniciara la conversación, ya que no tenía idea de lo que quería hablarle.

"Estoy muy contenta con Li. Hoy va a ser algo así como nuestra primera cita." Comenzó finalmente Sakura y pausó de inmediato para voltear a ver a su amiga. "Pero en realidad no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Tomoyo, no soy yo la única que tiene derecho a estar feliz."

Tomoyo la miró interrogante.

"Eriol es un joven muy apuesto e inteligente. El sueño de cualquier chica... cualquiera que no esté loca por Syaoran." Sakura sonrió con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

"Así que Syaoran, eh. Sé lo que ocurrió anoche, pero no sabía que ya le llamabas por su nombre." Tomoyo sonrió intentando ignorar lo que la chica de ojos verdes había dicho en un inicio.

"No me cambies el tema, Tomoyo." Sakura le apuntó con el dedo, notando inmediatamente sus intenciones (qué raro de Sakura, nunca se da cuenta de nada). "Sabes a lo que quiero llegar."

Tomoyo dio un largo suspiro y bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Pero no sé por qué piensas que Eriol es para mí." Se daba cuenta de lo que hacía: de un segundo a otro, sin una sola negativa, había admitido que sentía algo por aquel muchacho.

Sakura sonrió ante esto. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

"He visto la forma en que te trata, cómo te mira." Le habló pícaramente. Tomoyo la miró de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos para hablar de una manera muy seria, algo extraño en ella.

"Es porque así ha sido educado, Sakura. Quizás no te has fijado bien: así trata a todas las chicas en el colegio, incluso a las que más lo persiguen y fastidian. Nunca muestra un solo signo de molestia, nunca las trataría como Syaoran lo ha hecho."

Sakura torció la boca pensativa, era cierto. Eriol trataba de la misma manera a todas en la preparatoria y fuera de ella; al contrario de Syaoran, quien era muy indiferente ante quienes lo seguían incansables, incluso a ella misma le había caído muy mal en un principio. Pero había algo en la actitud de Eriol hacia su amiga que variaba de la que tenía hacia las demás... algo que incluso alguien como Sakura había logrado notar. Quizás la mirada, el tono de su voz, las palabras... la verdad es que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era. Pero con una cosa era más que suficiente para ella: su amiga SÍ sentía algo por el joven de ojos azules.

Así que estaba decidido, haría lo que fuera para ayudar a Tomoyo.

Sakura volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la otra mujer pudo notar algo en esa sonrisa... algo que quizás no le agradaba del todo: Sakura definitivamente estaba planeando algo.

"Por favor, Sakura. Ni se te ocurra, las cosas están muy bien así."

Sakura movió la cabeza hacia los lados en una rotunda negación "Iie, demo..." frunció el ceño para pensar unos segundos hasta que en sus ojos se vio el inconfundible brillo de una idea "¡Ya sé! No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí." Dijo triunfalmente.

Tomoyo suspiró nuevamente, sabía que sería imposible hacer desistir a su amiga.

Minutos más tarde las dos jóvenes salían de la mansión de la familia Daidouji caminando, ya que Tomoyo no disfrutaba mucho ser llevada por la ciudad en el lujoso carro siempre ante la mirada atenta de sus guardaespaldas y un altivo chofer. Aún así, sabía que era vigilada muy de cerca por aquellas mujeres que sabían simular muy bien su presencia entre las sombras.

**En las afueras del Acuario Tenkoun**

Dos muchachos se mantenían estáticos observando a la gente pasar, definitivamente podía adivinarse que esperaban a alguien. Uno de ellos, castaño y de ojos color miel, se recargaba contra la pared con las manos en la nuca; mientras que el otro, de ojos azul profundo simplemente permanecía derecho en la misma posición que había tomado desde que llegaron allí, pero su mirada perdida indicaba que algo pasaba por su cabeza.

_No puedo ni siquiera pensar en arrepentirme, debo recordar que lo hice por ella, por la persona que más amé... que Clow amó en el pasado. Es sólo un pequeño sacrificio, que no se compara con lo que ellos sufrirán cuando el momento llegue. Lo peor de todo es que Syaoran se enterará muy pronto de eso y es algo que no puedo controlar, hay veces en que es mejor no conocer el destino...-_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz no muy lejos de él.

"¡Ya llegamos, esperamos no haberlos hecho esperar" Una joven de ojos color esmeralda decía entusiasmada.

"No te preocupes., llegaron justo a tiempo. Sinceramente esperaba que llegaran un poco tarde... no lo sé, quizás una hora hubiera sido tolerable conociéndote." Un muchacho sonreía sarcástico mientras centraba sus ámbares en la que había hablado, haciéndola torcer el ceño molesta. Pero inmediatamente se aproximó a ella y posó su mano en la mejilla femenina, acariciándola tiernamente. "Aunque por ti esperaría una eternidad." Le habló en un susurro, haciéndola sonrojar.

Sakura se preguntó cómo lo lograba. No llevaban ni un minuto ahí y sus mejillas ya tenían un precioso color escarlata. Pero una pequeña risita a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos y al parecer hizo lo mismo con Syaoran, quien se había hundido en aquel par de esmeraldas. Ambos se voltearon ligeramente ruborizados a ver a Tomoyo.

"Buenas tardes, Li-san" sonrió ésta y después desvió los ojos un poco hacia alguien más "Buenas tardes, Eriol-kun"

Los dos muchachos le regresaron el saludo y enseguida el cuarteto procedió a entrar al acuario.

Ya dentro, Sakura se adelantó de inmediato para aproximarse a la vitrina más cercana, siendo seguida de cerca por Syaoran, quien llegó a su lado para tomarle la mano. Tomoyo sonrió ante la escena.

"¡Kawaii!" exclamó ésta.

"Sí, merecen un poco de felicidad" fue la respuesta de Eriol, quien se había quedado atrás con ella.

Tomoyo lo volteó a ver un poco confundida, había algo en su voz que no era del todo normal, melancolía quizás. En realidad no lo sabía, pero se daba cuenta de que para que alguien como Eriol estuviera así, es que algo estaba pasando. Tendría que descubrir qué era.

El joven mientras tanto, seguía caminando a su lado y observaba algunos peces que nadaban entre las rocas. Quería hacer todo lo posible por alejar su atención de lo que era inevitable.  
**  
**

**Flash Back**

La joven lo miraba con ese par de ojos grises que había amado desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez. Pero en esta ocasión un brillo de profunda tristeza invadía aquellos espejos. No le gustaba verla así.

"No, Clow-san, por favor no lo hagas."

"Te entristece saber lo que ocurrirá con ellos¿cierto?" alargó una mano para hacer a un lado un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de la mujer y lo enganchó detrás de la oreja. "Entonces hay que hacer algo por evitarlo" El hombre de cabellos azulados esbozó una sonrisa, aunque por dentro sentía una profunda tristeza que lo quemaba.

Cambiar el destino. A los hombres se les permitía hacerlo cuando utilizaban todas sus habilidades y mostraban fortaleza, aunque la mayoría ni siquiera conocía su destino. Pero cambiarlo con el uso de la magia era algo imperdonable y él conocía muy bien la magnitud del castigo.

"Pero yo no quiero que tú..." se vio imposibilitada a continuar cuando un dedo obstruyó sus labios.

"Recuerda que no se trata sólo de nosotros. Prometiste hacer lo posible porque todo saliera bien, así que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos... hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Sabes lo que pasará si no lo hago." La miró dulcemente intentando reconfortarla.

"Pero tú... y tu descendencia..." se sentía incapaz de terminar la frase. Aquel hombre arriesgaba todo por ella.

Él llevó su mano hasta la barbilla femenina, alzándola para poder ver más de cerca esos ojos grises que lo miraban con preocupación. –_Quisiera... sólo una vez más, una última vez-_ se acercó lentamente y finalmente unió sus labios a los de ella, sintiéndolos a cada instante. Deslizó la mano de la barbilla hacia la mejilla rosada y pudo sentir cómo ésta se humedecía por un delgado río de lágrimas. Ambos sabían que ése sería el último beso.

Los labios de la chica temblaban ligeramente por la emoción que la embargaba, la misma que él podía sentir apretando su pecho. Tristeza, nostalgia, dolor y amor. Todo en un solo beso. Abrió un poco los labios femeninos con los suyos y los saboreó tratando de no dejar pasar un solo detalle, un solo estremecimiento de su cuerpo, guardándolo todo en la memoria.

Sintió también una pequeña gota rodar por su mejilla. Nunca aquella agua salina había salido de sus ojos, jamás en toda su vida. Definitivamente esto era lo más doloroso que le había ocurrido, y apenas comenzaría.

Se separó finalmente de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Un abrazo que quizás duró algunos minutos, quizás horas. Pero para él le parecieron sólo unos segundos, simplemente no podía soportar el dejarla ir. Nunca le habían gustado las despedidas.

_"El culpable quedará marcado eternamente y lo más valioso que puede alcanzar a tenerla raza humana le será prohibido."_

_Sí, cambiar el destino es algo imperdonable_...- Clow Reed cerró los ojos.

**Fin del Flash Back  
**

"Ah, mira, ése es hermoso" una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos obligándolo a voltear para encontrarse con una dulce sonrisa que iluminaba el blanco rostro de Tomoyo.

_-Esa sonrisa-_

"Tienes razón. Cosas así te hacen darte cuenta de cuán bella y perfecta es la naturaleza¿no lo crees?" le habló con ternura, dándose cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar por aquella sonrisa... pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

La chica se volteó para mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza.

_-Esos ojos-_

_"...y el sentimiento más valioso para la raza humana le será prohibido_"

Eriol desvió la vista y agregó: "Será mejor que nos apresuremos o perderemos de vista a Sakura y Syaoran" le tendió el brazo a la joven de ojos violeta que lo miraba un poco confundida, quien lo aceptó y caminó a su lado en silencio hasta alcanzar a una pareja que viraba para entrar a otra sala del lugar.

Tomoyo podía ver el rostro calmado de su compañero, pero los músculos de su brazo no decían lo mismo. Además podía sentir algo de tensión alrededor de aquel joven. -¿_Qué ocurre?-_ nunca lo había visto así y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Quizás él en realidad no quería estar allí y algo serio le preocupaba. Los demás parecían no notarlo.

El acuario era sumamente grande. Un orgullo para la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Y los cuatro jóvenes lo recorrieron en algunas horas, deteniéndose en múltiples ocasiones en que Sakura no podía evitar acercarse a las vitrinas y quedarse embelesada por los ejemplares que ahí había. Sólo Syaoran podía sacarla de allí cuando la abrazaba por la cintura para darle la vuelta y dirigirla hacia otro lado, riendo ante el sonrojo de la chica.

También Tomoyo se detenía de vez en vez y era Eriol quien se le acercaba para admirar con ella la gran variedad de peces, crustáceos, moluscos y demás. Pero después de unos momentos se volvía conciente del poco tiempo que faltaba para que cerraran el lugar y del trecho que aún les quedaba por recorrer; entonces se acercaba un poco más y se inclinaba sobre ella para susurrarle en el oído que era hora de continuar, acto que sobresaltaba ligeramente a la chica y le arrancaba una sonrisa de la cara al muchacho de ojos índigo.

La última sala a la que entraron era en verdad hermosa. A Tomoyo le encantó el color que inundaba el lugar, un azul profundo que bailaba con diferentes tonos cuando la luz tocaba el agua, un azul... un azul como el de aquellos ojos que la hacían perderse en ellos.

Una vitrina llamó especialmente su atención y se acercó para llegar hasta ella, fascinada por las criaturas que nadaban... no, más bien parecían estar suspendidas en el agua. Eran realmente preciosas y simplemente no tenía palabras para describirlas. Un ejemplar que variaba su color y se perdía ligeramente entre el agua. Pero cuando bajaban hacia la arena blanca se podía notar cómo ese hermoso azul índigo de sus cuerpos resaltaba maravillosamente. No pudo evitar pensar en el mismo efecto que tenían aquellos ojos sobre la blanca piel. –_Índigo...-_ se perdió cuando una imagen llegó a su cerebro y no se dio cuenta de que lo siguiente lo decía en voz alta "...como sus ojos".

"¿Cómo los ojos de quién?" una voz susurró en su oído, haciéndola brincar y obligándola a mirar en aquella dirección. Sus amatistas se abrieron en toda su extensión al encontrarse con un par de ojos... con 'aquel' par de ojos.

"E-Eriol-kun"

El joven sonreía como siempre al notar su reacción. Disfrutaba tanto verla así, verla... como fuera. Sakura y Syaoran ya se habían adelantado en vista de que la castaña quería un helado y Syaoran no perdería la oportunidad de invitarle uno de la cafetería a la salida del Acuario.

Tomoyo se volvió lentamente para mirarlo de frente, no podía evitar sentir una oleada de escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo entero. Además las rodillas le temblaban con facilidad ante aquella sonrisa. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba en realidad. _-¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que hablaba de él?-_ lo miraba a los ojos en busca de alguna respuesta, algún pequeño brillo que lo desenmascarara, pero no lo encontró. Se relajó ligeramente antes de que otro pensamiento la invadiera –_Por supuesto que se dio cuenta. Es demasiado perspicaz... otra de las cualidades que me gustan de él. Además sonríe así cuando me pongo nerviosa en su presencia... y él sabe perfectamente por qué me ocurre eso-_. Sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse ante aquella perspectiva. Ya no le quedaba duda de que había sido descubierta... ella en cambio no sabía nada de lo que él opinaba de ella, era tan discreto.

"A veces cuando vemos cosas muy bonitas como este espectáculo nos sentimos inspirados a hablar solos y simplemente no nos damos cuenta de que lo hacemos¿verdad?" la voz suave y varonil llegaba hasta ella casi en un susurro. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de por qué él hablaba así, y es que en realidad no necesitaba hablar más fuerte, ya que la distancia que los separaba era mínima.

"Seguramente a muchos hombres les ocurre lo mismo cuando te ven, hermosa Tomoyo."

Las mejillas de la blanca joven se encendieron de inmediato y ésta bajo la cabeza en un vano intento por ocultarlo, pero él ya lo había notado.

"La naturaleza es tan sabia, tan perfecta que hace todo lo posible por ocultar sus más grandes bellezas. Es por eso que peces como éstos se encuentran bajo el agua, donde el hombre no los puede ver a simple vista. Es por eso que tú bajas la cabeza, para mantener discreta tu beldad, que no cualquier hombre la vea, pues se escandalizaría con ello." Eriol no podía detenerse, de verdad disfrutaba verla de un color cada vez más escarlata, que resaltaba inmediatamente en su piel blanca como la nieve.

"A-arigatou, Eriol-kun" la dulce voz venía tímidamente desde debajo de él. Apenas si pudo escucharla.

"Vamos, no hay razón para que te escondas." Y diciendo esto, el muchacho alargó una mano hasta el mentón femenino levantándolo para poder mirar mejor en sus ojos. De inmediato se vio hundido en un mar púrpura. Requirió un gran control para no permitir que su mano temblara debajo de aquel rostro tan perfecto.

Tomoyo sintió cómo algo ardía en la boca de su estómago y su pecho se comprimía, dificultándole la respiración. Entreabrió la boca para poder captar el aire más fácilmente.

Eriol notó el movimiento en los labios de la chica y bajó la vista para fijarla en estos, sintiéndose al momento incapaz de retirarla de allí. Levantó aún más aquel rostro con su mano y apenas si se dio cuenta del suyo bajando hacia ella. En unos instantes ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de la joven contra su piel.

Tomoyo lo vio acercarse lentamente, aunque para ella todo fue tan repentino. Cuando se dio cuenta aquel joven estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración bañar sus labios y mejillas. Ya no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera aquel océano índigo. Ya no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera... él, todo él. Lo vio acercarse un poco más y ya estaba lista para aceptar su beso, para experimentar aquellos labios rozar los suyos. Sus amatistas comenzaron a cerrarse para permitirle concentrarse en sólo eso.

Eriol deslizó ligeramente la mano hacia la nuca de la joven para empujarla un poco hacia él, acarició su cabello y comenzó a presionar la suave piel. Ya percibía el calor de los labios femeninos en los suyos. Ya sentía algo que golpeaba acelerada e insistentemente en su pecho y amenazaba con salirse de su lugar. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de besar a aquella mujer, de unirse con ella aunque fuera sólo unos segundos.

_-No-_

La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios. Comenzó a alejarse de ella, la chica lo sintió y abrió los ojos interrogante.

_No puedes hacerlo. Ni siquiera pensarlo-_

Volvió a su altura y la miró allí, anhelante. "Gomen-ne, Tomoyo-san" se inclinó respetuosamente y se dio la vuelta.

Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil, estupefacta, viéndolo alejarse. Bajó la mirada: "Soy yo quien lo siente. Soy una tonta" apenas si escuchó su propia voz.

Eriol salió hacia la noche que ya se había levantado hacía casi una hora en el cielo. Sus ojos se posaron casi sin pensarlo en un par de constelaciones. –_Aries, Géminis_- repitió mentalmente sin poder evitar aquel sentimiento de melancolía y nostalgia que le traía el sólo verlas.

Se encontró a una pareja descansando en una banca. La joven daba las últimas lamidas a su helado, mientras que el varón se limitaba a verla tiernamente. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la forma en que su pariente había caído sin darse cuenta de ello. Pero ésta de inmediato desapareció al sentir un par de pasos detrás de él. Por la pausada frecuencia y la ligereza con que parecían resonar en el piso, supo de quién se trataba al instante.

_-¿Qué he hecho? La última persona que quería dañar. Pero es mejor que sufra ahora a que lo haga más tarde, cuando ya no haya vuelta atrás.-_

Tomoyo suspiró. Y se acercó hasta la pareja sin siquiera voltear a verlo. "Li-san, Sakura-chan, temo interrumpirlos, sólo quería decirles que me la pasé muy bien el día de hoy, pero es hora de que me vaya a casa" sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

"Pero no te puedes ir sola, ya es noche y tu mamá nos mataría si te pasara algo" Sakura contestó. "Te acompañaremos" dijo triunfalmente.

"No, gracias. Preferiría que se quedaran aquí, yo me puedo ir so-" la joven de ojos violetas se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Miró el número que aparecía en la pantalla, se disculpó y contestó el aparato.

"Hola, madre" saludó a quien estaba del otro lado (evidentemente, su mamá).

_"...línea..."_

"Estoy afuera del Acuario Tenkoun"

_"...línea..."_

"Oh, no te molestes, yo-" la chica se quedó con las palabras en la boca e hizo gestos de estar escuchando atentamente... resignadamente.

_"...línea..."_

"Está bien. Aquí esperaré" dijo con un suspiro y se despidió, metiendo luego el celular en su bolso. "Bien, ya no se preocupen, mi madre vendrá a recogerme." Sonrió y la pareja que se había levantado de la banca le sonrió a su vez, satisfecha. Pero había alguien que no se notaba tan feliz... alguien que había notado todo menos alegría en aquella sonrisa.

Tomoyo evidentemente estaba sufriendo y no quería hacérselos saber. Aquella hermosa chica de preciosas amatistas sufría por su culpa.

Al cabo de unos minutos un flamante auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos y un hombre uniformado bajó del asiento del chofer para dar la vuelta al automóvil y abrirle la puerta a una dama que salió de él con elegancia.

"Tomoyo" dijo ésta para llamar a la adolescente que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella se acercó por toda respuesta.

"Mam� déjame presentarte a mis amigos. Ellos son: Li Syaoran, Souji Sakura y... Hiragizawa Eriol" titubeó un poco ante éste último, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por la mujer, ni por el joven a quien se refería. Volteó hacia ellos y agregó. "Ella es mi madre"

"Sonomi Daidouji, mucho gusto" saludó ésta amablemente, pero mirándolos con escrutinio.

"Mucho gusto, señora Daidouji" contestaron los tres a coro.

Ambas se despidieron y se marcharon del lugar, dejando a tres adolescentes, quienes también decidieron irse también, acompañando los dos varones a la castaña a su casa primero, más tarde yendo hacia el lugar que ambos compartían.

**_Más tarde_**

**Mansión Daidouji.**

Un par de amatistas miraban el cielo iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz de las estrellas distantes y de una luna en cuarto menguante. Se llevó una mano a la boca, aún podía sentir la electricidad corriendo por sus labios a causa de la cercanía de aquellos otros.

Pero él la había rechazado

_-Él no... no siente lo mismo_- una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, y ésta cayó al piso cuando la joven se movió sobresaltada al escuchar un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo¿puedo pasar?" la voz de Sonomi se oyó afuera en el pasillo.

La chica retiró todo rastro de aquella lágrima de su blanca piel e hizo todo lo posible porque en su rostro apareciera su acostumbrada sonrisa. "Adelante"

La puerta se abrió y la elegante mujer entró por ella, mirándola dulcemente. "Es una linda noche ¿verdad?" dijo al notar que su hija estaba parada frente a la ventana abierta. La joven simplemente asintió. " Tomoyo... yo... bueno, tú nunca me habías presentado un solo amigo" Sonomi siempre iba al grano.

Tomoyo le dio nuevamente la razón.

"Me alegra que hayas hecho amigos. Pero te conozco, sé bien cómo eres y debo decirte que no quiero que sufras mucho si algo les pasa." Sonomi se detuvo al ver la mirada interrogante de su hija, pero continuó enseguida. "Tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad, y siempre te entregas cuando amas algo, pero recuerda que no todo en este mundo está en nuestras manos" alargó una mano para retirar un mechón de cabello del rostro de su hija y agregó: "Te quiero mucho" le dio un beso en la frente a la confundida chica y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Buenas noches hija, y descansa por favor: no quiero que pierdas el sueño por una pena amorosa. Créemelo, no es buena idea." Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta sin esperar a ver la cara sorprendida de Tomoyo, quien abría los ojos en su totalidad al igual que la boca.

La mujer salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella y caminó por el pasillo para entrar a su recámara finalmente.

"Sakura Kinomoto... y Li Syaoran" frunció el ceño y la imagen de los dos muchachos apareció ante ella. "Ahora Tomoyo está involucrada en todo esto... sólo espero que no sufra demasiado." Un brillo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos.

–_Tendré que hablar con Fujitaka mañana mismo_- entrecerró los ojos antes de encaminarse al cuarto de baño para introducirse en la bañera entre una relajante masa de burbujas.

"Creo quedormirno me será posible hoy" Finalmente Tomoyo le habló a la nada, pues la puerta ya llevaba varios segundos cerrada. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la ventana.

_-Eriol-_

**Casa Li-Hiragizawa.**

Un joven sentado en un pequeño sillón de su alcoba miraba el libro que tenía en sus manos. El mismo que había utilizado en su vida pasada para escribir el sinnúmero de conjuros que había creado; algo así como un diario de magia. Allí se incluía aquel conjuro tan especial que había utilizado sólo una vez en su vida, pues sólo había sido creado para usarse en una única ocasión... cuando toda otra esperanza se hubiera extinguido. El conjuro que había ocasionado todo esto.

Que ahora traía consecuencias a una persona que no había previsto en un principio.

_-Tomoyo-_

Eriol suspiró en la soledad de su habitación oscura.

"¿Qué pasa?" una voz en un rincón le indicó que al parecer no estaba tan solo como había creído.

"Clow Reed sama" Eriol se levantó para recibir a la inesperada visita.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Wow¿Qué dicen? La verdad no me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a Tomoyo de esta manera, pero... no me vayan a decir que no se les olvidó respirar cuando Eriol estuvo a punto de besarla... ¡Porque yo sí! jajajaja. ¿No les pareció de lo más tierna la escena entre Fujitaka y Nadeshiko? Además quizás se pregunten qué es lo que tiene que decirle Sonomi a Fujitaka... ¿y cómo sabe que el apellido de Sakura es Kinomoto?... finalmente, y lo mejor, jajajaja¿Qué le tiene que decir Clow a Eriol? (Que por cierto, no me gusta verlo sufrir, pero ni modo, es parte de la historia._

_No se preocupen las fans de Touya, habrá más de él próximamente jijiji (bueno, yo soy fan de Touya... y de Yue... y de Eriol...)_

_Bueno, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles:  
__Estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones... igual que muchos de ustedes. Así que quizás el próximo capítulo lo entregue más pronto de lo que piensan (quizás). Pero lo importante es que estoy haciendo algunos dibujos de este fic, sólo por el simple placer de hacerlo, jejejeje. Aún no los acabo, pero para la próxima semana ya tendré uno o dos terminados. Si quieren verlos sólo escríbanme o déjenlo en su review y se los mandaré.(no tengo página de internet... bueno, tengo una disponible, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, jejejeje... soy un poco mala para eso)._

_Sayonara!...Ah, y dejen reviews!_


	12. Melodía

_¡Qué tal! Bien, pues aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando. Recuerdo haberles dicho que lo haría más pronto... de hecho lo iba a hacer ayer, pero me pasé medio día en el hospital y blah, blah, blah, jeje. El punto es que aquí está el 12avo capítulo de Géminis... el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Si el anterior se les hizo largo... ¡esperen a ver este! Bueno, quizás soy un poco exagerada, pero el hecho es que después de fijarme me he dado cuenta de que éste es ¡más de 3 veces el tamaño del primer capítulo!_

_Bueno, pasemos de la euforia y cosas de ese tipo, jeje. Nuevamente quiero agradecer sus comentarios, de cualquier índole... aunque siento que cada vez son menos¡pero algunos de ellos son muy sustanciosos y de verdad me encantan! Uhmm, pensándolo bien, dejaré los comentarios a quienes me escribieron para el final del capítulo, jiji, es que no quiero estropear nada con mis comentarios. _

_Acotaciones:_

"texto" diálogos  
-_texto-_ pensamientos  
_"texto" _voces del pasado... soy mala para explicarlo, pero ya entenderán.  
_texto. _Sueños, memorias parecidas a un flash back... también entenderán.  
(texto) las inevitables e inoportunas notas de la autora.

_Comenzamos! And don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Melodía**

Una joven paseaba en el vasto terreno que se extendía frente a la casa que habitaba. Aquella casa en la que sus padres habían sido asesinados hacía varios años y había decidido abandonar para intentar olvidar aquel terrible suceso, cosa que por cierto nunca logró. La misma que ahora volvía a ocupar al lado de alguien más, alguien que también intentaba huir, pero no del pasado, sino del futuro.

Suspiró deteniéndose bajo el árbol más grande, el más antiguo de todos, un majestuoso sauce que se elevaba al centro del enorme jardín, bañado por las primeras luces del día. El favorito de su padre, y el suyo también. Desde el día que dejó aquel lugar no había pasado uno solo en el que no pensara en él, en los momentos que habían pasado bajo él; disfrutando de su sombra; de la frescura que les brindaba en los calurosos días de verano; en las hermosas flores que regaba por todo el campo cuando el viento soplaba entre sus ramas. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de todo aquello.

Sus ojos escarlata lo miraron en toda su extensión. Ahora compartía nuevos momentos bajo aquel gran sauce. En varias ocasiones la había sorprendido besándose con ese 'intruso' en su vida, quien frecuentemente la rodeaba con sus brazos morenos y la recargaba contra el tronco, sin permitirle salida... aunque ella nunca se negaba, menos aún si miraba aquellos ojos de cacao que brillaban con sólo verla. La curva en sus labios se arqueó aún más con el sólo hecho de pensar en él.

_Touya-_

"Veo que estás muy pensativa" una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió por completo, haciéndola abrir los ojos al máximo. Conocía esa voz, pero nunca hubiera esperado oírla en ese lugar. Se volteó para mirar al recién llegado... ¿recién llegado? En realidad no podía asegurar que lo fuera, nunca lo escuchó llegar, quizás llevaba ahí más tiempo de lo que creía.

"Eriol-kun" dijo al momento de encontrarse con aquel par de ojos índigos. La velocidad de sus latidos se había disparado por completo. Si Eriol estaba allí no era por simple casualidad, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

"Ohiyo, Meiling-kun" éste saludó con una amable sonrisa. "Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi." Agregó acercándose un poco más a ella.

"Ohiyo" la chica le contestó el saludo aún confundida con su presencia. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, pero no sabía cuál de todas ellas formular. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? Bueno, así era Eriol... simplemente sabía las cosas. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Quizás en realidad no quisiera saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Eso no importaba. Finalmente se decidió por la que más le martillaba en la cabeza. "¿Qué haces aquí?" ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que su pariente tuviera que viajar durante la noche –como seguro lo había hecho para estar allí a esas horas de la mañana-?.

El muchacho simplemente sonrió. "Creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar." Pausó para observar cómo la china tragaba saliva mientras asentía y continuó tornando su cara en un gesto totalmente serio. "Necesito hablar contigo... con ambos. Creo que tendré que quedarme un tiempo aquí." Su seriedad se debía no sólo a la naturaleza del asunto que tenían que tratar, sino al hecho de tener que quedarse allí, alejándose de... bueno, de ella. Eso le dolía, más aún después de lo que le había dicho Clow Reed. Ella pensaría que estaba huyendo, que... ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que ella podría creer. Pero antes que nada estaba la razón por la que había venido a este mundo: para cerciorarse de que todo saliera bien.

"Creo que a Touya no le agradará mucho la presencia de un intruso" a pesar de todo, Meiling no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva. "Pero lo comprenderá. Al menos eres un pariente y eso lo tranquilizará."

Eriol simplemente asintió. Éstas serían unas semanas muy largas.

O

O

O

**Mansión de la familia Daidouji.**

La luz se filtraba tenuemente a través de las cortinas, invitándola a levantarse ante el nuevo día. La muchacha dedicó un pequeño momento para desperezarse y se levantó del colchón dirigiéndose al guardarropa para sacar el uniforme escolar. Mientras se vestía con la última prenda, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia un pequeño portarretrato sobre su buró. No se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había detenido por completo con sólo mirar aquella foto donde cuatro jóvenes sonreían a la cámara teniendo de fondo un enorme parque de diversiones. El brillo en su mirada desapareció al momento de posarla sobre uno de ellos, el que estaba justamente a su lado en el retrato; uno que sonreía haciendo brillar un par de ojos de un azul profundo... esos ojos.

"Eriol" susurró sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente inmóvil y decidió continuar con lo que hacía, aunque no pudo apartar sus pensamientos de aquella persona. –_Un mes... hace casi un mes que se fue-_ Terminó con el uniforme y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación sin poder evitar echar un último vistazo a la fotografía. –_Ni siquiera dijiste por qué... ni siquiera te despediste. ¿por qué?-_ suspiró nuevamente y salió de la recámara.

"¡Tomoyo, apresúrate, ya es un poco tarde!" la voz de su madre venía desde la planta baja. No había tiempo para desayunar, así que la chica se dirigió directamente a la puerta. "Ten, aquí está tu refrigerio." Se lo entregó a su hija y salió con ella, cosa que sorprendió a la menor.

"Oka-san..."

"Esta vez yo te llevaré a la escuela" le contestó Sonomi sonriente. Y caminó con ella hacia el auto.

A lo largo del camino la mujer observó detenidamente a su hija. Definitivamente no era la misma de siempre, hacía algunas semanas que algo había cambiado en ella. Y creía saber de qué se trataba. La joven había mencionado en varias ocasiones a sus amigos, Sakura y Syaoran, 'ellos'... pero no había vuelto a hablar palabra sobre aquel muchacho que había visto afuera del acuario, el mismo que pareció turbar a su hija al momento de hacer las presentaciones.

Finalmente llegaron hasta las afueras de la preparatoria, donde estacionó el carro para permitirle a la adolescente bajar. Se despidió de ella y la vio caminar hacia el edificio. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de pisar el acelerador.

_-Tomoyo. Es la primera vez que la veo así. Siempre ha enfrentado los problemas con una sonrisa en la cara. Es ella quien siempre me da ánimos para seguir adelante. Pero esta vez es diferente... quizás es así como ella es en realidad; quizás sólo hacía lo que creía que era mejor para mí. ¿Realmente pensará en mí como su madre? Un hijo no suele ser tan condescendiente con sus padres._- Pensando esto y más, llegó hasta su oficina, donde se encerró pidiendo que no la molestaran por un rato. Necesitaba analizar lo que estaba pasando. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente viajara en el tiempo y el espacio.

**-**

**Flash Back.**

**Inglaterra.**

"Ya no puedo seguir así" un hombre decía cansadamente a la mujer sentada en el sofá de la habitación. Después de todo no parecían unas vacaciones tan placenteras.

"Te lo dije desde antes de casarnos, no puedes decirme ahora que te arrepientes" la mujer hablaba tranquilamente, pero lo miraba con ira¿De verdad creía que él era el único que sufría por ello?. –_Yo también quiero tener un hijo... es sólo que no puedo, no debo hacerlo. Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo_.-

"¡Me temo que sí puedo, y lo hago. Llevamos cinco años juntos y aún no quieres tener un hijo!. Creí que podría convencerte algún día, pero veo que es imposible. ¡Eres tan egoísta!" ahora el hombre comenzaba a levantar la voz y agitaba los brazos con desesperación.

_-�¿Egoísta!-_ no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera sabía la verdadera razón por la que no podía permitirse tener un hijo... por la que su sangre no debía pasar a otro ser. "¿Eso es lo que crees, Shinji?" le habló con el mismo tono de voz que antes. Sonomi Daidouji no era una mujer que perdiera fácilmente el control. "Creí que te habías casado conmigo, no con un hijo"

"No intentes voltear las cosas contra mí. ¡Si piensas seguir con esa misma actitud, entonces...!" el hombre inhaló con fuerza y suspiró intentando calmarse, cosa que apenas logró. "Quiero tener una descendencia¿es que no lo entiendes? Quiero un niño que transmita mi sangre, mi apellido... quiero ser un padre." El hombre pausó nuevamente. "Discúlpame, pero no puedo seguir así... ya no. Si cambias de opinión quizás podamos hablar, hasta entonces adiós." Y sin más Shinji Daidouji salió por la puerta de la suite, dejando a su esposa con una respuesta en la garganta.

Esa misma noche la mujer salió a dar un paseo por las frías calles de Londres, mirando cada sombra y comparándola con la que sentía en su interior. Media hora después llegó hasta un parque y se sentó en una banca tan sola y fría como las demás. El mortal silencio era terrible y hermoso en ese lugar. Entre la nube que se había formado en sus ojos llorosos podía ver la luna reflejada en la gran fuente al centro de la placeta. –_Esta vez fue en serio. Shinji se ha ido y no puedo evitarlo_- levantó la mirada para ver el cielo estrellado –, _quizás no importa. Una persona menos que tendrá que sufrir cuando el momento llegue_.- una gota salina escapó de sus ojos seguida de otras más. –_Era a lo que lo había condenado al momento de casarme con él... y eso que decía amarlo...-_ pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un lejano sonido que llegaba hasta ella insistente; un bebé que a lo lejos lloraba. Intentó verle el lado bueno a su decisión, al menos no tenía que aguantar el llanto de un niño.

¿Su decisión? Sí, en cierta forma era su decisión, en cierta forma un mandato de la Matriarca Aries, en cierta forma el destino. Pensando esto, Sonomi se levantó finalmente y caminó fuera del parque, de regreso al hotel. Intentaba pensar en qué era lo que iba a hacer, pero el llanto insistente de la criatura no se lo permitía, además cada vez era más fuerte, sin duda se acercaba al lugar en el que se encontraba. Cuando llegara le lanzaría una gélida mirada a la madre por no poder callar al niño que hacía tanto escándalo. Pero el sonido creció abruptamente en el momento en que pasó por un oscuro callejón. Sonomi se detuvo con cautela. Definitivamente ése no era un lugar normal para un pequeño. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de él, envuelta por sus sombras. Era como si algo la empujara a caminar decididamente buscando algo... buscando a un ser vivo.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo. Un pequeño bulto envuelto entre sábanas sobre el frío piso. Lo levantó entre brazos para darle calor e intentar confortarlo. No se necesitaba ser un sabio para comprender la situación: el niño había sido abandonado, seguramente para morir.

¿El niño? Algo le decía que no era precisamente un niño. Pero eso no importaba, lo único importante ahora era llevarlo a un hospital, quién sabe en qué condiciones se encontraba el bebé.

Estando en el hospital más cercano, sin saber por qué, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse allí tres días hasta que el informe del médico dictó que la criatura se encontraba estable.

Pero al ver aquel bebé nuevamente sano no le bastó: ya no podía olvidar a aquella niña (ya había confirmado que era una niña) abandonada y sola, al igual que ella. Abandonada por la persona que se supone debería amarla para toda la vida. Ambas compartían algo que las marcaría de por vida. Sonomi tomó una decisión: adoptaría a esa niña.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**-**

Sonomi soltó un largo suspiro. Le había tomado mucho tiempo conseguir la adopción de su hija, no sólo porque era de otro país, sino porque no podía mentir al gobierno sobre su inminente separación: Shinji no había querido a la niña, no quería un hijo que no llevara su sangre. Pero siempre que Sonomi Daidouji se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

Y ahora esa pequeña había crecido. Habían compartido tanto juntas, siempre apoyándose la una a la otra. Pero ella siempre se comportaba diferente de los demás, nunca discutía con ella, nunca le pedía nada. A veces la sentía como si fuera una invitada en su casa. La joven sabía todo sobre su pasado... bueno, al menos lo que a Sonomi le era posible decirle. En realidad no conocían a sus padres, ni las razones por las que la habían abandonado, aunque para la señora Daidouji ninguna razón en el mundo sería suficiente para dejar así a una bebé indefensa.

Sí, Tomoyo lo sabía, pero no de boca de Sonomi, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando llegó el momento en que hubo de decirle la verdad, ella le confesó que eso era algo de lo que ya tenía conocimiento, aunque nunca le dijo cómo lo averiguó.

Había conocido la verdad por tanto tiempo, se había enfrentado a ella sola. Sonomi podía imaginar cuantas cosas pudieron haber pasado por la cabeza de la niña cuando lo supo, y estaba segura de que no lo había compartido con nadie, se lo había guardado todo para sí. La mujer no podía evitar la sensación de que su hija se sentía en deuda con ella... siempre tomaba las cosas como si no se las mereciera.

Pero ahora le quedaba poco tiempo para ayudarla. No permitiría que Tomoyo siguiera sufriendo de esa manera, ni por eso ni por los acontecimientos que pronto habrían de ocurrir. No importara lo que hiciera, no dejaría que la sonrisa se volviera a esfumar del rostro de su hija.

Quedaba poco tiempo...

"Por lo menos ya hablé con Fujitaka".

**_Más tarde_**

**Preparatoria Tomoeda.**

"Tomoyo-chan" una joven hablaba agitando una mano frente a los ojos violetas de su amiga que parecía estar perdida mirando a la nada.

"Ah¿Nani, Sakura-chan?" Preguntó ésta sobresaltada dirigiendo la mirada a la castaña.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Syaoran y yo pensábamos ir al cine y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras" preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tomoyo titubeó ligeramente y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gomen, pero tengo que quedarme a practicar en el salón de música. El viernes será el concurso de canto y aún no he perfeccionado la canción, creo que tanto hoy como mañana me quedaré hasta muy tarde para lograrlo." La joven sintió un tremendo alivio de tener algo que la ocupara. Le agradaba salir con la pareja, pero siempre que veía lo felices que eran, no podía evitar recordar que ella no lo era. Era más divertido cuando además de ellos tres había alguien más... 'alguien' más.

"Oh, ya veo" el tono de voz de Sakura denotaba una profunda decepción. "Esperaba que pudieras venir con nosotros." La chica soltó un suspiro y en seguida cambió de actitud "¡entonces será para la próxima!" concluyó alegremente.

Este cambio de actitud no pasó desapercibido por un muchacho de ojos ámbar que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la forma en que Sakura se había animado a sí misma. Ésa era una de las cosas que más le encantaban de la joven. De repente sintió que no podía resistir más la tentación y desde atrás, rodeó a la joven con sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos en el delgado estómago femenino.

Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente, haciendo reír a Tomoyo quien aún no podía creer cómo era que su amiga seguía reaccionando así a pesar de que Syaoran hacía eso todos los días.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Prométenos que irás con nosotros otro día" la tersa voz del joven venía justo desde atrás del oído de la castaña, haciéndola temblar ligeramente ante los escalofríos que surgieron cuando el aliento masculino acarició su oreja. Los labios del hombre se extendieron aún más al sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos.

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita y asintió. "Lo prometo" dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y riendo aún más. "Ahora váyanse y que se la pasen bien."

La pareja se despidió de la blanca mujer que quedó sola en el salón de clases. En cuanto esto ocurrió la sonrisa se esfumó por completo de su rostro y suspiró. Era difícil seguir fingiendo de esa manera. No quería hacerlo frente a su amiga, sentía como si la engañara, pero tampoco quería preocuparla si la veía triste. Esas semanas habían sido muy largas en ese sentido... en todos los sentidos.

Daría lo que fuera por dejar de sentir esa brusca opresión en el pecho cuando pensaba en él... daría lo que fuera por ni siquiera pensar en él. Pero su partida había sido tan súbita, tan misteriosa, tan dolorosa. Sobretodo después de ese momento en el acuario. Él sabía lo que ella sentía, pero ella ignoraba lo que pasaba con él... no, no lo ignoraba. Si sintiera algo por ella la hubiera besado como estuvo a punto de hacerlo; no se hubiera marchado sin siquiera despedirse... no, simplemente no se hubiera marchado.

Tomoyo se levantó decidida a hacer algo por disipar ese dolor, esa rabia que sentía en el pecho. "Es hora de practicar" se dijo con firmeza y se dirigió enseguida al salón de música.

**Calle.**

"Qué lástima que Tomoyo no haya querido venir con nosotros" una hermosa joven caminaba a paso juguetón sobre el asfalto, adelantándose a quien estaba a su lado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Pero..." su acompañante dio un par de zancadas y atrapó su cintura entre sus brazos "...estamos tú y yo" fue lo único que dijo, acercándola más a él. La chica sonrió tímidamente. Y en seguida le brillaron los ojos con una idea.

"¡Ya sé¿Qué te parece si en lugar de ir al cine vamos a otro lado?" la sugerencia tomó por sorpreso al ambarino, quien la miró arqueando las cejas con curiosidad.

"¿A dónde?"

"Es una sorpresa" dijo ésta, apuntándolo con un dedo. "Ven, te encantará" y sin decir más se separó de él para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo tras de sí, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

Después de caminar por alrededor de 15 minutos, la pareja llegó hasta una vieja cerca que Sakura abrió con facilidad, entrando enseguida en un pequeño camino de piedra que llevaba a un enorme jardín repleto de cerezos en flor. Syaoran tuvo que parpadear un par de ocasiones para ver bien la belleza del lugar... y creerla. La castaña lo llevó hasta una fuente que se levantaba en una pequeña plazoleta y se sentó sobre el borde de ésta. Syaoran la imitó sentándose a su lado.

"Es un hermoso lugar" sonrió éste. "Pero si hay una cerca quiere decir que debe ser propiedad de alguien" agregó ligeramente preocupado y mirando alrededor para verificar que nadie estuviera allí. Haciendo esto se dio cuenta de la existencia de una pequeña cabaña más allá. Por su aspecto parecía estar abandonada.

"Por eso no te preocupes" Sonrió la joven, jugueteando con sus pies que casi le colgaban. Pero Syaoran apenas la escuchó, sin poder quitar la vista de aquella antigua edificación.

_"Oka-san¿por qué lloras?"_

Syaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. Era la voz de una niña y llegaba hasta él con mucha claridad.

Había algo en ese lugar.

"¿Syaoran-kun?" la voz de Sakura lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

"Ah, lo siento" le contestó éste mirándola nuevamente. "Es sólo que todo esto es de verdad hermoso"

La joven asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En sus ojos apareció un brillo de alegría, un centelleo que a Syaoran le fascinaba y lo hizo reír a su vez. El muchacho inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco que podía respirarse en ese lugar. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás relajándose y posó una mano sobre la de la chica, brindándole un ligero apretón, más bien una caricia. La sonrisa en el rostro femenino aumentó aún más ante el contacto.

"Syaoran-kun" el joven volteó nuevamente hacia ella al escuchar su nombre. "Dime¿extrañas mucho a tu familia?" la muchacha pausó un momento pensativa. "Bueno, es sólo curiosidad, la verdad es que nunca me hablas de ella." agregó ligeramente avergonzada, como si le diera pena preguntar cosas que probablemente no le incumbían.

Syaoran rió. "Tienes razón, nunca hablo de ellos. No te culpo por sentir curiosidad. La verdad es que no los extraño mucho. Quizás no me dan tiempo para hacerlo: mis hermanas me hablan cada semana y son muy empalagosas, más bien quisiera que me dieran un respiro; y mi madre también me llama de vez en cuando para preguntar cómo van las cosas. Ella, a diferencia de mis hermanas, es una persona muy seria."

Sakura se quedó un momento mirándolo como si esperara algo más, hasta que se decidió a preguntar: "Y tu papÂ¿no te llama ni te escribe?" apenas alcanzó a decir, insegura, y se recriminó al instante de hacer la pregunta –_Si no lo mencionó es porque es algo que no te importa... ¡baka!-_

"Él murió hace muchos años" contestó éste con un tono de indiferencia, pero al observar preocupación en el rostro de la castaña se dio cuenta de que esto no era suficiente. "No, no te preocupes, yo sólo tenía 3 años y la verdad es que no me acuerdo de él." le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Ah, ya veo" Sakura dirigió la vista a la cabaña. "Aún así, es doloroso no recordar a un ser querido. Yo tengo el recuerdo de mi madre, tenía seis años cuando ella murió, pero me alegra poder ver su cara cada vez que cierro los ojos y pienso en ella. Pero tú... seguramente has intentado acordarte de tu padre, de su rostro, del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Debiste haber pasado momentos muy dolorosos... lo siento mucho, Syaoran" el rostro de la chica se transformó en un gesto de aflicción, como si fuera ella quien hubiera pasado por todo ese dolor, se sentía culpable por recordarle de algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver.

"Hey, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa." El ambarino le sonrió llevando una mano hasta el rostro femenino para levantarlo. "me duele más verte así –_Se preocupa mucho por los demás... quizás demasiado_-, vamos, quiero ver esa sonrisa". Agregó, animándola.

Una ligera brisa pasó entre los árboles, meciendo las copas y arrebatándoles algunos pétalos de flor. Unos cuantos fueron a parar junto a ellos, y uno cayó justo sobre la cabeza de Sakura, haciendo reír a Syaoran al ver lo curiosa que ésta se veía. Esto arrancó una sonrisa a la joven, recordando al muchacho cuán bella era cuando se alegraba. Elevó la mano que aún tenía en su cara para retirar el pétalo, pero después de hacerlo no pudo alejar su mano del cabello femenino, el cual acarició con gran delicadeza, como si fuese un gran tesoro. Después de eso, llevó la mano hasta la nuca, empujándola hacia él para detenerla a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Observó cuidadosamente las facciones femeninas, admirando cada una de ellas. Se encontró hundiéndose en el verde de aquellos ojos que lo miraban dulcemente, y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer sus mejillas al ser alcanzadas por la respiración de la persona que tenía frente a sí.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas encenderse ligeramente. Pasaba lo mismo cada vez que él hacía esto, cada vez que la miraba de aquella manera, cada vez que sentía su aliento rozar sus labios, cada vez que él jugueteaba enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello. Sí, Sakura sentía lo mismo en cada ocasión y se veía obligada a tragar saliva... y le encantaba; le encantaba todas esas reacciones –y otras mas- que él solía despertar en ella.

Finalmente el ambarino cubrió aquella boca con la suya, sintiendo esos labios moverse al compás de los suyos, acariciándose en un suave baile para después abrirse cuando los suyos se lo pidieron. Su lengua salió de su cueva natural para introducirse en otra, una que le parecía cálida y fresca al mismo tiempo... tan suave y pequeña; llegó como un intruso a despertar a la que descansaba plácidamente en su morada, iniciando una nueva danza con ella, sensual y tranquila.

Syaoran no podía controlarse ante la ola de instintos que pugnaban por desatarse en su interior. Ese apasionado beso, el lugar hermoso y solitario, la suave brisa que los rodeaba; todo resultaba en una mágica combinación que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Antes de poder siquiera pensarlo, su mano libre se posó sobre la rodilla femenina, sintiendo la cálida piel estremecerse ante el contacto. Suave y sedosa, era así como se presentaba ante él aquella tez, haciendo surgir en él mil y una sensaciones más.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido casi inaudible que quedó ahogado en la boca de Syaoran, quien lo recibió con satisfacción. Su mano comenzó a reptar tímidamente por la tersa piel hasta toparse con la tela de la falda, pausando sólo un segundo antes de continuar por debajo de ella. Sintió cómo Sakura separaba ligeramente sus labios para inhalar sorprendida ante aquella acción, pero él la capturó enseguida con los suyos. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse y un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados explotaba en su interior: el deseo que aquel beso despertaba segundo a segundo en él; la impotencia al verse incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo; la calidez que llenaba su ser con el tacto de aquella piel; la satisfacción de ver las reacciones de la joven; y... la culpabilidad que lo embargaba por hacerle esto.

Su mano continuó deslizándose hasta llegar a un punto donde la temperatura aumentaba algunos grados. Estaba a punto de seguir su camino hacia arriba cuando percibió el cuerpo de la chica tensarse por completo. La boca que estaba contra la suya se cerró abruptamente. Syaoran comprendió lo que esto significaba.

Separó sus labios de los de ella lentamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban con sorpresa, confusión y... ¿miedo?. Sólo después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que su mano aún seguía en el mismo lugar, perturbándola aún más. La retiró enseguida, como si el sólo contacto con la piel lo quemara. Sintió algo oprimirle fuertemente el pecho, había cometido un grave error y lo sabía.

"Gomen-ne, Sakura-san" fue lo único que acertó a decir, bajando la cabeza.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, mirando al joven que miraba al suelo apretando los puños. Se había quedado sin palabras, tanto por la pasión de aquel beso como por la manera en que aquella mano se había movido sobre su pierna, acariciándola de tal manera que había despertado en ella emociones que nunca había sentido. Su cuerpo temblaba, pidiendo más de esas caricias, y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Pero una creciente confusión se arremolinaba en su cabeza, casi como una tortura. Y ver a ese chico tan fuerte mantener ante ella la cabeza gacha le oprimía terriblemente el pecho. Tenía que decir algo, lo sabía, pero no sabía qué...

"Sy-Syaoran-kun..." comenzó a decir cuando un fuerte viento empezó a soplar con tal ímpetu que los árboles comenzaron a doblarse ante su fuerza. Por instinto elevó una mano para cubrirse los ojos del montón de tierra que comenzaba a levantarse y a volar en todas direcciones. De repente lo sintió. "¡Es un...!".

"¡Es un Espíritu Milenario!" Syaoran terminó la frase por ella, alzando nuevamente la cabeza y sintiendo la adrenalina comenzar a correr por su cuerpo. Súbitamente una segunda corriente de aire, más fuerte que la anterior, se formó. Esta vez arremetió directamente contra ellos. _–¡Demonios!-_ El ambarino tuvo sólo un segundo para reaccionar y plantarse entre Sakura y el viento antes de que éste llegara y lo empujara con tal potencia que alcanzó a elevarlo varios metros en el aire, estrellándolo finalmente contra la frágil madera de la puerta de la cabaña, rompiendo su lado izquierdo y haciéndolo aterrizar estrepitosamente en el interior.

"¡Syaoran!" fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura al notar que éste se paraba frente a ella sólo para ser arrastrado un instante después por un fuerte viento que lo mandó hasta la casita. "¡Syaoran!" repitió ésta mientras comenzaba a correr en aquella dirección, pero una nueva corriente la interceptó estrellándola contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, que vibró ligeramente ante el impacto. Sakura gimió al sentir cómo se escapaba el aire de sus pulmones a causa del choque. Intentó tomar algunas bocanadas de aire, pero el dolor que esta acción le provocaba hizo que tardara varios instantes en poder recuperar el oxígeno que necesitaba para poder levantarse.

_-¿Quién es?-_ preguntó mentalmente a los únicos seres que podían responderle, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor para intentar localizar a su atacante.

_-Nehebkau-_ unas voces en su interior respondieron tranquilamente.

"Ya veo" Sakura analizó la situación por unos segundos. No podía ir a donde se encontraba Syaoran, el Espíritu sólo la estaba atacando a ella, y si había alcanzado al joven era porque se había interpuesto entre ellos dos. No sabía en qué estado se encontraba el muchacho, pero si quería llegar hasta él, primero tenía que sellar a Nehebkau. "Tengo que hacerlo" murmuró decidida.

O

O

"Ah" Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se esforzaba por levantarse del piso. Cuando finalmente lo logró volteó a su alrededor, se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, en un pequeño cuarto ocupado solamente por un... _-¿un altar?-._ Podía ver claramente un antiguo altar con una especie de sagrario al centro: rodeado por una incontable cantidad de velas -o lo que quedaba de ellas- estaba un diminuto mueble con una puertita tallada cuidadosamente. Sin duda alguna en su interior había algo muy importante...

Pero de repente el cuarto comenzó a cambiar ante sus ojos. El moho adquirido con el paso del tiempo empezó a desaparecer, al igual que las marcas dejadas por las polillas y gusanos en la madera. La cera derretida de las velas ahora parecía adquirir forma cilíndrica nuevamente... y una figura humana se presentaba primero borrosa, después con toda claridad, ante él. Syaoran frunció el ceño.

Ahora podía ver que la figura era una hermosa mujer hincada frente al altar, con un bulto alargado envuelto en finas telas. Pero hubo algo que lo desconcertó: una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. _-¿Quién es?... ¿Y por qué llora?-_

_"Oka-san¿por qué lloras?"_

Syaoran volteó bruscamente al escuchar aquella voz y tuvo que retroceder un paso para sostenerse al ver a la criatura que acababa de entrar por la puerta y miraba a la mujer con preocupación.

O

O

"Estrella que iluminas mi camino y guardas mi energía, revélate ante la heredera de tu luz y comparte con ella tu gran poder¡libérate!" Una luz surgió de entre los brazos extendidos de Sakura, haciendo aparecer en ellos el gran báculo cuando ésta se extinguió.

Nehebkau atacó nuevamente, haciendo a varios de los árboles doblarse ante su fuerza. La castaña alargó el báculo frente a ella. –_Espíritus Milenarios que me sirven y guardan, protéjanme ante el poder de este nuevo ser_- dijo invocando mentalmente a quienes descansaban el sello que ella les había impuesto.

Inmediatamente una barrera invisible se forjó ante ella, protegiéndola de la gran corriente de aire que la hubiera lanzado lejos de no ser así. Ya estando bajo la protección de los Espíritus, Sakura cerró los ojos intentando sentir el lugar preciso de donde venía aquel poder. _–¡Rayos!-_ Pensó al notar que éste no provenía de un lugar en específico: todo el campo estaba repleto de él. Era eso o... el ser se movía demasiado rápido, dispersando su energía para confundirla. ­–_Tengo que pensar en algo rápido_-

O

O

"¡Sakura!" exclamó Syaoran, pero ni la mujer ni la niña se inmutaron... ni siquiera notaban su presencia. El ambarino ahora podía comprender la situación: estaba atrapado en una visión del pasado. Alguien o algo quería decirle algo.

La mujer volteó para mirar a su hija sorprendida. La confusión en sus ojos aún húmedos por las lágrimas extrañó a Syaoran, quien giró nuevamente la cabeza para ver a la niña e intentar encontrar una explicación. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el muchacho abriera los ojos incrédulo y dejara escapar un gemido de sorpresa por lo que vio: más allá de la pequeña Sakura, pegado en la puerta se encontraba fijado un sello, o lo que quedaba de él.

_-Es un sello para impedir la entrada a cualquiera que se quiera atrever a cruzar esa puerta... ¿Cómo pudo romperlo siendo tan pequeña?-_ Ahora Syaoran podía comprender lo que cruzaba por la mente de la mujer. Además¡la niña ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho! _–¿Rompió un sello sin proponérselo?-_ "Imposible".

_"¿Qué es eso?"_ la niña apuntó un dedo hacia el altar, ajena a los pensamientos de su madre.

La mujer bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. Por lo que podía ver Syaoran, el hecho de que la niña entrara al recinto no era algo muy bueno.

O

O

El Espíritu atacaba nuevamente, estrellando todo su poder contra la barrera invisible que protegía a la chica que se mantenía inmóvil y con los músculos totalmente tensos. Sakura apretó los dientes¿qué podía hacer? No podía quedarse así por mucho tiempo.

La fuerza y velocidad del viento alrededor de ella aumentaban segundo a segundo. Los árboles más jóvenes y delgados comenzaron a ser arrancados de su lugar, y las flores y ramas de todos volaban por doquier. Sakura vio esto con horror y desesperación –¡_No! no le puedes hacer esto a un lugar tan hermoso... ¡No te permitiré arruinarlo así!-._ Una de las bancas fue desprendida del cemento y fue a parar a la entrada del jardín, rompiendo las baldosas del camino en que cayó.

"¡Detente!" La castaña gritó. Ahora estaba en verdad furiosa. Un brillo en sus ojos verdes se encendió amenazante y sus manos apretaron el báculo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos perdieron el color por completo. –_Tengo que hacer algo... tengo que..._- levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa sádica en los labios, elevando el báculo ante ella.

_-Espíritus Milenarios que me sirven y guardan. Cubran este campo con la energía que ahora me protege, y no dejen entrar ni salir a ser alguno de sus límites...-_ cerró los ojos concentrándose cuidadosamente en todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, y elevando aún más el báculo exclamó finalmente: "¡Ahora!"

O

O

_"Sakura, hija. ¿qué haces aquí?"_ la joven dama extendió los brazos amorosamente para abrazar a la pequeña que se acercó enseguida. _"Eres una pequeña desobediente. Te dije que te quedaras jugando con tu hermano."_ Dijo acariciándole el cabello a su hija.

_"Gomen-ne"_ Syaoran escuchó una tercera voz y se volvió hacia la puerta para ver parado bajo el marco a un hombre que ya había visto antes, en varias ocasiones en las que había ido a visitar a su novia "Souji-san", exclamó cada vez más confundido por la escena.

_"Gomen-ne"_repitió el hombre "_Es mi culpa, la perdí de vista mientras ayudaba a Touya a levantarse porque se había caído."_ El hombre respiró profundamente y caminó hacia ellas, hincándose al llegar a las mujeres que más amaba.(Para que no se me confundan... nunca dije que Nadeshiko se había levantado¿recuerdan que ella también estaba hincada?) "_Lo siento tanto, querida Nadeshiko_" el ambarino pudo percibir el dolor que había en los ojos del hombre.

_"No te preocupes. Nada ocurre por casualidad_" contestó la mujer llevando una pequeña y blanca mano hasta el rostro del padre de Sakura. _"Si esto ocurrió es porque así debe de ser"._

_"Ah, aquí estás, Kaiju"_ Otra voz se escuchaba nuevamente en la puerta. -_Reunión familiar_-pensó Syaoran al ver de quién se trataba, un niño idéntico al joven que había visto en fotos en la casa de Sakura. _"Ven, vamos a jugar"_ continuó el niño.

_"¡No soy un Kaiju!"_ exclamó la niña encarando al recién llegado y aferrándose del brazo de su madre, furiosa.

_"Sí, como digas. Ven, que el juego aún no ha terminado"_ le respondió el chiquillo de cabellos chocolates con una sonrisa maliciosa. A pesar de su coraje anterior, la pequeña se soltó del abrazo de la mujer y caminó hacia él a paso juguetón, saliendo nuevamente al patio acompañada de su hermano. Syaoran arqueó una ceja divertido, aunque no le sorprendía tanto el cambio de humor tan brusco que había experimentado la niña –_Sakura, veo que no ha cambiado mucho a como era-._

O

O

Al grito de la joven se le sucedió el crecimiento del campo de energía que la rodeaba, llegando a abarcar todo el campo. El viento aún soplaba vigorosamente entre los árboles, pero lo único que hizo Sakura al notar esto fue sonreír. Ahora lo tenía atrapado, lo único que necesitaba era reducirle aún más el espacio.

"Ciérrate" dijo ésta en un susurro, abriendo sus manos alrededor del báculo que quedaba en suspensión. Enseguida comenzó a cerrarlas lentamente sobre éste, al tiempo que ocurría lo mismo con la barrera invisible.

El aire comenzó a agitarse bruscamente; el Espíritu se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la joven y empezó a arremeter contra ella, lanzándole fuertes oleadas de aire que amenazaban con llevarla lejos.

Sakura apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca por el esfuerzo que le llevaba el poder mantenerse de pie sobre el suelo, pero no detuvo el camino de sus manos hacia el centro, haciendo cada vez más corta la distancia entre ellas, disminuyendo el tamaño del campo de energía.

Una nueva corriente de aire se dirigió hacia ella, esta vez más fuerte aún que las anteriores. Sakura miró inquietamente esta situación y una exclamación de preocupación y sorpresa se escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba acortando rápidamente el espacio entre sus manos, llegando casi al báculo. Con esta acción, la barrera se cerró más bruscamente, dejando a Sakura fuera de sus límites, y ocasionando con esto que el viento simplemente se estrellara contra una de sus paredes.

La castaña respiró agitadamente al descubrirse a salvo por tan poco tiempo. Estaba consciente de lo cerca que estuvo de recibir aquel ataque, y de que la magnitud de éste no era cualquier cosa. Pero antes de sentirse aliviada tenía que hacer algo más.

Viendo cómo ahora el viento se encontraba totalmente encerrado y golpeaba la barrera invisible desesperadamente, sonrió tomando nuevamente el bastón y lo tomó con firmeza entre sus manos.

"Oh, gran espíritu que has roto el sello de tu antiguo dueño, muestra tu verdadera forma ante la luz de Póllux" Diciendo esto, la estrella de su báculo rodeó con sus poderosos destellos plateados el campo de energía en que se encontraba el Espíritu. Al hacerlo, la masa de aire se arremolinó y de ella salió la figura de un hombre de cabellos ondulados que se agitaban con el viento, y lo harían aún más de no ser por una cinta que él llevaba alrededor de la cabeza. El varón, al verse derrotado, se hincó sobre una rodilla en la superficie invisible inferior.

"¡Espíritu que has mostrado tu forma original, repliégate ante el nuevo sello que te impongo, y obedece las órdenes de Sakura, quien reclama tu presencia bajo la luz de Póllux!" clamó nuevamente la joven. Acto seguido, el campo de energía desapareció, permitiendo al hombre ser absorbido por el báculo que apuntaba directamente a él.

Sakura suspiró al ver que todo había terminado por fin. Un momento, no todo había terminado _-¡Syaoran¿Estará bien?-_ y con este pensamiento, comenzó a correr en dirección de la cabaña.

O

O

_"Ellos, nunca debieron haber entrado aquí. ¡Vieron la katana!"_ Nadeshiko bajaba la vista hacia el bulto que yacía finamente envuelto sobre sus piernas. Lo tomó con delicadeza, llevándolo al interior del pequeño sagrario e inclinó su cabeza antes de cerrar la puertita con un largo suspiro.

_"Lo siento."_ El hombre a su lado repetía por enésima vez una disculpa y abrazaba a su esposa. _"Esto es mi culpa."_

Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos. _"Me temo que tendrán que olvidar lo que ocurrió aquí, aunque eso signifique que tengan que olvidarse del lugar por completo... de todo lo que han vivido aquí. Pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo_". Una sonrisa melancólicaasomó en su semblante.

A Syaoran le oprimió el corazón ver aquella sonrisa. Aún se sentía confundido por todo aquello, pero no podía perderse ni un detalle; sabía que, de alguna u otra forma, eso era sumamente importante.

Nadeshiko apretó el abrazo de su esposo, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de éste, finalmente hizo algo que tomó a Syaoran completamente desprevenido: giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y habló... le habló: _"Y con sus recuerdos, también se irá el de la promesa que ambos hicieron"_ dijo con tristeza.

_-¡Imposible!-_ Syaoran no se daba cuenta de la gran sorpresa que podía verse en su cara –_Esto es una ilusión, una visión del pasado... ¿cómo es que puede verme? Y... ¿hace cuánto que se dio cuenta de mi presencia?-_ miró aquellos ojos esmeraldas, igual que los de su amada. Una profunda melancolía se apoderaba de ellos, pero había algo más... ¿súplica?. Syaoran frunció el ceño al notarlo.

_"Por favor, no permitas que eso suceda..."_ la hermosa dama comenzó a suplicar, pero se vio interrumpida cuando la imagen comenzó a desaparecer ante él.

"¿Qué¿A qué te refieres?" Involuntariamente, el muchacho se inclinó hacia ella como si quisiera poder captar mejor las palabras con esa acción, pero la mujer ya se había esfumado. Syaoran se quedó sólo en un cuarto con olor a hongos, visiblemente dañado por el paso del tiempo. –_Una promesa...-_ comenzó a pensar con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde hacía unos segundos estaba la hermosa mujer. -¿_Qué es lo que...?-_

"Syaoran-kun" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que llegó hasta él de una forma más clara que las que había escuchado apenas hacía unos momentos. Se giró para ver a Sakura, que rápidamente llegó hasta él, abrazándolo con tal ímpetu que casi lo hace caer. "¿Daijobu ka, Syaoran-kun?" le preguntó ésta, visiblemente preocupada.

El ambarino sonrió "Hai, no me pasó nada", dijo al tiempo que la separaba de sí para mirarla de pies a cabeza, notando su frágil cuerpo magullado. "Quien me preocupa eres tú. Discúlpame por no haber podido ayudarte". Dijo éste con una opresión en el pecho al verla así. Se sentía mal, de verdad mal por no haberla ayudado, por no estar con ella cuando lo necesitaba. De haber estado allí, quizás ella no se encontraría en un estado tan deplorable.

"Iie, no siempre vas a poder estar ahí para ayudarme, Syaoran. Tengo que aprender a enfrentar las cosas por mí misma. Además me alegra mucho ver que estás bien". Le contestó ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa sincera, como las que tanto le encantaban a él.

"De acuerdo. Vamos, te llevaré a casa... creo que tu padre me matará por llevarte en esas condiciones" se detuvo pensativo. "Mejor vamos primero curar tus heridas, creo que tengo algunas cosas de Eriol que pueden ser de mucha ayuda".

Sakura asintió, siguiéndolo. Pero algo en su interior se turbó al escuchar aquel nombre. –_Eriol, estoy segura de que Tomoyo lo extraña más de lo que le gustaría admitir... espero que regrese pronto-._

**_En la noche._**

**Preparatoria Tomoeda.**

Una joven de largos cabellos oscuros que lanzaban destellos morados ante la luz de la luna se mantenía mirando a través de una ventana en el tercer piso del edificio. Llevaba horas practicando la misma canción y sentía la garganta seca. No era bueno continuar con eso, pero cuando lo hacía podía despegarse un poco de la realidad, olvidar por un instante a aquella persona. "Será mejor que vuelva a casa, de otra forma no podré continuar mañana" se dijo así misma en un tono de resignación.

Pero, al levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la brillante luna que resplandecía majestuosamente en el cielo, otra imagen apareció ante sus ojos. Un par de lagunas del más profundo índigo la miraban con un brillo especial, aquel brillo que tanto la estremecía. –_Eriol-,_ Tomoyo tragó saliva e intentó regresar a la realidad, pero al hacerlo y recordar la tristeza que embargaba a su corazón, sin darse cuenta también comenzó a tararear una melodía que había estado en su cabeza desde hacía varios días.

O

O

La puerta se cerró detrás de él e inhaló profundamente, en un intento de darse valor. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que se decidiera a caminar, pero se detuvo casi inmediatamente al escuchar algo a lo lejos. No había nadie a esas horas en la Preparatoria Tomoeda, así que se podía escuchar cada sonido que se producía en el lugar, aumentado con un vibrante eco.

Sabía que estaría ahí, de hecho ésa era la razón por la que él también se encontraba allí. Continuó avanzando, intentando poner atención a aquel sonido que ahora tomaba la forma de palabras lanzadas al viento en una melodía.

**Wish you were here...  
Me, oh, my countryman,  
Wish you were here...**

(Quisiera estuvieras aquí...

Yo, oh, compatriota,

quisiera que estuvieras aquí...)

_-Tomoyo-._ El joven pensó en la dueña de aquella voz mientras caminaba. Primero sus pasos habían sido lentos, como solía hacerlo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya había apretado el paso. Necesitaba verla. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar más allá de los muros de la escuela, a moverse en el tiempo y el espacio... hasta llegar a aquella noche.

**I wish you were here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue...**

(Quisiera que estuvieras aquí...

¿No sabes que la nieve es cada vez más fría?

Y te extraño terriblemente,

Y me siento triste...)

_"¿Qué pasa?" una voz en un rincón le indicó que al parecer no estaba tan solo como había creído._

_"Clow Reed sama" Eriol se levantó para recibir a la inesperada visita._

_"Veo que no estás muy bien últimamente". Clow sonreía gentilmente "espero que no sea por mi culpa". Eriol asintió con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Clow desapareció repentinamente, tornándose en un rostro serio, pero tranquilo. "Eriol, Geb ha despertado, y falta poco para que Seth también lo haga. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, tienes que hablar con Meiling-san y Touya Kinomoto". El hombre pausó para darle tiempo al joven de reaccionar._

_"Seth... pronto despertará. Comprendo, debo hablar con ellos" Eriol bajó la cabeza y habló casi inaudiblemente "debo partir esta misma noche, mientras más pronto mejor"._

**Wish you were here...  
Me, oh, my countryman,  
Wish you were here... **

I wish you were here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue...

(Quisiera que estuvieras aquí...

Yo, oh, compatriota,

quisiera que estuvieras aquí...

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí...

¿No sabes que la nieve es cada vez más fría?

Y te extraño terriblemente,

Y me siento triste...)

Eriol apretó los puños con sólo pensar en lo que había sentido en aquel momento. La letra de la canción llegaba cada vez más clara a sus oídos, y la melancolía que su dueña le imprimía –_Es mi culpa-._

_"Eriol" la voz de Clow lo hizo levantar nuevamente la cabeza, encontrándose con la tierna mirada de aquel gran mago. "La amas¿cierto?" se acercó hasta llegar a unos pasos de él._

_El muchacho abrió más sus ojos índigos, para entrecerrarlos enseguida en una mueca de dolor. "Sí, pero no importa. Debo aceptar mi destino, el castigo por lo que hice en el pasado"._

_Clow rió._

**I've got feelings for you,  
Do you still feel the same?  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you,  
I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes...  
In your eyes...**

(Siento algo por tí,

¿Tú aún sientes lo mismo?

Desde la primera vez que posé mis ojos en tí,

Sentí la alegría de vivir,

Vi el cielo en tus ojos...

En tus ojos...)

_El joven miró sorprendido al hombre al escucharlo reír._

_"Eriol..." comenzó éste al notar la confusión en los ojos de aquel muchacho "¿Cuál castigo?"_

_La confusión de Eriol aumentó al escuchar hablar al mago. "El... castigo que me fue impuesto cuando... cuando hice aquel conjuro... en mi otra vida, cuando era Clow Reed". Tragó saliva sin explicarse por qué se le dificultaba tanto hablar de ello "el mismo que me marcaría por siempre: no me está permitido amar a nadie, es el destino que tengo que aceptar como Clow Reed" concluyó desviando la vista._

**I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you...  
Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away...**

(Extraño tu risa, extraño tu sonrisa,

Extraño todo de tí...

Cada segundo es como un minuto,

Cada minuto es como un día

Cuando estás lejos...)

Ya en el tercer piso, el joven se detuvo nuevamente al escuchar algo diferente... algo en aquella voz al pronunciar la última frase.

Sus ojos se abrieron en una mueca de sorpresa y dolor al mismo tiempo¡Tomoyo tenía un nudo en la garganta!. Eriol tragó saliva y apoyó una mano en la pared sintiéndose débil por el sentimiento que esto le ocasionaba. Casi podía ver una lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de la joven. Era una imagen que no podía tolerar –_Es mi culpa-._ Retiró la mano apretándola en un puño y apresuró el paso.

_Para su asombro, la sonrisa aumentó en los labios de Clow Reed. "Eriol Hiragizawa no es otro que Eriol Hiragizawa", Eriol frunció el ceño ante las palabras del mago. "Clow Reed es el mismo que está parado frente a ti". El hombre caminó unos pasos hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella hacia el cielo estrellado, evocando viejos recuerdos. _

"_Antes de morir hice un último conjuro, necesitaba estar presente cuando todo esto ocurriera y sabía que estando muerto me sería imposible ayudar en algo". Se volvió para mirar al joven, "es cierto que en ti he depositado mis recuerdos, mi magia y hasta un poco de mi carácter" dijo, sonriendo ante esto último, "pero nunca dejé de tener conciencia sobre el castigo que me perseguía, así que no podía arriesgarme a reencarnar... sería demasiado ingenuo de mi parte"._

**Wish you were here,  
Me, oh, my countryman,  
Wish you were here... **

I wish you were here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell...  
And I'm feeling blue...

(Quisiera que estuvieras aquí...

Yo, oh, compatriota,

quisiera que estuvieras aquí...

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí...

¿No sabes que la nieve es cada vez más fría?

Y te extraño terriblemente,

Y me siento triste...)

El joven ya vislumbraba la puerta del salón de música, cada vez la voz era más clara... y cada vez podía notar con más claridad el tono melancólico de la cantante -_¿Cómo reaccionarÿ-_, muchas interrogantes comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza. -_¿Qué le diré en realidad, ella... ¿qué me dirÿ...­-_

"_Entonces..." Eriol se quedó con la boca abierta, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella nueva, pero sí pudo sentir algo arder en su corazón... algo así como... una esperanza._

"_Así es", el hombre asintió. "Clow Reed fue marcado con un destino que él mismo eligió... pero ese Clow Reed soy yo. Tú, Eriol, debes escoger tu propio destino. Si bien has venido a este mundo con un propósito, esto no quiere decir que no puedas tener tu propia vida. Yo ya viví la mía, por favor, tú haz lo mismo" la voz amable del hombre llegó hasta sus oídos con un efecto sumamente tranquilizador. _

**The snow is getting colder, baby,  
And I wish you were here...  
A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I wish you were here...  
**

(La nieve se vuelve más fría,

Y quisiera que estuvieras aquí...

Un campo de batalla de amor y miedo,

Y quisiera que estuvieras aquí...)

Eriol sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras, al pensar en el efecto que éstas habían tenido en su ser. Pero su rostro volvió a tornarse serio cuando recordó lo que había hecho esa misma noche, -_Vine a este mundo con un propósito...-_ pensó parándose frente a la puerta corrediza del salón de música, -..._antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa tengo que velar porque éste se cumpla. Discúlpame Tomoyo, tenía que salir esa misma noche y no podía hablar de esto con nadie, sin importar cuánto me doliera hacerlo-_.

**I've got feelings for you,  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you...**

(Siento algo por ti,  
desde la primera vez que posé mis ojos en ti...)

Tomoyo se recargó en el alféizar de la ventana y lo sujetó con fuerza al sentir que ésta se le iba de las piernas. De repente le resultó imposible terminar la canción, había estallado en sollozos y dos ríos de agua salina corrían por sus mejillas. No había llorado por ello hasta el momento, había hecho hasta lo imposible por no hacerlo, y ahora ahí estaba, sintiéndose tan pequeña y débil. Pero se sentía bien desahogarse... hacía tanto que no se desahogaba de algo, no quería preocupar a nadie si la veían en ese estado. Pero ahora estaba bien, simple y sencillamente estaba sola... solas ella y la luna, nadie se preocuparía por verla así.

"Es una canción muy triste"

La chica apretó aún más la madera que había en sus manos, sobresaltada. Su latido se aceleró y a la expresión de dolor que había en su rostro le sucedió una de sorpresa. Lentamente giró la cabeza para finalmente fijar su mirada atónita en el recién llegado. No sólo alguien la había descubierto en ese estado, sino que ese alguien además era _él_. Y ella no lo había escuchado llegar... ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

"E-Eriol-kun" las palabras casi inaudibles salieron de su boca sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

_¡Ah! Qué suspenso¿no creen? Pero ya saben que a mí me fascina hacer eso jijiji._

_Por cierto, la canción traducida no se siente tan bien como la original, siento que sí pierde algo de su esencia, así que no le hagan mucho caso a la traducción. Ah, olvidaba decirles que esta canción es'Wish you were here',de Blackmore's night (bueno, es la versión que conozco). _

_Ah, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles: la relación de los dioses egipcios con los Espíritus no va precisamente en ese orden... de hecho sólo los coloqué así porque... no lo sé, así se me dio. Me refiero por ejemplo a que en realidad el dios del viento es Shu; en cuanto al agua podríamos decir que es algo así como una trinidad; Hathor es la diosa del amor, la alegría, las pachangas, el vino... de tantas cosas... creo que ya entendieron el punto._

_En cuanto a los dibujos que les habia dicho, tuve un problemilla con uno de ellos, y el otro ahí lo tengo, sólo que está muy grande U.U, quisiera reducir su tamaño... pero a ver qué puedo hacer al respecto, quizás muy pronto lo suba a alguna página._

_Ahora sí, pasemos a los agradecimientos, jiji.  
__**Serenity-Princess:** En cuanto a los dibujos, ya comenté arriba lo que sucede. Y de verdad siento haber hecho sufrir a Eriol y Tomoyo, pero ahora se han vuelto a encontrar... ¿qué es lo que ocurrirá con ese encuentro¡Quién sabe!. Ah, por cierto... no entendí bien lo que quisiste decir con eso de los monstruos, aunque supongo que quizás te refieras a los Espíritus... bueno, si preguntabas por ellos, aquí tienes a uno.  
**Ceci:** Tienes razón, al fin se cumplió lo que me pedías sobre hacer los capítulos más largos, aunque supongo que éste también sobrepasará esos 5 minutos que tardas en leerlos, jeje. ¿Verdad que sí te quedas sin aliento con la escena del "beso"¡Ahh, me encantó! Es fascinante cómo describes tus emociones, jejeje. Espero que puedas conseguir un poco más de paciencia, aunque sea 'prestada', jijiji. Creo que ya viste respondida tu pregunta sobre el origen de Tomoyo, aunque aún faltan muchas por responder... y todas quedarán resueltas... bueno, todas excepto una (de verdad no sé qué fue primero, si el huevo o la gallina jeje, pero si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga, por favor). Respecto al parecido entre Jika y Tomoyo... sí, supongo que debe de haber alguno, pero ni yo sé qué tan cierto es eso, jeje. También espero que se haya aclarado tu duda sobre el conjuro del olvido... aunque todavía me quedan cosas que decir al respecto.  
**Pantera: **Vaya, pues gracias por tus comentarios -blush-. En cuanto a los dibujos, pues ya aclaré como está el asunto, aunque también podría mandarlos si tienen una cuenta más grande que los 2mb usuales de Hotmail. _

_¡Por favor, dejen sus reviews!  
_


	13. Despertar

_Hola hola! Aquí, reportándome después de dos semanas sin actualizar... el doble de lo que suelo tardar, lo sé. Pero ya verán que en cuanto lean este capítulo sabrán por qué fue así. Me esmeré mucho en él, además de que es aún más largo que el anterior. De vez en cuando es bueno esperar¿no creen? Sé que el capítulo anterior los dejó en un tremendo suspenso, y quizás fui un poco cruel haciéndolos esperar más, pero aquí está... ya no sufran (jijijiji). _

_Les advierto que esta entrega contiene algo de material Lemon, cosa que ya les había advertido que ocurriría, así que, cumpliendo con las normas, les sugiero que, si son menores a 17 años, se abstengan de leerlo (es sólo una petición, sé que no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo, pero hago mi esfuerzo)._

_Ah, por cierto... el pasado jueves 31 fue mi cumpleaños!... no sé para qué lo digo, pero también debo agregar que ésa es una de las razones por las que demoré tanto. Ustedes saben, estar aquí, estar allá y acull�, jajaja. _

_Otra cosa, ya encontré (sí, claro... bueno, mi hermano) una manera de reducir las imágenes, es que estoy un poco soquete para eso. Así que ya se las puedo enviar si gustan... en cuanto a la página... como sigo estando medio bestia, creo que tardará. Por lo pronto sólo tengo una imágen (una muy linda de TE se me arruinó) y pronto tendre una en la que saldrá nuestra pareja... y Shu! ya van a conocer a uno de los Espíritus, tal como lo imagino. Aunque si tienen más sugerencias, estoy abierta a ellas._

_Comenzamos, And don't forget to review!_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13: Despertar**

"E-Eriol-kun" las palabras casi inaudibles salieron de su boca sin que se diera cuenta.

"Buenas noches, Tomoyo"

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente por varios minutos hasta que finalmente el joven de ojos azules dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a ella.

"Tomoyo" repentinamente Eriol sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué le diría? No podía siquiera pensar al verla en ese estado. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en ese par de amatistas, impedida su salida por aquella chica cuya blanquecina piel parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, aquellas gotas que nublaban la vista de la joven producían en él un efecto de dagas filosas golpeando una y otra vez su pecho. Eso aunado a los caminos aún húmedos que el agua salina había dejado desde la orilla de sus ojos hasta el final del delicado rostro.

No, no quería verla así.

Eriol alargó una mano hasta dejarla a sólo unos milímetros de aquellas tiernas mejillas. Podía sentir el calor de su piel contra las yemas de sus dedos. Le tomó varias inhalaciones antes de poder alcanzar el rostro femenino, posando su palma suavemente sobre él y estirando el pulgar lentamente para secar ese rastro húmedo con él.

"Es una canción muy triste" repitió nuevamente lo primero que había dicho al llegar, algo que calaba hondamente en su cerebro. "Gomen-ne" dijo bajando la cabeza, "por favor, perdóname" su voz pausada pero cargada de melancolía llegó hasta los oídos de ella, que aún lo miraba con la misma expresión de sorpresa que había puesto cuando lo vio parado en la puerta.

Tomoyo sintió aquella mano contra su piel, enviando múltiples descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo su ser. Lentamente, su rostro cambió de uno lleno de sorpresa a una mueca de profundo dolor. Las lágrimas a las que tanto había impedido la salida comenzaron a brotar en dos ríos salinos, incapaces de detenerse; al tiempo que su boca abierta se arqueaba ligeramente hacia abajo y su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente. Nunca había visto a ese muchacho que ahora estaba frente a ella en un estado tan vulnerable –_Eriol, no, por favor, no...-_ ¡No soportaba verlo así!

Antes de darse cuenta sus brazos ya se encontraban rodeando aquel cuerpo alto y delgado. Los ojos índigos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir la reacción de la joven. Pausadamente, casi con miedo, sus brazos comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor del cálido cuerpo femenino que se sacudía en sollozos. Su cabeza se ladeó un poco para posarse sobre la de ella, sintiendo la caricia de aquel cabello largo y sedoso, percibiendo su inconfundible aroma de violetas... llenándose los pulmones con él.

"Tomoyo, yo..."

"Es algo que no puedes decir¿cierto?" lo interrumpió ésta con la cara hundida en su pecho.

Eriol emitió un sonido de afirmación al tiempo que asentía. "Lo siento", poco a poco llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de ella para alejarla un poco y mirarla, pero ella mantenía la cabeza gacha. Movió dos dedos hasta su barbilla para levantarla cuidadosamente y poder mirar dentro de ese par de amatistas que lo observaban detrás de una capa cristalina de lágrimas. La chica aún se sacudía esporádicamente con uno que otro sollozo. El joven de mirada color índigo colocó ambas manos en las rosadas mejillas y deslizó sus pulgares por debajo de los ojos violetas, enjugando todo rastro que el llanto había dejado en su rostro, aunque con esta acción no pudo desvanecer aquella mirada triste. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que haría lo que fuera por no volver a ver ese brillo de melancolía en su semblante. "Pero yo..."

"_Si bien has venido a este mundo con un propósito, esto no quiere decir que no puedas tener tu propia vida. Yo ya viví la mía, por favor, tú haz lo mismo"_

_-Arigatou, Clow Reed. He decidido cómo quiero vivir mi vida… y con quién quiero hacerlo-. _Se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando; de que ya no podía imaginarse sin ver esa dulce sonrisa a su lado, esos ojos, esa piel blanca como la luz de la luna, ese largo y sedoso cabello, esa voz que le causaba tantas sensaciones cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Sí, quería estar con ella.

Nuevamente el silencio inundó el lugar. Ninguno de los dos se sintió capaz de retirar la mirada, tampoco de sostenerla. Pero algo parecía sujetarlos firmemente, impidiéndoles cualquier movimiento, hasta que, casi sin darse cuenta, Eriol deslizó una de sus manos llevándola hasta la nuca de Tomoyo, sintiendo nuevamente su cabello, acariciándolo gentilmente con los dedos antes de comenzar a presionarla sutilmente hacia él.

Tomoyo pasó saliva al sentir aquella mano tras su cabeza, al recordar lo que había ocurrido hacía algunas semanas en aquel acuario. Pero no fue eso lo que más la perturbaba, ni el hecho de sentir aquellos dedos entrelazándose en su cabello, sino el ver ese par de ojos azules acercarse cada vez más a ella, agrandándose más en su campo de visión a cada momento. Pocos segundos después ya podía sentir el cálido aliento acariciar sus mejillas.

Eriol seguía mirando ese par de amatistas, y en un determinado instante pudo notar cómo éstas se cerraban. Cuando sus labios ya podían percibir la calidez de otros justo a unos milímetros de ellos, decidió hacer lo mismo; no sin antes captar un vistazo de aquellos labios rosados y brillantes, como si tuvieran vida propia, al igual que siempre parecían tenerla las amatistas ahora escondidas tímidamente bajo una blanca y delgada capa de piel.

Finalmente sintió una onda de descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo por completo cuando su boca rozó a la que tenía al frente. Un ligero roce, como si estuviera besando tímidamente un pétalo de rosa, el más fino y delicado de todos. Después ese roce aumentó gradualmente hacia un contacto que hizo vibrar las fibras más sensibles de su ser. Era tal la emoción que llenaba su pecho que pensó en respirar, pero por un momento se sintió incapaz de hacerlo.

La mente de Tomoyo comenzó a procesar mil y una imágenes en ese momento... los momentos en los que se había sentido tan sola sin tenerlo a su lado; las veces que había contemplado aquella sonrisa en el retrato sobre su escritorio; las incontables ocasiones en que se había obligado a mostrarse alegre ante sus amigos aunque un gran vacío se formara en su pecho; el tiempo que había pasado frente a la ventana del salón mirando hacia la entrada, esperando a que aquel joven pasara por la puerta; se recordó a sí misma cantando una triste melodía que terminó por romper su propia barrera y la hizo estallar en llanto... y luego aquella mirada azul observándola... y luego esos mismos ojos acercándose a ella... y luego... y luego... y luego nada, sólo él. Algo se elevaba aceleradamente en su pecho, estallando con fuerza en su interior, algo cálido y alentador... felicidad, inmensa felicidad.

Eriol sintió algo tocar su mano que aún tenía sobre una mejilla femenina. Era algo húmedo, una gota... una lágrima. No quería ver lágrimas salir de sus ojos, eso era cierto, pero ésta era... algo le decía que ésta era diferente, que provenía de un sentimiento diferente. Un sentimiento de felicidad, ella estaba feliz... ella lo perdonaba.

Lentamente abrió sus labios, provocando el mismo efecto en los que permanecían unidos a ellos. La punta de su lengua se asomó entonces, comenzando a recorrer tímidamente los rosados bordes de aquella boca, acariciando suavemente el labio inferior para enseguida introducirse pausadamente, casi temerosa, en el hueco que se abría frente a ella. Recorrió el lugar explorando cada rincón, enviando a cada paso nuevas descargas eléctricas que turbaban a su dueño.

Tomoyo percibió sus rodillas debilitarse cuando una oleada de estremecimientos amenazaron con derribar su cuerpo por completo al sentir aquel cuerpo extraño y húmedo introducirse en su boca y moverse a través de ella, adueñándose de cada centímetro por el que pasaba. Necesitaba sostenerse en pie, necesitaba... necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Sin que su mente ahora aturdida pudiera siquiera procesar la información, sus manos se elevaron hasta el pecho frente a ella, aferrándose de la camisa del joven, acercándolo a ella... sujetándose de él. No podía siquiera pensar en lo que hacían sus manos, ya que en ese momento el mismo cuerpo extraño se posaba sobre su propia lengua, frotándola suavemente en un vaivén de movimientos sutiles, delicados, cuidadosos, dulces y... sensuales... terriblemente sensuales.

El varón de ojos azules sonrió internamente al notar la reacción de la chica, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos sujetar firmemente su camisa. ¿Acaso lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella? no pudo siquiera responderse la pregunta cuando su mente volvió a turbarse por una nueva sensación: otra respuesta de la joven. Ahora la lengua femenina comenzaba a moverse, como un ser con vida propia, para acariciar a la suya. Lenta, tímidamente. De hecho le sorprendía que Tomoyo respondiera así, era una chica muy tímida. Eso le gustaba de ella, y también las sorpresas que le daba, sorpresas agradables como ésta.

Observó cómo sus propia manos se movían de la nuca y mejilla respectivas hasta la cintura, posándose suavemente sobre ella para abarcar su delgado talle. Tomoyo vibró ante esta nueva muestra de posesión, ante cada nuevo movimiento que salía de aquella persona, cada meneo de su lengua, cada caricia de sus manos.

Eriol comenzó a sentir cómo su mente empezaba a vaciarse, cómo el aire dejaba de sentirse en su piel (y en sus pulmones¡este hombre no ha respirado!), cómo perdía cada vez más rápidamente la noción del tiempo, del lugar en que se encontraba. Eso era peligroso, no quería perder el control sobre sí mismo. No debía hacerle nada que después la hiciera sentir mal.

Lenta, pero decididamente, el joven cortó el beso, sintiendo nuevamente el aire llegar a sus pulmones, ya había olvidado su necesidad del vital elemento. Hizo la cabeza nuevamente hacia atrás para mirarla desde su altura. Allí estaba ella, hermosa, expectante, con un rubor que en contraste con su blanca piel podía notarse a pesar de que la luz de la luna era su única fuente de luminosidad. Nuevamente se encontró con ese par de amatistas, mirándolo con un ligero pudor y dulzura a la vez.

Sonrió.

Tomoyo se sintió volver a la realidad al verse separada de aquellos labios. Finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrar frente a ellos a un índigo par que la contemplaban con un brillo especial en ellos. Observó una sonrisa dibujarse en aquel rostro amable, y apenas sintió cuando aquella expresión ocasionó en ella una similar.

Era un silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino más bien agradable. El uno al otro se observaban, sin poder siquiera pensar en otra cosa. Finalmente uno de ellos, un joven de cabellos de un azul profundo, rompió el silencio: "No tienes idea de cuán dichoso me siento por tenerte frente a mí. Por poder tocar tus labios," diciendo esto, llevó un dedo hasta el labio inferior de la chica "por poder siquiera mirarte y hundirme en tus ojos."

En ese instante, un torrente de sangre se arremolinó en el rostro de Tomoyo, haciendo sus mejillas encenderse aún más, y sus ojos violeta se abrieron en toda su amplitud. "A-arigatou, Eriol-kun" no pudo evitar bajar el rostro ante aquellas palabras. No era la primera vez que le hacía algún cumplido, pero siempre causaba el mismo efecto en ella. "Pero quien se siente inmensamente feliz por estar contigo soy yo. Me alegra que hayas vuelto" levantó nuevamente la cara para mirarlo con una sonrisa "¡Okairi!" (Vaya, un poco despistada la chica, hasta que le da la bienvenida a semejante hombre. No importa, a cualquiera le pasaría).

Eriol rió.

_**Mientras tanto**_

**En algún lugar de Japón**

Un hombre joven se movía incesantemente en la amplia cama de la recámara principal de la casa. Ya había probado todas las posiciones posibles y aún no podía dormir. Regresó nuevamente a la posición boca arriba y miró fijamente el techo. Estaba cansado, totalmente agotado después de hacer el amor un par de veces con la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Giró la cabeza para observarla un rato, ahí, reposando tranquilamente de cara a él. Podía adivinar un par de ojos escarlata detrás de aquellos párpados. Escuchaba la respiración pausada y suave de la joven mientras veía cómo la sábana, bajo la cual se escondían un par de senos desnudos perfectamente moldeados, se movía en un sube y baja al ritmo en que ésta tomaba y dejaba escapar el aire, respectivamente.

Llevó una mano hasta la mejilla femenina. Cálida. Sonrió. Quería tenerla a su lado, se había dado cuenta de ello desde la primera vez que besó sus labios. Era algo que no podía comprender.

"Te amo" se descubrió a sí mismo soltando aquellas palabras. Así que eso era... después de todo no le sorprendía tanto, se daba cuenta de que algo explotaba en su interior con sólo verla, con sólo pensar en ella o escuchar su voz. Se giró para deslizarse por la superficie acolchonada y llegar hasta la orilla de la cama, levantándose finalmente lo mejor que pudo para no despertarla. "Bien, a ver si un pequeño paseo puede ayudarme a conciliar el sueño. Tú quédate aquí" dijo con un susurro mientras se ponía un pantalón y se calzaba los primeros zapatos que encontró (sí, tal como lo leyeron, este hombre ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse algunos calzoncillos ni calcetines... pero no importa, no quiere decir que siempre se vista así, piensen que su intención es volver pronto a la cama. Aunque a mí me parece incómodo¿qué opinan?).

Afuera una luna llena bañaba el campo con su luz blanquecina, otorgándole un aspecto etéreo al lugar. Touya caminó sintiendo el fresco aire primaveral de la noche acariciar suavemente su torso desnudo. Llegó hasta uno de los límites del terreno y se sentó sobre la cerca para observar el cielo distraídamente. Unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que su mirada no era tan distraída, no la había retirado de un conjunto de estrellas cuyo orden ya se había aprendido de memoria. "Géminis" susurró para sí.

"Es una hermosa constelación. Los gemelos, la doble personalidad. El bien y el mal." Una voz a tan sólo unos metros de él lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo girar para ver a la persona que se encontraba tan cerca sin que él hubiera podido siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" la brusquedad de la pregunta y la sorpresa aún reflejada en su rostro definitivamente no eran una señal de bienvenida.

"Lo siento, creo que debería haberme presentado antes que cualquier otra cosa. Mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki. Mucho gusto, Touya Kinomoto".

Los ojos del joven se abrieron con asombro -_¿cómo sabe mi nombre... y mi verdadero apellido?-_ en ese instante pudo sentir algo que antes se había escondido de él. Lo mismo que había sentido al conocer a otra persona en Tomoeda "Tú eres igual que él".

La chica asintió.

"Entonces eres tú quien ha estado ocasionando todo este alboroto. ¿Por qué me persigues?" plantó en ella una mirada inquisitiva "Fue por eso por lo que salí de Tomoeda, pero tú te has encargado de traer los problemas para acá".

La joven enfrentó aquella mirada con una que no decía nada. Sus ojos se veían serios pero no se podía leer nada en ellos. "Sabías desde un principio que no podías huir de tu destino, aún así lo intentaste. Lo único que hiciste fue cambiar el lugar de los acontecimientos..." pausó un momento y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, ahora su mirada contenía un atisbo de preocupación "pero sabes que tendrás que volver tarde o temprano".

Touya apretó los dientes al escuchar esto último. Retiró la mirada para dirigirla primero hacia la casa que se divisaba a lo lejos, y luego hacia el mismo grupo de estrellas que estaba observando antes de ser interrumpido. Cerró los puños y enseguida inhaló profundamente para intentar calmarse, cosa que no logró. "¡Maldición!" golpeó la cerca con uno de ellos.

"No debiste haber hablado con él... con ninguno de los dos." La muchacha hablaba nuevamente en el mismo tono estoico de antes. "Sólo falta uno" finalizó. –_El más difícil... el más cruel de todos-_ lo vio sin que él se diera cuenta, sin que él notara la profunda preocupación que se adueñaba de su mirada.

**_Un mes después  
_**(¡Ah, qué rápido pasa el tiempo!)

**Tienda de helados Kakyo**

"Mmm¡Delicioso!" una adolescente cerraba los ojos deleitándose con el sabor del helado que se encontraba sobre la mesa y frente a ella, una cuchara recién salida de su boca permanecía aún a unos centímetros de ésta. "Me encanta, Syaoran. Arigatou".

El muchacho a su lado rió ante la muestra de alegría de la joven "Qué bien. Pero no me lo agradezcas, verte tan contenta es más que suficiente para mí".

Unas risitas más se escucharon al otro lado de la mesa. "Sak-chan siempre se pone así cuando come algún postre o golosina, más aún cuando se trata de su helado favorito" un par de ojos violetas miraban divertidos a la castaña que ahora se mostraba ligeramente apenada por el comentario de su amiga.

"Es que Sakura-kun es una persona muy alegre. Ésa es una cualidad que pocos poseen: disfrutar hasta las cosas más pequeñas es algo muy bueno." Un sonriente Eriol terciaba el comentario de la joven a su lado.

"Eriol tiene razón, además me encanta ver esa sonrisa tuya" y sin más, Syaoran besó los labios de la muchacha, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa.

_Lástima que muy pronto desaparecerá-_, el chico de mirada índigo no pudo evitar que este pensamiento llegara a su cabeza, entristeciéndose al recordar el poco tiempo que les quedaba... el poco tiempo que tenía la pareja frente a él para ser feliz –_demasiado poco-._ Sin quererlo, un suspiro salió de su boca haciendo voltear a Tomoyo, quien lo miró un tanto extrañada. Eriol tuvo que forzar una sonrisa para no preocuparla, sabiendo que aún así ella lo notaría. Era mejor intentar sacudir esas ideas de su mente para poder sonreírle francamente a esa persona, era la única manera de que no notara lo que ocurría.

"Bien¿qué les parece si después de aquí vamos a rentar alguna película para verla en nuestra casa?" la voz de Syaoran interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndolos voltear tanto a él como a la joven de largos cabellos purpúreos, quienes asintieron en acuerdo.

"Me parece una buena idea. Las películas en cartelera son algo... malas" una sonriente Tomoyo afirmó. Eriol asintió apoyando a la joven.

"De acuerdo, entonces vamos a rentarla de una vez. En el camino podremos decidir cuál será la que veremos" Syaoran finalizó la conversación dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y levantándose para extenderle una mano a Sakura y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

En el camino decidieron cruzar un parque para tomar un atajo. En medio de éste se encontraba una enorme fuente en la que brincaba el agua cristalina con perfecta armonía.

"Ah, en verdad es muy agradable estar aquí con ustedes, sobretodo sin la presión de los exámenes" pausó al recordar toda la tensión que había sufrido las últimas semanas a causa de aquellas pruebas escolares. Suspiró aliviada de saber que por fin habían terminado, aunque sus notas no habían sido de lo mejor, como siempre. "Creí que nunca terminarían."

"Sak-chan se ve radiante el día de hoy. Parece que le viene bien el descansar un poco de la escuela. Así que hay que disfrutar este fin de semana al máximo" comentó Tomoyo con su sonrisa característica, haciendo reír a su vez a un joven de ojos azules.

"¡Si!" la castaña exclamó emocionada.

Repentinamente, en la fuente, unos pequeños torrentes de agua comenzaron a elevarse, separándose del resto del líquido que siguió corriendo. Éstos empezaron a bailar regocijadamente, captando la atención del cuarteto.

"�¿Qué es eso!" Syaoran frunció el ceño al tiempo que se colocaba entre el agua y la joven de ojos verdes.

Eriol observó la situación detenidamente, sin mostrar señales de agitación. Ya habiendo analizado lo que ocurría se limitó a decir con toda la calma del mundo: "No hay problema"

El joven de ojos ámbar se volvió para mirarlo extrañado, como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que su amigo acababa de decir. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

"No te preocupes, la fuerza que lo está originando no es algo que nos vaya a atacar. Concéntrate un poco y sabrás a lo que me refiero." Indicó el muchacho de mirada índigo dibujando una tranquilizante sonrisa en su rostro.

Syaoran hizo lo que su pariente le pidió enseguida, mientras Sakura observaba con curiosidad la actitud concentrada que adquiría éste. Súbitamente, el joven abrió nuevamente los ojos en una clara mueca de sorpresa. El chino se volvió a mirar a la chica atónito. "Sakura... ¿tú...?"

Sakura arqueó una ceja confundida por la reacción del joven, y por el hecho de verle dirigirle la palabra un tanto dubitativo, cosa que era rara en él. El agua volvió a la normalidad, siguiendo la dirección que los motores de la fuente le imponían, los jóvenes observaron esto con renovada sorpresa.

"Así es, esto no es obra de nadie más que nuestra querida amiga aquí presente" la suave voz de Eriol los hizo girar para verlo asentir divertido, y su sonrisa se alargó al notar las caras que ambos jóvenes pusieron ante la afirmación. Tomoyo simplemente secundó a su pareja en una pequeña risita.

"Pero yo..." la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños comenzó antes de siquiera pensar lo que habría de decir: no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se quedó pensativa sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente continuó con lo primero que le vino a la mente. "yo no he hecho nada" dijo, pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

"Eso es lo que crees, pequeña Sakura. Hasta el momento has sellado a cuatro Espíritus, lo que te ha vuelto más poderosa de lo que crees. Todos ellos poseen energía positiva; lo que quiere decir que cuando te encuentras en un estado emocional positivo, la energía que estos guardan se activa en ti." Pausó sólo un momento para observar cómo la confusión de la chica aumentaba ante sus palabras. Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar "En estos momentos estás tan feliz que te encuentras llena de energía. Los Espíritus lo han sentido y Ellos a su vez se han llenado de nuevos bríos, y si mal no recuerdo uno de los que sellaste y ahora te sirven es Tefnet, cuyo poder concierne al agua. Y he aquí el resultado."dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde se encontraba la fuente, "Y la razón por la que el agua ha vuelto a la normalidad es porque te confundiste por la reacción de Syaoran". –_Los poderes de Sakura comienzan a manifestarse ante sus emociones, eso quiere decir que está progresando muy rápidamente. Isis vendrá muy pronto.-_ el joven de ojos azules frunció el ceño ligeramente, cosa que ninguno de los otros tres notó.

"¡Ah, Sakura-chan se está volviendo una personita muy fuerte!" la dulce voz de una Tomoyo entusiasmada se elevó sacando una risita a la cohibida castaña.

"Eh... bueno, quizás sea mejor que vayamos por la película antes de que se nos haga tarde¿verdad?" Sakura se atrevió a decir lo primero que le vino a la mente para zafarse de aquella situación. Aún así, los demás entendieron lo que quería decir la joven y decidieron continuar su camino.

O

O

El automóvil último modelo se introducía en el estacionamiento de la sucursal correspondiente a Tomoeda de una de las corporaciones más importantes de Japón. A través del parabrisas la mujer pudo divisar inmediatamente el lugar dedicado a los espacios reservados para los socios de aquella organización. Automáticamente colocó el carro en uno de ellos, mientras su mente divagaba inevitablemente. No había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde hacía casi dos meses. Desde aquel día en que había visto a su hija con 'ellos dos', y ese otro chico que ahora salía con la adolescente, aunque éste tampoco parecía ser tan ajeno a 'la situación'. Ahora que lo veía con más frecuencia se había dado cuenta de algo más: el joven escondía cierto poder que ella misma no podía calcular... y algo en su mirada ocultaba inequívocamente un gran secreto.

Tomoyo había vuelto a sonreír, y era gracias a ese chico. Sonomi no percibía nada malo en él, sea lo que fuera que él guardaba, sabía que no era una amenaza para su hija o para los Géminis. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Sino lo que podría ocurrir con la joven cuando ella tuviera que cumplir con su cometido. _-�¿Por qué Tomoyo tenía que verse envuelta en esto! –_ inconscientemente apretó el volante de su ya apagado automóvil. Era lo último que hubiera querido.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar más rápidamente, llevándola fuera de ese lugar hacia uno que parecía una casa, pero una ajena a la suya... una que había visitado sólo una vez, y enseguida revivió lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión.

**Flash Back.**

Su dedo presionó ligeramente el botón ante ella y logró escuchar de inmediato el sonido del timbre que viajaba dentro de la casa, llegando hasta las afueras en donde ella se encontraba.

"¿Diga?" una voz masculina pero desconocida para ella se escuchó por el interfono. Sonomi se inclinó ligeramente hacia el aparato y habló.

"Mi nombre es Sonomi Daidouji, busco al señor..." pausó abruptamente al darse cuenta de que iba a decir un apellido que seguramente el hombre al otro lado de la línea desconocía. Inhaló profundamente antes de continuar: "Souji. Fujitaka Souji" dijo finalmente, aliviada por haberse corregido antes de cometer algún error por demás desagradable... y vergonzoso.

"Permítame, por favor" indicó la voz, y después de un corto lapso de tiempo un hombre alto y de cabellos plateados que no parecía pasar de los 25 años salió por la puerta de la casa y pasó tranquilamente por el camino que conducía a la verja exterior, encontrándose con ella y dirigiéndole una amable y cálida sonrisa. "Buenos días. Pase, por favor. El señor la está esperando" El joven saludó cortésmente mientras abría la cancela.

Ella lo miró con recelo. Esa persona ocultaba un gran poder, y parecía disimularlo muy bien bajo aquella inocente apariencia. Sabía de antemano que el mayordomo de los Kinomoto no era cualquier persona... sino uno de 'ellos'; un_ guardián._

Ya dentro de la casa la mujer recorrió el lugar con los ojos. Todo estaba sencillamente decorado –_Seguramente fue Fujitaka quien lo decoró... Nadeshiko era magnífica en estas cosas, este hombre no sabe hacer nada sin ella-_. Se veía bien, quizás muy bien... pero no 'perfecto', como lo era todo lo que hacía su querida prima.

Una figura se movió en el rabillo de su ojo sacándola de sus pensamientos y obligándola a girarse un poco para ver mejor al hombre que venía de la sala. Era alto y trigueño, con cabellos de un color castaño que enmarcaban un rostro notablemente apuesto –_malditamente apuesto, llevándose a una hermosa flor con su engaño-_ pensó Sonomi. Un par de lentes cubrían sus ojos siempre amables –_endemoniadamente amables... no ha cambiado en nada-_.

"Buenos días, querida Sonomi. Por favor pasa, estás en tu casa." Habló éste con una sonrisa que haría caer a cualquier mujer ante su encanto... a cualquiera, pero no a ella, pensó nuevamente Sonomi. El hombre extendió una mano invitándola a pasar hacia la sala, cosa que hizo ella sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Ambos caminaron por la sala pero no se detuvieron en ella, sino que se encaminaron directamente hacia una puerta que el hombre abrió con una mano, mostrando tras de ella un estudio perfectamente iluminado por una gran ventana. Era un cuarto grande sin duda alguna, aunque no tanto como el que se encontraba en la Mansión Daidouji.

"¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerte¿Una bebida, o cualquier cosa?" preguntó gentilmente el hombre mientras sujetaba la puerta con una mano. Ante la negación de la mujer, Fujitaka cerró finalmente la puerta y le pidió que se sentara en un cómodo sofá que ahí estaba, mientras él se sentaba en otro similar que hacía ángulo con el primero.

"Será mejor que vayamos directo a la razón por la que estoy aquí¿no crees Kinomoto-san?"

"De acuerdo, pero primero deberás llamarme Fujitaka, ya lo hacías antes de la muerte de Nadeshiko, no sé por qué decidiste volver al formalismo, querida Sonomi". El hombre sonrió.

Sonomi torció ligeramente la boca. Detestaba que la llamara de esa manera –_'Querida Sonomi'... hay malos hábitos que nunca se quitan-. _Sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza antes de que la fuera a distraer y la llevara fuera del tema. "Está bien, Fujitaka. No voy a preguntarte nada sobre la razón por la que te fuiste y ahora decidiste volver. Supongo que mi primo ya lo habrá hecho en varias ocasiones sin sacarte una sola palabra." Pausó antes de continuar, sabía que lo que diría no era fácil para Fujitaka. Corrección, nada de todo esto era fácil, ni para Fujitaka, ni para ella. Respiró profundamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de igual magnitud. "Sé que Touya se ha ido, y que uno de 'ellos' lo ha seguido. No podemos hacer nada por eso, no sabemos cómo encontrarlo. Aún así creo que su decisión fue la mejor."

Fujitaka frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la mujer ante él. ¿Cómo podía decir que era lo mejor? Ella no tenía idea de lo terrible que esto estaba resultando tanto para él como para su hija. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de decirle?

"Me refiero a que así no involucrará a más personas. No habrá alguien más que tenga que sufrir cuando todo esto llegue a su fin." Sonomi habló entendiendo lo que podía cruzar por la mente del jefe de la familia Kinomoto.

"¿Más personas?" Fujitaka la miró preocupado.

"Sí. A partir de ahora, todo aquel que llegue a entablar algún lazo de afecto con algún Elegido se verá inevitablemente involucrado. Sabes a lo que me refiero, quizás no sean atacados por algún espíritu, aunque puede ocurrir, sino que, mientras se encuentren cerca de los Géminis, figurarán como 'invitados' a la batalla final." Sonomi bajó la vista al pensar en Tomoyo –_podrá verlo TODO... no es algo que cualquiera pueda soportar-_. "Deben alejarse de las personas, estar con otros sólo causará más daño a los demás, y a ellos mismos al sentirse culpables por eso" la mujer miró a la nada claramente abatida.

"Quizás así pueda ser..." el alto hombre se levantó de su lugar y se colocó justo frente a ella, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. Miró la cabeza gacha de la mujer y colocó una mano en su hombro al tiempo que le hablaba en un tono pacífico y sumamente tranquilizador. "... pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada en ese sentido" Sonomi levantó súbitamente la cabeza y lo miró casi horrorizada¿cómo que no podían hacer nada¿A qué se estaría refiriendo ese sujeto? El hombre vio su reacción pero continuó igual de apacible "No puedo pedirle a Sakura que no haga amistades, ya ha sufrido suficiente al ver a su hermano partir sin siquiera una explicación."

"¡Pues ahora Tomoyo es una de sus amistades¡Yo no pienso permitir que algo así afecte a mi hija!" Sonomi habló poniéndose más histérica a cada momento, podía sentir cómo nacía en ella un urgente deseo de estrangular al hombre que ahora reflejaban sus ojos iracundos.

"¿Qué crees que sería más cruel para Tomoyo¿Hacerla presenciar una batalla en la que se decide su propio destino o forzarla a olvidar a una amiga?" la voz calmada del renombrado arqueólogo llegó hasta ella casi como una tormenta que la golpeaba terriblemente. Así era como lo sentía, una espantosa tempestad que la obligaba a darse cuenta de algo que no había analizado antes... ella, una mujer tan calculadora. Nuevamente bajó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en sus dos delicadas manos que ahora apretaban con fuerza la falda de su elegante conjunto.

"To-Tomoyo... no tiene más amigos" comenzó a aparecer frente a ella la imagen de su hija, siempre sonriente, siendo amable con todos, tan rodeada de gente... pero siempre solitaria, como si todas las demás personas se esfumaran con facilidad para ella. Todas, excepto esos tres –¿_Tenían que ser esos tres?... de todos¿por qué ellos?-._

"Creo que ambas preferirían enfrentar lo que se viene juntas que ser separadas por algo de lo que no tienen culpa alguna." Fujitaka sonreía con ternura, y sin darse cuenta abrazó a aquella mujer. Ella, quien era una de esas personas de las que había huido en el pasado, ocultando a sus hijos a petición de su amada. Ahora ambos necesitaban un consuelo, las personas que más amaban en este mundo estaba a punto de enfrentar una cruel batalla.

El Equilibrio... todo sea por el maldito Equilibrio.

Sonomi contestó el abrazo al hombre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el sujeto no era un ser malo... no, siempre había sabido que él no podía ser malo, no la persona que Nadeshiko había elegido para compartir su vida. Entonces debía haber tenido alguna buena razón para haberse escondido de ellos por tanto tiempo. "¿Por qué tú...?" preguntó casi inconscientemente la mujer al pensar en eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo decidió no continuar con el asunto. Él no diría nada hasta que el momento indicado llegara.

"Porque ustedes los iban a separar" el arqueólogo contestó como si supiera de antemano a lo que se refería ella. "Ya es suficiente con lo que sienten ahora que están lejos uno del otro. Sakura no hubiera soportado vivir apartada de su hermano por tanto tiempo... menos aún sabiendo lo que habría de ocurrir." Fujitaka se separó lentamente del abrazo. "Porque se los hubieran dicho¿verdad?"

Sonomi asintió lentamente, ahora se sentía avergonzada de siquiera haber pensado en hacerle eso a los pobres niños. Pero en ese entonces creían que eso era lo ideal. Aún ahora no sabían si el no haberlo hecho resultaría en algo contraproducente o no. Todo se mostraba tan confuso ante sus ojos. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquella mirada cálida... paternal. Aquel hombre había arriesgado todo por sus hijos... pasara lo que pasara no había duda que Fujitaka Kinomoto era un buen padre.

**Fin del Flash Back**.

Y a Tomoyo le hacía falta uno.

Muy pronto le faltaría más que nunca.

La elegante mujer encendió nuevamente el carro y se echó en reversa, para salir del lugar designado para su auto y acelerar nuevamente para abandonar el estacionamiento. Muy pronto, el gran edificio de oficinas se perdió a lo lejos en su retrovisor.

_-Fujitaka... un buen padre-._

O

O

"Hmmm¿Qué les parece ésta?" Sakura agitaba una película con una mano para mostrarla a sus amigos.

"No está mal. Pero me dijeron que aparecen algunos fantasmas" un joven de ojos del color del ámbar la miraba burlonamente mientras ella se estremecía ante la serie de escalofríos que le vinieron con el sólo hecho de escuchar aquella palabra.

"Entonces quizás... ¿qué les parece esta otra?" la muchacha tomó la primer película que vieron sus ojos. Los demás rieron al ver la reacción de la chica.

O

O

"¿Lo sientes?" Nakuru miraba penetrantemente al hombre que se inclinaba retorciéndose ligeramente con una mueca de dolor.

"¿Qué es?" -_¿Qué es esto que siento en mi interior?-_ Touya levantaba la cabeza para poder ver a aquella mujer frente a él.

"Es Seth que comienza a despertar dentro de ti" la joven de largos cabellos lo miraba impasible mientras se concentraba en la energía que empezaba a formarse en su propio cuerpo –_muy pronto, ya puedo sentirlo-._ Repentinamente un brillo de compasión se divisó en sus ojos –_Pero él no podrá despertar por completo hasta que 'eso' ocurra... lo siento por ti, Touya-._

"¡Argh!" un brillo diferente en los ojos de Touya centelleó por unos segundos, era una mirada que nunca se había visto en él. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de horror, sorpresa, rencor... ¿odio?. "¡No¡No permitiré que despierte!" una nueva oleada de tremendo dolor lo hizo elevar un grito al cielo.

O

O

_¡Touya!-_ la delgada caja cayó de la mano de la castaña. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo en una expresión de sorpresa y terror. Instantáneamente la joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza apretándose los oídos con fuerza, como queriendo callar una voz en su interior... no, no una voz... un grito, un espantoso grito.

"¡Sakura!" el ambarino la rodeó inmediatamente con los brazos cuando ésta caía al suelo sobre sus rodillas. El muchacho la miró pasmado: aquella chica llena de vitalidad hacía sólo unos momentos, ahora parecía otra con el rostro totalmente desencajado. Syaoran se asustó aún más al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

"O...O...Onii-chan" la voz de Sakura era casi inaudible.

Eriol cerró los ojos volteando la cabeza a otro lado –_Seth ya debe estar despertando-_.

"�¿Sakura, qué ocurre!" el castaño preguntaba histérico sintiéndose impotente por no saber qué hacer.

"¡Saku-chan!" Ahora Tomoyo también se arrodillaba junto a la joven, sumamente alarmada. Pero Sakura seguía temblando incontrolablemente.

"Te llevaré a casa" fue lo único que atinó a decir el chino. "Vamos, preciosa" dijo el preocupado joven al tiempo que ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse, apoyándola en sus hombros. Acto seguido se volvió a sus amigos, quienes los miraban consternados "No se preocupen más por ella, yo la llevaré. Creo que no podremos acompañarlos, otro día la veremos. Hagan algo interesante por nosotros." Syaoran intentó bromear, aunque la sonrisa no consiguió salir de su boca.

Tomoyo y Eriol solamente pudieron ver consternados cómo su amigo ayudaba a la chica a salir del lugar. La blanca joven de ojos violetas intentó seguir al ambarino, pero de inmediato fue detenida por el muchacho de mirada índigo, quien simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza cuando ella se giró para verlo, extrañada.

_-En estos momentos el único que puede ayudarla es Syaoran. Aunque ahora quien más me preocupa es Meiling... y Touya-_ Eriol pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Tomoyo para intentar tranquilizarla un poco y caminaron fuera de la tienda de videos.

O

O

"¿Diga?" aquella voz masculina se escuchaba por el interfono.

"Soy Sonomi Daidouji, busco al profesor Souji." La mujer habló procurando sonar tranquila a pesar de todo lo que invadía su interior.

"Espere un momento, por favor" el hombre al otro lado de la línea dijo cortésmente. Unos instantes después ya se encontraba abriendo la reja mientras saludaba con gentileza a la dama, invitándola a pasar. Esta vez, Sonomi intentó no inmutarse ante su presencia.

Una vez adentro, la mujer pudo ver ante sí a un hombre maduro que bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad. "Buenas tardes, querida Sonomi" ahí estaba nuevamente aquella amable sonrisa masculina, siempre recibiéndola cálidamente.

Definitivamente él era el indicado.

"Konichiwa, Fujitaka-kun" Sonomi saludó con familiaridad, tal como a aquel sujeto le gustaba que lo hiciera (difícil imaginarla así¿no?).

"Vamos, querida Sonomi, te invito una taza de té" el hombre se hizo hacia atrás e hizo un gesto con la mano para invitar a la mujer a pasar a la sala, cosa a la que ella se negó.

"Está bien, aceptaré tu invitación. Pero me temo que antes tendrás que prometerme una charla a solas." Contestó ella tranquilamente, mientras miraba de reojo al joven de uniforme.

El hombre se sorprendió ligeramente ante las palabras de la mujer, pero enseguida sonrió nuevamente y acompañó a la empresaria hasta la sala, donde la invitó a sentarse mientras se giraba para hablar con el mayordomo.

"Yukito, la señora y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar. No necesitaré más tus servicios por el día de hoy, y Sakura no volverá hasta en la noche, así que te propongo que te tomes el resto del día y te permitas salir a relajarte un poco" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el hombre de cabellos plateados se inclinaba ligeramente y agradecía el permiso del dueño de la casa.

El joven salió, aún con su uniforme puesto, por la puerta hacia la tarde con el sol aún brillando con fuerza en lo alto –_Sakura, debe estar pasando por un mal momento justo ahora. Tengo que ir a cerciorarme de que todo vaya de acuerdo con lo estipulado, debo hacer lo posible porque Seth no sea el único que despierte el día de hoy-._ Yukito hizo un gesto con una mano y en un instante sus ropas cambiaron de aspecto a uno más común. Ahora podría salir y perderse entre la gente sin llamar mucho la atención por si alguien lo veía rondando una casa en especial –_Isis-, _el mayordomo comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

**  
Casa Li-Hiragizawa.**

Un joven de cabellos castaños entraba al cuarto en tonos verdes con el cuerpo inanimado de una chica en sus brazos. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y con sumo cuidado dejó el cuerpo femenino sobre el suave colchón.

_-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Sakura?-_ su mirada mortificada se fijaba en la joven que respiraba pausadamente ante él, con los ojos cerrados.

**Flash Back.**

Ambos jóvenes viajaban en el carro en un silencio sepulcral. Syaoran mantenía su vista al frente en el camino, pero de vez en vez podía ver de reojo a una pálida Sakura que continuaba temblando con las manos tapándose los oídos. Era como si algo resonara insistentemente en su cabeza¿pero qué podía ser para ponerla en ese estado?. El joven tragó saliva, tenía que llevarla a su casa, aunque no podría responderle al padre si le hacía alguna pregunta, cosa que de seguro sucedería. No le agradaba mucho la idea de mortificar a aquel amable hombre.

Nuevamente avistó a la castaña con el rabillo de su ojo, y pudo ver cómo en esta ocasión la joven se arqueaba ligeramente, fijando sus hermosas esmeraldas en la nada.

"¡Onii-chan!" exclamó ésta en un débil quejido al tiempo que una lágrima corría por la tersa piel de su blanca mejilla. La mirada de la chica cambió entonces, perdiendo su energía y brillo naturales mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y su cuerpo caía hacia atrás, quedando inmóvil sobre el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

"¡Sakura!" Syaoran cambió de carril para estacionarse y examinar a la joven. Sólo se había desmayado. Pero la casa de la familia Souji aún se encontraba retirada, sería mejor llevarla a un lugar más cercano para poder vigilarla con más calma. Además, tenía que investigar qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, cosa que no podía hacer con el padre de la chica presente.

**Fin del Flash Back.  
**

"¿Qué puede estar pasando con su hermano¿Acaso ella puede sentirlo desde aquí?" el ambarino se sentó en el colchón a un lado de ella, alargando una mano para retirar los cabellos que habían caído sobre el delicado rostro. A pesar de su creciente preocupación no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía dormida, sus facciones descansaban con profunda paz y su boca entreabierta se movía de vez en vez, como si estuviera soñando algo, aunque no sabía decir la naturaleza de aquel sueño. Su pecho se elevaba a cada respiración, bajando después en un calmado reposo.

Su otra mano llegó hasta la fina mano femenina, sujetándola con ternura mientras pensaba en algo que hacer. Repentinamente, un cúmulo de imágenes llegó hasta su cerebro. Era como una serie desordenada de fotografías que se disparaba en su mente a una gran velocidad. Syaoran aspiró sorprendido al tiempo que soltaba la mano en un acto reflejo. ¿Qué había sido eso?.

Aún aturdido, se levantó para rodear la cama y caminar hacia la ventana, por la que entraba directamente la luz de la tarde. Con un par de movimientos cerró las dos capas de cortinas para amortiguar lo más posible los rayos solares que caían directamente sobre la cara de la joven. Sabía que se levantaría algo confundida, quizás con dolor de cabeza, así que no era conveniente atacar sus ojos de esa manera.

Un gemido lo sacó de su estupefacción, obligándolo a mirar nuevamente a la joven, que ahora se movía ligeramente, mientras un par de brillantes esmeraldas se dejaban ver de nuevo ante él. Syaoran sonrió aliviado.

"hmp¿Qué...?" sus ojos miraban confundidos el lugar. Se le hacía vagamente conocido, pero no recordaba dónde era ni cómo había llegado allí. Finalmente su vista se detuvo al reconocer a una silueta familiar frente a ella. Un par de ámbares la miraban sin parpadear. "Syaoran... ¿Dónde...?"

"Estás en mi habitación" el joven la interrumpió, pausando para ver una enorme interrogante a través de la mirada "te desmayaste en la tienda de videos. Será mejor que descanses un poco," dijo acariciando la mejilla de la castaña "me preocupaste, preciosa" susurró.

"Gomen-nasai" atinó a decir la aludida "No quería preocupar a nadie. Pero estoy bien, de verdad, yo..."

"Shhh" un dedo masculino rozando sus labios la interrumpió. "Quédate tranquila, aún te encuentras débil" dijo con una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizarla. "Pero después me gustaría que me dijeras qué es lo que te pasó". Su rostro se tornó serio "iré a traerte un poco de agua, descansa mientras tanto".

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun" Sakura esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse y salir por la puerta.

**Casa de la familia Souji.**

"Fujitaka, yo..." la mujer formalmente ataviada hablaba finalmente después de dar unos pequeños sorbos a su té. Esa conversación había girado una y mil veces en su cabeza y aún no podía formular las palabras correctas "...hay algo que tengo que hacer. Algo muy importante". El hombre ahora la miraba con seriedad, analizando cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle.

Sonomi colocó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa y dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar "Soy la única persona que tiene Tomoyo en este mundo. Lo único que queda del extenso clan Amamia somos Hato mi primo y yo." Su voz sonaba pausada, como si pensara muy bien cada una de las palabras que iba a decir antes de hacerlo "Pero tanto él como yo estamos involucrados en esto, y..." su expresión se volvió dudosa, más bien pensativa. Levantó la vista para mirar al arqueólogo directamente a los ojos. "Fujitaka... tú eres un buen padre, eres un buen hombre. De otra manera Nadeshiko no te hubiera escogido." Sonomi sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba admitiendo.

Fujitaka sonrió agradecido por las palabras de la mujer, aunque se daba cuenta perfectamente de que aquello no era tan sólo un cumplido. Sabía que lo que escucharía enseguida no sería tan bueno.

**Casa Li-Hiragizawa**

Syaoran entró nuevamente con un vaso de agua en una mano, llegando hasta la cama para colocarlo sobre el buró al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Sakura, quien ya se había sentado en el colchón y miraba un tanto perdida sus manos. Una pequeña gota cayó repentinamente sobre ellas, estrellándose contra la tersa piel.

"Pude oír su voz..." la joven parecía hablar más para sí que para alguien más "estaba sufriendo, y mucho. ¡Algo malo le pasó a mi hermano, Syaoran!" levantó el rostro para mirarlo al tiempo que dos ríos de lágrimas corrían incontrolablemente por sus mejillas.

Syaoran quedó pasmado al ver dentro de aquellos ojos llenos de dolor. No le gustaba verla en ese estado. Inmediatamente sintió cómo un profundo vacío se formaba en su pecho, oprimiéndolo con fuerza. "Sakura..."

"Él estaba... él estaba... ¡yo lo escuché!" la muchacha comenzaba a ponerse histérica, temblando con una fuerza que se acrecentaba a cada momento. Súbitamente recordó lo que había ocurrido antes de desmayarse... aquella imagen del alto joven retorciéndose por algo que parecía torturarlo... y aquella mirada "...yo... lo vi" dijo en un susurro, su mirada se perdía en la nada nuevamente.

El ambarino no pudo resistirlo más y la abrazó, sujetándola entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera ayudarla en algo. Podía sentir el frágil cuerpo de la castaña temblar contra el suyo "Ya. Todo va a estar bien, te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo pase" le habló con dulzura, intentando sonar tranquilo para calmarse a sí mismo. "Aquí estoy yo contigo".

A lo largo de varios minutos lo único que pudo escucharse en aquella habitación fueron los sollozos de Sakura ahogados entre las ropas del chino. Poco a poco éstos se fueron haciendo más y más débiles, hasta que se extinguieron por completo. Después de eso, el joven separó de sí a la chica, mirándola a los ojos al tiempo que limpiaba con los pulgares los rastros húmedos que el llanto había dejado en su rostro.

"Gracias" la armoniosa voz de la joven de ojos verdes volvía a su estado de dulzura.

"Discúlpame, hubiera querido poder hacer algo más para ayudarte" Syaoran la seguía mirando preocupado, reprendiéndose a sí mismo al sentirse tan impotente.

"¡Iie! Ya haz hecho mucho por mí, de verdad te lo agradezco. Con el sólo hecho de tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente para mí" Sakura levantó una mano para acariciar con ella la cara masculina mientras el recuerdo de lo ocurrido el día en que selló a Nehebkau venía a su memoria. Lo que había sentido al pensar que el ambarino podría encontrarse en mal estado... ¡Que algo podía haberle pasado a Syaoran!

Ese día...

Ese día se dio cuenta de que ya no podía estar sin él. No podía pensar en algo más doloroso que saber que algo podría pasarle.

En ese momento...

En ese momento se había dado cuenta... de que lo necesitaba a su lado.

"Con sólo ver tus ojos puedo saber que todo estará bien. Siempre me siento a salvo y en paz al estar contigo" la muchacha sonrió.

Esa sonrisa

"Soy yo quien agradece poder mirarte así" el muchacho se inclinó hacia ella y sus labios encontraron a los de ella, separándose luego tan sólo unos centímetros, apenas lo suficiente para susurrar: "y tu sonrisa... me encanta. Quisiera verte siempre feliz" su aliento acarició la boca de la joven, quien volvió a arquear los labios en una sonrisa, la cual fue visible sólo por un instante, antes de que se viera cubierta nuevamente por la boca del chino.

Una mano masculina se posó sobre la delgada espalda, mientras otra hacía lo mismo con la fina cintura de la chica. Lentamente el varón de mirada ambarina se inclinó más sobre ella, arqueándola a su vez hacia atrás, guiándola con sus propios brazos hasta recostarla por completo sobre el mullido colchón. En ese instante deslizó la mano en su espalda para quitarla del camino entre ésta y la tela del lecho, rodándola a lo largo de la cintura femenina, acariciando el costado de ida y vuelta en un suave vaivén.

Nuevamente se separó de ella para contemplarla unos segundos. Aquel par de esmeraldas brillaban en su dirección con un centelleo cálido, una luz en sus ojos que lo invitaba... que le pedía no desistir.

Syaoranse pusoentonces a gatas sobre la cama para pasar una rodillapor encimael cuerpo recostado hasta llevarla al otro lado, rodeando finalmente la cadera femenina con ambas articulaciones. Sus manos se encontraban a los lados de la cabeza adornada por una larga cabellera castaña. Se inclinó nuevamente para besarla largamente, arrastrando luego sus labios hasta el mentón, para bajar enseguida hacia el cuello. Plantando pequeños besos con los labios entreabiertos en él.

El joven, aturdido por la emoción, exhaló en su cuello; enviando incontables ondas eléctricas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de la chica, provocando con esto que ella se estremeciera debajo de él. Seguido de esto, subió nuevamente la cara para mirarla un segundo antes de llegar hasta su oreja, mordiéndola gentilmente y tocando el lóbulo apenas con la punta de la lengua.

"¿Quieres que pare? Por favor, dime que no me detenga" suplicó, apenas con aliento, sobre su oído, acariciando con el calor de su boca los surcos del cartílago.

Un gemido ahogado se escuchó en la garganta de Sakura antes de que su pecho se elevara en una respiración rápida y profunda. "N-no... no te detengas... Syaoran" los labios de la joven apenas se movieron, y su voz era casi imperceptible. ¿Qué era aquello que la invadía¿Por qué de repente le era difícil respirar? Se daba cuenta de que rápidamente perdía el control de su respiración, de los sonidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta... del cúmulo de emociones que amenazaban con explotar en su interior. Pero también notaba que, poco a poco, todas estas situaciones comenzaban a carecer de importancia. Su mente comenzaba a olvidar todo excepto por una cosa: y ésta estaba justo encima de ella.

Syaoran sonrió agradecido y aliviado por las palabras de la joven, plantando un pequeño beso en el lóbulo antes de viajar nuevamente hacia la boca, rodeándola con sus labios, saboreando con la punta de la lengua el borde superior, abriéndola lentamente, entrando después a ese lugar conocido por él... reservado para él.Su lengua se encontró entonces con su contraparte femenina, rozándola en un principio, bailando después con ella en un danzón suave y candente.

Mientras tanto su mano izquierda bajaba hasta la cadera femenina, subiendo nuevamente para deslizarse por debajo de la blusa, llevándosela con ella. Apreciando a cada tramo nuevas sensaciones que aquella sedosa piel le brindaba.

Sakura dejó escapar una corta exhalación al sentir cómo cinco dedos reptaban por su cuerpo, llegando hasta el borde inferior de su pecho, deteniéndose un momento antes de subir por la curva y cubrirla por completo. Era un tacto vacilante, pero gentil.

El chico se levantó para quedar en cuclillas, pasando la otra mano hasta el vientre femenino parcialmente descubierto por la acción de la primera. Haciendo subir ambas manos se llevó con ellas la tela que cubría aquella piel... aquella suave piel. Sakura llevó los brazos a los costados de su cabeza, arqueándose ligeramente para facilitar el paso de la blusa bajo su espalda.

Finalmente la tela pasó por la cabeza y los brazos de la chica, y fue a dar a una orilla de la cama, por donde resbaló lentamente hasta caer al suelo. Ninguno de los dos lo notó.

Ámbar y esmeralda se encontraron... se fundieron en una mezcla de preciosos colores.

Syaoran aspiró profundamente al ver aquella imagen ante él. El torso femenino era aún más perfecto de lo que había podido imaginar. Sonrió ligeramente al contemplar la belleza de la joven "Eres hermosa... ¿Ya te lo había dicho?". El rojo en las mejillas de Sakura se encendió aún más de lo que el calor en su cuerpo había ocasionado.

El chino sonrió nuevamente ante su reacción, al tiempo que se inclinaba nuevamente para besar con la boca entreabierta su ombligo, sintiendo bajo sus labios cómo la piel se tensaba ligeramente al tiempo que ella se arqueaba unos centímetros. Él continuó su camino hacia arriba hasta toparse con otro tipo de tela. Entonces subió nuevamente hasta la boca femenina, atrapándola con pasión mientras sus manos se introducían en el espacio que había dejado la joven entre su espalda y el colchón al momento de arquearse. Poco a poco volvió a enderezarse, llevándola consigo con la ayuda de sus manos y de los propios brazos femeninos que ahora rodeaban su cuello.

Sus dedos treparon por su espalda hasta llegar a un pequeño broche, que no resultó problema para los ágiles dedos del habilidoso miembro del clan Li. Sakura bajó sus brazos para ayudar a retirar de ellos los tirantes de la prenda femenina, haciéndola caer finalmente. Estando abajo, las manos de la joven sujetaron la camisa del muchacho, deshaciendo uno a uno los botones al frente de ésta, subiendo a cada nuevo 'obstáculo' vencido.

Al liberar el último botón, sus dedos se introdujeron bajo la tela, yendo en direcciones opuestas hacia los fuertes hombros, acariciándolos a su vez mientras pasaban por éstos y bajaban por los brazos, descubriendo a su paso la piel antes cubierta por la pieza masculina. Sus manos siguieron hasta encontrarse con otro par similar, entrelazando sus dedos mientras los últimos restos de tela pasaban sobre ellos para despedirse finalmente.

Sakura se separó del beso para bajar por su cuello, luego a su hombro derecho, sintiendo los músculos tensarse con el tacto de sus labios. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza a aquella con las que se entrelazaban, al tiempo que elevaba nuevamente la cabeza para susurrar al oído del joven: "Confío en ti... sólo en ti".

Syaoran abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras, y el tono que se había venido con las últimas tres. La miró nuevamente, distinguiendo en los ojos verdes destellos de confianza, aceptación y espera... una creciente espera por algo que deseaba con fuerza. Nuevamente rodeó la columna femenina, ayudándola a bajar para reposar sobre el mullido colchón, retirando las manos mientras la besaba para alcanzar una nueva prenda y deshacer en un solo movimiento un botón, pasando a bajar un cierre que apenas se escuchó en la distancia en su turbada mente, donde sus cinco sentidos ahora se concentraban en una sola cosa: en ella... su sedosa piel, su aroma a cerezo, el sabor a miel de sus labios, su dulce voz gimiendo y pronunciando su nombre..., y un par de esmeraldas. Toda ella...sólo ella.

La amaba.

Volvió un poco a la realidad al sentirla arquearse nuevamente para facilitar el paso de los pantalones por su cadera y piernas... seguidos inmediatamente de la ropa interior. Después perdió la noción de aquellas prendas, no importaba dónde habían caído al liberar los pies de la joven. Menos aún pudo pensar en ello al sentir unos pequeños dedos deshacer el botón de su propio pantalón, y proceder a hacer lo mismo que él hacía sólo unos momentos.

Cuando él mismo se vio liberado de la pieza, bajó hasta una curva en el pecho femenino, rodeando con sus labios un tenso pezón, saboreándolo cuidadosamente mientras percibía cómo al mismo tiempo aquel pecho se elevaba en una profunda respiración, seguida de la cual, un gemido se escapó de la chica. Comenzó a succionarlo, primero lentamente, después con más pasión en cada movimiento, animado por la respiración cada vez más agitada de la muchacha y los ahogados sonidos que se escuchaban atravesar su garganta. Enseguida pasó al otro lado, procediendo a hacer lo mismo, tomándose su tiempo en satisfacerla lo más que pudiera, en disfrutar él mismo la tersa piel en su boca, palpándola con la lengua a su vez.

Subió nuevamente hacia el cuello, plantando besos en el camino hasta llegar a él, rozándolo en un principio, besándolo casi inocentemente, para después abrir los labios sin separarlos de él, comenzando a succionar el área, con menos pasión que con la delicada piel de sus senos. Esta vez era más pausado, imitando un ligero movimiento de vaivén con la cabeza, presionando un poco y después liberando... una y otra vez. Después sus labios se fueron cerrando, deteniéndose en un ligero mordisco sobre la suave piel, al tiempo que su cadera bajaba para encontrarse con la de ella, provocando un contacto entre sus órganos más sensibles, enviando inmediatamente una fuerte explosión de sensaciones por todo su ser, haciéndolo vibrar por completo. Un sonido gutural de satisfacción salió intempestivamente de su boca, estrellándose contra la piel que aún tenía en su interior, la cual también vibraba por el contacto que se volvía más palpable a cada segundo.

Sakura exhaló mientras le rodeaba la espalda con ambas manos, sujetándose firmemente de él, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Su cuerpos se tocaron por completo; los latidos de uno se estrellaban contra el pecho del otro; las vibraciones que corrían a lo largo de una piel pasaban a recorrer también la otra. La joven sentía cómo cada palmo de su cuello era atrapado bajo los labios de aquel chico, y su mentón era gentilmente acariciado por el despeinado cabello del varón. Todo aquello era un conjunto de sensaciones que hacían a su cuerpo clamar por más... gritar por más.

Algo duro se abrió paso entre sus piernas, penetrándola. Sakura gimió esta vez con un ímpetu creciente, pero el sonido se vio ahogado al ser atrapado por otra boca que ahora cubría la suya. Sus manos se sujetaron con más fuerza a la firme espalda, hundiendo cada vez más sus dedos en ésta. Su cadera se despegó de la cama cuando su cuerpo se arqueó ante el sinnúmero de estremecimientos que le sucedieron a aquel nuevo cuerpo que entraba en el suyo.

Syaoran bajó aún más, sintiendo cómo la delgada y sensible piel rodeaba su órgano no menos sensible. Ahora podía confundir sus propios gemidos con los de la chica. Su cadera comenzó a subir y bajar a un ritmo que aceleraba cada vez más, hasta perder el control. Lo mismo ocurría con su respiración; ya no sabía cuándo sus pulmones tenían aire o cuándo les hacía falta el mismo... menos aún con aquel par de senos perfectamente delineados contra su piel, chocando a cada nueva respiración de cualquiera de ellos.

Finalmente pudo entrar por completo, sintiendo un punto diferente dentro de ella. Tocándolo con el miembro una y otra vez. Sakura abrió la boca bruscamente y en toda su extensión, dejando escapar por ella todo el aire de sus pulmones e intentando respirar nuevamente. Pero le era muy difícil.

La mente de ella perdió completamente cualquier noción, yendo hasta el más puro blanco.

...Clímax...

El par de ámbares ocultos tras los delgados párpados ya no vieron siquiera la oscuridad que éstos les brindaban, sino un blanco que comenzaba a hacerse más y más palpable... interrumpido sólo por...

Una serie de imágenes.

Imágenes desconocidas para él.

Miles de imágenes a una velocidad increíble.

Syaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido al tiempo que la velocidad de sus movimientosbajaba y salía finalmente de ella, cayendo agotado sobre el cálido cuerpo de Sakura, quien comenzó a acariciarlo gentilmente; con una mano sobre su espalda y otra en su cabello. Su cabeza quedó reposando sobre el hombro femenino y cerró los ojos.

"Te amo" susurró en su cuello.

Sakura sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el roce de su aliento contra su piel. "Yo también te amo, Xiao Lang" su sonrisa se acrecentó y algo sumamente cálido se elevaba en su interior. Algo como una fuerte energía que le brindaba paz y felicidad.

Afuera, la noche comenzaba a caer. La oscuridad empezaba a cubrir lo que la luz del día luchaba por iluminar con sus débiles y lejanos rayos en el horizonte, pero las estrellas ya comenzaban a brillar con fuerza.

_-Isis...-_ Un joven de cabellos plateados se recargaba contra la barda empedrada, sintiendo una potente energía provenir de una habitación en el piso superior de la casa cuyo terreno delimitaba justamente aquella barda. Se llevó una mano por encima de la nariz, empujando con un dedo el armazón de sus gafas para colocarlas nuevamente en su lugar. –_por fin haz despertado_- "Sólo que ciertas personas están muy agotadas como para notarlo" dijo con una pícara sonrisa en la cara, la cual desapareció casi enseguida.Miró al cielo y frunció el ceño preocupado _–Pero Seth también debe estar por hacer lo mismo-._

**  
En algún lugar de Japón.**

Sus pasos sobre el pasto se escuchaban apresurados uno tras otro. La respiración agitada parecía ir a ritmo con la incontenible velocidad de su corazón. Lanzó una rápida ojeada sobre su hombro, aún seguía ahí, acercándose más y más.

¿_Por qué no lo eludes?-_ Una pequeña voz en su cabeza martilleaba insistente a cada nuevo paso.

_-Porque es mi destino_- la muchacha apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

_Eres un miembro del clan Li, puedes acabar con él y evitar que esto pase_- la voz insistía, casi tentadoramente ante aquella situación.

_-¡No! Yo he aceptado este destino y no voy a huir de él_- sus ojos escarlata miraron el camino, el pasto comenzó a pasar más lentamente ante ella al tiempo que bajaba la velocidad de su carrera a un ligero trote. –_No voy a huir...-  
_

**Flash Back**

El viento soplaba gentilmente entre las dos figuras bañadas por la débil luz del atardecer. Había sido un buen día, climatológicamente hablando, mas el primer encuentro entre el joven de mirada añil y el de cabellos color chocolate no había sido del todo favorecedor. El segundo se había puesto histérico al descubrir la presencia de otro hombre en la casa, además de que se había mostrado cerrado a hablar del tema que había llevado hasta allí al más joven de los dos.

_-Mañana será otro día-_ Meiling pensó para sí con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Meiling-kun...," la voz del chico de ojos añiles le llamó la atención, haciéndola volver de su distracción. La muchacha arqueó una ceja, interrogante. "quisiera saber si tú..." su famoso pariente dudó en continuar.

"¿Si sé lo que habrá de pasar conmigo?" Ella sonrió, interrumpiéndolo "¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?" pausó para ver cómo él asentía en afirmación. "Sí, lo conozco a la perfección".

Eriol sintió como si aquellas palabras lo acuchillaran directamente en el corazón. Ella lo sabía¿cómo podía decirlo así, de una manera tan despreocupada?. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo "¿Y tú...?".

"No te preocupes, yo lo acepto" Al oír esto, el inglés apretó la cerca con una mano y cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza. "También sé que Clow Reed decidió tanto mi destino como el de Syaoran hace mucho tiempo, pero no siento ningún rencor hacia él por ello." Colocó una mano sobre el hombro masculino "Si él no hubiera hecho eso, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Touya. Y eso es algo que agradezco con todo mi ser. Sólo por él todo esto vale la pena, y te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré de ello".

El muchacho abrió los ojos y se volteó para verla nuevamente. Pudo ver la verdad en su mirada escarlata. Ella no le mentía, en verdad aceptaba su destino sin ninguna clase de rencor. Aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse mal, tanto por ella como por su otro descendiente.

"Comprendo. Ya no puedes concebir la vida sin él y te alegras de haberlo conocido, no importando lo que esto pueda significar para ti".

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, llevándose con él sus últimos rayos de luz.

**Fin del Flash Back.  
**

Meiling cerró los ojos al tiempo que sus pies se detenían uno al lado del otro _–no huiré-._ Se giró para quedar de frente al hombre, cuyos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos. Tan sólo hacían falta un par de segundos para que la alcanzara. Cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.

_"Si él no hubiera hecho eso, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Touya. Y eso es algo que agradezco con todo mi ser. Sólo por él todo esto vale la pena, y te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré de ello"._

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

_¡Hoeeeeee! _

_¡Ah! este capítulo estuvo lleno de emociones fuertes¿no creen? Personalmente, y aunque no lo crean... ¡mi parte favorita fue la de Eriol con Tomoyo! Les voy adelantando que el próximo capítulo también va a estar fuerte. _

_En un principio no era mi intención incluir a Isis en este fanfic, a pesar de que es importante en la mitología egipcia. Pero incluir a un personaje que tenga el mismo nombre que uso (en el que me baso, mejor dicho), se me hacía medio raro. Pero me di cuenta de que ya había usado a la diosa del amor (Hathor, como ya les había dicho... que también es la diosa de la alegría), y la más próxima a ello es Isis. Finalmente no me pareció mala idea, porque encaja un poco lo que dice la mitología sobre ella y Seth en cuanto a lo que ha de ocurrir (sólo un poco... de hecho es más metafóricamente la forma en la que encajará)._

_¡el final se acerca¿Cuándo? No lo sé, pero se acerca. ¿A poco no quedaron llenos de preguntas:_

_¿Qué le dirá Sonomi a Fujitaka?  
¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Isis despertó?  
¿Qué es lo que pasará con Meiling?  
¿Quién la está persiguiendo?  
¿Qué pasará cuando Seth despierte?  
�¿Qué ocurrirá con mi querido Touya!  
Además todavía quedan muchas preguntas más en el aire sobre la promesa, la estatua de virgo, la famosa aries y lo que dejó 'designado', eso tan importante que tiene que hacer Sonomi, por qué Sonomi no podía tener un niño (que no era por cuestiones biológicas)... y mucho más. _

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes han dejado sus reviews._

_-Andrea Naoko: Perdón, pero me encanta eso del suspenso. Y quizás sí me pasé un poco dejando el encuentro de Eriol y Tomoyo a la mitad (pero de verdad me fascinó hacerlo!). Aunque no me puedes negar que comenzar este capítulo con esa escena fue maravilloso. Ahora también lo dejé en suspenso... creo que no escarmiento... y no lo haré. Y sí, tienes razón, la pobre pareja sufrió tanto sólo porque a Clow no se le había ocurrido aclarar las cosas. Quizás era sólo una prueba para su joven reencarnación... todo puede ser. Comprendo tus dudas, y me agrada que me las hagan saber, así no se me olvidará responderlas... todo a su tiempo, jijiji._

_-Ceci: Tienes razón, la entrega pasada fue todo un rollercoaster¡Pero ésta está peor! espero que no hayas consumido comida ni bebida alguna, jajajaja. Y sé que te gusta el suspenso, aunque no lo toleres a veces... es un sentimiento muy chistoso, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Creo que sin el suspenso no podría vivir... y lo vuelvo a demostrar en este capítulo, jajaja. Continúa dejando reviews, de verdad que me encantan. Y si tienes más preguntas de las que he dejado arriba (que seguro así será), dímelas, que ya sabes que siempre las respondo, tarde o temprano._

_-Pantera: Como verás, ya te envié la primer imagen, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario, creo que si hubiera tenido un espejo en ese momento me hubieravisto completamente roja, jeje._

_-Sakurita-Hiraquizawa: Espero que la escena Tomoyo-Eriol te haya gustado tanto como a mí¿valió la pena? ojalá y sí. Y bueno, pues aquí tenemos un encuentro aún más cercano entre Syaoran y Sakura, que es sumamente importante para la historia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

_Uff! eso es todo, creo que me pasé un poco con las notas de la autora, pero ya est�! Cuídense mucho y no olviden dejar sus reviews con lo que quieran (de verdad, pueden decirme cualquier cosa... estoy abierta a todo). _

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, porque voy a tardar un poco más en actualizarlo por la escuela (que se va a poner fuerte en esta última ronda), el futbol (no sé si les había dicho que estoy en un equipo), el estudio para la prueba para la universidad, y un montón de cosas más. Gomen-ne!


	14. Yin Yang

_Hola! Ya lo sé, han pasado dos semanas (según mi estimado) desde que actualicé, pero tuve una inesperada semana de exámenes y pues he vuelto con las actividades de mi equipo de futbol, además de que mi madre se pone cada vez más histérica por el tiempo que paso en la computadora. _

_Espero que no sigan mucho el 'ejemplo' de nuestra pareja protagonista y se prevengan debidamente cuando llegue el momento. No estoy diciendo que Sakura vaya a quedar embarazada, pero esto tampoco quiere decir que algo así no les puede ocurrir. Esto lo digo por algunas dudas y comentarios que me han hecho llegar y que me parecen de lo más ciertos, aunque se les haga tonto que lo mencione. Mis disculpas si les molesta, es sólo una advertencia... un consejo o sugerencia, como prefieran tomarlo._

_En cuanto a esta entrega... ¡Vaya que me costó trabajo! verán que algunas cosas comienzan a aclararse por aquí, pero como no tengo mucho que decir, mejor los dejo con él y que hagan sus propias conclusiones al respecto. _

_Don't forget to review!_

_**Este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a Ceci, que me ha apoyado mucho con sus comentarios siempre oportunos. Espero que te guste.**_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: Yin Yang**

Meiling cerró los ojos al tiempo que sus pies se detenían uno al lado del otro –_no voy a huir_-. Se giró para quedar de frente al hombre, cuyos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos. Tan sólo hacían falta un par de segundos para que la alcanzara. Cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.

_"Si él no hubiera hecho eso, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Touya. Y eso es algo que agradezco con todo mi ser. Sólo por él todo esto vale la pena, y te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré de ello"._

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Inmediatamente sintió un par de fuertes brazosapresarla y un cuerpo pesado aplicar por completo su peso sobre ella, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el césped. El tremendo golpe sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero apenas sintió alguna molestia por ello. Más y más gotas siguieron saliendo por sus lagrimales.

_"No te preocupes, yo lo acepto"._

Pensó por un momento en forcejear, después de todo ella no era cualquier chica, y toda una vida de entrenamiento bajo la tutela de los mejores maestros del clan Li habían sido suficientes para despertar su potencial; pero entonces llegó a su mente la razón por la cual todo aquello ocurría.

Podía sentir su propio cuerpo temblar de miedo ante las caricias de aquella ruda y áspera mano. Lo único que podía hacer era mover enérgicamente la cabeza hacia los lados cuando el aliento alcohólico se acercaba a sus labios. "Así está mejor, nena" una voz arrastrada y jadeante resonó contra sus oídos. Su mente luchaba por ausentarse de su cuerpo.

"Siento mucho que tengas que saber lo que ha de ocurrir". Le había dicho Eriol en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de aquellas semanas que pasó con ellos. Ella había hecho lo posible por no preocuparlo, pero la verdad es que por dentro lloraba cada vez que pensaba en eso: en lo que ocurriría con ella... e incluso con aquel sujeto que en ese momento sólo era un juguete más del destino.

Hizo lo posible por no sentir cuando los ajustados pantalones le fueron arrancados con furia, y apretó aún más los ojos cuando lo mismo ocurrió con su ropa interior. Aún así pudo escuchar cuando la cremallera de otro par de pantalones fue deslizada hacia abajo, y luego éstos fueron removidos de su lugar, apenas unos centímetros, aunque no quería estar lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta de ello.

Luego sólo dolor.

La joven estalló en sollozos y gemidos de dolor. No quería gritar, sabía lo que ocurriría si lo hacía... pero también sabía que eso era inevitable.

Finalmente, casi sin darse cuenta, el sonido de su voz desgarró la noche en un terrible grito.

Apenas unos segundos después, una alta sombra cayó sobre el fornido hombre que se encontraba justo encima de ella.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES!"

La alta figura elevó al sujeto con la fuerza de una sola de sus manos, en ese momento el alcohol se consumió en la sangre del hombre, quien pareció recuperar un poco la conciencia, apenas lo suficiente para ver lo único de aquella sombra que se reflejaba bajo la luz de la luna: un par de ojos cargados de ira... ni siquiera parecían humanos.

"¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!"

El hombre sintió pavor ante aquella mirada fulminante. Alcanzó aquella mano que lo ahogaba con las suyas, rodeándola con fuerza en un vano intento por zafarse. Pataleó con desesperación.

Terror.

Un último sentimiento: completo horror.

No pasó mucho tiempo entre el instante en que la figura se abalanzó sobre el desgraciado y el momento en que algo cayó sobre el suelo produciendo un sonido seco. Su cabeza rodó un par de metros por el relieve del campo hasta detenerse finalmente con la mirada perdida, los ojos aún abiertos en un reconocible espanto.

Segundos después, el cuerpo sin vida también cayó. No tuvo la suerte de aterrizar cerca de su parte superior, el individuo no se lo permitiría.

Meiling quedó en cuclillas, observando la escena sin que sus ojos se cerraran ante su ferviente deseo de hacerlo. Esta vez más lágrimas corrían descontroladamente por sus mejillas, y toda ella temblaba con fuerza ante los sollozos. Sus labios trémulos sólo alcanzaron a pronunciar una sola palabra:

"Touya..." la chica balbuceó antes de desvanecerse por completo.

A unos metros de ella, el joven aún golpeaba con fuerza el cuerpo inerte bajo sus pies, sus mandíbulas apretadas y su ceño fruncido eran tan sólo una de las claras muestras del enojo que corría por todo su ser.

"Yo me encargaré de ella" una voz femenina se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos, al tiempo que un cuerpo que iba perfectamente acorde con aquel tono se dejaba ver entre las sombras, acercándose a la desmayada mujer y tomándola en brazos con facilidad. "Finalmente has despertado". Dijo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al varón, vistiendo nuevamente a la china para llevarla seguidamente a la casa.

**_Más tarde_**

**Casa Li-Hiragizawa**

La luna no brillaba con fuerza esa noche. Pero eso no importaba, no cuando algo dentro de él mismo se elevaba con tal ímpetu que casi sentía podría opacar la luz del satélite.

Un movimiento en la cama al centro de la alcoba lo hizo girarse. Ante él pudo ver a una hermosa joven abrir un par de preciosas esmeraldas para mirar un tanto confundida el lugar, y después fijar sus ojos en él, sólo para ruborizarse un poco. Podía apostar a que estaba recordando lo que habían hecho hacía sólo algunas horas.

Syaoran rió.

Sakura también dejó escapar una risita pudorosa antes de que una mueca de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro. "Syaoran¿sentiste...?"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una cegadora luz inundó el cuarto, obligándola a cubrirse los ojos con un brazo.

"¡Un Espíritu!" –_Ah, qué momento para aparecerse_- pensó la castaña al tiempo que hacía lo posible por levantarse de la cama y cubrirse con la sábana al mismo tiempo.

"No te preocupes, Sakura" la calmada voz del ambarino se escuchaba desde algún lugar, aunque su visión impedida por el potente destello no le permitía captar su imagen. "Este Espíritu no piensa combatir contigo. De hecho ha estado aquí durante horas esperando a que despiertes. Te presento a Isis"

"Isis" Sakura parpadeó en un intento de distinguir mejor lo que había a su alrededor –_no piensa atacar y me ha estado esperando...¡durante horas¡Eso quiere decir que...!-_ sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y algo de preocupación, al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían aún más.

"Konban wa" una hermosa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola dirigir su vista hacia un punto desconocido entre la luz. "Me presento ante usted, ama. No quería molestarla mientras descansaba, pude ver que lo necesitaba."

"Ah... yo, eh..." Sakura de verdad estaba cohibida con toda aquella situación.

"Sakura, séllala" la voz de Syaoran se escuchaba gentil, aquel tono que la hacía sentir tan segura, como si siempre supiera qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡Ah, sí!" Rápidamente, la muchacha invocó al gran báculo, que apareció justo entre sus manos. Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que toda la luz que iluminaba la habitación comenzaba a ser absorbida de inmediato por la estrella en él. ¿El báculo estaba sellando al Espíritu por sí solo? No, eso no podía ser, entonces... ¡El Espíritu se sellaba a sí mismo dentro del bastón!

"¿Pero qué...?" una Sakura cada vez más asombrada no podía siquiera formular una pregunta ante la situación, ni siquiera después de que la luz se extinguió y sus ojos tuvieron que adaptarse nuevamente a la oscuridad.

"Isis es el Espíritu más pacífico de todos. No le gusta pelear, pues su energía proviene del amor," la voz del chino venía hasta sus oídos desde la ventana "ella dormía dentro de ti... y creo que la hemos despertado" esto último lo dijo en un tono un tanto divertido, incluso la joven pudo escuchar una pequeña risita salir de él.

"So dane" dijo ésta al tiempo que asentía, asimilando las palabras del chico.

"Vamos, vístete. Ya es muy noche y aún tengo que llevarte a tu casa, no me gustaría ver al siempre amable señor Souji enojado conmigo" la muchacha asintió en afirmación y se dio la vuelta, pasando una mirada por el piso, tratando de buscar sus prendas, pero de repente se vio cautiva por un par de brazos que se ataron a ella desde atrás. "Hoy fue un día maravilloso" la aterciopelada voz, que Sakura identificó con un tono sumamente sexy, susurró en su oreja. Podía sentir el pecho masculino rozar su espalda mientras un par de firmes manos se deslizaban por debajo de la sábana que ella sostenía contra su cuerpo y acariciaban suavemente su estómago y su costado, liberándola después para permitirle continuar con su búsqueda.

Él mismo pasó los ojos con escrutinio por encima del alfombrado suelo para posarlos finalmente sobre la camisa que se tendía sobre éste a dos metros de la cama. La recogió para vestir con ella su torso desnudo, que era la única parte que aún no se había molestado en cubrir desde que se había despertado.

Desde que aquel sueño lo había despertado súbitamente.

"¿Syaoran-kun?" la voz femenina lo sacó de un mar de cavilaciones en el que se había hundido sin siquiera darse cuenta "Ya estoy lista".

"Ah, sí. Entonces vámonos." Se plantó frente a la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle a la chica salir primero. Pero sus palabras y el dejo de distracción que había en ellas confundió un poco a la castaña, quien lo miró extrañada por unos segundos antes de salir de la recámara.

Ambos caminaron por el corredor y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor en la planta baja, donde la joven pareció recordar algo súbitamente por la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro.

"¿Dónde estarán Eriol y Tomoyo?" la pregunta estaba claramente fuera de lugar para el ambarino, quien la miró atónito y con una ligera sonrisa burlona en los labios. Unas horas atrás hubiera sido completamente normal, pero... ¿ahora? Extraño momento para acordarse de sus amigos. Aunque pensándolo bien, era más que probable que lo que hicieron hubiera captado toda su atención en aquel momento, tal como había sucedido con él.

"¿No crees que es un poco tarde para preguntar por ellos? Aún así, supongo que Eriol debe estar por llegar. Habrá que apurarnos si no queremos que nos haga preguntas" el chino le sonrió mientras decía esto y después la tomó por el brazo, abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo a la oscura noche, para bajar por el camino de piedras en el jardín hasta llegar al automóvil que había dejado estacionado afuera –_Sé que estás ahí. Aún así, gracias por esperar fuera, puedes entrar en cuanto nos vayamos. Descansa y, si quieres, mañana hablaremos de lo que gustes-._ Mientras dejaba a la muchacha en el asiento del copiloto y rodeaba el carro para encaminarse a su portezuela, dirigió sus pensamientos a cierto joven que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí.

_-Me parece bien, no vuelvas muy tarde- _los pensamientos de su amigo llegaron hasta él, a pesar de que no había esperado realmente una respuesta y ya se encontraba arrancando el coche y encendía los faros para rasgar con su luz la densa oscuridad nocturna que se extendía ante él.

_**Mientras tanto**_

**En el patio trasero.**

"Bien, ya se han ido. Supongo que puedo entrar, hoy fue un día ligeramente agitado". Un joven varón cuyos cabellos de un azul profundo parecían negros entre toda aquella penumbra, se erguía separando su espalda de un gran roble en la mitad del jardín trasero, mientras elevaba su cabeza para mirar por encima de una de sus ramas "¿No gustas entrar? Me gustaría ofrecerte algo, lo que sea. Además no hemos terminado nuestra plática."

"Muchas gracias, pero debo declinar tu invitación. Ya es hora de que me vaya," una sonriente figura lo miraba desde arriba, parándose con presteza sobre la rama al tiempo que volvía nuevamente su vista hacia el frente. "Fue un placer haber estado contigo, espero volver a verte pronto. Cuida mucho a tu descendiente, y gracias por preocuparte por Sakura" sus ojos color miel brillaban con intensidad a pesar de la negrura reinante. Unos segundos después, éstos se cerraron y una luz blanquecina rodeó todo su cuerpo, dando la impresión de que era él quien la producía. Un par de alas del blanco más puro lo cubrieron por completo, haciéndolo parecer un capullo de plumas. Instantes después, un ser alado y de largos cabellos plateados emergió, ocupando el mismo lugar que antes abarcaba el joven de mirada amable y blanca piel.

"Tómate tu tiempo, el auto de Syaoran es rápido, pero no puede competir con tus alas." Fue lo único que dijo un siempre afable Eriol antes de que el ser desplegara sus alas y saltara del árbol, emprendiendo un vuelo ágil y lleno de gracia, sin siquiera ver por un segundo al joven de ojos índigos debajo de él, quien no cambió su expresión ante tal muestra de frialdad.

En cuanto vio que el Guardián se perdía en la penumbra, la reencarnación de Clow Reed (prefiero seguir llamándole reencarnación, aunque ya sepamos que no es así) dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa, donde una vez sentado dentro de su recámara cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que habría de hacer. Debía de ser un conjuro rápido y concreto, ya que sólo debía ver lo que era necesario, además de que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que el ambarino volviera a casa.

Se plantó en el centro de su habitación y pronunció algunas palabras en una lengua antigua, haciendo aparecer justo frente a él un enorme báculo negro con grabados en oro puro. Cogió el alargado objeto entre sus manos y balbuceó un conjuro que resultaría incomprensible para la gran mayoría de las personas, incluyendo a muchos hechiceros. Después se vio a sí mismo en otro lugar, incluso en otro tiempo, aunque fuera tan sólo una o dos horas en el pasado.

Ahora podía ver claramente ante sí a una joven china llorando en los brazos de un hombre fornido e indudablemente ebrio. El mago tuvo que resistir las incontenibles ganas de hacer algo por evitarlo, a pesar de que sabía a la perfección que eso ya había ocurrido, o por lo menos de retirar la vista ante tal escena. Escuchó un grito estrellarse estrepitosamente en sus oídos, entonces constató que todo era verdad... que no había vuelta atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que avistara a otro sujeto, que acabó con el atacante en tan sólo unos instantes, aunque el lapso tan corto de tiempo no le impidió eliminarlo con extrema violencia, casi como si... como si lo disfrutara.

Una nueva voz se elevó de entre los árboles, haciéndolo prestar atención a la recién llegada, aunque podía apostar a que no llevaba allí tan poco tiempo como lo parecía. Eriol frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. –_Nakuru-,_ la Segunda Guardiana de Géminis se acercó a la desmayada joven que yacía inmóvil sobre el césped.

"Lo siento, Meiling. Todo es culpa mía, ojalá hubiera encontrado una mejor manera para evitar el desequilibrio." El mago apretó puños y dientes al revivir en su mente lo que había visto, y pensar en lo que habría de ocurrir en tan poco tiempo.

El Equilibrio... debía hacerse todo lo posible porque la balanza no se inclinara hacia un sólo lado.

"¿Evitar el desequilibrio? Eso es imposible" la voz de la única figura que quedaba en el lugar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Eriol se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero se repuso de inmediato; no era extraño que ese sujeto lo viera a través de aquel portal de dimensiones, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera en otro lado. Sí, definitivamente Seth era un Espíritu terriblemente poderoso.

El alto hombre, el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto lo miraba con una rabia profunda, pero también con un ligero brillo de burla en sus ojos totalmente cambiados. Incluso sus facciones parecían otras de las que él le había conocido.

"La balanza se inclinará... muy pronto" la figura de cabellos oscuros se marchó.

El campo entero desapareció ante sus ojos, que quedaron abiertos por un largo tiempo en su rostro desencajado.

Ahora Syaoran sin duda sabía lo que había de pasar pero... ¿lo aceptaría? Cualquier respuesta a aquella pregunta, tanto positiva o negativa, le preocupaba demasiado.

El joven se sentó sobre el sofá, un poco agotado. Pero no pudo evitar el cruce de innumerables pensamientos por su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba realmente? Además estaba la plática pendiente con Syaoran¿Qué le diría a su descendiente, o su descendiente a él?. Se hundió profundamente en un mar de cavilaciones, hasta que se vio repentinamente sorprendido por una débil luz que entraba por la ventana. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Un nuevo día venía a sonreírle... amenazadoramente.

Eriol suspiró al tiempo que se levantaba pesadamente del mueble.

**_Al mismo tiempo_ **

(Realmente no sé cómo decirlo... no ocurre al mismo tiempo, sino mientras Eriol se quedaba pensativo, pues cuando sale de eso, ya había amanecido, en tanto que aún faltaba mucho para eso en este otro lugar)

**Casa de la familia Souji**

_Ese lugar... el mismo lugar de siempre, bañado por la oscuridad. Nuevamente aquella criatura alada la miraba con un par de ojos que brillaban como el hielo, y parecían ser tan fríos como éste. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente, aunque su expresión no cambió en absoluto al tiempo que pronunció algunas palabras._

_"La luz es opuesta a la oscuridad pero necesita de ella para enfrentarla y así poder existir; de la misma manera los gemelos elegidos por la estrella deberán combatir entre sí para complementarse y asegurar su existencia bajo el poder de la estrella que brilla sobre ellos"_

_"¿Quién eres¡Dímelo, por favor!" la muchacha estaba desesperada. Sentía que no podía tolerar mas aquella situación. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre la miraba de aquella manera en medio de toda esa penumbra, y después..._

_Sakura se giró. Sí, allí estaban. Los otros dos, todos parecían mirarla sólo a ella. Pero el que más la preocupaba era uno en especial, uno que clavaba sus ojos sobre ella como si fueran dagas. Era odio puro lo que imperaba en esas gemas brillantes. Le dolía hasta los huesos la intensidad con que aquella miraba la penetraba ¿Por qué ocurría todo aquello?._

_"¿Quién...Quién eres?" formuló la pregunta casi por reflejo, pero pensándola muy bien al mismo tiempo. Estaba completamente confundida, le resultaba muy difícil pensar a causa de aquella mirada._

_La joven pasó saliva. La persona aún no se movía, nada parecía hacerlo. Sólo los árboles mostraban un ligero movimiento al ser sacudidos por la brisa nocturna. Sólo el susurro del viento interrumpía el silencio sepulcral, sólo el viento y..._

_Sakura frunció el ceño. Podía escuchar algo más. Un sonido débil y entrecortado, casi con ritmo. Eran como pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo sobre algo que bien podía ser un charco o una cubeta del vital líquido. La hermosa chica giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, buscando la fuente de aquel sonido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron finalmente en algo: dos siluetas más, alejadas un poco más de ellos._

_"¿Qué, quiénes...?" súbitamente detuvo su balbuceo al notar algo en una de aquellas figuras: un par de ojos ambarinos que brillaban débilmente bajo la tenue luz que brindaba el único cúmulo de estrellas en el cielo. "Syaoran" murmuró la joven abriendo ampliamente un par de esmeraldas._

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos, pero se detuvo en seco, completamente congelada, al darse cuenta de algo más, ahora podía ver la verdadera fuente de aquel débil goteo. De las manos y rostros de ambas figuras caían gruesas gotas oscuras sólo para ir a estrellarse contra el charco del mismo color que ya se había acumulado en las baldosas de la explanada del santuario._

_Sakura sintió cómo el corazón se le iba a la garganta al ver aquella sangre a los pies de ambas personas. Sus cuerpos estaban empapados en aquel plasma, que continuaba brotando de profundas heridas visibles desde su lugar y en aquella negrura. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras hacía lo posible por convencerse de que todo eso era un sueño. 'Sabía' que era un sueño¿por qué no podía escapar de él?._

_"Syao-..." ya no podía hablar, su garganta se lo impedía por completo y su mandíbula temblaba incontrolablemente. Intentó acercarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Finalmente hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y logró avanzar hacia ellos, sólo para ver cómo la boca del chino pronunciaba algunas palabras inaudibles para ella y se desplomaba hacia delante, justo entre el par de brazos femeninos de la chica que llegaba tropezadamente hasta él._

_Sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino quedaban teñidas de sangre, al igual que su pecho y piernas._

"¡SYAORAN!" la joven respiraba agitadamente mientras veía frente a ella un cuarto que durante unos segundos le pareció desconocido, hasta que su mente se adaptó a la realidad _-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-_ gruesas lágrimas recorrían un camino desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, cayendo pesadamente sobre la sábana, atraídas por la fuerza de gravedad. Definitivamente no sabía en qué momento se había sentado, aún ahora apenas si lo notaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretándola con fuerza mientras luchaba por ahogar los sollozos que la sacudían con violencia.

"Sólo un sueño... sólo eso era, sólo eso." se repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a sí misma de ello. Escuchó pasos apresurados en el pasillo y secó rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de ambas manos, apretando con fuerza los dientes e inhalando profundamente para intentar calmar la respiración entrecortada que se apoderaba de ella. Se echó nuevamente sobre la cama, recostada sobre un costado y sujetó firmemente las sábanas entre sus puños, como si necesitara afianzarse de algo para tomar fuerzas.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre maduro entró a través de ella, apresurado y visiblemente preocupado. "¿Sakura? Hija, dime qué ocurre." Fujitaka encendió la luz, pero la joven se llevó una mano a los ojos, como si ésta le hiciera daño, aunque ella sabía muy bien que lo que intentaba hacer era ocultar su rostro desencajado. Él apagó la luz.

"Nada, papá. Estoy bien, de verdad. Fue sólo una pesadilla" Sakura hizo lo posible por hablar de la manera más normal posible, cosa que no logró del todo y fue notada de inmediato por su padre. Aún así, éste no dijo nada y simplemente la besó en la frente, diciéndole algunas palabras para animarla un poco y saliendo después de la habitación.

_-Syaoran... ¿qué demonios quieren decir estos sueños?-_ la castaña sentía cómo la desesperación y el terror se apoderaban rápidamente de ella. Ya no eran sólo sueños extraños y cargados de misterio, sino que ahora se habían convertido también en terribles pesadillas.

Esa noche no pudo volver a dormir.

**Casa Li-Hiragizawa**

"¡Ah!" Una figura se erguía imprevistamente del reposo para quedar sentada sobre el mullido colchón. A través de la débil luz lunar que entraba por la ventana, se podía ver su torneado pecho elevarse una y otra vez entre agitadas respiraciones. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrían en toda su extensión mirando a la nada, mientras su boca permanecía ligeramente abierta, moviéndose un poco cada vez que intentaba captar todo el aire posible dentro de sus pulmones. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por sendos bordes de su cara, al igual que de su pecho desnudo.

Pasó saliva intentado asimilar las imágenes que habían viajado hasta su cerebro aquella noche, bombardeándolo una tras otra sin descanso. Escenas que podía reconocer claramente como pertenecientes al pasado... y otras tantas que aún estaban por ocurrir. Deslizó ambos pies por el borde de la cama mientras se pasaba una mano entre el cabello, ligeramente humedecido por el sudor.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño que se comunicaba con su habitación. No se molestó en prender la luz, solamente abrió el grifo del agua fría y retuvo un poco de ésta entre ambas manos, llevándola hasta su cara para vaciarla sobre ella. Repitió esta acción un par de veces hasta que sintió cómo el corazón volvía a latir a su ritmo acostumbrado. Enseguida se inclinó un poco sobre el lavabo, posando ambas manos en los bordes para recargarse, mientras se quedaba ahí, estático, por algunos segundos.

"Definitivamente tengo que hablar con Eriol" resolvió finalmente antes de dirigirse a la ventana, sabiendo de antemano que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

**_  
Un par de horas más tarde_**

Unos pasos llegaron hasta sus oídos desde la escalera, parecían bajar los escalones muy lentamente, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Eso era típico de él; no importaba si el cielo se estaba cayendo, aquel sujeto siempre mostraba un semblante calmado e incluso sonriente.

A veces envidiaba su templanza.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto y agitó ligeramente la cazuela sobre el fuego, pasando enseguida la espátula sobre ella y por debajo de su contenido, volteándolo con un ágil movimiento.

"Hmm, huele muy bien." Una voz gentil se escuchó a la entrada de la cocina "Pero me extraña que te hayas levantado a preparar el desayuno. Veo que no pudiste dormir tanto como hubieras querido¿cierto?" Ahora Eriol se plantaba a su lado y comenzaba a guardar las cosas que ya había utilizado, colocándolas cuidadosamente en su lugar.

Syaoran simplemente gruñó ante el comentario de su 'antepasado' (qué curiosa suena esta palabra con una persona tan joven como Eriol¿no?) y vació el contenido de la cacerola sobre dos platos, que el chico de mirada añil tomó con sus blancas manos y llevó hasta la mesa.

La mitad del desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio, siendo éste interferido solamente por el sonido de los cubiertos y la vajilla. Pero de un momento a otro algo más contribuyó a que éste se quebrantara por completo.

"Dime¿qué es lo que deseas contarme con tanta insistencia?" la voz serena de Eriol se escuchó con claridad y Syaoran lo miró algunos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Después de analizarlo un momento se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil imaginar el porqué su amigo había descubierto sus intenciones: la reencarnación de Clow Reed era más que capaz de darse cuenta de las constantes e inquietantes miradas que su descendiente le lanzaba a escondidas desesperadamente.

Syaoran suspiró después de dar otro bocado. "He estado teniendo visiones. Y desde ayer se han vuelto incontrolables," volteó la vista y la fijó en la nada "llegan a mí de la nada y me bombardean una tras otra. Además anoche tuve un sueño..." se detuvo como si tuviera que continuar pero no quiso hacerlo, prefería darle una pauta a su gran consejero, a quien volvió a ver, para que soltara alguna de sus sabias palabras.

Eriol arqueó los labios en una sonrisa, aunque el ambarino no supo interpretar la intención de ésta. "¿Así que tu relación con Sakura ha pasado a un plano más íntimo, mi querido descendiente?" a pesar del contenido de la pregunta y de la intención con que iba dirigida, el tono del inglés parecía de lo más calmado y pacífico.

Syaoran se hizo hacia atrás para recargarse en la silla y miró con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad al otro joven, quien lo contempló divertido al tiempo que al chino se le subía un fuerte color rojizo a la cara, encendiéndola por completo.

"C-c-cómo..." el muchacho no cesaba de tartamudear, logrando con esto que un pequeño sonido burlón saliera de la sonrisa de su compañero, quien tuvo que hacer prácticamente un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una sonora carcajada. Pero era de esperarse. Lo más común hubiera sido que el chico de ojos añiles preguntara qué era lo que aparecía en aquellas visiones o en el sueño; con cuánta frecuencia las había tenido con anterioridad y qué tan seguido ocurrían ahora... cosas por el estilo. Pero jamás algo así.

Y es que él ya sabía que en el momento en el que ellos dos se complementaran de aquella manera, haciéndose uno sólo, no sólo ocurriría que Isis iba a despertar. Ahora Syaoran podría ver no sólo a través de sí mismo, sino de ella también. Sabría quiénes eran y lo que ocurriría con ellos, sólo así podría estar listo para completar la última parte de su misión.

Misión que hasta el momento el mismo Syaoran había ignorado por completo.

"Está bien, no te preguntaré los detalles si no quieres" Eriol cerró los ojos y tranquilamente bebió un sorbo de su jugo. Enseguida dejó el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa y su rostro se tornó toda seriedad. "¿Y qué harás al respecto?" (quizás suene un poco ambiguo, pero por lo menos para los muchachos es "obvio" que se refiere a las imágenes de las que Syaoran hablaba)

"Sólo haré lo que tenga que hacer," el chino centró su mirada ámbar en los ojos índigos "si ése es mi destino, no le veo nada de malo".

Eriol frunció el ceño y un extraño brillo se logró apreciar en el mar profundo de sus ojos. Algo que su amigo jamás había visto antes en él. ¿Acaso era dolor lo que aquella mirada expresaba?

_Justo igual que Meiling... ellos no se niegan a lo que les espera, no importando lo que sea-_ el chico se hundía más y más en sus pensamientos _–ni siquiera piden una explicación, un porqué de las cosas. En realidad eso es lo mejor, pero...-_

"Sé que esto fue decidido por Clow Reed," aquellas palabras lo sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos "pero creo que si él lo consideró necesario entonces debe ser lo mejor. Quiero que sepas que no permitiré que nada malo le pase a Sakura" Syaoran le sonrió a la joven reencarnación del mago y se levantó, llevando su plato al lavabo para lavarlo mientras seguía hablando. "No lo sé, pero pienso que de no haber sido por todo esto yo no la hubiera conocido. Así que, "el chico giró un poco la cabeza para ver a quien lo miraba aún sentado "estoy profundamente agradecido" agregó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a lo suyo.

Cuando terminó de limpiar y recoger lo que había usado, Syaoran atravesó la cocina para salir de ella. Ya llevaban varios minutos en silencio, y había decidido respetarlo al ver cómo el inglés parecía reflexionar algo profundamente; ni siquiera había terminado su desayuno aún. Antes de cruzar la puerta decidió detenerse bajo el marco y volverse un poco hacia su amigo. "Y sí, hicimos el amor. Es algo que jamás olvidaré, no importa cuán corta sea mi existencia ni lo que pueda pasar a través de ella. La amo, Eriol, y si tú sientes lo mismo por Tomoyo deberías dejar de preocuparte por estas cosas. ¿le has dicho cuán importante es ella para ti?" su voz sonaba calmada y bastante agradable.

Eriol se volvió abruptamente al escuchar lo que el otro le había dicho, pero sólo alcanzó a hacerlo a tiempo para ver una amplia sonrisa en la cara de su pariente y después a éste desaparecer. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, su 'joven descendiente' había madurado, había cambiado tanto y todo gracias a ella. ¿Qué diría Clow Reed de esto? Además había notado que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Meiling. Ambos se sentían afortunados de lo que les estaba ocurriendo, fuera lo que fuera, mientras ello implicara haber conocido a aquellas dos personas. ¿Y él?

Una imagen llegó hasta la mente de Eriol al pensar en aquella pregunta. Una joven de cabellos largos y oscuros cuyos reflejos alcanzaban un tono violáceo que se resaltaba aún más por el color de sus ojos, dos brillantes amatistas que parecían centellear con vida propia cuando sonreía. Todo esto hacía un gran y precioso contraste con su blanca piel, que se encendía de rosa cuando ésta se ruborizaba; un rosa que competía con el de sus labios delicadamente formados en dulces curvas que él comprobaba como exquisitas a cada beso. Y su voz... su voz era indescriptible.

Eriol sonrió: sí, en realidad se sentía sumamente dichoso. Ahora comprendía la razón por la que sus descendientes habían aceptado sus crueles destinos sin titubear.

Él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

**En algún lugar de Japón**

"¡Ah!" una joven se sentaba, respirando agitadamente mientras apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos con fuerza y registraba toda la habitación con su mirada escarlata. Poco a poco sus ojos asombrados fueron adquiriendo un leve brillo de melancolía al notar que no encontraba lo que buscaba con desesperación. En lugar de ello había visto, junto a la ventana, a una figura femenina que miraba a través del cristal, clavando sus ojos en un lejano horizonte iluminado por el sol que ya se elevaba en el cielo mostrándole una avanzada mañana.

"Sabía que no tardarías en despertar. A tu izquierda está tu desayuno, debes estar hambrienta." Meiling giró la cabeza y, efectivamente, sobre el buró a la siniestra de la cama se encontraba una bandeja con algo de comida. Pudo sentir (y oír) cómo su estómago gruñía ante la perspectiva de alimentarse, aún así no creía tener muchos ánimos para hacerlo. Podía recordar perfectamente lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Sentía náuseas de sí misma, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba no era lo que le había pasado, sino otra cosa... otra persona. Bajó la vista y notó cómo las sábanas se arrugaban entre sus puños.

"¿Dónde...?" ¿dónde está Touya¿por qué se le hacía tan difícil preguntar algo tan sencillo? Las palabras simplemente parecían no querer salir de su boca. Era como si de un momento a otro su garganta se hubiera puesto en huelga y decidiera dejarla muda.

"Él volverá, pero sabes que antes de eso tiene que hacer algo, sabes a qué me refiero." La 'joven' mujer aún no se giraba para verla, mas no era necesario; Meiling la había visto en varias ocasiones a lo largo de las últimas semanas, y sabía perfectamente quién era.

La china asintió. No desconocía la importancia de lo que Touya tenía que hacer... ni tampoco lo peligroso que esto resultaba. Confiaba en que lo lograría y, seguramente, no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que inevitablemente ocurriría en cuanto esto se hubiera 'acabado'. ¿Con cuánto tiempo contarían una vez que Seth hubiera sido sellado?.

"Touya" dijo en una voz apenas audible, como si le hablara al viento, a sí misma. Se recostó nuevamente apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y mirando al techo, sintiéndose totalmente ajena a su cuerpo. Una gota de agua salina resbaló por el borde de su cara y fue a dar al borde de su oreja.

**Casa Li-Hiragizawa.**

"Buen día para salir con Tomoyo¿cierto?" la voz masculina interrumpió al joven de blanca tez que colocaba el teléfono en su lugar. El muchacho de ojos índigos se giró para mirar a quien le había hablado.

"Así es, y algo me dice que harás lo mismo con Sakura." Su voz serena llenó el lugar, que se encontraría en silencio de no ser por la Sinfonía n° 40 en Sol menor, de Mozart, que se podía escuchar venir desde la sala (es que sólo imagino la casa de Eriol de dos maneras: o en completo silencio o con una hermosa melodía clásica al fondo), a la cual se dirigieron.

"Tienes razón, pienso disfrutar cada momento que pueda pasar a su lado mientras el día llega." El rostro del ambarino parecía tranquilo, pero de repente se transfiguró a uno completamente serio, e incluso frunció ligeramente el ceño hacia su amigo. "Pero primero deberás decírmelo todo." Pausó por un momento mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sofás y esperaba a que el joven mago hiciera lo mismo "Siempre supe que definitivamente no era casualidad el hecho de que Clow Reed hubiera reencarnado. Sólo que nunca logré saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que te traías entre manos. Y pensar que todo esto ya estaba previsto desde hace cientos de años." Suspiró "A pesar de que ahora puedo ver muchas cosas, no sé cómo interpretar algunas de ellas, sin mencionar que hay otras tantas que solamente tú y esa familia conocen. Dime qué es lo que ocurrió. ¿Qué es lo que hizo que Clow sintiera miedo¿A qué nos enfrentamos realmente?" a pesar de la gravedad del asunto, Syaoran decidió permanecer calmado. Sabía de antemano que dar una respuesta a sus preguntas sería de por sí una tarea difícil para el inglés. Se recostó en el respaldo del mueble y miró a Eriol a los ojos, esperando pacientemente las palabras que seguramente ya se estaban formando y desechando una y otra vez en la mente de su pariente.

"Clow Reed vivió hace mucho tiempo," comenzó el otro después de un largo silencio "y a pesar de que provenía del clan Li, que por entonces ya era una familia de magos muy poderosa, había otra familia que regía en buena parte de oriente, pero su núcleo estaba en Japón. Éste era el clan Amamia, y eran los Vigilantes del sello de los Espíritus Milenarios. Reed lo conoció siendo aún muy joven, y pasó una parte de su entrenamiento con ellos, al lado de Jika Amamia, uno de sus miembros. Pero él tuvo que viajar para estudiar la magia occidental, y cuando regresó..." la mirada del muchacho se ocultó por un momento detrás de un par de blancos párpados, como si aún sintiera sumamente fresca y dolorosa cada una de aquellas memorias "ella ya había sido designada la Matriarca de la familia."

_-¿Matriarca?-_ Syaoran frunció el ceño intentando analizar aquella palabra. Era un tanto común entre las familias de hechiceros, aún así hacía mucho que no la había escuchado. Después de un momento se dio cuenta de que, si fuera costumbre de su propio clan, seguramente su propia madre sería nombrada la Matriarca debido a la forma en que se le respetaba y al gran poder que de ella manaba. Su madre... ¿qué diría cuando se enterara de todo lo que estaba a punto de acontecer en ese pequeño pueblo? Sabría que algo extraño pasaría ahí, no por nada lo había enviado junto con la misma reencarnación del antiguo mago... pero seguramente no tendría idea de que...

"Ella era la Matriarca Aries, una de las más poderosas que salió de aquélla familia. Ella, además de contener grandes poderes, era una gran clarividente. Y Clow sabía todo eso." la voz del amable chico sacó de sus pensamientos al chino, quien volvió a fijar su concentración en lo que el otro le decía. Eriol suspiró al recordar los sentimientos que el mago había tenido hacia ella, el amor, el dolor de verla sufrir, la muerte de su alma al tener que dejarla y al sentirse culpable por tener que elegir el destino de sus descendientes... el terrible destino de Meiling y Syaoran.

El ambarino se sintió confundido al ser testigo del cúmulo de sensaciones que se mostraban en los ojos de su amigo, el cual desviaba inútilmente la mirada en un intento por ocultar su sentir y por concentrarse un poco en su relato.

"Había una profecía," el inglés pareció no aguantar más y se levantó finalmente del sofá, caminando hacia la chimenea y recargando una mano sobre ella "ésta fue vista por primera vez desde el momento en que los Espíritus fueron sellados hace miles de años, pero no se supo nada de esto por mucho tiempo; eran meros rumores que circulaban entre la sociedad de magos y hechiceros informados sobre el asunto. Ella lo vio todo en sus sueños y me dijo..." Eriol pasó saliva y se corrigió "...a Clow Reed, qué y cuándo ocurriría, todo con asombrosa exactitud. Incluso me dio nombres, pero la atención se centraba en dos de ellos: los Géminis" miró a Syaoran, ambos sabían que indudablemente la castaña figuraba entre esa lista.

El otro muchacho asintió en señal de comprensión, a pesar de que aún se encontraba sumamente confundido por la situación. Había todavía muchos cabos sueltos en aquello, pero no sabía muy bien cómo formular las preguntas correctas para que el joven de mirada dulce (ahora perturbada) aclarara sus dudas. De repente algo pareció atravesar su mente, algo que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad pero que había olvidado por completo dados los acontecimientos del día anterior.

"Tú dijiste..." comenzó "que los Espíritus que Sakura sellaba contenían energía positiva." Se detuvo mientras una imagen recurrente en la cultura de su país llegaba hasta él, haciéndole verificar que en realidad lo que pensaba no era algo tan disparatado "Pero siempre debe haber un equilibrio, el Yin y el Yang. Es imposible que sólo existan Espíritus positivos, de ser así no existiría tal equilibrio. Dime¿qué ocurre con los Espíritus regidos por una energía negativa?"

Eriol dirigió la vista a lo que parecía la nada y se concentró un poco, como sintiendo el aire que venía de aquella dirección –Seth_, parece que aún no ha sido sellado. Pero no falta mucho, casi puedo sentirlo-_. Enseguida se volvió nuevamente y encaró a su pariente con una mirada que éste no pudo interpretar.

Por fin había hecho la pregunta indicada.

O al menos una de ellas.

**_Una semana más tarde_**

**Preparatoria Tomoeda**

"Gracias mamá, te veré más tarde" la dulce voz juvenil se escuchó en el interior del lujoso auto con un tono que expresaba sincera jovialidad.

"¿No saldrás hoy con tus amigos al terminar las clases? Después de todo es viernes y supongo que querrán divertirse un rato" Sonomi sonreía al ver la expresión de su hija. Quería detenerse a admirarla por largo tiempo. Lo haría por toda una eternidad si tan sólo eso fuera posible. Había extrañado tanto esa sonrisa durante el tiempo en que desapareció del hermoso rostro de la joven –_Pero ahora tiene a sus amigos, y lo tiene a él. Ella estará bien-._ Su sonrisa se dulcificó aún más.

"Sí, tienes razón, aunque aún no hemos planeado nada, pero quizás..." Tomoyo iba a comenzar a dictar, más para sí misma que para alguien más, algunas de las cosas que podrían hacer en un día como aquel, pero fue interrumpida súbitamente.

"Tomoyo, te quiero mucho" la voz de su madre sonaba sumamente agradable, y aunque la joven sabía de antemano que eso era verdad, no pudo evitar sentir algo moverse en su interior ante aquellas palabras "Siempre, siempre estaré agradecida por el regalo que el cielo me dio al permitirme tenerte a mi lado. Tú eres mi hija, sin importar si tu ADN dice lo contrario. Supe que serías mi hija desde el momento en que te vi, y siempre te quise como tal." La sonrisa maternal de la mujer causó en la joven algo que identificó como una acción que le nació desde el interior. La abrazó. Pocas veces lo había hecho en su casa, pues cada vez que lo intentaba se sentía como si estuviera tomando un lugar que no le correspondía.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

"Yo también te quiero, mamá" dijo finalmente, percibiendo cómo la vista se le nublaba ligeramente. Ahora sabía la razón por la que su madre había decidido llevarla ese día a la escuela: simplemente quería tener un momento con ella para decirle aquellas palabras, que si bien eran pocas, decían demasiadas cosas entre ellas.

Fue Sonomi quien rompió el abrazo al darse cuenta de que una pequeña gota comenzaba a correr sin previo aviso por su mejilla. "Creo que no es momento de llorar¿cierto? Tampoco quiero que llegues tarde a clases. Cuídate mucho"

La chica sonrió, asintiendo, y se despidió, saliendo finalmente del auto para encaminarse al interior del plantel.

"Cuídate mucho... siempre" susurró la mujer para sí, antes de ponerse las gafas de sol y poner en marcha el automóvil, llevándolo lejos del lugar.

**_Diez minutos más tarde_**

En el largo pasillo del edificio se escuchaba un ligero murmullo de los últimos estudiantes que entraban a sus aulas y el sonido que las puertas de éstas producían al deslizarse para cerrarse. Pero sobre todo se podía oír a la perfección el eco de un golpeteo acelerado, como algo que pegaba contra el piso, el cual parecía acompañarse de una respiración no menos agitada.

_¡Ay no¿Cómo es que no pude escuchar el despertador?-_ Sakura veía el letrero de su salón acercarse cada vez más según su propia rapidez a medida que notaba también cómo se quedaba sola en el pasillo, corriendo a toda velocidad con el maletín en la mano. Siempre había sido excelente para los deportes, y tenía una perfecta condición física, pero llegar corriendo sin aminorar el paso desde su casa era otra cosa; bien podía decir que había roto su propio registro de velocidad.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza y la abrió para quedar frente a toda la clase, que miró divertida cómo la joven jadeaba para intentar recuperar un poco el aliento. "¡Discúlpeme por llegar tarde, tuve problemas con el despertador!" se inclinó respetuosamente hacia el maestro antes de entrar a una indicación del impaciente educador.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Parece que hoy has dado una buena carrera" una chica de largos cabellos purpúreos le dijo al momento en que la aludida se dejó caer en una banca a su lado.

"Ah, jeje, así es." La castaña soltó una risita pudorosa mientras sentía cómo una gota le corría por la frente (y no precisamente por el ejercicio) "Konichiwa, Tomoyo-chan"

"Konichiwa" su amiga le saludó con una amable sonrisa.

"Ohayo, Sakura-kun" una voz detrás de Tomoyo hizo que el par de esmeraldas cambiaran hacia esa dirección para ver a un joven que la miraba afablemente detrás de un par de lentes.

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun" Sakura contestó el saludo con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente pareció recordar algo y se giró nuevamente para ver sobre su hombro y notar que alguien faltaba justo detrás de ella. "¿Hum¿Y Syaoran-kun?" regresó su vista al otro joven "¿No vendrá hoy a clases?" frunció el ceño ligeramente confundida y preocupada. (Bien, ustedes dirán¿por qué no lo notó hasta ahora si es su novio y se sienta justo detrás suyo? Muy fácil, la muchacha iba bastante agotada, y cuando eso ocurre se te puede olvidar prácticamente cualquier cosa. Así que no la culpen, jaja)

"Ah, Syaoran. No, hoy no vendrá." Eriol contestó y vio inmediatamente cómo la chica arqueaba una ceja "Lo que ocurre es que le surgió un asunto familiar y tuvo que atenderlo, pero no te preocupes, es algo que puede resolver aquí mismo, en Tomoeda" el inglés sonrió tranquilizando a la muchacha, quien asintió en comprensión y se giró para intentar poner atención a la clase. Pero en cuanto ella hizo esto, la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo del semblante inglés –_Bueno, en parte es cierto; Syaoran debe atender un asunto familiar-_ pensó, casi como intentando justificarse a sí mismo el tener que mentirle a la joven –_pero no dije a qué familia me refería.-  
_

**En algún lugar de Tomoeda**

(Lo siento, es que como nunca le puse nombre a este lugar... pues así me referiré a él, ya sabrán a cuál me refiero).

Sus pasos sonaban claros entre el silencio del lugar, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el viento que agitaba gentilmente las copas de los árboles, desprendiendo algunas hojas de sus ramas y levantándolas en ágil y poético vuelo. Su vista recorrió con cautela la zona, reparando en cada cosa que recordaba de la última vez que había estado allí, aquel día que ella lo había llevado ahí. Ese día todo se había vuelto un caos, parecía un lugar atacado por un huracán o algo así... aunque prácticamente se podía decir que eso era lo que había ocurrido.

Pero ahora todo estaba limpio nuevamente, limpio y hermoso. Sin duda alguien había estado ahí en los últimos días, dedicando lo que él adivinaba como una larga jornada para ordenarlo todo. Y estaba seguro de que quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho debía conocer algunos de los secretos que aquel lugar encerraba.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en el asunto, decidió continuar con su camino y se dirigió a la cabaña que se vislumbraba no muy lejos de donde estaba, entrando en ella cuando llegó, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta; sabía perfectamente que no había nadie ahí, así que no valía la pena molestarse en hacerlo.

Pero al cruzar el umbral se dio clara cuenta de cómo el ambiente cambiaba a su alrededor. Ahora imperaba en el santuario un aire muy diferente al que había dejado atrás, en el jardín. El lugar estaba impregnado de magia hasta en su más recóndito rincón. Lo había sentido la primera vez, aquella en la que todas esas imágenes del pasado habían llegado hasta él. Sus ojos del color del ámbar se posaron inmediatamente en el altar, y su mente recordó nuevamente lo que en él se guardaba; casi podía ver y sentir la suave tela que envolvía un par de katanas.

A lo largo de aquella semana su cerebro había sido invadido constantemente por un incontable número de imágenes. Apenas había logrado mantenerse cuerdo después de ese tiempo, con todas esas visiones desfilando una tras otra, imparables, en su cabeza durante prácticamente todo el día. Todas ellas eran dolorosas, de una u otra forma, pero lo eran, y seguido sentía que ya no podría soportarlo, que su voluntad flaqueaba y su sensatez se mermaba.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso y comenzó a avanzar, a paso seguro, hacia el antiguo altar. Algunas de sus visiones, sumamente desconcertantes para él, tenían lugar en este santuario, y el porqué era algo que tenía que averiguar sin más tardanza.

"Matte" una voz parecía hablar casi dentro de él, deteniéndolo por completo.

"¿Eh?" Syaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, preguntándose a quién pertenecía esa voz tan... familiar. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una figura comenzó a tomar forma en el rabillo de su ojo, haciéndolo girar para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos lo miraba con dulzura y preocupación a través de un par de ojos verdes. "Espera, por favor. No te acerques más"

"Usted es la madre de Sakura¿verdad?" de inmediato supo que tal pregunta no era necesaria. Él sabía perfectamente que así era. La mujer asintió en afirmación

"La madre de Sakura, y también la Matriarca Virgo" Syaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar estas palabras. Así que ella había sido la cabeza de su familia antes de morir, igual que Jika Amamia en su tiempo "Sé que estás aquí para buscar respuestas" habló la dama "pero no te debes acercar a ese lugar. No desconoces lo que ahí se encuentra, pero si te acercas a esas katanas solamente verás cosas que te harán sufrir y que no te corresponden. Cualquiera que tenga algún poder será capaz de ver lo que ellas ocultan con tan sólo tocarlas." Ella pausó y se aproximó un poco más a él "Por eso tampoco podía permitir que mis hijos lo supieran. Ellos no deben saber para qué fueron hechas".

Syaoran asintió. Ahora comprendía lo que había visto aquel día. Esa habitación tenía un sello mágico, sumamente poderoso según lo sintió, el cual impedía la entrada a cualquiera que no estuviera invitado o que no fuera ella misma. Pero una aún muy pequeña Sakura había logrado romperlo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Y si lo había hecho, ahora no sería posible mantenerla alejada de aquello que la madre ocultaba con tanto recelo. Por eso...

_"Me temo que tendrán que olvidar lo que ocurrió aquí, aunque eso signifique que tengan que olvidarse del lugar por completo... de todo lo que han vivido aquí. Pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo"._

...Por eso la Matriarca había tenido que borrarle la memoria a sus propios hijos, si ellos llegaban a tocar las katanas tendrían que enfrentarse ante algo que Syaoran podía adivinar como terribles visiones. Imágenes que seguramente no podrían soportar a su corta edad. Sakura no recordaría los momentos que vivió en ese hermoso lugar. El ambarino bajó la mirada y repentinamente su memoria pareció registrar algo más.

_"Y con sus recuerdos, también se irá el de la promesa que ambos hicieron"_

"¡La promesa!" el chino alzó nuevamente la vista y la fijó en la hermosa mujer, "Es cierto, usted misma me habló de una promesa ¿a qué se refería?"

Ella alzó una mano y la llevó hasta la cabeza del muchacho, posándola suavemente sobre su frente "Tú sabes qué promesa es, porque está aquí. La has visto muchas veces en los últimos días" y al ver el desconcierto que esto produjo en los ojos ambarinos, levantó la otra mano y la colocó sobre el pecho masculino "Y aquí encontrarás lo que tienes que hacer con ese conocimiento. No te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien".

Syaorantragó saliva y asintió, indicando que comprendía lo que esto quería decir, aunque aún no supiera a ciencia lo que tenía que hacer. Ella bajó sus manos y giró la cabeza, clavando su mirada en el altar, sobre cuyas puertas había un sinnúmero de grabados, mas dos de estos destacaban de entre los demás por su tamaño y las piedras que los adornaban, además del hecho de que uno de los dos brillaba con fuerza. "Cada puerta señala a uno de los Géminis" comenzó, haciendo que el ambarino también mirara en aquella dirección ", si ellos se encuentran cerca, éstas brillarán. Pero hace tiempo que sólo una de ellas brilla con fuerza, mientras que la otra apenas si lo hace." Se detuvo, como esperando a que él dijera algo.

"Sakura está aquí, por eso está brillando" sus palabras salieron casi por inercia mientras pensaba en algo más _-¿y el otro Géminis, cuándo se mostrará a sí mismo?-._

"Sabes que eso será más pronto de lo que te gustaría" eso lo sacó de su cavilación, haciéndolo regresar su atención nuevamente al altar, frunciendo el ceño al notar cómo algo parecía cambiar en él.

"¿Qué...?" su expresión se tornó en una de total sorpresa al observar cómo el segundo grabado comenzaba a aumentar su brillo. Era casi imperceptible este cambio, pero después de unos minutos de observarlo en completo silencio pudo notar con claridad que se volvía cada vez más y más intenso.

"El segundo Géminis se acerca ya. Muy pronto estará aquí. Será mejor que te apresures." La voz femenina interrumpió el silencio mientras se volvía para verlo con ternura "Li Syaoran, confío en ti. Por favor, cuida mucho a Sakura y dile que la quiero, que no he dejado de observarla y estoy sumamente orgullosa de ella. No les permitas olvidar la promesa y todo saldrá bien." Alargó una mano hasta la mejilla del joven y agregó "Eres un buen hombre. No podría imaginar a nadie más indicado para mi hija." Sonrió y se desvaneció tan repentinamente como había llegado, sin siquiera darle tiempo al chino de decir una sola palabra, dejándolo atónito.

Varios minutos pasaron y en la cabaña sólo se podía ver la silueta de un joven que permanecía parado frente a un altar, mirando a la nada, hundido en sus pensamientos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en él, como si millones de ideas cruzaran su mente, haciéndolo olvidar el simple hecho de cómo moverse. Afuera el tiempo seguía transcurriendo de manera normal, mientras el viento soplaba su suave brisa entre los árboles, arrullándolos tranquilamente. El sol de mediodía se elevaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Syaoran giró la cabeza y vio la salida, sintiéndose volver de su ensimismamiento al ver la cegadora luz que había en el exterior. Nuevamente se sintió aturdido entre aquel ambiente que se podía respirar en el interior de la cabaña, en ese antiguo santuario cargado de una energía indescriptible. Dio un paso vacilante, luego otro, y así continuó como un autómata hasta llegar a la salida. Cruzó la puerta y se sintió nuevamente en la realidad, como si aquella cabaña hubiera sido más bien otra dimensión, algo que lo sacaba de sí y lo llevaba hasta otro lugar muy lejano. Sintió el aire llenar sus pulmones y levantó una mano para cubrirse los ojos ante la luz del sol. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos como si algo hubiera golpeado su cerebro repentinamente.

"Tengo que apresurarme. Ya casi está aquí"

**Preparatoria Tomoeda**

"Ah, este día las clases parecieron eternas" una joven estudiante ataviada con su uniforme de la Escuela Preparatoria de Tomoeda suspiraba mientras terminaba de guardar sus últimos libros en el maletín.

"Para Sakura-chan todos los días las clases le parecen una eternidad" una sonriente chica a su lado cerraba el maletín y lo tomaba entre sus manos, aunque de inmediato éste era tomado gentilmente por una mano masculina de un joven detrás de ella, que rió ligeramente al verla voltear sorprendida.

"¡Listo!" dijo la primera, ajena a lo que hacían los otros dos "Oigan¿Ya tienen planes para hoy? Me agradaría mucho que fuéramos a algún lugar, quizás podríamos comprar unos helados." se detuvo un momento, un tanto pensativa, y continuó "Eriol¿crees que Syaoran ya haya resuelto esos asuntos que tenía pendientes? Me gustaría que él también viniera, no he tenido oportunidad de salir mucho con él esta semana."

"Eso es algo que ignoro, pero probablemente ya lo hizo." El inglés esbozó una sonrisa en algo que le pareció un poco forzado a Tomoyo, quien lo miró extrañada "Seguramente en cualquier momento se comunicará contigo para ver si has planeado algo".

"Tienes razón, pero dejé el móvil en casa, supongo que iré primero por él." la joven comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y se giró para decir una última cosa "¿Qué les parecen los que venden cerca del templo Tsukimine?" la pareja la miró un tanto divertida, prácticamente ya habían olvidado que les había sugerido comprar helados para todos. No dejaba de sorprenderlos la forma tan abrupta en la que Sakura era capaz de volver a un tema. Ambos asintieron apenas conteniendo la risa "¡Hecho!" dijo ésta emocionada "si quieren pueden irse dirigiendo hacia allá, no tardo mucho. ¡Además yo invito! Nos vemos en un momento" y sin decir más, agitó la mano y salió corriendo, dando por fin una oportunidad a los otros dos de soltar unas pequeñas risitas.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba nuevamente en su casa "¡Estoy en casa!" anunció, esperando una respuesta de su padre o la bienvenida de un amable Yukito, pero ninguna de éstas llegó. La muchacha arqueó una ceja en expresión interrogativa "Quizás papá no ha llegado, pero... ¿Y Yukito?" Repentinamente se acordó de la razón por la que estaba ahí y se apresuró a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, de donde tomó el móvil que estaba encendido sobre su escritorio, mirando la pantalla en cuanto éste estuvo en sus manos -_No, aún no ha llamado_- pensó un tanto desconcertada. Dejó el maletín de la escuela y tomó en su lugar una bolsa sencilla, introduciendo en ella algo de dinero, las llaves de su casa y el celular, saliendo enseguida de su habitación y echando nuevamente un vistazo a la casa, para confirmar que, en efecto, no había nadie allí aparte de ella. Decidió dejar una pequeña nota a su padre en el pizarrón blanco de la cocina, indicando que saldría y probablemente no volvería hasta en la noche. Finalmente salió de la casa y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia su lugar de encuentro con los demás.

Se encontraba ya no muy lejos de la heladería cuando alguien conocido cruzó ante sus ojos, no a unos metros de ella "¿Yukito?" Sakura se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su mayordomo entraba al templo Tsukimine. "¡Yukito!" la chica se apresuró para alcanzarlo, súbitamente sentía que tenía que hacerlo, aunque no sabía por qué... ni tampoco se lo preguntaba. El joven atravesaba ya la explanada del templo, parecía como si no escuchara que alguien detrás de él lo llamaba por su nombre. Finalmente se detuvo ante el santuario principal y se giró, mirando ante sí a una muchacha que se detenía al notar esta acción.

"Sakura-sama" se inclinó haciendo una respetuosa salutación a la castaña, pero esta vez no había una sonrisa en sus labios, como siempre. En esta ocasión el rostro del varón parecía toda seriedad. Ella lo miró un poco confundida, expresión que se tornó en una de completa estupefacción al observar un brillo creciente que parecía provenir del hombre frente a ella, y no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca, atónita, cuando un par de enormes alas comenzaron a surgir de la espalda del 'mayordomo', cubriéndolo por completo como si fuera una especie de capullo.

Cuando parecía que el par de esmeraldas no podían ver algo más increíble, las alas se desplegaron, dejando ver entre ellas a un hermoso ser con la apariencia de un ángel, aunque cuando abrió los ojos, su gélida mirada no concordaba mucho con esto.

La criatura hizo una genuflexión "Mi nombre es Yue, yo soy el guardián que protege a uno de los Géminis. Estoy a tus órdenes, Ama" saludó a la sorprendida joven que parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

"Y-Yu... ¿Yue?" después de un rato las palabras parecían comenzar a volver a su garganta, aunque su mente no terminaba de dictarle claramente lo que tenía que decir o hacer "¿Y... Yukito?" preguntó tímidamente.

"El Yukito que tú conoces es en realidad mi falsa identidad. Él existe sólo con ese propósito". Respondió el ser sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz, aún sin levantarse.

"¿Y tú...?" Sakura sentía como si cientos de cosas revolotearan al mismo tiempo en su cabeza. Algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir una extraña familiaridad con aquel sujeto, como si lo conociera de antes, aunque estaba segura de no haberlo visto jamás.

¿Estaba segura? La verdad es que ya no estaba segura de muchas cosas. Llevó tímidamente una mano hasta el hombro del ser angelical y lo posó titubeante sobre él, señal ante la cual éste se levantó de su lugar, quedando erguido y mostrando su gran altura.

"Yo estoy aquí para protegerte y guiarte. Fui yo quien ha roto los cinco sellos de los Espíritus que has encerrado" ante estas palabras, la castaña pensó en que él tenía en verdad una extraña definición de 'protección'. "No tenías ningún entrenamiento para controlar tu magia, así que lo he hecho uno a uno, empezando por el más débil para que tú misma fueras expulsando tus poderes y conociéndolos a su vez, era necesario que te prepararas" Yue continuó, como si hubiera leído lo que la mente de la chica acababa de imaginar.

Ella se sentía cada vez más confundida, y súbitamente pareció reparar en algo que él dijo.

"¿Qué me preparara, para qué?"

"Siempre he estado cuidando de ti, vigilando que nada malo fuera a ocurrirte. Siempre desde las sombras. Pero el mayor peligro que debes enfrentar deberás hacerlo sola. A mí no se me permite interferir en la batalla. Así que he dispuesto que la forma en que habías de sellar a los Espíritus fuera a manera de entrenamiento, pues no podía presentarme ante ti hasta que tus poderes hubieran alcanzado un determinado nivel." Explicando esto su expresión era impávida ante el rostro continuamente cambiante de la chica, que variaba entre la confusión, sorpresa, incredulidad, entre otras emociones "También logré prepararte un poco para que puedas tomar la decisión correcta cuando ésta sea necesaria. En tus sueños has visto el futuro, es un don innato para ti, y algo que me ayudó a comunicarme contigo antes de que el tiempo para presentarme llegara."

"¿Mis sueños?" la castaña alcanzó a musitar entre el torbellino de cosas que rondaban su cabeza con aquellas palabras. Ahora por lo menos podía saber en dónde lo había visto antes. Pero repentinamente algo llegó hasta su mente como si inesperadamente se hubiera dado cuenta de una cosa "¿La batalla?... ¿Qué batalla?" sus ojos se abrieron aún más con sus propias palabras.

"Los Géminis, tú eres uno de ellos, tú eres la ama de los Espíritus regidos por la energía positiva del planeta." Comenzó Yue, pero se detuvo un poco al notar que el cielo que los cubría empezaba a teñirse de oscuridad, mientras el ambiente a su alrededor se llenaba de sombras. Frunció un poco el ceño ante el cambio y decidió continuar "Pero así como hay energía positiva, también la hay negativa. Es así como se logra mantener un equilibrio." Se volvió para ver a su ama, que observaba preocupada y temerosa lo que ocurría en la atmósfera "No hay tiempo, la batalla está por comenzar, él está aquí. Me refiero al Géminis que ha puesto bajo su sello a los Espíritus negativos. A partir de ahora yo no puedo hacer más que observar. Ama, no olvides lo que te he dicho a través de tus sueños." Se inclinó ligeramente y desplegó sus alas, agitándolas un par de veces antes de elevarse en el aire, sobrevolando el templo y posando sus pies finalmente sobre el tejado del Santuario. Para este momento, la oscuridad se había apoderado por completo del lugar.

Sakura se quedó ahí observando, atónita, cómo el ser alado se alejaba y todo lo que su vista abarcaba se quedaba ahora en tinieblas. Sintió el pánico inundar su ser, la incertidumbre... sintió... soledad. Estaba sola ante la nada.

No, no era la nada... era lo desconocido. Ahora se enfrentaría a lo desconocido, ésa sería su batalla final.

"¡Sakura!" una voz familiar la hizo voltear.

"¡Syaoran-kun!" la chica estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición del ambarino, pero no podía evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su cara al ver al joven correr en su dirección, ya muy cerca de ella. Se sentía tan agradecida de tenerlo a su lado en ese momento. Comenzó a extender los brazos para recibirlo, pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en el rostro del chico. Al parecer su expresión no reflejaba la misma alegría que la de ella.

"¡Sakura, cuidado!" Syaoran se abalanzó sobre ella, cubriéndola con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que una luz cegadora cubría el lugar. Ambos cayeron sobre el pavimento y rodaron algunos metros juntos, pero la fuerza que llevaba el ambarino por la velocidad de su carrera lo hizo soltar finalmente a la chica, siendo despedido unos metros más allá de ella.

La castaña se levantó un poco aturdida, pero enseguida registró el lugar con su mirada, clavándola en el joven que permanecía tendido sobre el suelo. "¡Syaoran!" corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo algo extraño en su mano al momento de posarla sobre la espalda masculina -¡Está sangrando!-, pensó con desesperación al percibir el olor a sangre y la humedad que recorría la columna del chino y ahora impregnaba su mano.

"Llegué a tiempo, Sakura" dijo éste con una ligera sonrisa, que fue sustituida casi de inmediato por una mueca de dolor. "Ten cuidado y no te preocupes por mí. Muévete, o te volverá a atacar". Ella asintió y, haciendo acoplo de toda su fortaleza para no ceder a su impulso de quedarse ahí con él, lo recostó con sumo cuidado sobre el suelo, haciéndose a un lado de un salto justo en el momento en el que una nueva descarga de energía rozaba su piel. Ahogó un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir el daño y se giró para ver al muchacho. _–Si me quedo aquí, él también saldrá lastimado_- (bueno, más todavía) Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose del ambarino lo suficiente para que no se viera involucrado en la batalla y finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde había visto salir el último rayo, vislumbrando a una figura que se ocultaba entre las sombras, no muy lejos del Santuario mayor.

"¿Eres tú el otro Géminis¡Muéstrate ahora!" Sentía miedo, pero a la vez una imperiosa necesidad de castigar al atacante de su amado. Eso no se quedaría así, no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

La silueta avanzó un par de pasos, quedando no muy lejos de ella, sobre la explanada, pero sólo pudo distinguir su rostro cuando una lengua de fuego surgió de su mano, al parecer, con el único propósito de permitirle al par de esmeraldas ver con claridad su identidad.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás sin siquiera notar la expresión de su rostro, que variaba entre la estupefacción y el completo terror.

"T-Tou-ya" ni siquiera ella pudo escuchar el nombre de su hermano salir inaudible de su boca.

Continuará...

* * *

_Y por supuesto que continuará, jajaja. Ya lo sé, pero como saben se ha vuelto costumbre eso del suspenso en este fic._

_¿a poco no les agradó la forma en la que Syaoran le volteó la situación a Eriol? Me refiero a que el inglés era quien había llegado a la cocina con un buen humor, riéndose ante el pudor que sentía el pobre cuando le hizo saber que no desconocía lo de su pequeño encuentro con Sakura. Pero quien ríe al último ríe mejor¿no lo creen? Así que cuando Eriol bajó la guardia al mencionar el asunto que los llevaba a esa plática, pues Syaoran simplemente mantuvo una actitud serena y supo cómo 'atacar'. Esta parte me encantó¡se me hace tan difícil y a la vez tan cómico imaginarme a un Eriol confundido ante las palabras de su amigo_!

_He comenzado a aclarar muchas de las preguntas que pudieron haberles surgido a lo largo del fanfic, y la razón es que muy pronto se va a acabar. Quizás un capítulo o dos y una especie de epílogo donde explicaré otras cosas. Ya comienzo a sentirme extraña al respecto._

_Pueden ver también que la razón por la que clasifiqué el fic de esta manera no se debía sólo a la escena entre Syaoran y Sakura, sino a lo que ocurre con Meiling, que resulta ser un tema no muy grato del que hablar, a pesar de que no lo describi a detalle (ni me gustaría hacerlo, sinceramente). Pero como ya saben todo tiene su razón de ser, y ésta no es la excepción, créanme que no le haría algo así nomás porque sí._

_Supongo que tendrán muchos comentarios sobre lo que ocurre en este capítulo, y muy probablemente varias dudas, así que no olviden decírme lo que sea. _

_Agradezco que lean lo que escribo poniéndole todo mi empeño en ello, y personalmente agradezco a quienes han dejado sus reviews, sus comentarios, de cualquier índole, son muy importantes para mí:_

_**Megumi-chan**: Me agrada saber que has disfrutado el capítulo, en especial la parte de Sakura-Syaoran, pues fue la que más trabajo me costó (bueno, fue más bien fluído, pero le dediqué especial empeño a eso). Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos._

_**Ceci:** Bueno, ya me he comunicado contigo antes de esto, pero como te dije,en esta entregaverás aclaradas muchas de tus dudas, aunque conociéndote, te plantearás otras más. Seguramente comenzarás a ver más claramente el asunto de Touya, aunque es obvio que me extenderé en eso en un futuro, por ser sumamente importante. Sobre Sonomi, indudablemente lo sabrás para el siguiente. Como verás, Sakura no ha ido a buscar a Touya, sino más bien al revés, quizás eso te tomó por sorpresa, y si así fue, entonces he cumplido uno de mis cometidos. Gracias por tus deseos, como verás me he logrado mantener sana y salva... bueno, más bien me he logrado mantener, pues ayer tuve un partido muy complicado y me lastimé un poco la pierna, y... ¡Tengo que volver a jugar el viernes! no sé cómo le voy a hacer, jajaja. Bueno, el punto es que no hay nada que me detenga de continuar mi fanfic. Y tal y como te he mencionado, ya estoy comenzando otro que publicaré después de éste (atención, no es continuación) y mi mente incesante incluso ya planea otro de mi pareja favorita: Tomoyo-Touya! Mejor no digo nada más, luego suelto demasiado la lengua. Gracias y cuídate mucho!_

_**Pantera:** Vaya, pues ¡Muchas gracias! de verdad puedo decir que me ruboricé un poco con tu comentario. ¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado el dibujo! quizás hoy mismo te mande el de Shu (con S+S... a ver qué dices de Syaoran aquí) Y lo prometido, quizás no pueda hacer la imagen de Eriol y Tomoyo que tenía ya, pero sí una que seguramente te encantará tanto como a mí (Ay, es que los adoro!). Me fascina saber que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, espero que éste no sea la excepción. También quiero decirte que Ivonne me ha dicho (esto suena medio trabado) que le has recomendado mi fic, de nuevo mil gracias. Es muy agradable saber que alguien disfruta tanto lo que haces como para mencionárselo a alguien más. Me alegra de verdad._

_**Ivonne:** ¡Una nueva lectora! Qué bien que alguien más se una a este proyecto. Me pongo en verdad feliz cuando eso pasa, y ahora especialmente al saber que alguien te lo ha recomendado y, por supuesto¡Que te ha gustado!. Pues te presento el nuevo capítulo con mucha emoción, espero que te siga agradando de igual manera, aunque como ya comenté, esto está por acabarse. ¡Nos vemos!_

_**Kote-otaku:** Vaya, pues un comentario corto pero ¡Bastante expresivo, conciso y efusivo! me alegra saber que sea tu capítulo favorito, en especial la parte de Sakura y Syaoran. Gracias por tu superrequetecontra buen comentario. Nos leemos!_

_**Serenity-princess:** Bueno, no es que quiera ser mala, aunque sí disfruto un poco dejarlos en suspenso... pero así va la trama, qué le vamos a hacer (jajaja, la verdad es que me fascina hacerla así, e imaginar algunos rostros de: "¿Qué¿y luego qué sigue?"). No sé si este capítulo sea más largo que el anterior, pero su extensión es prácticamente la misma, quizás sí un poco más, no importa, lo que me interesa es que les guste y lo disfruten. Nos vemos luego._


	15. Géminis I

_Hola! aunque mejor debería decir gomen-ne. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin actualizar?... ¿Más de tres semanas¡Dios santo, no puedo creerlo!  
Discúlpenme de verdad! Es que estas semanas han sido muy atareadas para mí, pero por fin he salido de la escuela. Bueno, aún tengo exámenes finales por presentar, pero excenté casi todos -Qué presumida...- ¡pero es que es muy agradable! yasí yatengo tiempo libre -no es cierto, mentirosa, todavía tienes que estudiar más para el examen de admisión- bueno, tengo más tiempo libre._

_Aquí les tengola siguiente entrega, que debo decir no será la última, como lo había dicho en la ocasión anterior. Debido a que lo que originalmente sería el último capítuloestaba quedando EXTREMADAMENTE largo, he decidido dividirlo en dos, pues aún no lo termino y si sigo así amenazará con llevar casiel doble de extensión que los anteriores. Además no quería hacerlos esperar más y he subido la primera parte de una vez... aunque... _

_Mejor dejaré que lo lean, y después ya hablaremos._

**_Este capítulo va dedicado a Ceci, a quien agradezco su gran apoyo._****

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15: Géminis**

La silueta avanzó un par de pasos, quedando no muy lejos de ella, sobre la explanada, pero sólo pudo distinguir su rostro cuando una lengua de fuego surgió de su mano, al parecer, con el único propósito de permitirle al par de esmeraldas ver con claridad su identidad.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás sin siquiera notar la expresión de su rostro, que variaba entre la estupefacción y el completo terror.

"T-Tou-ya" ni siquiera ella pudo escuchar el nombre de su hermano salir inaudible de su boca.

O

O

No se molestó en voltear a ver a la figura que ahora se posaba justo a su lado, descendiendo de su vuelo con suaves movimientos de sus dos enormes alas que bien podrían pertenecer a una mariposa de tamaño inusitado. Sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él: ambos querían proteger a sus amos, pero estaban impedidos para hacerlo.

Sólo les quedaba esperar y ser testigos de todo lo que habría de ocurrir.

Yue desvió un poco la mirada al notar algo de movimiento más allá de los dos Géminis que parecían haberse quedado inanimados tras encontrarse y se limitaban a observarse uno al otro. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que se trataba de una joven que corría entre la oscuridad hasta llegar al cuerpo tendido del chino.

"¿Es ella?" aunque su pregunta más bien pareció sonar como una afirmación. Sabía que era ella.

"Sí" Ruby Moon asintió con la cabeza.

O

O

Llegó al lugar un poco después que los otros dos. Touya le había dicho que no fuera con él, pero sabía que tenía que estar ahí. Se detuvo en la entrada, jadeante e intentando recuperar el aliento después de una larga carrera, y observó con sorpresa que los Géminis ya se habían encontrado, aunque no mostraban indicios de atacarse por el momento. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada escarlata y fijó finalmente sus ojos en algo que yacía sobre las baldosas de la explanada y reconoció inmediatamente.

_-¡Syaoran!-_ pensó al tiempo que corría hacia su primo para tomarlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo la sangre del ambarino impregnar sus manos. Hacía tanto que no lo veía, a pesar de que siempre le había tenido una estima especial al haber entrenado a su lado desde que era pequeña (él lo era aún más). Ahora venía a verlo en estas condiciones.

Aunque ya sabía que sería así.

"Meiling" éste dijo en voz baja al abrir los ojos para contemplar a quien lo sostenía "no te preocupes, sabes que aún no me llega la hora." Agregó al ver cómo el semblante de la joven se llenaba de tristeza "Pero cuando sea el tiempo, sabes que no me negaré... al igual que tú, así que no me reproches nada". Sonrió. Ella siempre había cuidado de él y lo regañaba cuando hacía algo en lo que salía lastimado. Para él era como una hermana mayor, una muy diferente a sus verdaderas hermanas, a quienes no dejaba de querer a pesar de que le ponían los nervios de punta. Rió ante el recuerdo de sus parientes –_Creo que me van a extrañar, siempre fueron muy empalagosas conmigo-._

Meiling asintió, admitiendo que no había nada que pudiera reprocharle al muchacho, ya que ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Por lo menos compartirían destinos.

O

O

Cerró los ojos. Ya había terminado de analizarla.

"No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, pero te advierto que las mías no son quedarme aquí parado todo el día sin hacer nada." Se detuvo un poco y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció por un momento en su rostro; realmente resultaba irónico llamarle día cuando todo se encontraba en absoluta penumbra "Prepárate" finalizó, volviendo sus facciones a su lugar, haciendo parecer su rostro totalmente aterrador si se observaban sus ojos llenos de odio.

La chica permaneció en silencio, contemplando al alto hombre frente a ella. Podía sentir una tremenda oleada de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Por qué su hermano? Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, no quería pelear contra su propio hermano, una de las personas más queridas para ella. Verlo ahí y con esa expresión la había desarmado por completo _–Onii-san-_

Tenía miedo.

_-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-_ en sus esmeraldas se reflejaba la imagen del joven, que ahora se había movido ligeramente y extendía los brazos frente a sí.

"¿Qué?" Sakura salió de su cavilación al ver cómo entre las manos del varón aparecía un báculo muy parecido al suyo, aunque éste era negro y la estrella en su extremo superior parecía ser de la más negra obsidiana. Ni siquiera había ocupado pronunciar un conjuro para llamarlo.

"El Equilibrio... todo esto empezó por el maldito Equilibrio." Touya apretó el bastón en una de sus manos "Ahora verás lo que hago con él" sin siquiera mover un músculo, una luz surgió del objeto en su mano y éste se transfiguró en una espada cuyo filo inmensurable no podía estar a juicio. "La balanza se inclinará finalmente a mi favor" arqueó un poco los labios en una sonrisa que aterró a su hermana y se lanzó directamente hacia ella sin previo aviso.

Sakura apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, escuchando cómo la espada cortaba el aire a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. Por el momento sólo podía pensar en huir _–no puedo pelear contra Touya, estoy segura de que esto no es su culpa, pero ¿qué hago?-. _Se alejó unos pasos y giró para ver de nuevo a su atacante, quien se disponía a lanzarse nuevamente contra ella.

"¡No!" Un hombre de mediana edad gritó al ver la escena ante él. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero aún no se sentía preparado para verlos pelear entre sí.

Eran sus hijos y no soportaba verlos en esa situación.

"¡Otoo-san!" Sakura gritó antes de observar con horror cómo su hermano cambiaba la dirección de su ataque y esta vez corría a toda velocidad hacia el hombre, con la espada en alto.

"Touya" fue lo único que dijo éste antes de que su propio hijo cayera sobre él, atacándolo con la espada, dispuesto a cortar cualquier cosa que pudiera estar en su camino. Esta vez la espada tocó algo más que el aire...

Aunque tampoco era la carne que esperaba encontrar.

Fujitaka vio con sorpresa cómo su hijo se detenía frente a él, imprimiéndole gran fuerza a la espada, que no avanzaba en su camino, impedida por algo que había tocado aunque el padre del muchacho no podía distinguir qué podría ser.

Finalmente el joven se hizo hacia atrás, bajando la espada y observando a su propio padre con el mismo odio que se había visto en su mirada cuando la había posado sobre su hermana.

"Una barrera muy bien hecha" dijo "pero no has sido tú quien la ha hecho" giró la cabeza para fijar sus ojos, que en la oscuridad parecían totalmente negros, en dos figuras que se situaban en la entrada del templo.

Su gélida mirada le fue devuelta por una que, si bien no contenía la misma frialdad que ésta, tampoco tenía una intención muy amable.

"Él no es un Géminis. No molestes a quien no tiene nada que ver con el Equilibrio" Eriol habló lo suficientemente fuerte y claro para que el otro lo escuchara a la perfección. En su mano derecha podía observarse un enorme báculo negro con grabados dorados, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba extendida para proteger tras de sí a una joven de largos cabellos oscuros que contemplaba entre temerosa y preocupada la situación.

"La reencarnación de Clow Reed. Finalmente nos conocemos. No quiero que nadie vuelva a interrumpir en esto, o quebrantaré tu barrera a como dé lugar. Sabes que puedo hacerlo." Susurró el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, sabiendo de antemano que el chico de ojos azules le entendería a la perfección, de una u otra manera. Aún así, quizás no sería mala idea enviarle una advertencia.

Definitivamente tu barrera es muy buena, pero no te protege del todo. Deberías ser un poco más precavido, mocoso- El trigueño lanzó miradas rápidas tanto a su padre como a la pareja que aún estaba a la entrada del templo y sonrió ligeramente. Entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse un poco y observó lo que ocurría al dejar actuar a uno de los Espíritus a su mando.

"¡Ah!" se escuchó la exclamación del padre de los Kinomoto, mientras Eriol fijaba sus ojos en él solamente para verlo desaparecer mientras caía en lo profundo de la tierra que en ese instante se abría.

_-¡No puede ser, invocó a Geb!-_ el inglés se apresuró en aquella dirección para ayudar al hombre, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un segundo grito detrás de él _-¡Tomoyo!-,_ se giró de inmediato y observó con horror cómo lo mismo ocurría con la muchacha que apenas hacía un momento había dejado tras de sí.

"¡Otoo-san!" la voz de Sakura se elevó en el aire, y antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta una gran ráfaga de viento salió disparada de su mano y se escabulló entre las paredes de tierra que se habían abierto en el suelo del Templo Tsukimine, por donde su padre había caído.

_-Sakura ha llamado a Nehebkau para salvar a su padre, pero no puede hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo-_ Eriol corrió hacia el enorme agujero en donde se suponía debía estar Tomoyo y se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces a través de él.

"¡Eriol!" Meiling se irguió preocupada por su amable pariente, pero de inmediato fue retenida por una débil figura que reposaba entre sus brazos.

"Él puede hacerlo, no te preocupes por ello" Syaoran le sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla un poco.

_-¿Por qué, hijo? Despierta, por favor. Tienes que volver a ser tú mismo_- Fujitaka continuaba cayendo en un abismo muy profundo, pero éste ya no era sólo físico. Su mente se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos, comenzaba a rendirse ante la perspectiva de ver a sus propios hijos acabarse uno al otro. Repentinamente se sintió detenido en su caer por algo invisible que tiraba de él hacia arriba, levantándolo lentamente, después más rápidamente pero con increíble cuidado. –_Sakura, ojalá también puedas ayudar a Touya_- cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el Espíritu que su hija había invocado.

Eriol bajaba a toda velocidad por la apertura en el suelo, sólo podía ver a unos metros de él en la terrible penumbra a causa de la luz que su propio báculo despedía con un pequeño conjuro suyo.

Pero no la encontraba.

Sus ojos añiles buscaban con desesperación, registrando todo lo que pasaba rápidamente ante ellos entre la negrura del espacio. Súbitamente éstos captaron algo que caía por debajo de él, en lo profundo. El inglés sintió cómo un asomo de esperanza inundaba su pecho al notar los largos cabellos de la chica moviéndose estrepitosamente contra el viento sofocado del agujero mientras ésta seguía en su caída.

"¡Tomoyo!" exclamó en cuanto la divisó, y al instante ésta levantó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. El joven notó cómo algunas lágrimas abandonaban al par de amatistas y parecían elevarse en el aire (mera ilusión óptica, lógicamente, causada por el hecho de que las gotitas van a menor velocidad que la chica). Estiró una mano hacia ella y en cuanto ésta le dio la suya la sujetó con fuerza, halando de ella hasta asirla con ambos brazos, rodeándola con ellos.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un rápido conjuro al viento. Enseguida su largo báculo se iluminó por completo y ambos parecieron quedar suspendidos en el vacío. "¿Daijobu ka?" la chica asintió mudamente y él la apretó contra sí y le sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla "Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí"

Lentamente ambos comenzaron a elevarse.

O

O

Fujitaka fue colocado gentilmente por Nehebkau sobre unas baldosas cerca de la entrada del templo, alejado lo más posible del Santuario Mayor. Poco después de esto emergió de la tierra un joven de cabellos azulados que traía entre sus brazos a una muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros con débiles destellos púrpuras que reflejaban la escasa luz que provenía del cielo. Pero ésta no era una luz lunar, ni siquiera las estrellas parecían iluminar el firmamento.

Sakura lo notó justo en ese momento y, en viendo a sus amigos y a su propio padre sanos y salvos, se decidió a levantar la mirada para encontrar una sola fuente de luz en la bóveda celeste; un grupo de estrellas que brillaban con intensidad en ese momento, ordenados de una manera que ella conocía muy bien. Además recordó que había otro lugar en el que había visto aquellos puntos de luz dispuestos en ese orden.

Bajó la mirada y llevó su mano hasta su cuello, deslizándolo por la guía que le brindaba una delgada línea de plata hasta llegar a un dije que de ésta colgaba. Lo tocó dubitativa antes de decidirse a verlo detenidamente. Lo que descubrió la dejó atónita y al mismo tiempo no la sorprendió del todo.

"Este dije..." su mente viajó un poco al concentrarse en el objeto que ahora tenía entre sus manos y ante sus ojos.

**Flash Back**

**-----------------------------------**

"Feliz cumpleaños" sonrió Fujitaka al tiempo que le alargaba una pequeña caja de cumpleaños con una mano.

"¡Arigatou!" Contestó la chica abriendo sus hermosas esmeraldas y mostrando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba el presente. "¿puedo abrirlo?"

"Claro"

Sakura abrió la cajita y sacó de ella una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije adornado con pequeños brillantes colocados aparentemente al azar.

"¡Es hermoso¡Gracias, papá!" la joven rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre y lo apretó efusivamente.

**------------------------------------**

**Fin del Flash Back**

_-Géminis… papá lo sabía todo desde antes_- miró el lugar en el que estaba su padre, protegido ahora por el escudo de Eriol, quien había llegado hasta él y había colocado una barrera aún más fuerte que la anterior para resguardarlos a los tres (entiéndase por los tres: Fujitaka, Tomoyo y Eriol). -_Debió haberla pasado muy mal si sabía que todo esto iba a pasar ¿Qué hago, papá?-_ Sakura miró en esta ocasión al otro Géminis, quien le daba la espalda mientras observaba los esfuerzos del inglés por poner a los otros dos a salvo.

"Buen trabajo, chiquillo, aunque no podía esperar menos de ti" dijo el trigueño con un tono sarcástico.

Touya se volvió finalmente hacia su hermana, que no se había movido de su lugar cerca del Santuario Mayor y lo veía con el mismo pavor en sus ojos verdes que antes.

Eso le parecía extremadamente divertido.

"Bien, es hora de pelear. Te probaré que si hay alguien capaz de inclinar la balanza a su favor, ése soy yo. Puedo percibir que eres sumamente débil, tanto física como psicológicamente, Sakura" esta última palabra la escupió tan lentamente y con un desprecio tal, que tremendos escalofríos recorrieron la piel de la aludida, preguntándose a su vez qué era lo que podía haberle ocurrido a su hermano para que la mirara de esa manera, para que fuera así con ella.

Touya blandió la espada y se lanzó contra ella.

**En otro lugar**

"¿Qué pasa?" un hombre se giró al notar que la persona que iba con él se había detenido y en su rostro se figuraba una clara preocupación.

"¿Sentiste eso?" la mujer volteó para verlo a los ojos.

"Sí, el Géminis Oscuro se prepara para desplegar su poder en la verdadera batalla" afirmó el varón

"Así es, pero no sólo eso. Ha atacado a alguien más, espero que no sea Tomoyo" dijo ella apretando entre sus manos algunas ropas ceremoniales.

"No te preocupes, sea quien sea que esa persona a la que ha atacado, ahora puedo sentir una fuerza increíblemente poderosa que la está protegiendo. Tu hija estará bien".

"Tienes razón, y estoy segura de que ese poder pertenece a ese chico. Ella estará bien mientras esté con él, sé que no permitirá que nada le pase a mi hija" Sonomi sonrió con confianza. "Mejor continuemos con esto", agregó decidida.

"Me parece excelente" sonrió éste y se paró frente a la puerta, en donde comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas con toda naturalidad, al igual que lo hizo la mujer que le acompañaba. Sin detenerse en su quehacer, le preguntó a ella algo que lo intrigaba ligeramente, a pesar de que podía sentir que sabía la respuesta a esa duda en especial. "Sonomi, dime; lo haces por ella¿verdad?" .

Ella pausó en su labor al escuchar la pregunta y se puso un tanto pensativa. Después contestó en una suave voz "Sí, aunque no estoy muy segura de que ella lo entienda. Y tú, Hato... ¿por qué lo haces?".

El hombre frunció el ceño y reflexionó al respecto, inhalando profundamente mientras encontraba alguna respuesta correcta para su prima "No lo sé. Desde pequeño... desde el día en que supe que esto pasaría, me dediqué a alejarme de la gente, para protegerme a mí mismo de flaquear en mi deber, y a ellos del dolor que habrían de pasar. Así que quizás podría decir que estoy preparado. Pero debo decir también que es un honor para mí compartir este destino con alguien como tú. Te admiro mucho, Sonomi, pienso que eres una persona muy valiente por haber tenido el coraje de criar a tu hija aún sabiendo lo que ocurriría el día de hoy. No has huido de la gente, como yo lo hice" Hato se quitó la última prenda que traía consigo y comenzó a doblarla con sumo cuidado.

"No fui yo quien tuvo el valor de hacerlo... fue ella quien me lo dio." Dijo ésta terminando de desnudarse frente a la puerta y haciendo lo mismo que su primo. Enseguida tomó entre sus manos las ropas ceremoniales que había llevado consigo hasta aquel lugar.

**Templo Tsukimine**

"¡Ah!" el hombre moreno rugió mientrasatacaba nuevamente a la joven de ojos esmeraldas, quien de un brinco volvía a eludir la filosa espada de su propio hermano. "¿Huir es lo único que sabes hacer? Comienzo a impacientarme con toda esta situación" exclamó éste intemperante, al tiempo que levantaba su mano en el aire y, con un solo movimiento, hacía que de ésta saliera una gran llamarada que se dirigió de inmediato hacia la castaña, quien no pensó en otra cosa que huír de ella.

_No puedo atacarlo. No sé qué le pasa, pero aún así no deja de ser mi hermano-_ era lo único que se repetía ésta a sí misma una y otra vez, cada vez más con cada nuevo ataque. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba rodeada por un círculo de llamas que la encerraban en un radio no muy grande, obligándola a encarar al trigueño que la penetraba con sus ojos oscuros. "¡Touya, detente, por favor!" suplicó finalmente al notar que en ese punto no le quedaba otra cosa que enfrentarlo.

El moreno rió al observar cómo una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la muchacha "Eres una niña débil, no mereces ser mi Géminis" dio algunos pasos decididos hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta que sintió en su espalda el ardor que despedía la pared de fuego que estaba detrás de ella. Se detuvo, temblando cada vez más mientras él se acercaba.

Touya llegó finalmente donde ella, lanzándole una fría mirada que parecía podía extinguir el fuego sin mucho esfuerzo. Llevó una mano hasta su cara, sujetándole la barbilla con los dedos y elevándola para mirarla más de cerca. Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa al notar cómo dos ríos salinos corrían por las mejillas rosadas por el calor las llamas. "Pobre de ti¿no es así? No sabes qué hacer" se inclinó hasta que sus ojos abarcaron todo el campo visual de la castaña. Ésta se estremecía con fuerza y su mandíbula temblaba sin control entre los dedos del hombre.

_-¿Por qué, Touya?-_ ver tan de cerca los ojoscargados de odio de su hermano era algo que no podía soportar. Menos aún después de haberlo extrañado tanto durante los últimos meses, pensando que algo malo podía haberle pasado ¿Qué habría pasado con él para que hubiera cambiado tanto?.

El joven apretó el mentón de la chica con sus dedos, haciéndole la cabeza hacia un lado e inclinando la suya un poco más para llegar hasta el oído femenino. Inhaló el aroma de su hermana, disfrutándolo con vehemencia. Enseguida, y sin previo aviso, mordió con fuerza el lóbulo del delicado oído, haciendo que Sakura soltara una ligera exclamación, a pesar de que el aturdimiento en que se encontraba le hizo ahogar la mayor parte del grito en su garganta. Touya rió ante esto y su lengua saboreó la sangre que la oreja de ella desprendió, después de esto decidió agregar algo más "Huelo en ti el miedo, lo siento en todo tu ser, incluso tu sangre me sabe a miedo. Pero aún no lo conoces en su máxima expresión. Te ayudaré a hacerlo, matándote... lentamente" su voz aterciopelada era pausada y burlona.

Sakura abrió ojos y boca en una completa expresión de sorpresa y terror. El moreno apretó fuertemente su cuello con una sola mano y la levantó en el aire sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. La castaña sintió cómo se iba ahogando, pero no pensó en forcejear con aquel sujeto... con su propio hermano. No podía pensar claramente ante tal situación, menos aún cuando su cerebro comenzaba a quedarse sin el vital elemento. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que prefería morir a ver cómo su querido hermano se convertía en algo que no era. -_Onii-san_- una segunda lágrima hizo su camino a lo largo de su mejilla. Sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse y sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, balanceándose lentamente.

Touya observó cómo el par de esmeraldas se cerraba lentamente y apretó un poco más su agarre sobre aquel delicado cuello al tiempo que replegaba la mano para acercar a la chica un poco más a él, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban. La miró ligeramente divertido y finalmente susurró algo contra los labios de la joven: "Dije: len-ta-men-te" se dio su tiempo para disfrutar mientras recalcaba la última palabra. Hizo una mueca burlona y lanzó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica a unos metros de él, dentro del mismo círculo formado por la barrera de fuego. Ésta quedó inmóvil por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, pero enseguida comenzó a toser incontrolablemente, incapaz siquiera de acumular un poco de fuerza para levantarse del suelo. El muchacho la contempló impasible.

"¡Sakura!" la angustiada voz de Tomoyo se escuchó muy cerca de Eriol, desgarrando su pecho al notar el terrible sentimiento que inundaba a la hermosa muchacha. Él mismo podía sentir esa emoción elevarse en su interior, y adivinaba que algo similar le ocurría al hombre que estaba parado junto a ellos dos. Lo único que podían hacer las tres personas dentro de aquel campo de protección era observar lo que ocurría con la castaña.

Solamente observar.

Eriol hubiera querido que Tomoyo no tuviera que pasar por eso. Desde un principio tanto Fujitaka como él sabían que se verían envueltos en aquella batalla. De una manera pasiva, pero al fin y al cabo estarían allí. Pero el inglés no tenía previsto que lo mismo pasaría con una tercera persona... con ella, quien no estaba ni siquiera ligeramente preparada para lo que vendría. Miró a Sakura, quien comenzaba a hacer un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, cosa que aún no lograba. Sabía que un par de amatistas también se centraban en esa misma imagen. Apretó la mano de Tomoyo con gentileza, pensando que ya no podía hacer nada más por la castaña de lo que Clow Reed había hecho en el pasado. Pero si había la más mínima posibilidad de que pudiera ayudar a la blanca chica a su lado, entonces pondría en ella todo su empeño. Recordó lo que había pasado antes de llegar a aquel lugar.

**Flash Back  
**----------------------------

"Ah, Sak-chan tarda mucho¿no crees, Eriol?" Dijo la joven sentada a su lado en una banca cercana a la heladería en la que habían quedado de verse con su amiga.

"Tienes razón, pero creo que ya no debe tardar mucho. Quizás no encontraba su móvil o algo así" afirmó el muchacho, tranquilizándola. Pero de inmediato su semblante se turbó al percibir algo que lo desconcertó –_Ha llegado-._ Cerró los ojos instintivamente para sentir la presencia que le preocupaba –_Sí, es él-_ confirmó finalmente con tristeza.

"¿Eriol?" la dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió para encontrarse con un par de hermosas amatistas. "¿Qué ocurre?".

Él titubeó, intentando pensar claramente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero entonces lo supo. Se disculpó ante ella y se alejó del lugar. Ella sabía que él poseía poderes mágicos, pero aún no lo había visto utilizarlos y era mejor que permaneciera así. Se introdujo en un sitio solitario y se aseguró que nadie pudiera verlo. Unos segundos después unas extrañas palabras abandonaban sus labios y justo en su mano derecha aparecía un enorme báculo negro con grabados en oro puro, el cual sujetó con fuerza al tiempo que soltaba al aire nuevas frases en la misma lengua desconocida. Salió entonces de su 'escondite' y observó con alivio cómo todos a su alrededor se habían quedado completamente dormidos, excepto por una figura que se dibujaba en una banca no muy lejos de ahí. Eriol se quedó de piedra _-¿Por qué está despierta? Él la sentirá si no hago algo-._

"Eriol," se acercó la chica y cuando llegó frente a él agregó: "todos están dormidos. Has sido tú¿verdad? Dime qué es lo que ocurre, por favor". La preocupación se apreciaba perfectamente en sus ojos.

"Se suponía que tú también estarías dormida" le confesó éste. –_No tendré otro remedio que llevarte conmigo, no quiero que con lo que va a ocurrir puedas tener algún sentimiento que 'lo' alimente-_ "Sakura está en problemas y pronto ocurrirán cosas extrañas en este lugar, cosas que pueden preocupar o alterar a las personas." Al decir esto pudo notar cómo el rostro femenino se llenaba de consternación, pero decidió continuar firmemente "Pero en este instante, cualquier sentimiento negativo que la gente sin poderes pueda tener al respecto puede ser peligroso y he preferido dormirlos... no es conveniente que tantos sentimientos negativos se acumulen. Tendré que llevarte conmigo, aunque no hay nada que podamos hacer por nuestra amiga" aclaró inmediatamente y sin esperar respuesta la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él, justo en el momento en el que la luz del día comenzaba a ser usurpada por una penumbra casi absoluta.

Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque analizando bien las cosas sabía que debía haberlo imaginado antes, después de todo ella sabía sobre los Espíritus y de la estrella que guardaba el poder de Sakura. Pero esto le parecía una muy mala jugada por parte del destino. Sentía ira. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así.

"Eriol" el aludido sintió cómo la mano que sujetaba con la suya se tensaba y un peso repentino se oponía a que siguiera avanzando libremente. Se giró para encontrarse con que la muchacha se había detenido y lo miraba preocupada, ese par de amatistas parecían suplicarle algo. "Por favor, dime qué está pasando. ¿Qué es lo que le pasará a Sakura?". Esa mirada y aquellas palabras atravesaron al joven por completo, quien se vio obligado a desviar la vista, incapaz de sostener la que ella le dirigía. Sabía que no había salida, si ella tenía que presenciar todo eso, al menos debía saber la razón por la que había de ocurrir.

Pero... ¿cómo hacerlo¿Cómo explicárselo todo? Eriol dejó escapar un largo suspiro, aquella situación parecía estar derrotándolo. "La estrella que protege a Sakura es Póllux, de Géminis," comenzó, no tenía por qué decirlo, pues eso ella ya lo sabía "y es en Géminis en donde residen por separado las naturalezas del bien y del mal." Esto sí sería un poco más difícil de aclarar "Verás, desde tiempos remotos estos dos elementos han convivido entre sí, uno siempre necesita del otro para existir, y así se ha llevado un equilibrio, que resulta vital para mantener en orden todas las cosas." De repente sintió que no encontraba más palabras para continuar, en un instante todo pareció confuso, incluso para él.

"Una vez Sakura dijo que los Espíritus Milenarios habían mantenido en balance a la naturaleza" Tomoyo habló al ver cómo él se quedaba pensativo. "¿Es eso lo que quieres decir al mencionar este equilibrio?"

"Sí" Eriol se preguntó cómo era que aquella chica podía recordar tan bien lo que su amiga había dicho la noche en que descubrieron el origen del poder de Sakura. "Verás, estos Espíritus se dividen en dos: positivos y negativos. Pero siempre se mantuvieron en perfecta armonía, aún después de haber sido sellados, pues coexistían juntos en el interior de aquel que había sido destinado a ser su amo". Se detuvo al observar la expresión interrogante que aparecía en el rostro de la hermosa chica y con otro suspiro decidió continuar "Esa persona debía ser un miembro del clan que lo selló, me refiero al clan Amamia, y su poder sería heredado de generación en generación... hasta que llegara el día en que estas fuerzas del bien y del mal tuvieran que separarse para pelear entre sí y así establecer un nuevo orden...".

Al escuchar esto, y ver cómo su novio apartaba la mirada, Tomoyo supo que lo que seguiría a continuación no sería nada fácil al muchacho de decir, ni a ella de escuchar.

Eriol prosiguió "...Entonces nacerían los dos herederos del clan, que si bien no llevan su apellido, llevan su sangre en las venas, y tendrían que cargar con el sello de los Espíritus, el cual había de ser nuevamente impuesto, pues un mismo sello no podría ser compartido por dos personas. Ellos serían los Géminis, que lucharían en una batalla para obtener la victoria de una de las fuerzas, ya sea del bien o del mal" el joven de ojos índigo pasó saliva, deseando que nada de esto estuviera pasando, que él no estuviera en ese momento diciéndole todo eso a la mujer que más amaba. "Esta victoria significaría la fractura del Equilibrio, y se daría en el momento en que uno de los Géminis mate al otro... a su propio hermano". Cerró los ojos, resignado. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, o al menos lo que ella debía saber. Le dolía ocultarle cosas, aún sabiendo que ella misma tenía que presenciarlas, pero ya era suficiente con lo que le había contado, no tenía por qué hacerla sufrir más con cosas que de todas maneras pasarían... y que él no tenía el valor de mencionar.

"A su... propio hermano" Ella repitió incrédula, su mirada parecía perdida, se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado, lo que eso quería decir. –_Sakura es una Géminis. Eso quiere decir que su hermano... no, no puede ser...-._

_-Debemos apurarnos_- Eriol sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amada, pero también sabía que no había tiempo que perder, tenía que llegar al lugar de la batalla, además debía asegurar que la tristeza y demás emociones que Tomoyo estuviera sintiendo en ese momento no fueran a alimentar el poder del Géminis oscuro. Tomó nuevamente de la mano a la muchacha y reanudó su camino. Ella lo siguió como un autómata, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora tanto Tomoyo como el padre de Sakura se encontraban seguros. Cualquier miedo, tristeza u otro sentimiento negativo que pudieran sentir ellos, sería retenido automáticamente por la barrera que él había creado, así estos no ayudarían a aumentar la fuerza de los Espíritus negativos que el Géminis oscuro tenía bajo su sello.

Un gemido por parte de la castaña lo hizo volver a la realidad. En verdad ella la estaba pasando muy mal... –_pero aún no llega lo peor_-. Dirigió su mirada hacia el ambarino que permanecía tendido más allá, en los brazos de Meiling. Después volvió los ojos para fijarlos en unos violetas que veían sin parpadear a los Géminis.

"Tranquilia. Sakura estará bien, te lo aseguro" le dijo en una voz alentadora, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sobreponerse a la emoción que él mismo sentía dentro de él, esa total impotencia que lo embargaba cada vez más –_lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de todos_-. La abrazó, pero esto era más que nada para que ella no pudiera ver cómo la tristeza llenaba su propio rostro, ahora oculto tras la cabeza femenina.

O

O

Sakura se levantó finalmente, sintiendo cómo sus propias piernas le temblaban descontroladamente. Vio a su hermano, quien le devolvió una mirada gélida. Intentaba pensar en qué podría hacer en esa situación, pero no podía percibir una sola idea clara cruzar su cabeza.

"Has decidido levantarte" dijo la éste con voz áspera "¿no te gusta el suelo?". Y diciendo esto, entrecerró los ojos como si intentara concentrarse solamente en la esbelta figura que se alzaba ante él.

Sakura sintió de inmediato algo temblando debajo de ella. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con una grieta que se abría justamente entre sus pies. Antes de pensarlo ya se veía saltando para alejarse de ese punto, del que salió intempestivamente una enorme estaca de piedra, filosa como nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Sin duda podría haberla atravesado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Observó con terror el objeto, pero sintió nuevamente el suelo estremecerse y volvió a moverse del nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba, del que salió una estaca parecida a la anterior, pero de distinto tamaño. Lo mismo ocurrió por lo menos en cinco ocasiones, hasta que una mueca apareció en el duro rostro de Touya.

"Esto se pone aburrido. Es muy desagradable que lo único que sepas hacer sea huir, pero bien sabes que de mí no puedes escapar" y con un rápido movimiento de su mano las rocas que habían salido del suelo comenzaron a vibrar, suspendidas en el aire, hasta que terminaron rompiéndose en miles de puntiagudas astillas de diferentes tamaños. Sakura las observó interrogante y temerosa. Sabía que el Géminis estaba cada vez más molesto, y eso no resultaría en nada bueno.

Repentinamente, las astillas comenzaron a moverse hacia ella, proviniendo de distintas direcciones y a una velocidad vertiginosa. La castaña dejó escapar un grito de pánico y dolor mientras éstas comenzaban a estrellarse contra su cuerpo, hundiéndose en él, hiriéndola una y otra vez, como si la acribillasen pequeños cuchillos afilados. Pero unos segundos después pudo percibir cómo éstas chocaban contra algo invisible y eran alejadas de ella. –_Nehebkau_- le habló en silencio al único que podía hacer esto.

_-Ama, aunque usted no nos llame, no podemos permitir que nada le pase. Yo solo no podría pelear contra su Géminis, pero Geb es el Espíritu de la tierra, mi contrario en la batalla, y si él la ataca entonces seré yo quien responda_-. Escuchó cómo una voz serena contestaba en su cabeza.

_-Gracias, Nehebkau-._

El ataque del otro Espíritu pareció cesar, y así lo hizo la barrera de Nehebkau. Sakura pareció sorprendida por esto, pero su hermano permanecía impasible ante la escena.

"Veo que no sabes defenderte, por lo que tus queridos Espíritus tienen que hacerlo por ti" le habló despectivamente "qué asco me das". Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si esas palabras le atravesaran directamente el corazón, con más saña aún que las astillas de roca. Sin siquiera darse cuenta su mirada para con el moreno denotaba una profunda súplica, se estaba dejando ver débil en todos los sentidos, pero no podía evitarlo... era así como se sentía al tener a alguien tan querido frente a ella, alguien que se había transformado y ahora sólo pensaba en matarla. Sin pronunciar palabra, Touya le se giró para darle la espalda al tiempo que las llamas que los rodeaban comenzaban a moverse para cerrar el círculo aún más, cada vez más y con mayor velocidad, atravesando el cuerpo del hombre sin hacerle el más mínimo daño, hasta encerrarla solamente a ella.

_-¡No!-_ pensó Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría: el fuego la circundaba en una estrecha barrera que en cualquier momento se cerraría sobre ella para consumirla con sus llamas. La joven se elevó en un salto desesperado, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al notar que el tamaño de las flamas aumentaba, formando una gran columna de fuego que la alcanzó sin esfuerzo y se cerró finalmente sobre ella. "¡AH!" El grito de la castaña rasgó la noche al sentir la elevada temperatura quemar su piel mientras el fuego abrasaba su cuerpo entero. Pero cuando sentía que comenzaba a arder inevitablemente, se vio rodeada por una segunda columna que acabó de inmediato con la primera. Ésta era de agua y Sakura pensó que jamás le había alegrado tanto ver el vital elemento. –_Arigatou, Tefnet_- agradeció al responsable de aquello mientras el agua descendía lentamente, depositándola con gentileza sobre las baldosas del ya accidentado suelo del templo (obviamente, por el ataque de Geb).

"Actúan rápidamente," habló Touya con frialdad "pero no lo suficiente" agregó al notar las ropas chamuscadas de la joven. "Si no tuvieras poderes una buena parte de ti se habría consumido en ese fuego. Lo más seguro es que tu rostro hubiera quedado irreconocible." sonrió ante la sola perspectiva de ello, pero de inmediato centró nuevamente su mirada en la temblorosa chica. "Ya me cansé de esto, me he mostrado muy paciente contigo..." pensó en su 'promesa' de matarla lentamente, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible esperar más "tendré que matarte YO mismo" y diciendo esto, observó con placer la mirada atónita de su Géminis. Podía sentir el miedo que destilaba por cada uno de sus poros, pero por más que le gustara aquella reacción era momento de llevar a cabo lo que tanto había esperado.

Sakura contemplaba con terror la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía atacar a su hermano, eso ni pensarlo. Pero por otro lado él no tenía la misma opinión al respecto. Además algo más cruzaba su mente una y otra vez en esos instantes: las personas más queridas para ella estaban siendo testigos en ese momento de todo lo que ocurría, y su padre... ¡su padre sería testigo de cómo su hijo asesinaba brutalmente a su hermana! Ya había perdido a su persona más amada, y ahora perdería también a sus dos hijos, pues mientras que una moriría a manos del otro, éste había cambiado y nunca volvería a ser el mismo... ¡Incluso lo había atacado a él!. –_Otoo-san, lo siento tanto, tú eres quien más va a sufrir por esto_- apretó los dientes con fuerza al pensar en el dolor de su padre mientras un fuerte vacío se expandía en su pecho. De repente ya no sintió miedo, sólo melancolía. Bajó la mirada y ambos brazos hasta que quedaron colgando a sus costados.

Se rendía, si había de morir al final, no alargaría más el dolor de su padre viéndolos pelear.

_-¿Te rindes? Qué miserable_- Touya clavó sus ojos en ella e hizo una mueca de total desprecio y odio. No la soportaba. En un rápido movimiento se encontró ya frente a ella, lanzándose en su contra mientras empuñaba la espada con ambas manos. Sakura no titubeó.

"¡SAKURA!" la voz de Tomoyo se elevó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

O

O

"¿Qué?" un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros y un par de ojos como los granos del café miró confundido a su alrededor. No se suponía que debía de estar ahí en... en dondequiera que ese lugar fuera. Se encontraba erguido, su cuerpo había abandonado la última posición que recordaba haber tenido... y también se sentía increíblemente ligero. Frente a él estaba la chica de largo cabello castaño, quien parecía contemplar el lugar con no menos confusión que él. Al fondo se escuchaba el viento silbar suavemente mientras pasaba entre las copas de los árboles. Eran cerezos en flor.

"No recuerdas este lugar ¿verdad?" una voz masculina lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con un joven que conocía: era el chino que había protegido a su Géminis la primera vez que la atacó.

"Tú, nuevamente interfieres. ¿Qué ilusión es ésta?" masculló Touya sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"No es una ilusión, estamos en el pasado. Bueno, no enteramente, nuestros cuerpos aún se encuentran en aquel templo". Contestó el ambarino con simpleza y dirigió un rápido vistazo a una silenciosa Sakura antes de volver con el mayor de los Kinomoto. "Ahora será mejor que presten atención" sentenció finalmente y se giró para posar sus ojos en una magnífica fuente que se dibujaba a unos metros de ellos, sobre la cual estaba sentada una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera plateada.

"¡Okaa-san!" una pequeña niña de ojos verdes apareció muy pronto de entre los árboles, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con insistente frecuencia. "¡Okaa-san! Touya dice que soy un kaijuu" exclamaba la criatura mientras llegaba a los brazos de su madre.

Syaoran contemplaba serenamente la escena que había visto con tanta frecuencia en sueños a lo largo de los últimos días. Touya observaba con frialdad la misma mientras que Sakura lo hacía sorprendida mientras intentaba rescatar aquel recuerdo de su memoria.

"Touya, sé que estás ahí. Vamos, sal" dijo la mujer dulcemente y un niño salió de entre los arbustos con la cabeza gacha. Caminó hacia la dama y ésta posó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo con ternura. "¿Le dijiste kaijuu a tu hermana?" dijo ella, en su tono de voz no había acusación alguna. El niño asintió lentamente. Ella tomó su mano y lo acercó aún más para hablarle más quedamente "Y dime¿por qué la llamas así?" susurró dulcemente.

"yo..." dudó en contestar "no lo sé" habló finalmente. La pequeña, sujeta al otro brazo de su madre continuaba llorando.

"¿La quieres?" Nadeshiko lo miró con un par de esmeraldas que eran capaces de romper cualquier imagen dura que el pequeño Touya intentara formar de sí mismo.

"Sí" admitió, bajando la cabeza aún más. La niña se talló los ojos con el dorso de sus diminutas manos para secarse las lágrimas y parpadeó un par de veces mientras lo veía incrédula.

"¿Onii-chan me quiere?". El chiquillo asintió con la cabeza antes de que la pequeña se abalanzara alegremente sobre él y lo abrazara con entusiasmo. Sin darse cuenta, al niño se le iluminó el rostro al sentir los brazos de su hermana alrededor de su estómago, que era lo único que alcanzaba de él "¡Yo también quiero a onii-chan!".

La mujer sonreía gentilmente ante todo esto y cuando los hermanos se separaron de su abrazo (o mejor dicho: Sakura soltó a Touya, pues éste se negaba a demostrar más su afecto), tomó a ambos por las manos y se inclinó hacia ellos, mirándolos maternalmente. "Si siempre se quieren y cuidan el uno al otro, todo saldrá bien" cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente "Prométanme que no importando lo que pase nunca se separarán, que siempre se darán la mano para resolver juntos los problemas que los esperan".

Estas palabras parecieron complicadas para los niños, más aún para la pequeña Sakura, pues el pequeño miró fijamente a su madre y a su hermana, como si pareciera entender el asunto perfectamente. La niña dudó, arqueando ambas cejas, pero finalmente una expresión de alegría se dibujó en su rostro y apretó la mano de su madre. "Lo prometo" dijeron ambos al unísono.

La imagen ante ellos comenzó a adquirir un aspecto borroso, como si fuera vista a través de una pantalla de vapor caliente. Sakura frunció el ceño al notar cómo algunas cosas comenzaban a desaparecer: unos árboles por allá, una de las bancas más acá, algunos trozos de cielo. _-¿Qué ocurre?-_ pensó, y una idea cruzó su mente, haciéndola abrir la boca en sorpresa _-¡Syaoran! Debe estar usando demasiada energía y ya no puede más_- observó la imagen del ambarino, no muy lejos de ella. Se veía erguido, pero no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, pues le daba la espalda. Aún así sabía que sólo era una imagen mental y que probablemente no tendría mucho efecto en ésta el desgaste físico que estuviera sufriendo el Syaoran real. Le pareció ver que temblaba.

La mujer tomó ambas manos y las colocó una sobre la otra, haciendo que sus hijos se dieran la mano afectuosamente y agregó "Por favor, nunca olviden esta promesa" sabía que si no ocurría nada anormal sus palabras permanecerían en la mente de aquellos pequeños, sin importar la edad que tuviera la más chica de los dos. Pero si no era así tendría que recurrir a una ayuda 'extra'. "Todo saldrá bien" les sonrió a los pequeños, quienes parecieron no entender esto último.

Todo el lugar comenzó a desvanecerse, primero lentamente y después con mayor velocidad. Sakura observó con horror cómo la imagen mental del Syaoran se desplomaba. Luego todo se volvió negro.

O

O

Sakura parpadeó al ver el templo nuevamente ante ella y a Touya dirigirse hacia ella con la espada en ambas mano antes de detenerse confundido al darse cuenta de que se encontraban nuevamente en aquel lugar.

"Ah, ese chiquillo debió haber detenido el tiempo para poder 'llevarnos' al pasado, pero..." sus labios se arquearon ligeramente para esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre 'algo'. Su sonrisa aumentó "utilizó mucha magia, su cuerpo no lo soportará. No durará mucho".

Los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron al escuchar estas últimas palabras y se giró para ver en la misma dirección que el hombre. Su boca se abrió y una exclamación de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta, conteniendo la respiración mientras el tiempo a su alrededor parecía detenerse ante aquella visión: sobre el suelo, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil del ambarino y a su lado, brillando tenuemente, estaba la espada que él solía invocar cuando hacía algún conjuro.

"¡Syaoran!" la castaña corrió hacia aquel cuerpo que yacía sobre las frías baldosas de la explanada. Al llegar hasta él se hincó a su lado, y sintió cómo sus rodillas se empapaban en un charco de sangre –_Syaoran ya se encontraba herido y aún así hizo ese poderoso conjuro... ¿por qué?_-. Dos ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a hacer su camino por sus mejillas mientras su labio inferior temblaba descontroladamente. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, levantando su cabeza ligeramente para verlo mejor.

"Sakura" escuchó la débil voz del muchacho pronunciar su nombre y de inmediato vio cómo un par de ámbares la miraban apagados. "No llores, por favor. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, salvo un último favor que te pido." Hablaba lenta y quedamente, su voz era apenas audible "No olvides esa promesa que le hiciste a tu madre... por favor" abrió los labios, como si fuera a agregar algo más, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sus ojos se cerraron y las manos de la chica sintieron cómo su pecho cesaba en su sube-y-baja al respirar.

"Sy..Syao... ¡SYAORAN!" la voz de la muchacha desgarró la oscuridad como si su grito intentara partir la noche en dos. Sus brazos temblaban sin parar con el cuerpo inanimado de su amado en ellos.

* * *

_Próxima semana (créanme, esta vez es más que cierto, pues ya casi lo acabo y estoy más quelibre): _

"Veo que al fin has despertado. ¿Dónde está ella¿Ha decidido dormir igual que su hermano?"...  
"Debes traerlo de regreso. Hazlo por él, por ti, por tu padre. Ése es mi último deseo para contigo. No olvides la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre... te amo"_...  
_"¡OKAA-SAN!"...

_No les puedo decir lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, pero ¿Pueden adivinar quiénes dicen estos diálogos? Creo que soy más cruel haciendo esto._

_¡Ay, No me vayan a matar, por favor! Sé cuánto aman a Syaoran, pero creánme que no haría esto si no fuera necesario para la historia.Esto era lo que temía de dividir el capítulo en dos. Sabía que si lo hacía tendría que detenerlo exactamente en esta parte.  
Aunque no he dicho textualmente que esté muerto... quizás... la verdad es que eso sólo yo lo sé, y ya está perfectamente plasmado en el siguiente capítulo, así que, sea lo quesea,no lo puedo cambiar._

_Agradezco sobremanera sus reviews, y también a quienes leen esto sin dejarlos, aunque no lo pueda agradecer "personalmente"._

_**Megumi-chan:** Como puedes ver, entendiste a la perfección el capítulo anterior: Touya sí es el otro Géminis. Y no, no soy bruja (jajaja), aunque me agrada que a tal grado llegue la expectación que en tí produce la historia como para que me llames así. Quiere decir que poco a poco voy cumpliendo mis objetivos, y me hace feliz saber que no soy tan mala escritora. ¡Gracias, de verdad! Y si tienes más dudas, no duces en hacérmelas llegar.  
**Naoko Andre**: Me parece excelente que te haya emocionado tanto el capítulo anterior y que la batalla te esté gustanto... aunque de seguro con éste me vas a querer matar. Sólo espera a que termine la historia antes de hacerlo por favor, no quiero morir dejando esto a punto de acabar. Creo que respondí bien tu pregunta de dónde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo mientras todo esto ocurría. Y sí, yo opino lo mismo, Yue es muy extraño cuidando a su ama, mas lo entiendo: si no puedes cuidar de alguien personalmente (mostrándote ante esta persona), lo mínimo que puedes hacer es prepararla para lo que se pueda venir¿no? Pero tenemos una poderosa frase a nuestro favor¿no? "Todo estará bien" No sé cómo puede todo estar bien después de lo que ha pasado... pero como quien dice: "A ver qué pasa".  
**Ceci: **Ay Dios! contigo sí que tengo que disculparme en especial, lo que le he hecho a Syaoran y TODO el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar... ¡Pero no estoy desaparecida! al menos eso es bueno¿no? Gracias por preocuparte de todas maneras. Bien, como pudiste ver, tenías razón respecto a Yue, cuya relación con Sakura es similar a la deRuby Mooncon Touya. Sobre la "predicción del destino", como lo llamas tú, espero que hayas adivinado cuál era el destino original y en qué ha cambiado... aunque debo decirte que como esto aún no termina... hay tantas cosas que pasarán¡Que no tienes ni idea!. Respecto a los espíritus, lamento no aclarar aún tus dudas, y es posible que en el capítulo siguiente tampoco lo haga (del todo), pero todo al respecto quedará sin duda aclarado en el espílogo. Así que si tienes más preguntas, no dudes en formularlas, que haré lo posible para responderlas todas. Sé cómo eres, y puedo adivinar a que el suspenso prácticamente te va a MATAR, pero como ya dije, no podía dejarlo en otra parte que no fuera esta. Perdóname!  
Ah, sobre si Seth ha reemplazado a Touya. Quizás les parezca un poco dudoso el asunto aún, pero quien está peleando es Touya como Géminis, eso también lo explicaré un poco en elpróximo capítulo, y más aún en el epílogo. No te preocupes,tus demás preguntas ya han sido respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, que casi acabo. !Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por continuar leyendo mi fic! Me encantan tus reviews! Siempre me levantan el ánimo, no importa qué tan estresada esté, siempre logras tu objetivo.  
**Serenity Princess: **¡Sé cuánto amas a Syaoran! Y sé que eres una de las personas con las que más me tengo que disculpar (También por la tardanza). Te lo suplico¡No me mates! recuerda que todavía te tengo que entregar el capítulo 10 (que ya casi acabo) de KNH, y debo terminar mi fic! _

_Ah, por último. Me he dado cuenta de que este capítulo tiene cierto parecido con "X", de CLAMP, mas no era ésa mi intención, pues todo esto lo tenía planeado (prácticamente como ha quedado, sólo han cambiado algunas cosas) desde que empecé este fanfic, en enero (de hecho,pensé enel final antes que en el inicio), y vi por primera vez el ánime de "X" ¡hasta finales de marzo o principios de abril! Quizás les resulte extraño e imposible de creer, pero créanme que yo me quedé igual cuando me di cuenta de ello._


	16. Géminis II: Destino

_¡Konichiwa! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo (me extrañen o no, jeje), trayéndoles el más reciente y último capítulo de Géminis (Ay yo lloro! no quiero que se acabe). Quisiera decirles más, pero será mejor que lo deje para el final. Sólo una cosa¡Qué bien se siente entregar el capítulo a tiempo! Hace mucho que no lo hacía¿cierto? Wow. _

_Bien, comenzamos... And don't forget to review!_**

* * *

**

_**Este último capítulo está dedicado a Ceci, gracias por tu apoyo y por acompañar mi fanfiction durante tanto tiempo.**_

**Capítulo 16: Géminis II- Destino**

"Sy..Syao... ¡SYAORAN!" la voz de la muchacha desgarró la oscuridad como si su grito intentara partir la noche en dos. Sus brazos temblaban sin parar con el cuerpo inanimado de su amado en ellos. –_Nonononononononononononono... no, por favor_- apretó los ojos con fuerza, deseando que aquello no estuviera pasando, que pudiera despertarse en cualquier momento como lo había hecho en las últimas noches cada vez que tenía aquel terrible sueño. De repente se sintió hundirse en el más profundo de los océanos, un lugar lleno de agua en donde no había oscuridad, pero tampoco luz. Sin sorpresa notó que no le hacía falta el aire en los pulmones; simplemente se encontraba suspendida en aquel líquido sin fin. Era como si estuviera en otra realidad, una muy solitaria, pero al menos ya no sentía aquel terrible dolor que recordaba haber sentido hacía unos momentos. Cerró los ojos y su mente quedó en blanco.

El trigueño se acercó a la joven arrodillada que dejaba a un lado al chino, dejando reposar suavemente su cabeza sobre el suelo. "Está muerto" dijo con su fría voz "Y pronto tú te le unirás" y diciendo esto, alzó la espada y la dejó caer directamente sobre ella, pero el filo tocó el suelo produciendo un sonido hueco sin siquiera haberla atravesado.

Porque ella ya no estaba ahí.

Touya alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la joven se encontraba ahora en el aire, con un báculo blanco en una mano, el cual había surgido sin el acostumbrado conjuro de su dueña. "De nuevo estás huyendo" dijo entre dientes mientras daba un gran salto para llegar hasta ella, atacándola con la espada. Pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ahora aquel báculo blanco se transformaba en una espada similar a la suya, pero de un color níveo.

"Ya te llevaste a su hermano y ahora matas a su ser amado" dijo la castaña mientras el estridente sonido de ambas armas al chocar retumbaba por todo el lugar "no permitiré que le sigas causando dolor a los demás" agregó mientras ambos bajaban nuevamente al suelo, aterrizando en él con increíble agilidad.

"Veo que al fin has despertado. ¿Dónde está ella¿ha decidido dormir igual que su hermano?" preguntó éste mientras atacaba otra vez, como si en realidad no esperara una respuesta a sus interrogantes. La joven repelió el ataque oportunamente con su espada y entre ellos comenzó una ardua batalla en la que los ecos que producían los hierros al chocar entre sí podían escucharse una y otra vez, interrumpiendo el silencio de la penumbra.

O

O

"¡No puede ser¿por qué está pasando esto, Eriol?" Tomoyo preguntó en un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas brotaban incontenibles de sus ojos al apreciar aquella terrible imagen.

"Sakura ha despertado finalmente como Géminis" el chico parecía hablar más para sí que para la muchacha que se estremecía entre sus brazos. Apenas escuchó el sonido seco que se produjo cuando Fujitaka cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, incapaz de sostenerse tras ver lo que ocurría con sus hijos. –_Ahora sólo queda esperar a que ambos regresen. Syaoran, ayuda a Sakura, por favor_-. Aunque sabía que ahora su amigo no podía escuchar más sus pensamientos... nunca más lo haría.

O

O

La castaña cayó al suelo tras un duro contraataque del varón y levantó la cabeza sólo para ver cómo éste se encontraba ya sobre ella, disponiéndose a atravesarle el corazón con el arma que blandía en su mano derecha. –_No te será tan fácil_- Pensó al tiempo que una tremenda descarga de energía se formaba en medio de ambos y golpeaba al atacante, empujándolo lejos de ella mientras ésta aprovechaba la oportunidad para pararse y preparar su próximo movimiento.

El hombre cayó pesadamente, pero se levantó casi enseguida, tambaleándose un poco mientras presionaba una mano contra su pecho y se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior, lamiéndolo gustoso mientras saboreaba su propia sangre. "Bien, veo que así es como quieres que sean las cosas. Entonces te daré gusto" dijo mientras una mueca burlona se formaba en su rostro y sujetaba firmemente la espada con su mano derecha, avanzando lentamente hacia la chica. Ella también se puso en guardia, empuñando el arma y esperando a que llegara el otro mientras calculaba sus movimientos. Pero algo nuevo llamó su atención: la mirada del sujeto pareció dirigirse fugazmente hacia otro punto de la explanada y súbitamente un sonido se escuchó en aquella dirección, haciéndola voltear un poco para ver con el rabillo del ojo lo que ocurría.

Lo que descubrió la dejó atónita: la tierra debajo del cuerpo inerte de Syaoran se abría y éste caía en las profundidades.

"Ahora su cuerpo se perderá para siempre" rió él "creo que eso no es lo que desearía la pequeña y débil chiquilla" dijo sin detener su camino.

Su persona más amada, no puedo permitir que lo último que queda de él se pierda de esta manera- pensó la muchacha y seguidamente frunció el ceño concentrándose mientras una única palabra cruzaba su mente –_Nehebkau_-.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se formó enseguida, introduciéndose sin tardanza en el agujero creado en la tierra. Al ver esto, la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno aumentó y éste levantó su mano izquierda hacia la chica que observaba con ansiedad el punto en el que había desaparecido el chino. Entrecerró los ojos mientras concentraba una enorme cantidad de energía en su mano, lanzándola de inmediato hacia la desprevenida joven, quien sólo vio venir el rayo de luz un instante antes de ser golpeada brutalmente por éste.

El ambarino surgió de entre la tierra y el viento lo depositó suavemente sobre la explanada. Ella observó esto con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió ligeramente –_Gracias Nehebkau, al menos recuperaste su cuerpo, aunque si muero ella no podrá regresar para despedirse de él_-. El impacto había sido muy fuerte y no podía levantarse, un terrible dolor punzante le llenaba el cuerpo. Vio su espada muy lejos de ella, no le dio mucha importancia cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba totalmente rota y sangraba sin control; y su izquierda, de por sí menos precisa que su contraria, también se encontraba lastimada, aunque en menor grado. Elevó la mirada para descubrir a su Géminis, que ya estaba a su lado y escuchó cómo el aire era cortado por la filosa espada antes de penetrar, casi sin hacer ruido, la carne.

Solamente se escuchó un grito de dolor ahogado, más bien un débil gemido.

O

O

_"Sakura"_ esa voz tan familiar la llamaba. Ella abrió los ojos, había creído que nunca más volvería a escucharla. No vio nada aparte del inmenso mar de agua. _"Sakura"_ la voz repitió su nombre.

"Syaoran" fue lo único que sus labios atinaron a decir. "¿Dónde estás?" dijo después de unos momentos.

_"Eso no importa realmente, loimportante es dónde debes estar tú"_ la voz le hablaba tranquilamente. _"Estás en un puente entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, es por eso que puedo hablar contigo. Pero no es aquí donde debes estar"._

"¿No volverás?" preguntó ella. Otra vez podía sentir aquel dolor que comprimía su pecho.

O

O

El par de ojos oscuros como los granos del café se abrieron ampliamente.

"Tou-ya" la chica de ojos carmesí lo miraba dulcemente. Pero en ellos se podía distinguir un atisbo de dolor.

El joven no respondió, sólo se apresuró a sujetarla antes de que ella cayera de espaldas. Inmediatamente hizo desaparecer la espada, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Cayó de rodillas con la chica en brazos. Tenía miedo de soltarla, de dejarla ir.

La castaña los miró con profunda tristeza –_Ella morirá pronto. Y entonces él habrá matado a la única persona que le importaba en este mundo, a la persona más amada por Touya. Ya no tiene razón para continuar con esto_- sus ojos verdes se desviaron entonces hacia el cuerpo sin vida del ambarino –_Y yo tampoco_-, pensó con pesar.

"Lo siento, no podía dejar que le hicieras esto a tu propia hermana, a quien tanto te has esforzado en proteger. Touya, sé que estás ahí. Regresa por favor" Meiling habló débilmente mientras acariciaba gentilmente el rostro del hombre, quien sólo se limitaba a mirarla de una manera extraña, como si no creyera o no quisiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Por qué?" dijo él finalmente, su voz era inaudible.

"Porque él ama a su hermana. Dile que regrese y que no olvide la promesa que hizo a su madre. Dile que lo amo como jamás he amado a nadie" una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "bueno, eso ya se lo he dicho antes." Sintió que la vista se le nublaba y todo a su alrededor se tornaba confuso. Intentó decir algo más, pero ya no podía respirar, ni siquiera podía mantener levantada la mano con que acariciaba la mejilla de su amado.

Dos rubís se cerraron en medio de la oscuridad. "Meiling" murmuró una voz masculina mientras la delicada mano resbalaba de su rostro hasta caer finalmente, inerte.

O

O

_"Me temo que no, pero aún así siempre estaré contigo"_

"Syaoran. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado" suplicó ella. Un líquido salino brotaba de sus ojos, pero se perdía inmediatamente en aquella inmensidad de agua.

_"No es en mí en quien debes pensar ahora. Sakura no quiero que pierdas a alguien más. Ya una vez perdiste a tu hermano y sufriste mucho por ello, ahora no permitas que se vaya de tu lado para siempre."_

"Syao-ran" balbuceó la joven al escuchar aquellas palabras

_"Debes traerlo de regreso. Hazlo por él, por ti, por tu padre. Ése es mi último deseo para contigo. No olvides la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre."_ La voz pausó un momento mientras ella registraba aquellas palabras en su cabeza _"Te amo."_ Dijo finalmente.

"Y yo a ti" la chica no volvió a escuchar aquella voz. Se había ido. Cerró los ojos, de donde continuaban brotando lágrimas invisibles en aquel mar sin fin. Pensó en lo que le había dicho el ambarino apenas hacía unos segundos. En su último deseo, en la promesa de su madre. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sería doloroso, lo sabía...

Pero tenía que volver.

O

O

Parpadeó al ver de nuevo ante sí la alta figura de su hermano, ahora encorvada mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a una joven de largos cabellos negros como el ébano. La expresión del hombre parecía haberse congelado. No podía leer lo que estaba pensando a través de su rostro. Sus ojos no parpadeaban mientras miraba fijamente a aquella mujer, sus facciones parecían las de una estatua: totalmente inanimadas y sin una expresión claramente definida.

De repente todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido mientras había estado 'ausente' llegaron a su cerebro. Cerró sus ojos cuando estos comenzaron a ver con horror cada una de las escenas mientras se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos para intentar no escuchar los sonidos que inundaban su cabeza.

Finalmente se fueron. Ahora sabía qué era lo que había pasado. Sus esmeraldas miraron al varón, un brillo de dolor se apreciaba en ellas al notar el sufrimiento por el que aquel hombre debía estar pasando. Lo mismo que ella había sentido y seguía sintiendo por... ni siquiera quería pensarlo, sabía que estallaría en lágrimas si lo hacía y eso no le ayudaría a traer de vuelta a su hermano.

"Onii-chan" habló suavemente mientras se acercaba a él con la vista nublada por las gotas salinas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. El hombre no la volteó a ver. "Por favor escúchame, debes estar ahí, en algún lugar. Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero debes comprender que ella lo hizo por una sola razón: quiere que vuelvas, al igual que yo lo deseo." Su voz temblaba cada vez más "Ella te amó, y te seguirá amando desde donde está, al igual que mamá lo hace –_y 'él' también lo hará-. _No permitas que su muerte sea en vano" su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, amenazando con no permitirle hablar más, respiró profundamente, pero eso sólo la hizo estallar en sollozos mientras dos ríos de lágrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas. "Ellos... aceptaron su destino por... nosotros. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es no defraudarlos y... seguir adelante por ellos, hacer lo que ellos esperan de nosotros" Dijo con la dificultad que le causaba su respiración entrecortada y ese terrible nudo en la garganta.

Touya cerró los ojos lentamente y volvió a abrirlos. Su expresión cambió entonces, haciéndolo parecer más humano, un ser humano golpeado por la tristeza. Repentinamente una pequeña gota brillante se formó en la orilla de cada uno de sus ojos, seguida de varias más. Comenzaron a rodar lentamente por sus mejillas hasta agolparse en su mentón y caer finalmente para estrellarse contra la suave piel de la china. "Ella solo quería que todo saliera bien contigo. Sabía cuán importante eres para mí. ¿Sabía cuán importante era ella para mí?" su voz esta vez sonaba diferente, con el tono suave que ella conocía, aunque casi inaudible.

"Te aseguro que no lo dudó ni por un momento." Contestó ella en un tono claramente melancólico pero seguro, para afirmarle a su hermano que en verdad pensaba eso. "Onii-chan" lo llamó y él la miró por primera vez, una mirada de profunda tristeza "aún nos tenemos el uno al otro" le tendió la mano izquierda (por si no recuerdan,la derecha estaba destrozada) "y tenemos una promesa que cumplir" le sonrió ligeramente para animarlo y animarse a sí misma.

La expresión del alto joven cambió para volverse un poco más tranquila. Se giró sólo un poco para depositar con suavidad a la inmóvil muchacha sobre el suelo y la besó en la frente, acariciando su mejilla "No te preocupes, tu muerte no será en vano. Te amo, Meiling" susurró mientras se erguía nuevamente y se volvía para contemplar a su hermana. "Nos tenemos el uno al otro –_Como Okaa-san hubiera querido que fuera_-". Alargó la mano y tomó la de la castaña.

Justo en ese momento, los báculos de ambos Géminis comenzaron a brillar con tal brío que amenazaban con dejarles ciegos, más aún estando en medio de la penumbra a la que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado. Poco a poco, ambos objetos comenzaron a desintegrarse hasta desaparecer por completo, llevándose consigo a la luz que los había acompañado, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes en el templo.

"¿Qué...?" los dos hermanos comenzaron a decir cuando esto ocurrió y la oscuridad volvió a apoderarse del lugar. Pero ahora sus ojos nuevamente registraban algo más: diez figuras se dibujaban ante ellos, destacando por su propio brillo en medio de la negrura.

Sakura conocía muy bien a cinco de éstas, así que supuso que a su hermano le debía pasar lo mismo con las otras cinco. –_Tefnet, Shu, Hathor, Nehebkau, Isis_- les habló a cada uno por su nombre y ellos se inclinaron ante ella.

_Ama, la única manera de lograr el equilibrio total era con la complementación de ambos Géminis. Sabíamos que lo lograría, ahora gracias a ustedes somos libres. Ya no hay nada que nos ate a este mundo al cual ya no pertenecemos. Un nuevo ciclo empezará ahora.-_ la voz de Isis resonó en su cabeza. Sakura sintió entonces como si algo hiciera un sonido en su cabeza, como una pieza de rompecabezas que embona en las demás. La pieza que faltaba para complementarlo todo.

_"La luz es opuesta a la oscuridad pero necesita de ella para enfrentarla y así poder existir; de la misma manera los gemelos elegidos por la estrella deberán combatir entre sí para complementarse y asegurar su existencia bajo el poder de la estrella que brilla sobre ellos"_

_-La razón por la que estábamos aquí no era para pelear entre nosotros... sino para comprender que nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Lo que debíamos buscar no era la victoria, sino la complementación_- La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces los diez seres comenzaron a desaparecer de la misma manera que los báculos lo habían hecho antes y poco a poco la oscuridad se fue extinguiendo, dando paso a la deslumbrante luz del día que los obligó a cubrirse los ojos.

"Gracias Tefnet, Shu, Nehebkau, Hathor, Isis" los nombró uno por uno, sabiendo que éstos aún podían escucharla "Nunca olvidaré lo que hicieron por mí".

"Adios Geb, Seth, Aten, Sobek, Ptah. Ya no hay nada que los ate a este mundo" la voz aterciopelada de su hermano se escuchó a su lado. Sakura asintió, indicando que entendía lo que eso quería decir: todo había terminado.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada para posarla finalmente en el cuerpo inerte del ambarino. Cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

_'Todo'_.

Se dirigió hacia el joven que yacía sobre el suelo y lo tomó en brazos. Aún se negaba a admitir que no volvería a verlo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento sus ojos se abrieran y la miraran cálidamente, mientras con una sonrisa se disculpaba por haberse quedado dormido. Acarició su cabello mientras aspiraba su esencia, que se percibía débilmente a través del olor a sangre que lo rodeaba.

"A él no le hubiera gustado verte llorar" en la orilla de su campo de visión se encontraban un par de pies enfundados en pantalones blancos, a cuyo lado derecho descansaba una larga cabellera plateada atada holgadamente. Sakura asintió lentamente en comprensión al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y apretaba los ojos para no permitirse más el llanto. Aún así seguía sollozando impetuosamente.

O

O

Sus ojos índigo se clavaron en la distancia, observando lo que ocurría. "Todo ha terminado" susurró para sí mismo con una expresión melancólica. –_Si uno de los Géminis hubiera salido victorioso el orden se habría perdido por completo, trayendo consigo un inevitable caos. El Equilibrio se ha mantenido... a un precio muy alto_- miró a los dos hermanos sujetando un cuerpo inmóvil cada uno _-... a un precio muy alto, si tan sólo hubiera encontrado una manera de evitarlo que no fuera ésta. Lo siento tanto, Syaoran, Meiling, Sakura y Touya_-. Eriol bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

La barrera que los rodeaba se desvaneció. La chica de largo cabello purpúreo temblaba sin control. Él comprendió la confusión que pasaba: no sabía si correr a donde estaba su amiga para estar con ella o si la castaña necesitaría un momento a solas para asimilar (o al menos intentar asimilar) la realidad; esto aunado a su propio anonadamiento ante los eventos ocurridos, seguramente nunca había siquiera imaginado que cosas tan terribles pasarían. Eriol la apretó hacia sí con fuerza, en esos momentos todos se necesitarían uno al otro. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, aunque no sabía bien qué podría decir, pero algo más captó su atención... algo definitivamente anormal.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ su cuerpo se tensó y se giró en la dirección en la que podía sentir aquella energía, un conjuro que nunca antes había presenciado debía estarse llevando a cabo. –_No es posible... ¿qué es lo que intentan hacer?-_ una idea repentina pareció encajar en su mente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya se encontraba corriendo en aquella dirección, apenas notaba algunos pasos detrás de él que intentaban avanzar a su ritmo.

Unos minutos después se descubrió a sí mismo entrando a un enorme jardín –_sí, definitivamente aquí es_- pensó, pero su monólogo interno fue interrumpido por una sombra que se detenía a su lado, jadeante. "Tomoyo¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo apenas la vio _-¡Rayos¿por qué no le dije que se quedara allá? No sé lo que pueda pasar en este lugar_-.

"Me preocupó la forma en la que saliste del templo. Ya es suficiente con lo que les ha pasado a Sakura y Syaoran" un nudo se formó en su garganta al decir esto y el inglés entendió su preocupación. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos y la acercó a él.

"Discúlpame, no era mi intención preocuparte" le habló tranquilizadoramente "pero hay algo que debo hacer, por favor quédate aquí." Le pidió amablemente y sonrió un poco cuando ella aceptó.

Eriol caminó cautelosamente a través del sendero que conducía hasta una fuente y desde ahí pudo ver el lugar del que provenía aquella energía: una pequeña cabaña que parecía esconderse entre los arbustos. Sus pensamientos se centraban en lo que aquel conjuro podría significar –_No puede ser... pero no puedo estar equivocado_-. Se acercó hasta la puerta de la cabaña y la abrió, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le helaba al descubrir lo que había en su interior. Se quedó de piedra, su mano aún se encontraba en la puerta y su labio inferior había caído, provocando que su boca se abriera casi tanto como sus ojos lo hacían en ese momento.

O

O

La blanca chica lo observó caminar hacia una fuente. En verdad era un lugar hermoso, aunque en esos momentos no se encontraba con ánimos para admirar su belleza. Caminó un poco por el sendero que acababa de recorrer el inglés, sólo para ver si no había allí nadie que pudiera reprocharles su presencia en el lugar; lo último que quería en ese instante era más problemas. Vio al muchacho parado ante la entrada de una cabaña cuya vista desde la entrada le había sido imposible debido a los árboles que la circundaban. Eriol parecía haberse quedado totalmente inmóvil. Tomoyo frunció el ceño, esa situación no le agradaba a pesar de que el joven había intentado tranquilizarla.

Entonces pudo percibir algo más justo a un lado de la entrada de la construcción: dos juegos de ropa pulcramente doblados y ordenados que parecían pertenecer a un hombre y una mujer, respectivamente. Arqueó una ceja al reconocer una de las vestimentas.

O

O

El ambiente era denso, sofocantemente inundado de magia. El escenario era espeluznante; el lugar parecía albergar una especie de altar donde cientos de velas, recientemente colocadas sobre la cera de otras que aparentemente ya se habían consumido hacía mucho tiempo, lo iluminaban. Sus llamas bailaban una danza lenta e insegura, produciendo escalofriantes sombras en las paredes. Al centro se encontraba una clase de sagrario cuyas puertas permanecían abiertas. Pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, sino lo que se había en el piso: un enorme charco de sangre en el cual podría decirse que flotaban dos cuerpos ricamente ataviados en antiguos trajes ceremoniales. Una espada -no, una katana- atravesaba a cada uno de ellos. Las armas finamente elaboradas parecían absorber cualquier vestigio de energía que ellos pudieran conservar, al tiempo que sus filos cambiaban de color, brillando cada vez con más intensidad.

Una katana para cada uno de ellos, un hombre y una mujer... una mujer que él conocía. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones mientras la observaba, inmóvil.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, intentando asimilar lo que veían sus ojos, su pecho comenzaba a dolerle exigiendo un poco del oxígeno que había olvidado respirar. Ya no tenía conciencia de sí mismo, no quería tener conciencia de nada, pero un sonido detrás de él lo obligó a volver en sí. Parpadeó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de qué era lo que lo había traído de vuelta: una exclamación ahogada justo a su espalda.

Se le heló la sangre nuevamente –¡_Tomoyo_!-. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con aquella hermosa joven que mantenía los ojos como platos. Ver el terror en sus ojos le oprimió el pecho con una fuerza que amenazaba con romper su caja torácica y destrozar sus pulmones y corazón. Ni siquiera notó las ropas femeninas perfectamente dobladas que ésta apretaba contra sí y caían después de sus brazos, extendiéndose sobre el suelo. Una lágrima plateada recorría su mejilla mientras que otras más se formaban rápidamente en sus ojos, nublándole la vista casi por completo...

Pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle la horrible vista que ofrecía aquella escena.

"¡Okaa-san!" gritó ésta finalmente, apresurándose a pasar a un costado del atónito joven y cayendo de rodillas al lado de la mujer justo en cuanto llegó a ella. "O...Okaa-san" repitió mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su madre bañado en sangre. Eriol se quedó en la puerta, incapaz de moverse mientras centraba su mirada melancólica en las mujeres.

"Lo siento Tomoyo, no hubiera querido que vieras esto." La mujer recostada pareció despertar de una ensoñación y le hablaba dulcemente, pero la chica notó que empleaba un gran esfuerzo en hacerlo.

"¿Por qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir la joven.

"Ya lo has visto¿verdad? Has sido testigo de lo que ocurrió con los Géminis" pausó para observar el rostro sorprendido de su hija, aunque no se inmutó ante éste. Sabía que la muchacha se sorprendería al enterarse que su madre sabía todo respecto a ese asunto "Estoy segura de que si pudieras hacer algo, lo que sea por reducir al menos un poco el dolor que en estos momentos está pasando tu amiga, lo harías ¿o me equivoco?"

Tomoyo asintió pero la consternación se veía claramente en sus ojos "pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso contigo, mamá." Su labio inferior temblaba incontrolablemente y el nudo en su garganta hacía sonar su voz terriblemente inestable. La otra mujer llevó una mano hasta el mango de la katana, donde se encontraba tallada la figura de una fresera y señaló el mango de la otra que estaba hundida en el pecho del otro hombre –_Tío, tú también_- pensó la adolescente al darse cuenta de quién era la otra persona que yacía sobre el suelo de madera, pero su mirada siguió después hacia donde señalaba el dedo de la mujer: Otro grabado estaba delicadamente tallado en aquel mango, era un lobo que miraba el firmamento.

"¿Comprendes lo que estos grabados significan?" le preguntó la mujer, y aunque sabía la respuesta esperó a que su hija asintiera en silencio "Tú harías lo mismo si te dieran la oportunidad ¿verdad, Tomoyo?" nuevamente sabía la respuesta, aunque esta vez la chica tardó más en dársela, una lenta afirmación que parecía más como si estuviera admitiendo la culpa de algún delito. "Entonces lo entiendes... entiendes lo que estoy haciendo. Yo sabía que esto pasaría, que tendría que hacerlo algún día."

_-¿Nunca protestó de su destino?-_ miró fijamente dentro de los ojos violáceos de su madre. No parecía tener miedo de lo inevitable.

"Cuando lo supe tuve miedo. Siempre, secretamente, le tuve miedo a mi destino." Sonomi hablaba como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, sacándola de los propios. "Le temía, le tenía rencor... mi vida estaba ya marcada por un destino que yo no había decidido, mi vida y la de cualquier descendiente que pudiera tener: El clan Amamia estaba destinado a concluir este día su ciclo para dar paso a uno nuevo, siempre odié esa 'profesía'" apenas si podía hablar, pero usaba todos sus esfuerzos para poder continuar, tenía que decirle al menos lo más importante. "Siempre... hasta que te conocí." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una mano para alcanzar la suave mejilla de la chica, humedecida por las lágrimas.

_-¿Concluir su ciclo? Por eso mamá no quería tener hijos_.- pensó Tomoyo mientras un recuerdo recurrente en su mente desde que era pequeña llegaba a su cabeza

**Flash Back**

Una diminuta silueta se deslizaba entre las sombras de la noche mientras bajaba silenciosamente uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar a la planta baja, depositando sus pies sobre el piso de mármol sin el menor ruido. Su mamá no le permitía estar despierta a esas horas de la noche, pero en verdad el calor que inundaba su recámara no la dejaba dormir, así que había decidido bajar a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

Pero su atención se vio desviada al notar una luz provenir del estudio de su madre y algunas voces que de inmediato identificó. No pudo evitar la curiosidad característica de una niña de su edad, así que antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba asomando un hermoso ojo violeta a través del cerrojo y su oído se aguzaba, intentando captar cada palabra que se pudiera colar por aquella puerta.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, prima?" el hombre que hacía algunas horas su madre le había presentado como su tío le hablaba fríamente a la mujer, como si la reprendiera por algo.

"No te preocupes, Hato" ella respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Qué no me preocupe? Tienes una hija¡Y me lo habías escondido¿En qué estabas pensando?" la voz del sujeto comenzaba a alterarse. "Sabes perfectamente lo que le pasará" le sentenció, como si la culpara de algo espantoso.

"No es mi hija" contestó la mujer sin perder la calma, como si estuviera resolviendo algún asunto de negocios. Pero esas palabras atravesaron el aire, rasgándolo hasta llegar a los pequeños oídos de la niña, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba.

_Okaa-san_- pensó, quizás lo balbuceó por debajo de su aliento, intentando creer en aquellas palabras que de repente sonaron extrañas en sus labios.

"¿No es tu hija? Ya no entiendo lo que ocurre aquí" masculló el hombre confundido, pero aún furioso.

"La adopté... en Londres, la encontré en un basurero y la he traído conmigo" inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué le explicaba eso a su primo? Si bien Hato era una persona muy especial para ella, más aún siendo hermano de su preciada y difunta prima, aún así estaba segura de que él no entendería. Sonaba como si le hubiera tenido lástima a aquella criatura... cuando en realidad era la pequeña quien la había salvado de la oscuridad en que vivía. Se giró para mirar al hombre directamente a los ojos "No soy estúpida, Hato, ni tampoco cruel. Esa niña no lleva mi sangre, así que todo estará bien" le habló fríamente.

Su cabeza cayó hacia el frente, junto con algunos mechones de un sedoso cabello purpúreo. Algunas gotitas se estrellaron silenciosamente contra el suelo, justo frente a sus pequeños pies. Después de un rato finalmente pudo moverse, y fue a subir las escaleras con parsimonia. Todo su mundo había cambiado en tan sólo unos segundos... con tan sólo unas palabras.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Siempre creí que mamá no había querido tener hijos, que sólo me había adoptado por mera lástima.-_ sus lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de su madre, que comenzaban a perder color –_pero lo único que quería era evitarle el mismo destino a alguien que ella amara-._

"Tú llegaste a mi vida por casualidad" Sonomi interrumpió sus pensamientos "... una bella casualidad. Muchas gracias, hija. Ahora no quiero que llores más, no me sentiría bien si mi muerte te causara tanto sufrimiento, por favor déjame ir en paz y disfruta a las personas que tienes en vida... disfruta a tus amigos y a aquella persona tan especial para ti" le sonrió débilmente y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, posándola sobre un joven que intentaba mantener el equilibrio con ambas manos sujetando el filo de la puerta firmemente. Sus piernas se doblaban, amenazando con vencerse en cualquier momento para dejarlo caer al piso inevitablemente.

Tomoyo siguió la mirada de su madre "¡Eriol-kun!" exclamó al verlo en aquel estado _-¿Qué le está pasando?-_ se preguntó angustiada.

"Está bien, ya puedes dejarme ir. Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, muchas gracias." Sonomi le habló amablemente y el joven levantó un poco la mirada, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, una débil sonrisa "Si sigues así, tú también te irás conmigo. Quiero que cuides de Tomoyo, confío en ti, eres un buen muchacho"

Sus piernas finalmente no aguantaron más, y sus rodillas se doblaron, haciéndolo caer al frente, aunque logró sostenerse apenas clavando una en el piso para apoyarse. Grandes gotas de sudor frío recorrían su cuerpo entero "Discúlpeme, hubiera querido poder darle un poco más de tiempo" su voz sonó cansada. Debía estarlo, pensó Tomoyo, quien recordó entonces todo lo que él había hecho en un periodo muy corto de tiempo: durmió a toda la gente con un conjuro, hizo un escudo provisional para Fujitaka y ella misma, que fue quebrantado desde abajo por Touya, también utilizó su energía para elevarlos tanto a ella como a él mismo hasta llegar a la superficie, donde hizo otro escudo más para los tres, esta vez más fuerte...

Y ahora le daba de su propia energía a Sonomi sin importarle el riesgo que esto implicaba. ¡Y aún así se disculpaba por no poder hacer más por ella!

Tomoyo miró nuevamente a su madre y contempló la tranquilidad que había en sus ojos, violetas como los suyos. La mujer le sonrió débilmente, pero era una sonrisa sincera y maternal. Cerró momentáneamente sus amatistas, intentando grabar en su mente aquella imagen, la última sonrisa de su madre. Los abrió y sintió una densa capa de lágrimas que le nublaba la vista. Parpadeó para hacerlas a un lado y permitirse verla mejor, ocasionando que éstas corrieran vertiginosamente por sus mejillas "Mamá, te amo. Gracias por todo" pausó e inhaló profundamente antes de poder decir aquellas palabras tan duras para ella "Está bien, Eriol. Déjala descansar."

Vio cómo Sonomi sonreía ante aquellas palabras, comprendiendo que su hija aceptaría su muerte. Lo menos que quería era que se encerrara en sus recuerdos, en su dolor.

Eriol hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el enorme vacío que se expandía en su interior después de escuchar lo que su amada le decía y lo ahogada que se había oído aquella voz. Sabía lo que eso significaba para ella, aunque ya era inevitable. La persona que más amaba en este mundo estaba en esos momentos pasando por un terrible sufrimiento que él no era capaz de aliviar. Lo único que podía hacer era llevar a cabo lo que ella le pedía, y así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y concentró nuevamente su energía, la poca que le quedaba, para regresarla a su antiguo orden y que ésta cesara de fluir fuera de su cuerpo hacia aquella mujer. Inmediatamente dejó de sentirse drenado, aunque ya la mayoría de sus fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo y tardarían en regresar. Antes de darse cuenta de sí, ya se encontraba mirando a ambas mujeres desde una perspectiva más baja, estaba en el suelo.

"Adiós, Tomoyo." Sonomi hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir cómo le faltaba el oxígeno cada vez más, y con mayor velocidad. Su ser se extinguía nuevamente al no ser alimentado por la poderosa energía de aquel muchacho, que la había mantenido viva hasta entonces a pesar de la constante succión que sobre ella ejercía la katana que brillaba intensamente. Recordó entonces que tenía sólo algo más que decirle a su hija "Ahora tú puedes fabricar tu propio destino" sus ojos se cerraron sin que ella misma lo mandara "vive sin temor del hado. Sé tú misma". Y a la última palabra, que dijo lentamente, le siguió un suspiro, una exhalación de muerte que pareció detener también el corazón de la persona que la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

"¡OKAA-SAN!" El grito desgarrado de Tomoyo parecía pretender traer de vuelta a la vida al cuerpo inerte que sujetó con fuerza contra el suyo, que temblaba enérgicamente, agitado por las terribles emociones que la inundaban.

_Tomoyo-_ el joven observaba esto con un par de ojos azules que parecían preferir cerrarse a ver lo que ocurría. Oponiéndose al descanso que su cuerpo clamaba con desesperación, logró alzarse sobre sus rodillas y manos, utilizándolas para apoyarse lo más que podía y avanzó lentamente hacia ella, gateando, con todo el esfuerzo que esto implicaba.

Pero algo lo detuvo antes de llegar hasta la chica: una intensa luz se extendió sobre el hombre y la mujer sin vida que yacían en el piso. El brillo de las katanas se hizo más poderoso al tiempo que se equilibraba con el cegador resplandor. Unos segundos después, el par de armas desapareció junto con la luz, dejando tras de sí únicamente a cuatro personas en un cuarto totalmente vacío, aunque sólo dos de ellas contaban con vida.

**Templo Tsukimine**

Ya no sabía si estaba llorando o solamente sollozando con fuerza. Con los ojos cerrados ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni se daba cuenta de la silenciosa presencia de Yue a su lado, a quien se le había unido su padre... ni de la ausencia de sus dos amigos, ni siquiera de su hermano que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, con el cuerpo de Meiling en sus brazos. Lo único de lo que tenía conciencia era de la fría piel que sus manos temblorosas acariciaban, y de la espesa cabellera en la que reposaban sus mejillas.

"Te amo" esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era lo último que había oído decir a Syaoran mientras había estado hundida en aquel mar (literalmente hablando) de pensamientos.

Y nunca más volvería a oír su voz, a ver sus ojos ámbar y su sonrisa, a sentir sus besos. Era tan difícil pensarlo, y más aún aceptarlo.

Pero sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir algo cálido rodear súbitamente aquel cuerpo inerte. El par de esmeraldas se abrieron y se encontró a sí misma sorprendida al notar una tenue luz que parecía envolver a Syaoran. La joven habría pegado un brinco hacia atrás de no ser porque sus músculos habían quedado paralizados al presenciar esto. No sentía miedo, no era esa la emoción que esa luz le transmitía, aún así, la confusión y la sorpresa hacían que su corazón latiera a una increíble velocidad.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue alarmarse más aún al observar cómo algo similar ocurría con la mujer que su hermano sostenía en brazos, a quien hacía sólo unos momentos acariciaba incansablemente el largo y negro cabello. Ella no era capaz de notarlo, pero la expresión de ambos era exactamente la misma. Y ésta se vio incrementada al notar cómo dos espadas, o al menos los brillosos espectros de dos armas puntiagudas, aparecían ante ellos; una irradiaba con fuerza una luz verde, mientras que la otra hacía lo mismo pero en un tono rojizo. Ambas se mantuvieron en vilo sobre ellos hasta que, sin previo aviso, la primera se "enterró" sobre el ambarino, desapareciendo en su cuerpo, mientras que la segunda repetía la acción con la chica de cabellos negros.

Poco a poco, el brillo que rodeaba a los cuerpos se fue desvaneciendo, dejando a una Sakura atónita, preguntándose aún qué era lo que había pasado mientras dirigía una mirada interrogante a la criatura alada postrada cerca de ella. No dejaba de abrazar el cuerpo cálido de su amado, aunque en realidad no se había dado cuenta todavía de esa calidez que éste despedía. Sus manos aún temblorosas tampoco sintieron un leve golpeteo que provenía del interior del muchacho, ni siquiera notó cuando su cabello ondeó ligeramente con el aire que entró y salió débilmente por la nariz masculina.

"Ama..." la expresión de Yue mostraba tranquilidad a pesar de lo que acababa de presenciar. Aún así no encontraba palabras para explicarle a su dueña lo que había pasado, y lo que eso significaba. Mas no ocupó encontrarlas, pues cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle perdería importancia ahora que una mano débil y temblorosa se posaba suavemente sobre la mejilla de la chica, provocando que ésta abriera sus hermosas esmeraldas en su totalidad, y algo similar pasara con su boca, cuyo labio inferior cayó ligeramente. Sus músculos faciales se tensaron, quedándose en esa posición y haciéndola lucir completamente atónita.

Lentamente su cabeza comenzó a girarse para encontrarse cara a cara con una mirada ambarina que parecía apreciar cada uno de sus rasgos, como si los viera por primera vez después de un largo tiempo. Un par de párpados parecían luchar por cerrarle el paso, mostrando así el esfuerzo que hacía su dueño por mantener abiertos sus cansados ojos. No podía dejar de verla.

Una inmensa emoción llenó de golpe el pecho de Sakura, estremeciéndola en cada fibra de su ser mientras contemplaba aquellos ámbares que creyó jamás volvería a ver. Su vista comenzó a nublarse lentamente mientras un gran cúmulo de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba, incapaz de contener la agitación que parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento. Sintió cómo la mano de su amado se empezaba a mover por su mejilla, depositándose a sí misma con firmeza mientras el dedo pulgar acariciaba con pequeños círculos el rastro húmedo que habían dejado sus lágrimas en su mejilla.

"¿Por qué has llorado? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar." Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa y una voz apenas audible, pero alegre.

"Syaoran..." la muchacha parecía no creer lo que veía, por más que intentaba hacerlo "¡Syaoran!" finalmente una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus brazos temblorosos dejaron de serlo para abrazar con fuerza al chino, quien clamó por un poco de libertad unos instantes después. Dos nuevos ríos salinos recorrieron sus mejillas, mas éstos provenían de una emoción muy diferente a los anteriores.

"Meiling... no puedo creerlo..." el alto hombre no cesaba de acariciar a la joven recostada en su brazo. Una dulce sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras la miraba sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. Meiling pensó que hacía mucho que no había visto aquella sonrisa, vaya si la había extrañado, se veía tan apuesto cuando ésta se dibujaba en sus labios. La china se ruborizó ante este pensamiento a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo herido.

"Disculpen..." una voz masculina los interrumpió, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en un hombre maduro y de mirada amable. "pero creo que debemos llevar a estos dos jóvenes al hospital, se encuentran en un estado muy delicado."

"Otoo-san..." comenzó Sakura confundida.

"Él tiene razón," esta vez era Yue quien hablaba "ellos han vuelto a la vida, pero sus heridas no fueron sanadas y siguen siendo mortales". Ruby Moon a su lado solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura miró a Syaoran. La alegría inicial que había sentido al verlo le había impedido darse cuenta de la situación: el muchacho apenas si podía mantener abiertos los ojos y podía decirse que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hablarle. Sus facciones se tornaron en una expresión seria "Wakatta (lo sé)" asintió, indicando que lo entendía.

**_Al día siguiente_**

Un par de pies entraban al lugar sin hacer siquiera el menor ruido. Los rayos del sol apenas naciente iluminaban el exterior con matices de un débil naranja. Los pájaros ya cantaban a esa temprana hora, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día. Siempre le habían gustado esos cantos, aunque ahora apenas si les ponía atención.

Continuó caminando a paso lento hasta detenerse finalmente ante una mancha de un rojo oscuro en el piso. Observó por unos segundos la sangre seca que tenía frente a sí, después sus ojos azules viajaron por el resto de la habitación vacía. Al parecer todos los elementos mágicos que habían permanecido ahí hasta la tarde anterior habían desaparecido... su existencia ya había cumplido su propósito. Pensó en las preguntas que su 'reencarnación' le había hecho esa misma madrugada. Preguntas a las que él no había podido responder, y no precisamente porque no quisiera.

No se sorprendió cuando una segunda presencia apareció en el lugar, justo detrás de él. "Nunca antes había podido entrar a este lugar. La magia que había en él hasta ayer me lo había impedido, y estoy seguro que eso no era una mera casualidad; nunca se acumulan tantos espíritus poderosos en un sólo lugar. Estaban resguardando algo, un secreto..." no se había molestado en ver siquiera a aquel espíritu recién llegado que ahora se colocaba a su lado "¿no es así, Jika? Pero dime¿por qué lo has hecho? Porque si de algo estoy seguro es que esto fue idea tuya". Aún no la miraba a los ojos, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

Un profundo silencio se formó en el lugar durante largos minutos, hasta que la mujer decidió interrumpirlo con su dulce voz: "Cuando hiciste aquel conjuro..." comenzó, su mente viajó por un instante en el tiempo, rememorando lo que había pasado "cambiaste el terrible destino que les esperaba a los Géminis; me refiero a la muerte de Sakura, al eterno encierro de Touya en el mar de la nada, entre este mundo y el otro; y, por supuesto, al terrible caos que desataría en este mundo la victoria de uno de los Géminis. Sacrificaste tanto para poder evitarlo. No sólo tus propios sentimientos, sino la vida de tus descendientes más poderosos". Ahí pausó, como si tuviera que encontrar palabras para saber cómo continuar en lo que había de decir. Algo que le había ocultado a esa persona tan especial para ella durante siglos "Pero..." sus ojos se posaron un segundo en el lugar que antes había pertenecido al altar donde habían estado guardadas las katanas durante tanto tiempo "justo después de ese día, un nuevo sueño comenzó a aparecer, cada vez más real y con mayor frecuencia. Sabía que era una visión, y en ésta los Géminis mantenían el Equilibrio, logrando que los Espíritus fueran libres para así iniciar un nuevo orden, el cual sería llevado por los Géminis y su descendencia... pero en mi visión este orden era súbitamente interrumpido por algo..."

El hombre de larga cabellera añil atada en una cola se giró por primera vez para observar a la mujer. Frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba sus palabras _-¿Algo salió mal? No puedo creerlo, esperaba que con haber evitado la muerte de Sakura y conseguir que ella lograra traer al hermano de vuelta sería suficiente. Definitivamente había cosas que no tomé en cuenta, pero sabía que era arriesgado cambiar el destino_-. Su mirada se posó sobre el par de ojos grises que ahora lo veían con un dejo de melancolía. Recordaba la última vez que los había visto, la inmensa tristeza que había sentido al tener que despedirse de ella, al tener que imaginarse siquiera lejos de ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, hacía tanto que ni siquiera sentía su presencia. Había esperado verla en el más allá, cuando ambos hubieran muerto. Pero ella nunca llegó hasta aquel lugar ¿Qué la había retenido aquí? Durante siglos se había formulado esa pregunta una y otra vez. El castigo que se extendía sobre él le impedía amarla en vida, en cualquier vida... pero no en la muerte. Y era por eso que la había esperado con ansiedad y paciencia al mismo tiempo...

...Pero ella nunca llegó.

"... La magia que se necesitaría para hacer surgir el nuevo Equilibrio nacería en los Géminis sin problema alguno, y ésta sería muy distinta a la de los Espíritus. Pero no podría ser pasada a sus descendientes, porque ellos no los tendrían". Continuó Jika su relato, a pesar de que no era del todo ajena a los pensamientos que podían estar cruzando por la mente del mago "Tanto Sakura como Touya estaban destinados a formar su vida con la persona a la que habían entregado todo su ser... y esta persona ya estaría muerta para entonces". Su mirada denotaba cada vez más tristeza "Clow, en mi visión... ¡Ellos no soportaron la culpa que sentían por la muerte de sus personas más amadas! Y..." pasó saliva antes de poder decir lo siguiente: "... su deseo de vivir se extinguió por completo, haciéndolos llevar una vida que no era tal. Ellos estaban muertos en vida, atados a un pasado y sin ver un posible futuro. No volverían a amar a nadie más, y no tendrían jamás una descendencia". Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla "Sé lo que es eso, fue así como me sentí cuando tuvimos que despedirnos. Cuando se pierde el deseo de vivir, el único deseo al que el ser humano puede aspirar es... al de morir". Bajó la mirada, incapaz de contenerla un segundo más, "Discúlpame, Clow... no podía dejar que eso pasara, pero tampoco podía decirte entonces lo que había visto, sabía que te culparías por ello, siendo que era mi culpa. Debí haber pensado en lo que pasaría si cambiabas el destino, así que era mi responsabilidad resolver las cosas..." quiso continuar, pero un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon, y sintió su pequeño cuerpo contra el alto del hechicero.

"Por eso te quedaste aquí después de morir, dejaste una carta en este lugar que resguardaste en espíritu para que yo no pudiera entrar a verla¿no es así?" le habló suavemente, acariciándole la larga cabellera y posando su barbilla sobre la cabeza femenina. "Dios... cargaste tú sola con todo esto".

"Los últimos miembros del clan morirían el día de la batalla, fuera cual fuera el resultado, para dejar que el nuevo orden naciera de los únicos sobrevivientes: los Géminis. Lo único que podía hacer era pedir a esos miembros que su muerte no fuera en vano, y que ofrecieran sus vidas, intercambiándolas por las de aquellos que habían sacrificado la suya por los Géminis" se apretó más contra él "pero por mi culpa los demás miembros del clan que morían no pudieron pasar al otro mundo, quedándose aquí hasta que yo lo hiciera. Así que entre todos resguardamos este lugar para que nadie pudiera entrar sin nuestra aprobación, ni siquiera un espíritu como tú. Perdóname por favor, creí que no lo comprenderías, además no podía decirte que tus esfuerzos no saldrían tan bien como lo habías planeado. Te habrías culpado por ello¿no?" se separó un poco de él para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Él asintió silenciosamente.

"Pero ahora estoy contigo nuevamente. Ya había perdido la esperanza de que sería así. Te amo, Jika, y esto no ha cambiado desde la primera vez que me di cuenta de ello" él le sonreía con aquella amabilidad que siempre había visto en su rostro.

"Yo también te amo, Clow" ella se vio contagiada por aquella sonrisa, sintiendo cómo ella misma se alegraba. Sus ojos brillaron, haciendo que el resto de su faz se viera iluminada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de morir.

Los cantos de los pájaros se continuaban escuchando en el jardín. Clow aguzó su oído como si los escuchara por primera vez; sí, definitivamente ese sonido le encantaba.

**_Un mes después_**

**Cementerio**

Una joven de larga cabellera de un púrpura profundo se encontraba de rodillas ante una hermosa lápida. Parecía meditar algo con suma concentración. Un muchacho permanecía de pie a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro en una muestra de apoyo moral y emocional.

Los vieron enseguida.

Aquella pareja era distinguible desde la entrada del camposanto, donde se encontraba otra que acababa de ingresar al lugar. La mujer, de cabello negro como el ébano, parecía dubitativa, casi temerosa. El hombre, alto y moreno, apretó su mano para darle ánimos. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y continuó caminando.

Eriol se giró al sentir la presencia de las dos personas que se acercaban a ellos. "Han llegado" murmuró con serenidad, atrayendo la atención de la joven que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento. El rostro femenino se iluminó al ver a los recién llegados.

"¡Touya-san, Meiling-san!" exclamó con sólo verlos y se levantó para recibirlos. El hombre saludó cortésmente al inglés y a la joven, mas la china permaneció en silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

"Ohayo, Meiling-san" Tomoyo se acercó a la chica al notar su reacción y la saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

"O-ohayo... Tomoyo-san" contestó por lo bajo la aludida. _-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Ni siquiera puedo mirarla a los ojos-_ sin darse cuenta sus puños comenzaron a apretarse.

La más joven de las dos puso una mano sobre el hombro de la otra, acto que sorprendió a esta última, haciéndola levantar la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas que parecían brillar con vida propia. "Sé lo que debes estar pensando," estas palabras sólo consiguieron que su asombro aumentara aún más "pero créeme que no tienes por qué preocuparte." Diciendo esto, tomó de la mano a la china y la acercó más hasta la tumba, donde quedaron justo frente a la loza en memoria de Sonomi Daidouji.

Eriol miró a Touya y luego señaló un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí. Touya comprendió y dirigiendo una última mirada a la chica que ahora se encontraba de espaldas a él, inhaló profundamente, lanzando luego un suspiro igual de largo. Enseguida se giró y caminó al lado del inglés, dejando a las mujeres solas en el lugar.

Un profundo silencio se adueñó del lugar una vez los pasos de los hombres se habían dejado de escuchar. Tomoyo no dejaba de mirar el nombre de su madre en la piedra. "No era mi verdadera madre, eso ya debes saberlo" por supuesto que lo sabía, no era necesario haberlo dicho, sólo quería recordárselo para poder continuar "y aunque siempre me consideró una hija, también estoy segura de que no hay nada que se pueda comparar con alguien con quien compartes tu sangre, que ha nacido de ti... alguien a quien le has dado la vida" la muchacha sonrió ante la tumba. "Okaa-san, finalmente has traído a este mundo a un ser humano, has dado a luz a una hija".

Un par de ojos escarlata se abrió en toda su extensión al escuchar estas palabras. Meiling se giró para ver de frente el tranquilo rostro de la menor, no podía creer lo que recién había escuchado. Se había pasado todo un mes culpándose por la muerte de la madre de aquella chica, sintiéndose miserable ante la idea de no merecer tal regalo, de haber causado tanto dolor a una muchacha que había perdido a la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo. Cuando supo que ella la había visitado mientras había estado inconsciente en el hospital, pidió a Touya que no la dejara pasar durante el tiempo que le restaba de su estadía en ese lugar. No se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos. Pero en cuanto fue dada de alta recibió aquella llamada de la muchacha, pidiéndole encontrarse en este lugar, pues había cosas que tenían que platicar. Entonces deseó haber permanecido más tiempo en el hospital, incluso maldijo su rápida capacidad de recuperación, maldijo su poder. Todo el día anterior se la había pasado preparándose mentalmente para este encuentro. Creía que estaba lista para cualquier cosa, después de todo se lo merecía.

Pero nunca había esperado esto.

Su mente pareció quedarse en blanco al ver frente a sí aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos que no la culpaban sino que, al contrario, la recibían cálidamente. ¿Cómo lo había logrado¿Cómo podía sonreír tan sinceramente después de sólo un mes¿Y por qué le hablaba de esa manera a la culpable de la muerte de su madre?

Porque no la culpaba en absoluto.

"Estoy segura de que está feliz por haberle dado la vida a una persona como tú, debe sentirse muy orgullosa, y yo también lo estoy". Tomoyo la miraba dulcemente, sin dejar de sonreír "Okaa-san me ha dado una hermana muy bonita, y yo le he prometido ante esta tumba que siempre la querré mucho, tanto como ella lo hubiera hecho".

Ante esto último, Meiling ya no pudo más. Sus brazos rodearon a la blanca joven y la apretaron con fuerza contra sí. En unos segundos sus lágrimas ya humedecían el hombro de la otra, quien le devolvió el abrazo con suma ternura. Pronto el silencio se formó entre las dos, sólo se escuchaban los constantes sollozos de una agitada Meiling; no había necesidad de cruzar más palabras, sólo tenían que sentirse para saber que todo estaría bien. Las dos habían perdido a sus padres, pero ahora ambas encontraban una nueva familia, alguien con quien contar.

Unos minutos después se soltaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Sí, todo estaba dicho. No, no todo, pensó Tomoyo. "Arigatou gozaimasu," su rostro se iluminó divinamente "por haber salvado a mi mejor amiga" Dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Has hecho más por mí de lo que te imaginas".

Meiling intentó decir algo, pero ya hacía tiempo que parecía haber perdido la voz. En cuanto se encontró con esos alegres ojos violetas se había quedado sin habla. Su corazón se oprimía una y otra vez, y diversos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, incesantes. Sentía felicidad y pena al mismo tiempo ¿cómo podía sentir ambas cosas? Era esa chica, cuya templanza y alegría ante la vida eran inigualables. Ojalá pudiera aprender algo de ella, de la única persona que la había llamado hermana en toda su vida, de alguien que se sentía feliz de conocerla a pesar de las circunstancias.

"One-chan" finalmente esto fue lo único que atinó a decir. Y su pecho pareció llenarse de un cálido sentimiento al notar cómo la sonrisa de la otra aumentaba. Sin darse cuenta, en su propio rostro comenzaba a aparecer una similar.

"¡Tomoyo-chaaan!" una voz femenina las distrajo, haciéndolas voltear para ver frente a ellas a una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños que se acercaba agitando una mano en lo alto, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a un joven de melena también castaña y un poco alborotada, que parecía no querer llevar el acelerado paso de la chica, quien más bien lo arrastraba como si disfrutara hacerlo. Tomoyo rió ante la escena, sabía que les encantaba hacer eso, más aún de lo que ella disfrutaba verlo, aunque ambos se rehusaban a admitirlo (en especial Syaoran).

"Konichiwa" saludaron ambos al llegar hasta ellas. Las mujeres devolvieron el saludo, y por la forma en que lo hicieron, los recién llegados supieron que ya habían hablado lo necesario.

Syaoran miró a Meiling, hacía tanto que no veía sonreír así a su prima que creyó que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Después su vista se posó en Tomoyo. Aún se sentía extraño al estar en su presencia. No olvidaba el día en que ésta llegó al hospital a visitarlo. Se había sentido tan miserable, tan poca cosa ante ella. Pero ella hizo todos esos sentimientos a un lado con sólo una sonrisa y un par de palabras. Entonces hablaron larga y tendidamente. Ahora podía decir que era extremadamente feliz por contar con una amiga como ella.

"¿Syaoran-kun?" una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y enseguida se encontró con un par de amatistas que lo miraban interrogantes.

"Ah¿nani?" preguntó éste. Aún se le hacía raro oír su nombre pronunciado por otra persona que no fuera Sakura o alguien de su familia, pero era una sensación muy agradable. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan abierto? No era difícil adivinarlo, sabía perfectamente que había comenzado desde el instante en que vio a Sakura sonreír por primera vez. Esa sonrisa, ese par de esmeraldas brillando como si tuvieran vida propia lo habían invitado a cambiar, a dejar salir esa persona que siempre se había escondido tímidamente ante el mundo exterior. Y finalmente, el ver ante sí la sinceridad con que hablaba aquella joven de ojos violetas lo había terminado de desenmascarar por completo. "Gomen-ne, Tomoyo-chan" dijo un poco apenado por haberse distraído de la plática que habían iniciado las mujeres.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de decir algo hilarante sobre la distracción de su amigo, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz masculina que llegó desde apenas dos metros de ellos "¡Buenos días!" Fujitaka saludaba con una gran sonrisa "Disculpen la tardanza" se rascó la nuca apenado por su retardo.

"Descuida tío" contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Aún le era extraño llamarlo de aquella forma, pero el padre de su amiga insistía en que lo tratara de una manera más familiar, más aún ahora que estaba viviendo en su casa. Aunque en realidad esta conexión era muy lejana. "Bueno, es hora de empezar" la joven llamó a los dos varones que se encontraban charlando bajo el árbol, al igual que a los dos guardianes en sus identidades falsas, quienes habían llegado con Fujitaka y se habían aproximado para saludar primero al joven inglés y al alto moreno (yo diría: alto, sexy, increíblemente guapo, de mirada irresistiblemente profunda, voz tentadoramente aterciopelada, cuerpo esculturalmente atlético y piel perfectamente bronceada... sin mencionar esa actitud que me vuelve loca... ¡Amo a este hombre!).

Todos se reunieron finalmente frente a la tumba de Sonomi y su hermano. Dos hermosas lápidas en medio de un sinnúmero de éstas, todas pertenecientes a la familia Amamia. Las más impresionantes, cuyo aspecto reflejaba la importancia que había tenido la persona, se encontraban resguardadas por diversos personajes mitológicos, todos ellos poseedores de su propia constelación. Incluso se vislumbraba una estatua de Virgo a lo lejos, una que tanto Sakura como su familia conocían muy bien.

"Okaa-san, aquí estamos todos... listos para celebrar tu cumpleaños" Anunció la adolescente con una gran sonrisa ante la sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes, excepto por Eriol, quien ya lo sabía de boca de la propia chica, y Fujitaka, quien no podía olvidar la fecha de cumpleaños de la mujer que durante tanto tiempo le había complicado la vida. Éste dio un paso al frente y se inclinó sobre la tumba al tiempo que introducía una mano en el bolsillo de su saco y sacaba de él una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo, colocándola después ante la tumba.

"Felicidades, Sonomi-san" dijo éste al tiempo que sonreía al imaginarse el rostro que la mujer solía poner cada vez que le hacía un presente con el mismo motivo. Ella nunca había admitido que le gustaban sus regalos, pero él siempre lograba vislumbrar un pequeño brillo de alegría en los ojos violeta que la elegante dama trataba de esconder de su vista.

"Tomoyo... ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de tu mamá?" Sakura se animó a preguntar finalmente, como si temiera que todo eso se tratara de una extraña broma planeada por su padre y su mejor amiga, aunque dicha suposición no tenía sentido en absoluto. La aludida simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya no hay nadie en este mundo que festeje su cumpleaños... toda su familia ha muerto. Pero estoy segura de que a ella le hubiera encantado que todos ustedes estuvieran allí." Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, sin desaparecer del todo, al tiempo que miraba a los allí presentes "Porque ella sabe cuán importantes son todos para mí". Su mirada era dulce, y Sakura no pudo evitar otra cosa que abrazarla, acto que imitaron los demás, incluyendo Yukito, quien le dirigió unas cálidas palabras, y Nakuru, de quien tuvieron que tirar para obligarla a soltar a la joven. Por unos instantes fue Tomoyo quien sintió como si fuera su cumpleaños, y no el de su madre.

Finalmente se acercó Fujitaka y la abrazó con cariño, pero al separarse de ella la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos con ternura, y sonriendo amablemente le dijo: "Éste es el mejor regalo que le puedes haber dado a tu madre..." y al observar cómo una delgada ceja comenzaba a arquearse con curiosidad, continuó "tu sonrisa. Estoy seguro que no hay nada que la pueda alegrar tanto como verte sonreír. Por fin has vuelto a ser la joven que conocí cuando visitabas a Sakura a la casa. Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti, más aún de lo que yo lo estoy, porque para mí también eres como una hija".

No fue necesario que continuara, no después de que unas pequeñas gotas salinas se formaran en los ojos de la muchacha y rodaran tímidamente por sus mejillas. Él la apretó contra sí en un abrazo paternal... o al menos fue así como lo sintió ella, pues era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera su madre la abrazaba de esa forma. Seguro así era como se sentía abrazar a un padre, ya que ella nunca tuvo uno. –_Sak-chan es muy afortunada de tener un papá así_- pensó. Entonces sintió la mano del hombre palmearle suavemente la cabeza para reconfortarla y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro femenino _–No... no sólo Saku-chan... YO soy muy afortunada también_- se apretó más a él y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

El hombre sintió esto y sonrió, recordando las palabras que alguna vez le dijera la madre de la blanca joven.

_"Fujitaka, pronto tendré que irme. Por favor, cuida de Tomoyo, no permitas que mi hija se quede sola. Tú eres un buen padre y estoy segura de que no puedo dejarla en mejores manos que las tuyas... Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, pero... ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?"_

No tenías por qué pedírmelo, Sonomi. Soy yo quien te agradezco el haberme confiado tu más preciado tesoro. Tu hija es una gran persona y refleja perfectamente tu verdadero carácter... espero que me permita ser como un padre para ella-. Se separó de ella y vio cómo su rostro se iluminaba al verlo.

"Gracias, tío" dijo ésta con toda sencillez. Eriol se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ella se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos "Y a ti también, Eriol. Has hecho más por mí de lo que imaginas. De no haber contado contigo y con la familia de Sakura, no me hubiera podido recuperar... estoy segura que eso sólo hubiera puesto a mamá triste, y lo que yo quiero es que descanse en paz, después de todo se lo merece."

Syaoran mantenía a Sakura ceñida por la cintura con una mano mientras ambos observaban lo que ocurría en silencio. La castaña se notaba radiante, y el ambarino pensó que nada le sentaba mejor a esa chica que esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto lo turbaban. Pero por un momento su mirada se desvió a otro lugar, y una idea pareció cruzar su mente. "Ya que estamos aquí," le dijo a la joven a su lado "¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una pequeña visita a tu madre? Su tumba es muy hermosa, pero solitaria... estoy seguro que le vendría bien un poco de compañía". No le pasó inadvertida la fugaz sorpresa que se pudo apreciar en su cara por unos instantes.

"¿A... ma-má?" balbuceó tropezadamente la muchacha. El chino solamente asintió. Los demás que habían escuchado la propuesta la apoyaron de inmediato. A Sakura no le quedó otra cosa que aceptar, pues su padre parecía alegre con la idea e incluso ya se dirigía a la lápida adornada con la escultura de rasgos femeninos.

Todos caminaron hasta llegar al lugar, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, deteniéndose ante una bella tumba, la que a Sakura siempre le había parecido la más hermosa de todas. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, algunos observando a la mujer ataviada con ropas griegas, tallada en el más puro mármol; otros mirando a la lápida y la inscripción que en ésta había:

_"Nadeshiko Kinomoto, madre y esposa amada. Trajiste alegría al mundo de todos aquellos que te conocimos"_

Tomoyo la contempló por un rato, y ya que ninguno de los otros parecía inmutarse ante algo en lo que reparó desde un inicio, pensó que quizás no lo habían notado, así que se decidió a preguntarle a su amiga: "Sak-chan..." sus amatistas no se apartaban de la inscripción, así que no notó cómo la aludida apretaba los ojos al escuchar su nombre "Si tu mamá era un miembro de la familia Amamia y el apellido de tu padre es Souji... ¿entonces por qué aquí aparece el apellido Kinomoto?". De inmediato todos se giraron para verla. Tomoyo pensó entonces que seguramente había cometido una indiscreción al preguntar algo así –_Ay no, lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de abrir la boca_- se reprendió enseguida.

"Es porque mi verdadero apellido es Kinomoto" confesó Fujitaka con tranquilidad, como si se tratara de una simple pregunta de rutina. Tomoyo se sorprendió ante lo declarado.

Sakura bajó la cabeza –_Mi apellido verdadero... algo que no le había dicho a Syaoran. Prometí no hacerlo, pero estoy segura que se sentirá decepcionado... le he mentido sobre mi pasado, sobre la verdadera razón por la que estuve en Inglaterra. Pensará que yo... que no confío en él-_ apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Súbitamente, la chica de cabellos purpúreos pareció notar algo: su rostro era el único de los allí presentes que se encontraba marcado por la sorpresa -¿Qué ocurre?- se preguntó a sí misma al tiempo que registraba esto en su cerebro y observaba la extraña reacción que había tenido la castaña. "¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?" se animó a preguntar finalmente.

Sakura levantó la cara ante lo dicho por su amiga. Sus esmeraldas recorrieron el lugar, reparando en cada uno de los rostros, todos estaban totalmente tranquilos, ni siquiera parecían haberse inmutado en lo más mínimo, exceptuando a la que recién había hablado. Su mirada se posó finalmente sobre el ambarino a su lado, quien le respondió con una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que asentía, acción que repitieron los demás. "Pero... ¿cómo...?" esta vez era ella quien se veía inmersa en un mar de dudas. Le estaba claro que Yukito y Nakuru lo supieran de anticipo, al igual que Eriol, pues según le había contado, fue Jika quien le dijo todo. Pero... ¿Meiling y Syaoran?

"Cuando nos hicimos uno sólo," Sakura sabía que el chino solía referirse así a la noche en que hicieron el amor, más aún si su padre estaba presente, "comencé a tener muchas visiones de ti, Sakura. Sobre tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro, eso ya lo sabes." Ella asintió, aunque no era necesario hacerlo "Pues bien, así pude saber muchas cosas que desconocía de ti, y la razón por la que habías tenido que escondérmelas. Lo mismo pasó con Meiling¿no es así, prima?" y se volteó para ver a la aludida, quien asintió al tiempo que se apretaba más al cuerpo de Touya, cuyo brazo le rodeaba ambos hombros.

"Sólo que yo, a diferencia de Syaoran, lo descubrí antes..." y le dirigió una mirada al trigueño que hizo que éste se ruboriza ligeramente "y, por ende, tuve más tiempo para discutirlo con Touya antes de que todo esto pasara".

Sakura asintió en entendimiento, mas al fondo una cara de confusión seguía dibujándose, y Eriol lo notó, acercándose desde atrás a una chica de cabellos purpúreos que no cesaba de pasar sus ojos entre los que hablaban. Al llegar justo a su espalda se inclinó un poco sobre el hombro de la chica para llevar sus labios casi hasta su oreja, aspirando su aroma un momento antes de hablarle quedamente: "No te preocupes, Sakura te lo dirá todo en otro momento y con más calma. Por lo pronto piensa que si no lo hizo antes fue porque simplemente no podía, y no porque no confiara en ti".

Tomoyo se sobresaltó al sentir el aliento del joven acariciar su oído y escuchar esa suave voz tan cerca sin previo aviso. Una exclamación ahogada y el pequeño brinco que ésta dio hicieron al inglés arquear los labios de contento. Ella se giró para verlo. Inconscientemente tenía una mano en el pecho en un intento por calmar los fuertes golpes que su corazón daba contra su pecho. "¡Eriol, me asustaste¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos aún por la sorpresa, aunque su expresión se veía ahora suavizada por una sonrisa que comenzaba a asomarse sin que ella pudiera evitarlo del todo.

La castaña observó a la pareja con placer. Sus esmeraldas registraron nuevamente el lugar: Tomoyo y Eriol ahora reían animadamente; Touya parecía no haber podido responder a una broma que Meiling le había hecho (siendo que él detesta quedarse sin palabras) y para evitar la consecuente burla de la china había preferido sellar sus labios con los de él; Yukito y Nakuru se introducían ahora en una extraña charla sobre pasteles, haciendo que sus rostros se tornaran más fascinados con cada palabra, tan distintos de sus verdaderas identidades, aunque a los cuatro los quería igual; Fujitaka miraba la tumba de Nadeshiko, parecía como si se hubiera unido a ella en una plática confidente y silenciosa; y Syaoran...

"¿Qué ocurre?" vino la pregunta del ambarino que ahora la ceñía por la cintura y la miraba de frente, abarcando su campo de visión.

Sakura se limitó a sonreírse y a darle una única contestación "Nada", y ante el desconcierto del muchacho, se apretó a él y dirigió una última mirada a su padre, después a la exquisitamente laborada estatua de Virgo –_Descuida, okaa-san... todo estará bien_-.

FIN

* * *

_Uy¿qué les pareció? Esto se ha acabado, pero si les quedaron dudas (cualquiera que sea), no olviden hacérmelas llegar pues, como ya les he dicho, va a haber un epílogo... bueno, si es que lo puedo llamar así. Más bien va a ser un POV, pero no les puedo decir de quién._

_A que no se esperaban que Li pudiera revivir. Pero aún así éste no es un final enteramente feliz (ningún final en el que se tenga que morir algún ser querido es feliz), porque no soy muy fan de los finales TOTALMENTE felices (a menos que sean REALMENTE buenos), es que soy una gran admiradora de las geniales CLAMP, y una de las cosas que más me gustan de ellas son sus finales. _

_Comprendo que a veces escribo palabras que probablemente algunos no entiendan (me encanta todo lo que es poco común, es por eso que disfruto usándolas¿recuerdan 'ósculo'? jaja), aunque suelo pasar ese hecho por alto. En esta ocasión hubo una que me llamó especialmente atención:  
Hado: Recuerdan lo que le dice Sonomi a Tomoyo?_ "vive sin temor del Hado"? Bien, pues "Hado" no es un hombresillo con alas que vive en un bosque encantado y que cumple deseos con una barita mágica al ritmo de una canción de Disney. La palabra quiere decir simple y sencillamente, "destino". ¡Wow! a que no se lo imaginaron. Si con esto he conseguido ampliar un poco el vocabulario de alguno de ustedes... sería extremadamente gratificante -¿Qué te crees, maestra de español¡Tontísima!- ¡Cállese!

_Ah! Ya hice mi examen de admisión, esa cosa para la que "tanto" me preparé. ¡Me fue excelentemente bien! -sí, claro, ahora dices eso, ya veremos para el 29 de julio-. ¿Y en la escuela? Al final terminé haciendo sólo un exámen, el deFormación(que nadie podía exentar, estúpida materia inútil)... no tengo ningún problema con las demás asignaturas, pero con formación... creo que me voy a ir a extra! -Ah, si serás-. De acuerdo, dejemos de hablar de estas cosas que a nadie importan y pasemos a agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews -que no se hicieron esperar¿ves lo que pasa cuando matas a uno de sus personajes favoritos?-, jeje._

_**Ivonne-** Muchísimas gracias por tu cumplido, es realmente satisfactorio saber que te agrada la trama de esta historia (pues es lo principal, digo¿Qué es una historia sin una buena trama?). Además me halaga que te des tiempo de leerla entre tantas cosas de la escuela (créeme, he hecho lo mismo, pero sólo con historias que realmente me gustan) así que te lo agradezco muchísimo._

_**Rosazul**- Oye, tengo una duda... ¿por quéRosazul? Bueno, espero que me la puedas aclarar. Bien, continuando:vaya, pues tu review sí que me hizo... reír. No me malinterpretes, es sólo que me encantó la manera en la que me felicitas por mi 'excelente' trabajo (aún me sonrojo cuando alguien me lo hace ver de esa manera... muchas gracias), y después cambias el tópico para reclamarme por ser tan malvada, jaja. Pero como vez, no tengo tan mal corazóny apuesto a que las cosas han salido mejor de lo que imaginabas (¿o no?). Por cierto, me impresiona saber que leíste toda la historia en ¡3 días! Eso me hace sentir como no tienes idea, realmente me siento feliz de poder hacer algo así, quiero decir, para que lo hayas logrado tuviste que habértela pasado realmente pegada al monitor (tal como lo dices) y yo sólo hago eso con historias que en verdad captan mi atención. ¡Te agradezco tanto ese enorme gesto! Pero por favor, haz tus trabajos, luego seré yo quien se sienta culpable si sacas malas notas en la escuela -no seas mentirosa, nunca le haces caso a tu conciencia-, hum, bueno... mejor haz lo que te sientas con ganas de hacer, jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado de Géminis, y te invito a leer mis próximos fics._

_**Serenity-princess- **Bueno, pues como vez no estaba muerta... aunque tampoco de parranda, jeje.Y supongo que te diste perfecta cuenta de que Syaoran no murió... bueno, sí lo hizo, pero ¿no te sientes bien de que haya vuelto a la vida? -pero fue a cambio de la del tío de Tomoyo... sigues siendo cruel, Isis- Un momento, no sólo era el tío de Tomoyo, sino también el de Sakura, es decir, el hermano de su madre -más cruel aún-, jajaja, cómo se enredaron las cosas¿no?. Qué bueno que se te haya hecho "Fabuloso" -te encantó esta palabra¿cierto?- sí, me encantó la palabra¿algún problema?. Volviendo, qué bien que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, a pesar de lo terrible de la situación. Y te informo que puedes desaparecer ese vestido negro! jaja._

_**Pantera- **No te preocupes, tú lee las cosas a tu ritmo, que no se van, jeje. Me alegra que te haya ido tan bien en la escuela¿A poco no se siente de lujo tener algo de tiempo libre finalmente? Excelente. Gracias por haber seguido este fic desde casi sus inicios (creo que tu primer review lo recibí en el capítulo 4 o 5, si mal no recuerdo). Me hace sentir muy contenta contar con lectoras como tú._

_**Ceci- **En primer lugar: Wow! pues qué corazonada tan más certera! No sé cómo pudiste leer el capítulo después de estar tan cansada como dices, generalmente cuando termino un trabajo no tengo ganas de saber de nada más... pero el hecho de que lo hayas hecho me hace pensar cuánto te gusta esta historia -Quizás lo malinterpretas, al igual que sueles hacerlo con muchas cosas, yo que tú no me hacía tantas ilusiones, Isis- . Comprendo que hayas pensado en matarme, jajaja quizás yo pensaría igual... aunque eres un tanto impulsiva, qué bueno que no estaba cerca en ese momento! jaja. No sé muy bien por qué cada día estás más enamorada de Syaoran... o de qué Syaoran. ¿de éste o del pequeño que sale en CCS?... porque si es del mío... ¡Arigatou gozaimasu! porque ésa era mi intención -una de tantas... una de tantas-.  
Y, señorita, debo decir que usted me ha subestimado... yo que esperaba más de usted¡no confiar plenamente en que puedo arreglar las cosas! -ni yo lo haría, la verdad, con eso de que te encanta hacer sufrir a la gente, bien podías haberlos dejado así ¿o no? La verdad es que eres cruel- , jeje. Bueno... yo... este... Ay, D...! Ah, cambiando de tema -qué conveniente, no?-, tienes razón, a los más sensibles les tocan los desafíos más difíciles, pero yo sí confío en que las cosas siempre se pueden solucionar siendo uno mismo, pues cuando no lo hacemos es cuando surgen las verdaderas dificultades. ¡Y sí, a mí también me encantó la parte en que Eriol se lanza al vacío por Tomoyo! Qué envidia de esa chica -en eso estoy muy de acuerdo contigo-, Eriol es un amor... se me hizo tan tierno cuando le estaba dando de su energía a Sonomi para que pudiera despedirse de Tomoyo antes de morir... ¡ay, yo casi lloraba en esa escena! Adoro a este muchacho.  
Lo de la escena de Sonomi con Hato (alias Don Fulano, jaja), pues como verás, no era nada subido de tono... aunque supuse que más de alguno podría entenderlo de esa manera, pero debo decir que no era mi intención.  
Respecto a lo del sujeto con el puñal en el ojo... tienes razón, creo que no quería saber eso, jeje. Muchísimas gracias, cuídate mucho._

_**Naoko Andre- **Quizás fue muy duro ver a los hermanos peleando, pero... era la parte esencial de la historia, así que no podía evitarlo. Espero te haya agradado como solucioné todo (incluyendo lo de Syaoran y Meiling... aunque a un precio muy alto, como dijo Eriol). Gracias por todo._

_**Megumi-chan- ¿**súper-ultra-mega-genial-fic? Vaya si me ruboricé con esas palabras! Y no hay nada que debas agradecerme, pues yo disfruto haciendo este fic como no tienes idea, pero el saber que haya gente que lo lea y lo disfrute igual es lo que me hace sentir de lujo, es por eso que no me canso de agradecerles esto, porque no saben lo que hacen por mí. Sé cuán triste puede poner a cualquiera saber la muerte de alguien como Syaoran, pero deseo con todo mi ser que te haya gustado este capítulo final._

_Ah, respecto a los fics de los que les había hablado, ya están en proceso los primeros capítulos (estoy haciendo ambos al mismo tiempo, es muy extraño), y uno de ellos lleva por nombre tentativo "Moonlight Sonata", es el que se refiere a una historia entre Yue y Sakura, llevando el hilo de CCS, unos años después. Al otro (T&T) aún no le tengo un nombre, pero me está gustando bastante... sólo que algunos pensarán que me he ensañado con un personaje, ya sabrán de quién hablo. Espero que los sigan próximamente, pues nada me haría más feliz que eso, aunque sé que quizás a muchos no les guste, pues su pareja favorita es sin duda S&S (aunque ésta también saldrá en el de T&T, así que quizás siempre sí les guste, mas no a quienes les agrada un E&T)._

**_¡Gracias a todosaquellos que siguieronesta historia, mi primer fanfic!_**


	17. Epílogo

_Konichiwa! Long time no see! Bueno, no tanto, sólo dos semanas. Esta vez he llegado para dejar lo último que concierne a este Fanfic: el Epílogo. No tengo muchos comentarios al respecto, sólo que éste se trata de un punto de vista (POV, por sus siglas en inglés) de un personaje muy importante para el fic, pero que no tuvo mucha participación dentro del mismo sino hasta el final (Creo que ya saben a quién me refiero). A través de él podremos ver todo lo que ocurrió con él y que no vimos, además de por qué se dieron las cosas así y una que otra explicación a ciertas dudas que aún mantienen algunos (en especial la buena amiga Ceci... jaja)._**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto, aunque debo decir que tuve que olvidarme de mi verdadero apellido en el momento que éste fue desplazado por el de Souji, cuando yo tenía 13 años... poco después de que murió mi madre y nos mudáramos mi padre, Fujitaka, mi hermana, Sakura, y yo a Inglaterra; donde vivimos por más de diez años.

Siempre he tenido la habilidad de ver los espíritus de aquellos que han muerto pero siguen en este mundo. Y desde que mamá murió me di cuenta de que ella había pasado a ser uno de ellos. Siempre me pregunté por qué no se iba, por qué no descansaba en paz, mas ella nunca me respondía cuando le planteaba mis dudas.

Tenía que descubrirlo por mí mismo.

Y así ocurrió, cuando volvimos a Japón... cuando _ese_ evento de mi vida aconteció.

Todo comenzó desde el momento en que llegamos, esa noche tuve un sueño que ya creía olvidado; ya había pasado al menos un año desde la última vez que me había sucedido. En él, me encontraba en la explanada de un templo que conocía bien, era el templo Tsukimine; era de noche, con una densa oscuridad cubriendo todo a mi alrededor; pero aún así, podía distinguir una figura alada postrada en lo alto del templo mayor, sus alas eran similares a las de una negra mariposa de gran tamaño, aunque, a diferencia del insecto, las membranas de aquella 'persona' se notaban sumamente sólidas. Pero había algo más a lo lejos; en la explanada, un ser humano... una mujer de ojos verdes me miraba con dolor. No podía saber quién era debido a la distancia, sólo podía ver sus brillantes esmeraldas contemplándome. Entonces, una extraña sensación en mi mano me hacía bajar la vista para ver lo que podía ser, era humedad lo que sentía, pero ésta era provocada por un líquido espeso y de color oscuro; pude saber lo que era a pesar de que su color real no se distinguía en la penumbra: sangre, sangre que manchaba mis manos, que parecía brotar de ellas.

Al día siguiente tomé la decisión de averiguar a toda costa lo que eso quería decir, pues cada vez el sueño --que yo calificaría de pesadilla-- aparecía cargado de más detalles. Unas horas más tarde aún me encontraba meditando al respecto, mas mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre en la puerta, fui yo quien atendió la 'visita'.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, la agencia me envió para ejercer como mayordomo" Saludó él cortésmente, era un joven de aproximadamente mi edad y con cabellos castaños ligeramente cenizos. No pude dejar de notar la gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía sincera.

Pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención...

Al instante percibí en él una extraña presencia, como si no fuera él la única persona que habitaba ese cuerpo... eran dos seres, y el que permanecía físicamente oculto ante mis ojos daba la impresión de ser sumamente poderoso.

Debió notar la sorpresa que había en mis ojos, pues de inmediato se llevó un dedo a los labios y, sin dejar de sonreír, me dijo "Shh, es un secreto. Sé que puedes ver cosas que los demás no".

Mi padre lo contrató de inmediato, en verdad parecía una buena persona, pero yo no confiaba en él. Durante dos días estuve meditando al respecto. ¿Quién era él, o el sujeto que se escondía en su interior¿A qué había venido en realidad¿Cómo sabía de mi poder? Eran preguntas que venían a mí constantemente, más aún cuando me topaba con él. No había nada en él que me causara temor, no era eso lo que me inspiraba, pero sí me desagradaba y bastante, aunque nunca dejaba de ser amable conmigo. Así que conseguí un empleo lo más rápido que pude para tener una excusa para estar fuera de casa.

A los dos días de su llegada me encontré con él cuando entraba a la cocina. Él estaba fregando la losa del desayuno, prácticamente de espaldas a mí. Aún así sentí quehabía notado mi presencia, por más silenciosa que ésta haya sido. De repente pude ver cómo tomaba un poco de agua entre sus manos, e incluso creídistinguir que ésta se movía de una manera extraña "El agua es uno de los elementos más impredecibles". No comprendí lo que quiso decir, pero en efecto, sabía que estaba allí "Hoy habrá un festival en el templo Tsukimine, supongo que su hermana asistirá, suelen ser muy divertidos." Decidí ignorarlo y marcharme a la sala, pero antes de cruzar nuevamente la puerta, su voz me detuvo "En ese templo hay unos lagos hermosos".

Me giré para encararlo ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? pero él continuó lavando impávido ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía a sus espaldas, a pesar de que no ignoraba lo que yo hacía. Decidí ir yo también al evento.

En el lugar pude sentir una gran presencia, algo que jamás había imaginado, seguida de otra aún más poderosa. Inmediatamente me dirigí al sitio en donde éstas se hacían más fuertes, era uno de los lagos. Cuando finalmente llegué a unos arbustos junto al lago, todo parecía haber acabado y ambas presencias habían desaparecido por completo. Fue allí donde la vi.

Rodeada de dos tipos que parecían ser sus compañeros de escuela, se encontraba mi hermana, desmayada. A su lado había otra chica en las mismas condiciones y, por si fuera poco, empapada. El agua estaba turbia, como si recién volviera a su estado de reposo original después de un agitado movimiento. ¿Acaso esos dos sujetos habían lastimado a mi hermana y a la otra joven? Apreté los puños, listo para salir de los arbustos y lanzarme sobre ellos, mas algo me obligó a detenerme.

_"El agua es uno de los elementos más impredecibles (...) En ese templo hay unos lagos hermosos"._

No habían sido ellos. Además me di cuenta de cómo los muchachos parecían preocupados por el estado de mi hermana y su amiga. Incluso las sostenían en brazos, aunque debo admitir que al ver cómo el castaño miraba a mi hermana, pude sentir una furia elevándose en mi interior. Algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que algún día él se la llevaría de mi lado.

Lo que ese algo no me dijo fue que iba a ser yo quien se apartaría de ella muy pronto.

Al día siguiente mis ánimos no habían mejorado mucho, aunado a que era mi primer día de trabajo y ya se me hacía tarde. Por lo menos no tendría que tener a ese mayordomo alrededor; cada vez que lo veía me saltaban más y más dudas a la mente. Salí de la casa tan distraído por eso y por la libertad que se había tomado mi hermana de dormir en casa de su amiga que, al próximo segundo que tuve conciencia de mí, ya me encontraba en el suelo, escuchando las disculpas de una joven en las mismas condiciones que yo. Inmediatamente noté algo diferente en ella: era simplemente hermosa. Su nombre era Meiling, parecía una persona realmente entusiasta, y de un momento a otro sentí un deseo por verla otra vez, fue por eso que me sorprendió bastante cuando comentó que nos veríamos seguido.

Para aumentar mi sorpresa, me la encontré más tarde en el trabajo, ella había ido a visitarme, pues trabajaba a sólo 2 locales de donde yo laboraba. Estuvimos platicando durante algunos minutos, sólo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que en verdad me agradaba su compañía y para que mi jefe no me despidiera en mi primer día. Después ella se despidió, y me hizo prometerle que continuaríamos nuestra charla en otra ocasión.

Pero algo más nos obligó a encontrarnos ese mismo día, y digo nos obligó, porque no fue planeado en absoluto... al menos no por nosotros. Primero fue una extraña presencia que me hizo detenerme en mis labores, después un temblor inusual me hizo salir de la tienda ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros, que enseguida cayeron dormidos para mi total asombro.

"No te preocupes por las demás personas, ellas no sabrán que pasó" escuché una voz a unos metros de mí, era ella. "Pero tendrás que apurarte si quieres detenerlo, pues no todos en esta plaza han quedado dormidos, y me temo que dos de ellos se dirigen para acá" por un momento pensé en preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, y si era ella la causante de que todos (bueno, casi todos) en el lugar estuvieran en el piso, probablemente soñando. Pero algo más en mi interior parecía surgir, aún por encima de la curiosidad que sentía. Era una imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, tal y como ella me lo pedía.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. La tierra se abrió con otro estremecimiento, y ante esta situación pronto me vi diciendo palabras que a mis oídos sonaban extrañas, pero que por alguna razón conocía muy bien. Un báculo negro apareció entonces ante mí, y con otra frase --un conjuro, según lo sentí--, un ser de apariencia etérea apareció ante mí. Lo conocía y al mismo tiempo jamás en mi vida lo había visto, aún así lo sellé en el interior de mi bastón con sólo unas palabras más, él pareció no resistirse mucho.

Entonces me sentí sumamente débil, y el báculo en mi mano desapareció. Todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a nublarse, sólo pude ver cómo Meiling llegaba hasta mí y me sostenía entre sus brazos, ayudándome a no caer, cosa que por un segundo pareció inevitable.

"Alguien se acerca" me dijo al oído "Es hora de irnos de aquí"

"Sí" fue lo único que alcancé a responderle y, de un salto, nos sacó de ahí, llevándonos a la planta alta, donde me dejó reposar finalmente. Lo único que pude pensar antes de que todo se desvaneciera a mi alrededor, fue que esa mujer era increíble, y no sólo físicamente --tanto en belleza como en fuerza y agilidad--, sino mentalmente; me pasmó la serenidad con la que lidió con aquella situación.

Ese día platicamos largamente. Ella me contó sobre sus padres, que habían sido asesinados cuando apenas entraba en la adolescencia, me habló de cómo su tía la había acogido en su casa, donde había entrenado artes marciales al lado de su primo, a quien apreciaba mucho. También en ese lugar había aprendido a desarrollar su poder, el cual poseía por ser miembro del clan Li... uno muy poderoso, según me contó. Era tan sincera, tan abierta, aunque algo me dijo enseguida que no con cualquiera se mostraba así, a pesar de que yo en realidad era un completo desconocido. Le pregunté por qué me contaba todas esas cosas, y me respondió, claro que me respondió.

"Porque me gusta tu mirada" y acompañó su sencilla contestación con una sonrisa... una dulce sonrisa, pensé.

Inmediatamente pude sentir cómo la sangre se agolpaba en todo mi rostro ante tal comentario. Cuando llegó mi turno, me vi a mí mismo hablándole de cosas que jamás había confiado a nadie: de esos extraños sueños que tanto me agobiaban; de la muerte de mi madre y cómo habíamos huido mi padre, mi hermana y yo a Inglaterra; le hablé también de mi poder, de cómo podía ver cosas que otros no; incluso estuve a punto de decirle sobre el cambio de apellido que habíamos tenido en el extranjero. Ella escuchó atentamente cada palabra. Y cuando acabé, al observar la confusión que me albergaba, me hizo un comentario que yo mismo había escuchado dentro de mi cabeza, mas nunca le había hecho caso:

"¿Por qué no hablas con tu padre? Estoy segura de que él sabe algo al respecto, pero quizás no te ha dicho nada porque esperaba a que descubrieras por ti mismo lo que puedes hacer..." dijo al tiempo que se acercaba más a mí con una gran sonrisa, como si me quisiera dar ánimos para hacerlo. Pero enseguida agregó, bajando un poco el rostro sonrojado como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que le abochornaba "bueno, es sólo una idea que me llegó de repente", sus palabras estaban cargadas de un aire agradablemente ingenuo e infantil, su expresión parecía tan inocente... tan divertida.

Reí ante esto, no supe por qué, pero en un instante ya me encontraba riendo, y ella hacía lo mismo a mi lado. Me detuve un momento, escuchándola soltar la carcajada alegremente... me gustó cómo se oía, en verdad me encantó ese sonido, por un momento me sentí afortunado de poderlo escuchar. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar qué era lo que me estaba ocurriendo, decidí dejar eso para después, por lo pronto disfrutaría ese momento cuanto pudiera.

Tomé su consejo; en cuanto llegué a casa hablé con papá. Él me contó sobre la promesa que le había hecho a mamá de llevarnos lejos, porque la familia de ella nos buscaría para entrenarnos... nos separaría a Sakura y a mí. Me lo dijo todo: que ella y yo éramos los herederos del poder de la constelación de Géminis, a través de su estrella principal: Póllux; y que, como Géminis, tendríamos que enfrentarnos, sin importar lo que hiciera para evitarlo. Para eso habíamos vuelto a Tokio, porque el tiempo se acercaba. Vi cómo se hundía en la zozobra, cómo su rostro se transformaba a cada palabra, tan demacrado por el sólo hecho de recordar, de tener que contar lo que por tantos años había callado. Y mientras esto ocurría yo sólo pensaba que jamás lo había visto así, que no podía soportar más esa visión, así como tampoco podría soportar el hacerle daño a Sakura. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto... tenía que alejarme de ella, aunque la razón me decía que no podría huir por mucho tiempo, que al final no serviría de nada.

Al día siguiente me marché, Meiling me acompañó sin siquiera darme una oportunidad para intentar detenerla, estaba decidida a hacerlo. Aunque tampoco logré hacer trabajar mucho a mi cerebro después de haber sentido sus labios contra los míos, de haberme posesionado de su pequeña boca... después de rendirme ante la idea de que ella definitivamente era diferente, en más aspectos de los que había imaginado hasta el momento. Al final también me convenció de que fuéramos a su casa en el campo, a ocho horas de Tomoeda en autobús.

Pero, después de despedirme de papá y antes de salir de la casa, me encontré con ese sujeto en el pasillo, aún enfundado en su uniforme de mayordomo. Me miró con afabilidad, esa sonrisa parecía nunca abandonar su cara. "Tu hermana se sorprenderá cuando vuelvas, pero entonces ya no serás el mismo. Mientras tanto, yo cuidaré de ella, te lo prometo" Justo en ese momento, pude ver un brillo plateado en sus ojos, ahora grises, me encontré frente a frente con su verdadera mirada, que se desvaneció nuevamente en unos segundos, devolviéndole su color miel anterior.

No pensaba volver, a pesar de la seguridad con que me lo decía, haría todo lo posible para evitar que eso ocurriera. "No permitas que le pase nada" No confiaba en él en muchos sentidos, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que él haría cualquier cosa por mi hermana, incluso daría su vida por protegerla si fuera necesario. Él asintió y, sin intercambiar una palabra más, continué mi paso hacia la puerta, tomé la maleta que había dejado a la entrada y crucé el umbral.

El lugar al que llegamos era sencillo y magnífico a la vez. Una casa de campo rodeada por un vasto terreno bañado en verde, con hermosas flores silvestres que formaban delicados puntos de colores distribuidos al descuido. Diversos árboles brindaban su sombra en intervalos irregulares, pero el más imponente de ellos era, sin duda alguna, un colosal sauce cuyas hojas colgantes ondeaban siempre con armonía, como siguiendo una hermosa melodía que el viento susurraba entre sus ramas.

A ella le dolía estar ahí, recordar el lugar que había servido como escenario para el asesinato de sus padres. Y ahora volvía a enfrentarse con los demonios de su pasado por mi culpa. Cierto, en primera instancia fue ella quien propuso que fuéramos allí, pero lo hizo porque en realidad no teníamos otro lugar, mi idea original había sido quedarnos en un hotel durante un tiempo, mientras conseguía un departamento para vivir... aunque ni siquiera había planeado a qué lugar de Japón me iría --pues mudarme al extranjero estaba más allá de mi disposición económica por el momento--. Fue así como habíamos terminado en aquel lugar, tan hermoso y terrible a la vez, cada cual durmiendo en una recámara distinta... no me sentía capaz de intentar algo con ella sin antes asentar al menos un poco la camada de emociones que me azoraba. Necesitaba tener la cabeza de nuevo en mi lugar antes de atreverme a dar un paso en cualquier dirección.

Durante toda la primera semana no dejé de lamentarme por lo que le ocurría a Meiling; todas las noches la escuchaba bajar a la cocina, donde se quedaba por horas antes de volver a su cuarto. Cuando le pregunté la razón, me contestó que siempre se despertaba en mitad de la noche después de soñar con sus padres, con el día en que ellos murieron, con su asesinato... todas las noches la misma pesadilla.

No podía evitar culparme por ello, eso aunado a la culpa interior que sentía por hacer sufrir a mi padre de ese modo, prácticamente 'forzándolo' con esto a encubrirme --por mi causa le estaba mintiendo a Sakura, y eso debía estar matándolo por dentro--... además estaba mi hermana, de quien ni siquiera me había despedido --qué cobardía--. Meiling intentaba animarme, y en ocasiones lo lograba, pues ciertamente no podía evitar sonreír cuando la veía, cuando rodeaba mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos y me miraba a los ojos, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Hubiera querido creerle cada vez que lo hacía, pero lamentablemente no siempre era así. Pensaba que no todo estaría bien, y que al final todo terminaría siendo mi culpa.

En menos de una semana se llegó el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Sería el primer cumpleaños que pasara sin que yo estuviera a su lado, ni siquiera había llamado... ni debía hacerlo. Ese día casi podía escuchar la voz de mi hermana llamándome.

Casi.

Me sentía totalmente miserable, ni siquiera la suave voz de Meiling hablándome al oído para tranquilizarme me bastaba. Me hundí en mi propia pena, como si con ello fuera a solucionar en algo la situación. Al final, sólo una pregunta venía a mi mente: "¿Qué he hecho?".

Sólo eso bastó para que al instante perdiera conciencia de mí mismo. Todo se desvaneció como si hubiera sido consumido por una densa nube de niebla blanca. De repente ya no podía ver nada, aunque algunos sonidos distantes y sumamente confusos alcanzaban a llegar hasta mis oídos.

"¡Touya?"

No podía saber a quién pertenecía esa voz, aunque me resultaba familiar. Ni siquiera podía descifrar el significado de esa palabra, menos aún de las que le siguieron.

"¿Qué ocurre, Touya¡Touya¿Qué te pasa? Responde, por favor¡mírame!.."

Cada vez los sonidos eran más confusos, casi inaudibles y terriblemente distorsionados, como si fueran más bien arrastrados perezosamente a través de la neblina hasta donde me encontraba.

"¡...-res Touya,... -s un Espíri-...!" las palabras comenzaban a cortarse, cada vez menos claras, cada vez menos...

"¡...-ja salir a Tou-...¡...-os del Tiempo...!" después de algunos sonidos más que llegaron a mí totalmente irreconocibles, pude observar cómo la niebla comenzaba a disipar, primero lentamente, y después pareció como si ésta se abriera ante mí a una velocidad vertiginosa, en un movimiento similar al de las cortinas de un teatro.

Entonces me vi nuevamente en la habitación. Estaba sentado en el piso, mis manos se abrazaban a ambas piernas, pegándolas a mi cuerpo. Frente a mí pude ver a Meiling, quien sujetaba con ambas manos una espada con extraños grabados que más bien parecían caracteres chinos... me apuntaba con ella. Por un momento me quedé helado, ninguna idea atinaba a venir a mi mente, sólo miré dentro de aquellos ojos rubí por unos instantes que me parecieron eternos.

"¡Él está dentro de ti! Aunque por el momento estoy deteniendo su acción. Séllalo en cuanto antes, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir así" su voz me interrumpió antes de que pudiera balbucear alguna estúpida pregunta.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba pronunciando nuevamente esas palabras 'extrañas' para mí. Pero, de alguna forma, esta vez sí me sentía plenamente conciente de lo que decía:

"Póllux, tú que iluminas mi camino y guardas mi energía, revélate ante el heredero de tu oscuridad y comparte con él tu gran poder¡libérate!"

Inmediatamente aquel báculo negro apareció nuevamente ante mí, y un nuevo conjuro llegó a mi mente, saliendo casi involuntariamente por mi boca mientras me concentraba en acabar con eso lo antes posible para evitar que Meiling se debilitara más.

"¡Oh, gran espíritu que has roto el sello de tu antiguo dueño, muestra tu verdadera forma ante la sombra de Póllux"

Acto seguido, un ser de extraña apariencia apareció ante nosotros, su mirada parecía un tanto triste, y mantenía gacha la cabeza. Entonces decidí sellarlo, tal como lo había hecho con el anterior, quienmás tardese había presentado ante mí con el nombre de Geb.

Poco más de una semana después, una extraña visita llegó a la casa de campo: se trataba de un pariente de Meiling, mas en un principio no me agradó mucho el sujeto. Aunque esto se debió principalmente a que él arribó mientras yo estaba en el pueblo, realizando algunas compras para la comida, así que cuando volví y lo vi a solas con ella, ocurrió un ligero malentendido. Admito que fui un poco impulsivo, pues de no ser por la extraordinaria agilidad del sujeto, habría acabado con un ojo morado, o incluso más que eso. Meiling estaba totalmente apenada, y más tarde yo también lo estuve, cuando me lo presentó como la reencarnación del gran mago Clow Reed Li, antepasado suyo.

Lo que no me esperaba --aparte de su inesperada llegada--, era que el joven mago se iba a quedar con nosotros por más de tres semanas --incluso puedo recordar que lo maldije en voz baja por invadir nuestra 'privacidad' sin vergüenza alguna--. Pero a lo largo de ese tiempo tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar en múltiples ocasiones, y me di cuenta de por qué le era tan urgente charlar con nosotros. Si bien los primeros días no le tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar sobre ese tema que tanto evadía, más tarde él mismo me convenció sobre la importancia de que le dijéramos todo lo que sabíamos, y de que él también nos compartiera lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sakura.

Fue en una mañana, después del desayuno y mientras recogíamos la mesa, que él comentó con toda la calma del mundo: "Tu huída también estaba escrita desde un principio".

Me giré para verlo directamente a los ojos, sabía que no estaba bromeando pero aún así no podía creerlo; con las sencillas palabras que estaba diciendo prácticamente me estaba dando a entender que mi dura decisión había sido sólo una jugada más del destino. Apreté los puños con fuerza, mas él no se inmutó, al contrario de eso, continuó impávido: "También el hecho de que tu Guardián te seguiría y éste sería el lugar donde se romperían los demás sellos. Pero más importante que todo eso: tu regreso a donde está Sakura es inevitable" Pareció entristecerse ligeramente ante esto último, de hecho todos sentimos lo mismo y por un buen rato la cocina quedó en silencio.

"Pues no importa lo que tenga que hacer¡evitaré eso a toda costa!" prácticamente grité, estaba en verdad exaltado. De haberme tranquilizado y analizado un poco lo que me acababa de decir, habría hecho algo más coherente: le preguntaría a qué se refería con que mi Guardián me seguía y qué relación tendría éste con la liberación de los sellos.

Entonces Meiling me puso una mano en el hombro y, sonriendo, me dijo "No te preocupes, confío en que todo saldrá bien, no permitiré que nada malo le pase a tu hermana¿de acuerdo?" sus palabras sonaban tan confusas que me aturdieron ligeramente, así que asentí sin siquiera conocer el verdadero significado de lo que me acaba de decir.

Una semana después, mientras me encontraba discutiendo con el muchacho --o algo cercano a ello, pues yo era el único que parloteaba como idiota mientras él me observaba con toda la serenidad del mundo... detestaba su expresión siempre ecuánime--, ambos sentimos una presencia que me comenzaba a resultar familiar para ese entonces. Meiling bajó las escaleras alarmada, sí, en verdad algo andaba mal.

Salimos de la casa a toda prisa y viramos al oeste, de donde 'eso' provenía. Nos quedamos mudos al ver lo que pasaba: una enorme nube de humo se elevaba en el cielo, tan alta y espesa que ya obstruía el paso de los rayos del sol. Era un incendio, y uno realmente grande, pero... ¿en qué momento se había creado? Algo de esas dimensiones no se hace de un momento a otro, como ocurría con éste --pues hasta el momento no habíamos percibido un olor a humo--, y más aún¿Qué lo había ocasionado? Al menos esta segunda respuesta se vio contestada casi enseguida, cuando vislumbramos a un ser envuelto en llamas que salía del espesor del bosque para entrar en los límites del terreno, quemando todo a su paso como si fueran un montón de hojas secas.

"¡Es el Espíritu del fuego!" exclamó el muchacho de ojos azules, rompiendo su habitual estoicismo.

_-Genial-_ pensé –_lo único que me faltaba: un Espíritu piromaniaco que comienza a quemar todo a su antojo y al cual definitivamente no puedo combatir tan fácilmente sin ser rostizado al instante-_, así que descarté de inmediato la opción de utilizar el poder de los otros dos espíritus para fortalecerme y así poder atacarlo, tal como Geb me había dicho una vez que podía hacer.

"Los bomberos apagan los incendios forestales con tierra en muchas ocasiones" Meiling parecía tener una idea que después de todo no sonaba mal "puedes utilizar a Geb para ahogarlo con tierra", propuso ella entusiasmada.

Asentí, y estaba a punto de llamar al mencionado Espíritu cuando la voz de Eriol me detuvo en seco "No, Geb no es adversario para él, sólo con su contraparte natural podrás combatirlo..." su expresión volvió a denotar una seriedad pensativa "agua".

"Hay un lago cerca de aquí" dije casi como respuesta instantánea al escuchar esa palabra, "pero..." no pude continuar, pues el inglés ya se encontraba halando de mí para llevarme al jeep que había traído consigo. Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el vehículo y éste aceleraba a toda su potencia. Aún así no podía dejar todo aquello así y permitir que el fuego se siguiera expandiendo, por lo que decidí pedirle un favor a un 'amigo'; -_Geb, con el poder que la tierra te otorga, ahoga las llamas que son la huella de mi adversario-_ recuerdo que me dirigí al Espíritu de esa forma --o una muy similar--. Acto seguido, grandes muros de tierra se elevaban y caían directamente sobre las flamas, surgiendo efecto prácticamente enseguida, pues aunque ya nos encontrábamos lejos de ahí, pude notar cómo el humo se iba clarificando, a pesar de que el que ya se encontraba en el aire aún permanecía ahí.

Llegamos al lago en tan sólo unos instantes y me metí de inmediato en él, llegando hasta el centro, donde me hundí. Por alguna razón supe lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto vi el agua. El molesto ser me siguió, sobrevolando la superficie hasta quedar sobre mí, donde simplemente se limitó a observarme, esperando el momento en que tenía que salir a tomar una bocanada de aire.

_-Éste es el momento-_ pude sentir como si fuera yo quien pensara eso, pero al mismo tiempo había sido otra voz la que resonó en mi cabeza, era el otro Espíritu, el que había atrapado hacía unas semanas. Asentí y le pedí que me brindara su energía, la cual explotó a mi alrededor, elevando tremendas olas del vital líquido, las cuales alcanzaron sin dificultad alguna al sorprendido ser de fuego, que acto seguidocayó de bruces al agua revuelta.

"¡Séllalo ahora!" escuché las voces de Meiling y Eriol en la orilla del lago, ahora empapados por el repentino desbordamiento de éste, así que sin más, procedí a poner a ese molesto Espíritu 'bajo resguardo'.

Cuando regresamos analizamos la situación detenidamente: buena parte del bosque había quedado prácticamente destrozada, y lo mismo ocurría con una porción del terreno de Meiling; el agua del lago se había desbordado en su mayoría; pero lo que más nos preocupaba era que, si bien con un Espíritu Milenario más bajo mi sello me hacía más fuerte, esto también implicaba que sólo quedaban dos por atrapar y después de eso... llegaría lo 'inevitable'.

Sólo recuerdo que me exasperé nuevamente cuando el joven mago pronunció esa palabra en medio de la conversación "¡Ya te lo he dicho, no lo permitiré!" golpeé la mesa y, sin más, salí de la casa furibundo.

...  
Unos días más tarde, el pariente de Meiling me convenció de que lo mejor que podía hacer mientras el siguiente Espíritu se 'dejaba ver' era comunicarme con los otros tres. "Ellos viven ahora en ti, y formarán parte de tu ser, así que tienes que conocerlos y saber quiénes son y cómo es que actúan en ti y tus alrededores... en qué basan su poder y cuáles son sus puntos débiles", me había dicho el inglés. 

Y así lo hice. Aproveché para platicar a solas con ellos una tarde, mientras él y Meiling salían a dar un paseo a los alrededores. Ya sabía yo el nombre del primero de ellos: Geb. Pero aún ignoraba quiénes eran en realidad los otros dos, y utilicé la ocasión para preguntárselos. Éstos me revelaron finalmente sus identidades y algunas cosas más: el primero en hacerlo fue Ptah, el Espíritu cuyo poder se basaba en la culpa del corazón de las personas, ese sentimiento que acompaña al deseo y que puede hundir a cualquier hombre incapaz de lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos... tal como yo me había sentido al momento en que él había despertado; después llegó el turno de Aten, el Espíritu dominante del fuego, y que debe su fuerza a éste, era por eso que su poder era uno de los más desarrollados y mortíferos de los 10... además que confesó ser eterno enemigo de Tefnet, el amo de las aguas.

Les pregunté por qué no había podido ver la verdadera forma de Ptah sino hasta después de haber salido de su ilusión, a lo cual Geb me respondió con lo siguiente:

"Eso se debe a que la naturaleza de Ptah es distinta a que poseemos Aten y yo. A pesar de que los tres somos Espíritus Milenarios, él obtiene su poder a partir de un sentimiento, mientras que nosotros lo hacemos desde un elemento natural. Todos dependemos de nuestra fuente de poder, pero él, al igual que los Espíritus que se alimentan de un sentimiento humano, quedó sellado en el interior de su propio amo y señor, sello que se transmitió de generación en generación, a fin de que éste permaneciera intacto aún después de la frecuencia con que estas emociones explotan dentro de cada hombre". La voz de Geb denotaba un tono impertérrito, como si lo que dijera fuera algo sumamente simple "Así, para que ellos despertaran, se necesitaría no sólo que su sello fuera roto, sino que dentro de su amo explotara esa emoción impetuosamente. De esa manera, su fuerza sería guardada por cualquiera de estos dos 'controles' si uno de éstos fallaba o llegaba a faltar... debido a lo peligroso que puede resultar si ellos son liberados a la ligera. Él despertó en usted y tomó posesión de su ser sin que usted mismo se diera cuenta, amo. Pero en cuanto su acción fue detenida por la magia que la señorita Meiling ejerció sobre el tiempo, usted pudo invocarlo para que mostrara su verdadera forma y saliera de su cuerpo".

En pocas palabras, el Espíritu me estaba dando a entender que dentro de mí aún quedaban otros de sus compañeros, esperando a ser despertados. Peor aún, sería yo mismo quien llevara a cabo esa tarea cuando el momento llegara. Pero en ese momento olvidé reparar enunas de las palabrasde Geb:

_"Su fuerza será guardada (...) debido a lo peligroso que puede resultar si ellos son liberados a la ligera"._

Más tarde me enteraría de cuánta razón había tenido al hablar de ese peligro latente en mi propio interior. También sabría que algo similar a lo que me ocurría le estaba pasando a Sakura con 'sus' Espíritus; las contrapartes de aquellos que yo debía guardar. Hubo un caso especial que su amigo Eriol se encargó de contarme a su regreso y después de comentar con él mi plática con los seres:

Sakura había pasado una semana sumamente deprimente debido a un malentendido con Syaoran (el castaño), quien después pasaría a ser su novio --no me quiso decir de qué se trataba el dichoso 'malentendido'--. Un día de festival en su escuela se encontraba especialmente mal, llegando a preocupar a sus demás amigos, pero al final de éste hubo una presentación de una canción interpretada por su mejor amiga Tomoyo y con el inglés al piano. La melodía resultó del agrado del público en general, pero lo más importante fue que logró sacar una sonrisa de mi hermana --y del otro mocoso--. Eso fue suficiente para despertar a Hathor, el Espíritu de la alegría.

El muchacho me explicó en breves palabras lo que pudo haber pasado, y es que una emoción se vuelve extraordinariamente fuerte cuando ocurre entre el abrumador contexto de su contraria, tal y como sucedió con mi hermana. Ella se encontraba tan deprimida en esos momentos que, cuando vio un destello de felicidad en su corazón, se sujetó tan firmemente a él mientras duró que éste se transformó en un inmenso remanso de alegría --efímero, pero alegría al fin y al cabo--, y resultó en aquella explosión de ese sentimiento que el Espíritu estaba buscando. Pero lo más curioso fue que la emoción terminó después de unos minutos --lo que duró la canción--, y Hathor --tal era el nombre de la criatura en cuestión-- se vio obligada a salir de su cuerpo, que ya no la aceptaba; aunque continuó fortaleciéndose con el júbilo que predominaba en el ambiente.

Algo parecido me ocurrió a mí unos días más tarde, después de haber regresado de la estación de autobuses, donde despedimos a la reencarnación de Clow Reed Li --por supuesto, éste prometió no hablar nada al respecto con una sola persona, menos aún con mi hermana--.

A lo largo de todo el día la cabeza me había dado vueltas, me encontraba aturdido e irritado. Había tenido nuevamente ese desagradable sueño, y cada vez que esto ocurría me sentía más impotente por no poder hacer nada. ¿Y si todo fuera en vano? Sería una pena que todo el sufrimiento por el que estábamos pasando mi padre, mi hermana, Meiling y yo --sin mencionar a aquellas personas que resultaban afectadas y que yo aún no conocía-- terminara sirviendo para nada. Además, después de años de no ver a mi madre y haberme encontrado con ella nuevamente en Tomoeda al momento de volver, nuevamente había dejado de sentirla a mi lado. Mientras habíamos estado en Inglaterra al menos podía escuchar su voz en ocasiones, o soñar con ella de vez en vez. Pero todo eso había acabado después de haberme movido a ese lugar, y no sabía por qué. Quizás había hecho algo mal, algo que ella desaprobara, o quizás...

La verdad es que ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en qué era lo que podía haber ocurrido para que esto pasara.

Recuerdo que salí a dar un paseo y me quedé absorto contemplando el atardecer, lo sentí como si estuviera asistiendo al velorio de un día más que moría en el horizonte. Imaginé como años el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que me había maravillado ante la belleza de un espectáculo así... y creí que aún pasaría mucho antes de poder hacerlo nuevamente.

No supe cómo, pero de un momento a otro ya me encontraba derramando lágrimas silenciosas, sintiendo un terrible hueco en el pecho, como si algo sumamente importante me faltara.

"¿Para qué sirve todo esto?" me descubrí a mí mismo lamentándome "Es sólo el preámbulo de una batalla inevitable, una batalla en la que yo..." no pude terminar la frase, el sólo pensar en ella hacía que mi ser entero se derrumbara ante la desesperanza de lo fatal. "Soy un ser despreciable" fue lo único que pude pensar después de eso, y esas palabras acudieron un sinnúmero de veces a mi cabeza y fueron repetidas por mis labios a lo largo de varios minutos, en los cuales dejé de tener conciencia de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Pasado ese tiempo hubo algo que llamó un poco mi atención: era Meiling, que se encontraba a mi lado. Veía como sus labios se movían y sus ojos me miraban con preocupación, pero no podía oír lo que decía. Me sacudía constantemente sujetando mis hombros, pero por alguna razón la sentía tan lejos que con esto mi zozobra aumentó en lugar de disminuir. De un momento a otro su imagen comenzó a volverse borrosa, como barrida por una densa capa de vapor de agua que parecía abrazarme con delicadeza, ausentándome de ese mundo, hasta que ocurrió... escuché su voz abrirse paso y llegar hasta mí, más clara aún de lo que jamás la había oído.

"No eres un ser despreciable... de lo contrario yo no sentiría esto por ti, porque yo... yo te amo, Touya".

La niebla se disipó en ese instante, al mismo tiempo que sentía mi corazón latir, como si no lo hubiera hecho en millones de años. Vi sus ojos brillantes como el más valioso par de rubís, mirándome sin parpadear... una mirada sincera.

"Meiling..." apenas si podía pronunciar palabra, me encontraba en un completo estado de _shock. _

"Es cierto, Touya. No puedo controlar lo que siento, porque es algo que nunca antes me había pasado. Te amo y no me gusta verte sufrir de esa manera, porque si tú te sientes mal, yo también me sentiré así" su delicada mano acarició mi mejilla mientras decía esto y yo giré ligeramente la cabeza para deslizarme debajo de ese roce y llevar mis labios hasta su palma, besándola y aspirando su aroma a fresas, llenando mis pulmones con él. Sonreí, no pude evitar hacerlo, me sentía inmensamente feliz, como si aquel tremendo vacío que había en mí se llenara de un momento a otro y esa sensación comenzara a desbordar por todo mi ser.

Quise besar sus labios también, pero fui interrumpido cuando una luz se formó a unos metros de nosotros y de ella salió uno de 'ellos'. De un momento a otro creí adivinar lo que había pasado: era uno más de esos sujetos de sentimientos negativos que se había apoderado de mí... pero en esta ocasión mi cuerpo lo había rechazado, pues él ya no tenía más cábida en mi interior. Me apresuré a sellarlo, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de alargar un enfrentamiento y dejar de lado a la hermosa china que me observaba desde una orilla de mi visión. De todas maneras, él estaba debilitado, tanto por el hecho de que ese sentimiento negativo había desaparecido de mi mente, como por la simple y sencilla razón de que no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda que se sintiera así como para ayudarlo a fortalecerse siquiera un poco.

Fue así como Sobek, el Espíritu que dominaba la tristeza, quedó bajo mi sello. Pero eso no fue lo único que ocurrió ese día...

Unas horas después, bajo la tranquilidad de la noche siempre complaciente, hicimos el amor, no fue sólo sexo casual, sino una entera expresión de algo más, algo que aún no me atrevía --o no creía atreverme-- a descubrir.

Pero también, antes de que esa noche concluyera su ciclo --o quizás ya lo había hecho, pues creo que ya era más bien de madrugada--, conocí a otra persona.

Después de hacer el amor un par de veces con Meiling, me encontré a mí mismo totalmente agotado y sobre la cama, a su lado, pero sin poder conciliar el sueño. También me sorprendí mientras le decía que la amaba, a pesar de que ella estaba totalmente dormida y no podía escucharme, pero tampoco me atrevía a despertarla, pues se veía hermosa así. –_Tendré que decírselo mañana-_, registré el pensamiento en mi memoria, era algo que definitivamente no debía olvidar. Después de un tiempo me rendí, dándome cuenta de que no podría pegar pestaña por más que quisiera hacerlo, así que me vestí con los pantalones que había dejado sobre el suelo y me calcé unos zapatos –en los que ni siquiera reparé realmente, bien pudieron ser de diferente tipo y yo sin darme cuenta de ello--. Me dirigí al exterior, donde la oscuridad nocturna me recibió con su habitual frescura --a pesar de la ya cercana estación estival--, y caminé hasta los linderos, contemplando las estrellas.

En mi reconfortante soledad observé una constelación en especial: 'Géminis', y mis labios repitieron la palabra enseguida, casi automáticamente. Pero de inmediato, algo me hizo notar que no estaba totalmente solo:

"Es una hermosa constelación. Los gemelos, la doble personalidad. El bien y el mal." Escuché una voz femenina a tan sólo unos metros de mí.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté, adoptando una posición a la defensiva. Lo que mi boca no dijo fue '¿Y cómo demonios fue que no noté tu presencia?', otra cuestión que también martillaba mi cerebro.

"Lo siento, creo que debería haberme presentado antes que cualquier otra cosa. Mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki. Mucho gusto, Touya Kinomoto". Su contestación me dejó helado, pues por más que pareciera una presentación común y corriente, e incluso amable, había una palabra en ella que me hizo estremecerme hasta los huesos: 'Kinomoto'.

_-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre... y mi verdadero apellido?-_ pensé, al tiempo que me quedaba inmóvil por la impresión. Entonces la sentí, era una segunda presencia que habitaba ese cuerpo, tal y como ocurría con Yukito, el 'mayordomo'. "Tú eres igual que él" Sabía que ella comprendería a quién me refería, y no me equivoqué, pues ella asintió sin titubeos.

"Entonces eres tú quien ha estado ocasionando todo este alboroto. ¿Por qué me persigues?" Estaba seguro de que había sido ella quien había estado liberando los sellos, pues los Espíritus me habían contado de un Guardián que debía velar por ellos, pero que ahora estaba rompiendo el antiguo sello, todo como parte de la preparación para la batalla final... precisamente ésa que yo estaba evadiendo. "Fue por eso que salí de Tomoeda, pero tú te has encargado de traer los problemas para acá" La detesté, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de quién era la detesté, imaginándola como la culpa de todos mis problemas.

"Sabías desde un principio que no podías huir de tu destino, aún así lo intentaste. Lo único que hiciste fue cambiar el lugar de los acontecimientos... pero sabes que tendrás que volver tarde o temprano" Su voz sonaba serena e impasible un momento, pero al siguiente pude distinguir en ella un atisbo de preocupación, ella no disfrutaba de lo que estaba pasando, yo no era nadie para culparla al respecto.

"¡Maldición!" No sabía qué hacer, pensé en Meiling, en mi hermana, en todo. Ella tenía razón, y todos aquellos a quienes quería tendrían que pasar por ese destino inevitable.

"No debiste haber hablado con él... con ninguno de los dos." Continuó hablando, volviendo a su tono severo, al instante comprendí que se refería a ese sujeto de doble personalidad que me había mostrado su verdadera apariencia --o un asomo de ella-- por unos segundos "Sólo falta uno".

¿Uno¿A qué se refería esa mujer con eso? después de unos momentos de silencio, en mi cerebro pareció encajar una idea... casi pude escuchar un 'clic' proviniendo desde el interior de mi frente, y el solo pensamiento que le siguió me cayó tan bien como un balde de agua fría en una mañana de invierno: Sólo quedaba un Espíritu para que el inevitable fin comenzara... el desagradable final.

Ella se fue a vivir con nosotros, una invasión más a nuestra intimidad, como adiviné en los ojos de Meiling cuando la vio sentada en la sala, tomando un vaso de agua helada.

Nakuru resultó ser una mujer muy alegre y expresiva, exceptuando los momentos en que platicábamos sobre ese tema en especial que yo tanto detestaba. Mientras dichas conversaciones se llevaban a cabo entre nosotros, incluso podía distinguir cómo parte de su verdadero ser asomaba, tal y como lo había hecho el que habitaba en el mayordomo de mi familia. Éste era diferente en muchos sentidos, pues al menos parecía tener una sonrisa en el rostro --una muy irónica, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo--;sin mencionar que lucía como una mujer, aunque Nakuru me comentó que era un ser asexuado. Sus ojos eran escarlata, como los de Meiling, además de muy calculadores y fríos, tan distintos de los de su alegre identidad falsa; incluso podía percibir en ella la sombra de un par de alas membranosas, como las de una mariposa negra.

Tardamos un poco a acostumbrarnos a su estadía. Ella, a diferencia del silencioso y discreto chiquillo, sí que hacía notar su presencia en casa, brincando de un lado a otro como un cachorro retozando de alegría. En realidad nos contagiaba con su sentido del humor en ocasiones, pero yo aún lamentaba el hecho de que los momentos que pasaba a solas con Meiling habían quedado reducidos de manera casi dramática. En ocasiones se colgaba de mi cuello mientras devoraba con hambre inusitada mi comida, al mismo tiempo que decía --con la boca parcialmente llena, no sé cómo hacía para no escupir todo su contenido sobre mi rostro--: "¡Me alegra tanto que mi amo sea tan guapo! Puedes estar seguro que cuidaré de ti a toca costa" y entonces pellizcaba mis mejillas, aún sabiendo que detestaba eso, mientras continuaba "No permitiré que nadie arruine este apuesto rostro".

En un principio Meiling solía molestarse cuando la veía hacer eso. Me daba terror ver cómo todos los músculos de su cara se tensaban y me miraba con un par de ojos escarlata encendidos al rojo vivo, aunque en cierta manera disfrutaba sus desplantes de celos, pues para calmarlos era 'estrictamente necesario' recordarle lo que sentía por ella con una expresión de amor un tanto... 'cariñosa' por la noche. Pero en un par de semanas se acostumbró a toda la sarta de cosas que podían salir de improvisto por la boca de Nakuru, ambos comprendimos que sólo se trataba de una forma de expresar el afecto que sentía por su 'amo' --esa palabra me incomodaba en extremo, pues me colocaba en un nivel al que no estaba acostumbrado, y por más que trataba a la chica como si fuera una persona normal, ella no cesaba de llamarme así--.

En una ocasión en que Meiling y yo volvíamos de dar un paseo por el pueblo, encontramos a Nakuru sentada en el porche de la casa, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó Meiling un tanto preocupada, pues definitivamente era extraño encontrar a la mujer en ese estado. Ella no contestó.

"Nakuru" le llamé yo en un tono de voz ligeramente más alto. Sus ojos parecieron enfocarse, volviendo del lugar en el que habían estado perdidos. Se giró y nos miró por un tiempo en silencio antes de suspirar con resignación y hablar finalmente.

"Amo... hay algo que debo decirte" su voz no contenía ni la sombra de aquella agudeza habitual, incluso parecía un tanto ronca, como si se obligara a expulsar esas palabras a través de una garganta cerrada.

Tragué saliva y le pedí a Meiling que entrara en la casa, llevándome a Nakuru conmigo hasta llegar a la sombra del sauce favorito de Meiling. Ya estando en un lugar tranquilo y apropiado para platicar, Nakuru suavizó un poco las facciones de su tenso rostro, aunque no logró desvanecer la expresión que traía consigo.

"Sólo falta uno, el último de ellos..." de inmediato supe a qué se refería "Seth, el Espíritu Milenario Negativo más poderoso... el más temible de todos". Me quedé sin habla al tiempo que la escuché continuar "Él obtiene su poder del sentimiento más devastador del ser humano: el odio. Y eso lo transforma en un ser sumamente cruel, cuyo sello es precisamente el más fuerte y cuidado, todo con la intención de que jamás pudiera ser roto... hasta el día en que éste tuviera que cambiar su forma para servir a uno de los Géminis... al ocurrir esto, entonces el Heredero Oscuro de la Estrella tendrá el poder suficiente para despertar".

Ella quedó en silencio, y yo simplemente la observé, atónito. Lo único que pude decir al respecto fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente: "No lo liberes, Nakuru. Si no rompes el sello él jamás podrá salir, y entonces podremos evitar la batalla". Vi su expresión tornarse aún más triste, levanté entonces la voz que comenzaba a quebrarse en mis cuerdas vocales, implorando "Por favor, no lo hagas... no lo permitas... Nakuru..." cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por no escucharme.

"Yo... no puedo interferir en la Batalla de los Géminis" se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, dejándome aún con una expresión indefinible en el rostro. Pero antes de dar el primer paso de regreso a la casa, agregó: "El día está cada vez más cerca. Y para que él pueda despertar tú debes sentir esa emoción arder en tu interior... aunque esto implique unsacrificio muy grande".

Se fue, y yo me quedé inmóvil, repasando cada una de sus palabras en mi mente... una y otra vez. Después sólo me quedó el constante eco de las últimas que había pronunciado:

"_Aunque esto implique un sacrificio muy grande"._

¿Acaso no era suficiente con el simple hecho de que ese ser tuviera que despertar¿Además de eso era necesario sacrificar algo más¿Era eso lo que ella había querido decirme? Todo era tan confuso y mi mente no quería saber nada y al mismo tiempo ansiaba averiguar todo al respecto.

Pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, pero el peligro permanecía latente, y yo no ignoraba eso, tampoco las otras dos mujeres. Pero viendo el tiempo de concesión que parecíamos tener y, en no sabiendo cuán largo sería, Meiling decidió un día aprovecharlo para llevarme al lago y hablarme de algo que parecía haberla estado inquietando desde hacía varias semanas.

"Touya, yo te amo, eso ya lo sabes. Al igual que yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí" dijo con voz suave mientras se apretaba a mí, ambos estábamos sentados a la orilla, desde donde contemplábamos las tranquilas aguas ondear ligeramente con los diversos movimientos de los peces bajo la superficie. Yo la abracé mientras me extasiaba con su esencia frutal. "Por eso quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros. Sé que hay algo que me ocultas muy a tu pesar, porque prometiste hacerlo" Me miró a los ojos, debió haber notado la gran sorpresa que había en mí, pero continuó "Desde el día en que hicimos el amor por primera vez he tenido algunas visiones sobre tu vida, sobre mi vida también. Del pasado, el presente y el futuro" titubeó un poco con la última palabra, pero después sonrió "Eras un niño sumamente tierno," dijo al tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla con su pequeña mano "un niño de apellido Kinomoto".

Me quedé completamente sin habla, en verdad que eso era lo último que había esperado escuchar. Ahora ella sabía quién era yo, así que también sabía que le había mentido a pesar de haberle dicho que la amaba... no había sido del todo sincero con esa persona tan importante.

"No te sientas mal, sé que no fue tu decisión lo que pasó, además la única opción que tenías entonces era prometerle a tu padre que jamás revelarías el secreto. Él lo hizo para protegerlos a ti y a tu hermana de la inminente separación que les esperaba al lado de la familia de tu madre, eso ya lo sabes. Es lo que te dijo cuando hablaste con él¿no es así?" Asentí, pero aún no atinaba a decir nada. "No has faltado a tu promesa, pues he sido yo quien lo ha descubierto aún sin haberlo deseado. Pero lo que quiero decir con esto es... que puedes contar conmigo, y que sé que puedo contar contigo. No estás solo, Touya... somos dos, juntos en esto" y me sonrió pícaramente "quieras o no".

Después de sus palabras, yo no podía articular una sola, y temí que lo que dijera resultara completamente incoherente, así que hice lo único que se me vino a la mente: la besé, una y otra vez, y ella respondió a mis besos con urgencia. Entonces descubrí que hacer el amor a la orilla de un lago no era tan incómodo como una vez había imaginado, al contrario, resultaba ser una experiencia por demás fascinante ver sus ojos brillar con pasión iluminados directamente por la luz del sol.

Pero una semana más tarde, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

"Hoy es el día" escuché la voz de Nakuru venir desde detrás de mí. Habíamos ido a comprar algo de despensa al pueblo cercano. Siempre íbamos juntos Meiling y yo, pero ese día se veía un poco pálida, así que le pedí que se quedara en casa. Mas de repente, mientras la identidad falsa de mi guardián caminaba conmigo por una amplia y solitaria calle del pueblo, me di cuenta de que se había detenido, quedando unos pasos atrás de mí, y su habitual jovialidad había cambiado en tan sólo unos momentos a una expresión totalmente seria. Lo que me dijo me tomó por sorpresa, y me giré para mirarla, supongo que adivinó la confusión en mis ojos, ya que agregó: "He liberado su sello".

"¿Lo has liberado?" le pregunté, sentí mi propia voz temblar, tuve que tragar saliva para intentar estabilizarla un poco. No sabía precisamente a lo que se refería, pero casi podía presentirlo, una idea aterradora cruzó mi mente.

Ella asintió lentamente.

En ese instante pude sentir como si algo llegara abruptamente a mi cabeza y de ahí se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo, con una tremenda oleada de dolor.

"¿Lo sientes?" pude oír cómo decía estas palabras con toda la calma del mundo, casi sentí como si se burlara de mí, detesté esa situación. Entonces el dolor se volvió aún mayor, una intensa explosión de frío y calor extrañamente mezclados me hizo tambalearme, casi a punto de caer al suelo.

"¿Qué es?" le pregunté, y también a mí mismo, intentando buscar la respuesta en cualquier fuente posible.

"Es Seth, que comienza a despertar dentro de ti" fueron sus únicas palabras. Me alarmé, claro que me alarmé ¿Seth? No estaba preparado para ello... nunca lo estaría. Además, esa famosa emoción de odio que se suponía debía tener para que eso sucediera no la sentía en absoluto... sólo hacia ese desgraciado Espíritu que únicamente venía a empeorar las cosas.

El malestar crecía a cada segundo, mis manos comenzaron a moverse en contra de mi voluntad, él comenzaba a tomar control de mi cuerpo. "¡No¡No permitiré que despierte!" jamás lo dejaría, él lo sabía, y entonces un dolor punzante atravesó mi pecho, mi cabeza. Grité.

"_¡Onii-chan!"_ escuché una voz que había extrañado tanto durante los últimos meses, ésta parecía distante, apenas llegó a mi cerebro como una débil exclamación. Pensé entonces en ella¿Sakura habría sentido eso? sin duda se preocuparía por mí. Debía controlar lo que me estaba pasando.

"¡No te lo permitiré¿Me escuchaste?" en ese momento, mis manos parecieron ponerse a mi servicio nuevamente. En cuanto esto ocurrió, golpeé la pared lo más fuerte que pude. Ésta se destrozó con increíble facilidad... aún no me acostumbraba al poder que me brindaban los Espíritus sellados.

"Sabes que no podrás contenerlo por mucho tiempo" la voz tranquila de Nakuru sólo me ayudó a exasperarme aún más. Decidí continuar con las compras para distraerme un poco antes de volverme loco ahí mismo.

Pero...

Una hora después, habiendo terminado el mandado, caminábamos de regreso a la casa, ya nos encontrábamos cerca del lugar, cuando lo sentí...

Un grito de Meiling... en mi mente.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba corriendo hacia la propiedad Li a una velocidad que ni siquiera yo podía haber imaginado, mis pies apenas si tocaban el verde pasto, mis manos ya no cargaban las bolsas de la despensa, que seguramente habían caído al piso muy atrás de mí. Más pronto de lo que creía, las plantas de mis pies ya pasaban sobre el suelo de la vasta extensión de terreno frente a la casa. Me detuve un momento al percibir a mi derecha dos siluetas iluminadas por la tenue luz del crepúsculo. Una de ellas era Meiling, y la otra...

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras mi corazón se detenía y la sangre se me helaba.

Lo que ese sujeto le estaba haciendo a la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo era... imperdonable. Al instante sentí una tremenda furia elevarse rápidamente en todo mi ser, odié a ese tipo, odié lo que le hacía a ella... detesté todo en este mundo... con toda mi alma.

Me abalancé sobre él, mi cuerpo no seguía mis órdenes, pero tampoco me negué a lo que estaba haciendo: era exactamente lo que yo quería. Vi sus ojos llenos de miedo en cuanto me encontré sobre él, cara a cara. Pero eso no era suficiente.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES!" mi propia voz la escuché lejana, como si no fuera yo quien realmente decía esas palabras, a pesar de que era justo lo que estaba pensando. Ese idiota no tendría perdón de Dios... pero no era a él a quien tenía que temer en esos momentos, pues sería YO quien se encargaría de darle su merecido. Lo levanté por el cuello con la mano derecha, resuelto a acabar con él en ese mismo lugar y sin demora alguna. El desgraciado forcejeó un poco en vano. Mi mano izquierda hizo entonces otro movimiento, también ajeno a mí, pero que no dejaba de desear: se elevó con presteza y rebanó de un solo tajo el espacio de cuello que quedaba entre mi derecha y el inicio de su cabeza. Sólo quedó su cuerpo inerte en mi mano, que solté enseguida, sentía asco de ese sujeto. Todo aquello parecía ocurrir ante mí desde una perspectiva diferente, como si fuera a través de un cristal empañado y distante, apenas percibía realmente lo que estaba pasando.

Lo miré tendido, a mis pies. Aún no era suficiente. Esta vez fueron mis pies quienes se movieron, estrellándose una y otra vez contra él con una tremenda fuerza. En unos segundos el cuerpo ya no parecía tal, sino sólo una masa de carne y tripas desparramada en el suelo. Por alguna razón me sentía como si tan sólo estuviera observando la situación, como si no fuera yo quien estuviera haciendo todo eso... más bien lo sabía, definitivamente no era yo, pero deseaba serlo. Escuché la voz de Meiling pronunciar mi nombre, no me giré para verla, eso sí era extraño, yo siempre respondía a su llamado y quería hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo aún seguía destrozando esos pedazos irreconocibles de lo que alguna vez pudo ser un ser humano.

"Yo me encargaré de ella" esta vez, la voz era de Nakuru "Finalmente has despertado". En ese instante me di cuenta: no era a mí a quien le hablaba, sino a aquel que ahora habitaba mi cuerpo. Aún así no le tomé importancia, sólo me concentré en lo que podía ver: esa miseria de humanidad desprovista de dignidad alguna, por mí... por 'él'.

Después de eso no regresé a la casa, sino que caminé, internándome en el bosque. Aún sentía una terrible furia en todo mi ser, rencor, desprecio... odio. Durante dos días acabé con todo lo que había a mi paso: árboles, animales, y algunos excursionistas que paseaban por el lugar. Incluso...

... incluso maté despiadadamente a unos niños que nadaban tranquilamente en el lago. Después hice lo mismo con sus padres, mientras gritaban aterrorizados ante los cadáveres flotantes de los pequeños. Al terminar con todos ellos, me disponía a marcharme, cuando oí algo entre los arbustos que me hizo detenerme, un sollozo. ¿Quedaba alguien más? Caminé en esa dirección, haciendo las ramas a un lado en cuanto llegué. Entonces la vi, era una niña de unos siete años, temblaba incontrolablemente mientras lloraba, pero su temblor aumentó al verme ante ella, levantó su cabecita castaña para mirarme, sus ojos verdes se abrieron en una expresión de pánico puro. Mi mano se elevó para acabar con ella cuanto antes, pero...

_-Sakura-,_ pensé entonces en mi hermana, esa pequeña se parecía tanto a ella.

Mi mano bajó nuevamente, atravesando su diminuto pecho. El dolor se hizo evidente en el rostro infantil.

"¡No!" grité, aunque mis labios no expulsaron aquellas palabras.

Después de eso me vi a mi mismo sosteniendo una lucha por el control de mi cuerpo, Seth no me lo permitiría tan fácilmente. Finalmente todo se volvió blanco a mi alrededor, y me pude encontrar cara a cara con aquel ente de maldad. La oscuridad que llenaba su cuerpo resaltaba en medio del claro espacio, su cabello largo le caía hasta las rodillas atado en una cola floja, y su cuerpo era cubierto por un enorme manto negro con algunos detalles en un rojo escarlata. Lo único que pude hacer por varios segundo fue quedármele mirando, perplejo. ¿En dónde estaba? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo demonios saldría de ahí? Mis pensamientos sólo fueron interrumpidos cuando su voz resonó en el vacío.

"_Aún sientes rencor por lo que ese idiota le hizo a tu amada ¿o me equivoco?"_ sus labios no se movían y aquellas palabras parecían provenir de todas las direcciones posibles.

"Nunca se lo perdonaré, pero nadie más tiene la culpa de lo que él hizo" le respondí, apretando los puños.

"_Pero aún no has calmado tu dolor, esa ira que hierve en tu interior. Tienes que apaciguarla de alguna manera¿qué mejor que dejarla salir?"_ en ese punto casi pude percibir una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios etéreos.

"Hay muchas maneras de dejar salir el enojo, y no estoy de acuerdo con la que tú utilizas, además de que lo haces a través de mi cuerpo" Bajé un poco la vista, pensando en Meiling, ella desaprobaría por completo todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de que no era yo quien lo había decidido. "Encerrarme en mi rencor no ayudará en nada a lo que le han hecho a ella. En lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo y haciéndole daño a los demás... debería haberla acompañado. Lo que más necesita en este momento es el apoyo de alguien", levanté la mirada, clavándola fijamente en él mientras apretaba cada vez más los puños y alcé la voz, sentía cómo algo ardía en mi interior "¡así que déjame en paz, porque no pienso seguir permitiéndolo!"

Él pareció sorprenderse por mis palabras, y al siguiente segundo ya me encontraba nuevamente en el bosque, con el Espíritu ante mí... y yo en mi cuerpo material. Miré mis manos por un segundo: sí, eran mías, al igual que mis pies. Pensé nuevamente en Meiling, no podía perder más tiempo, así que lo sellé de inmediato, aunque me costó un gran trabajo, pues en cuanto vio el báculo enfrente de él, Seth me atacó con todo lo que tenía; definitivamente era muy fuerte, pues sólo reuniendo el poder de los otros cuatro pude hacerlo caer el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer el conjuro y sellarlo finalmente. Enseguida sentíuna tremenda energíapenetrar en mi cuerpo y correr por mis venas, durante unos minutos esta fuerza antes ajena a mí me aturdió, hasta que comenzó a apaciguarse lentamente, permitiéndome poder concentrarme en lo que ahora más deseaba: volver con Meiling.

La encontré recostada en la cama, mirando ausente hacia el techo, pero en cuanto me escuchó entrar a la recámara se giró para verme y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa... una débil sonrisa, tan diferente de las que siempre iluminaban su rostro al verme. Apreté la mandíbula: estaba tan afectada... ¿Algún día volvería a ser la misma¿Qué podría hacer yo para ayudarla? La tomé suavemente entre mis brazos, como si fuera una delicada mariposa cuyas alas podrían resquebrajarse en cualquier momento. Ella tembló en mi abrazo; me sentí terriblemente impotente por no poder siquiera pensar en algo para amortiguar su dolor.

Pasaron varios días a lo largo de los cuales dormimos en habitaciones diferentes, no me atrevía siquiera a besarla viendo cómo se estremecía como un pequeño cachorro indefenso ante el más mínimo contacto. A veces intentaba animarse --y animarme a mí-- asegurando que pronto se le pasaría, que podría recuperarse de un golpe así sin problema. Quería creerle, en verdad que sí, pero siempre veía 'eso' en sus ojos: en ellos sólo quedaba el fantasma de los siempre brillantes rubís.

Un día salí a dar un paseo para intentar callar las voces de los Espíritus que me torturaban dentro de mi cabeza, siempre diciéndome que me rindiera, que no podría hacer nada; a veces murmurando que siguiera expulsando mi rabia de la manera que fuera; incluso llegándome a insinuar que me olvidara de todo aquello. Cada día se volvían más insistentes, y más claras en cada nueva ocasión. Ese día logré callarlos después de deambular por los alrededores durante un largo tiempo, pero al regresar lo que vi me dejó atónito...

La vi a ella...

A ella... llorando.

No me había escuchado entrar, y fue así como la encontré, hecha un ovillo en la cama mientras silenciosas gotas mojaban el edredón. Me quedé de una pieza, incluso sentí cómo el familiar latido en mi pecho parecía detenerse con esa escena. Entonces, más que nunca, deseé poder hacer algo por ella, deseé...

Que nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Y 'él' me escuchó.

"_Un mundo en donde esto no estuviera ocurriendo¿es eso lo que quieres?"_ Era la voz de Seth, sonaba tan... invitadora.

"Sí" no podía negarlo, eso era lo que quería, aunque aún me encontraba impactado y no sabía lo que hacía... lo que pedía.

"_Entonces así será, amo"._

Abrí los ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado, era como si fuera la primera vez en mi vida que lo hacía. Lo que vi ante mí era algo increíble, aunque no recordaba ninguna otra imagen, así que no sabía realmente si era algo así de inverosímil: agua, eso era lo que tenía frente a mí... y detrás de mí... por todos lados, sólo agua. Era una sensación agradable, como de paz infinita, aunque no sentía precisamente alegría, pero tampoco tristeza, y con eso era más que suficiente. Cerré nuevamente lo ojos, agradecido por la tranquilidad que ese lugar me daba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, para mí parecieron sólo un par de segundos, pero algo me decía que severas horas habían transcurrido. Entonces algunos sonidos comenzaron a abrirse paso entre el mar de líquido, llegando a mí de una manera confusa, me hicieron abrir los ojos¿Qué era eso?.

"_¿La quieres?"_ oí una voz a lo lejos, parecía vagamente conocida.

"_Sí"_, contestó otra más aguda, la voz de un niño, según supuse.

"_¿Onii-chan me quiere?"_, ésta parecía pertenecer a una niña muy pequeña. _"¡Yo también quiero a onii-chan!"_ agregó la misma.

"_Si siempre se quieren y cuidan el uno al otro, todo saldrá bien" _La primera persona volvía a hablar_ "Prométanme que no importando lo que pase nunca se separarán, que siempre se darán la mano para resolver juntos los problemas que los esperan",_ parecía tan cálida, una calidez que comenzaba a encontrar un reflejo de sí en mi pecho. Me sentí extraño, pero lleno de algo que no lograba identificar, como una emoción perdida hacía mucho tiempo, algo de lo que ya me había olvidado.

"_Lo prometo"_ las dos voces más agudas replicaron, pero esas palabras tuvieron un eco en mis propios labios, que se movieron al mismo tiempo aún antes de darme cuenta de ello.

Después todo se volvió silencio, uno muy largo, pero interrumpido en algunas ocasiones por sonidos confusos y distantes, acompañados por palabras que no alcanzaban a llegar a donde yo estaba, como si no fueran dirigidas a mí. Finalmente una débil voz, diferente de las anteriores, logró penetrar entre el agua hasta mis oídos.

"_Tou-ya"_ Por alguna razón, algo dentro de mi pecho pareció saltar con esa sola palabra, al escuchar ese sonido que parecía tan familiar. Sí, lo conocía, de eso no tenía duda, una voz femenina. _"Lo siento, no podía dejar que le hicieras esto a tu propia hermana, a quien tanto te has esforzado en proteger. Touya, sé que estás ahí. Regresa por favor"_ un dolor punzante se alzó en mi pecho, creí que nunca había tenido esa sensación, pero algo me dijo que no era así, que era un dolor que ya había sentido en múltiples ocasiones; no en el lugar en el que me encontraba, pero sí en otro en el que solía vivir... uno al que debía volver por alguna extraña razón.

"_¿Por qué?"_ una nueva voz se hizo presente.

_"Porque él ama a su hermana. Dile que regrese y que no olvide la promesa que hizo a su madre. Dile que lo amo como jamás he amado a nadie"_ Ella hablaba nuevamente _"bueno, eso ya se lo he dicho antes."_ Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos con estas palabras. Una gota de agua que se disolvió, confundiéndose con los millones que había en ese océano azul.

_"Meiling"_ me descubrí a mí mismo murmurando esa palabra con la ayuda de mis labios, una hermosa palabra, que en ese instante parecía terrible, pues justo entonces aumentó el dolor en mi pecho.

_"Touya, por favor regresa. Te lo pido de corazón, ya no podré estar contigo como quisiera, pero quiero que sigas adelante, aunque sea sin mí"._ En esta ocasión, el sonido era más claro, casi como si viniera de otra dimensión en la que, en lugar de difuminarse en el agua, llegaba directamente hasta mis oídos.

_"Meling¿dónde estás?"_ atiné a decir finalmente, cada vez el sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho se hacía más presente.

_"Lo siento..."_ su tono era apagado, pero después se convirtió en un profundo ruego cargado de melancolía "_sal de este lugar... prométeme que volverás"._

_"Está bien... te lo prometo"_ hubiera querido decir algo más, pero en mi garganta se formaba un gran nudo que me impedía hablar, además de que me vi interrumpido por otra voz que parecía llegar de lejos, del mismo lugar del que antes provenía la de Meiling.

_"Onii-chan"_

_-¡Sakura!-_ En esta ocasión identifiqué a la emisora de inmediato... hacía tanto que no escuchaba la suave voz de mi hermana. Y ahora parecía sufrir.

_"Por favor escúchame, debes estar ahí, en algún lugar. Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero debes comprender que ella lo hizo por una sola razón: quiere que vuelvas, al igual que yo lo deseo. Ella te amó, y te seguirá amando desde donde está, al igual que mamá lo hace. No permitas que su muerte sea en vano"_ Sus palabras parecían quebrarse entre el líquido, tan débiles... tan frágiles pero decididas. _"Ellos... aceptaron su destino por... nosotros. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es no defraudarlos y... seguir adelante por ellos, hacer lo que ellos esperan de nosotros_" Esto último reverberó en mi cerebro con fuerza.

_"Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es no defraudarlos y seguir adelante por ellos, hacer lo que ellos esperan de nosotros"_ me encontré repentinamente repitiendo aquellas mismas palabras. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era eso a lo que se refería mi hermana menor, qué era lo que le había pasado a Meiling y a esa otra persona que, según parecía, también había tenido un destino que cumplir. Lo único de lo que en ese momento me pude sentir seguro era que la persona que más amaba deseaba que yo regresara a ese mundo del que había huido.

Tenía que enfrentarlo ahora, tenía que hacerlo por ella, y por mi hermana que parecía estar esperándome.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente al tiempo que sentía que algo a mi alrededor cambiaba. Apreté los párpados cuando en mi mente comenzó a desfilar un sinfín de imágenes, cada una más terrible que la anterior; escenas de una espantosa batalla que había sostenido contra mi propia hermana, la persona que alguna vez había jurado proteger. De inmediato comprendí que eso era lo que había pasado en el mundo real en tanto que yo había estado en ese índigo mar adimensional. Abrí nuevamente los ojos cuando todo esto cesó, y descubrí ante mí, no sin sorpresa pero sí con un tremendo dolor, el hermoso rostro de Meiling con los ojos cerrados. En su pecho no había señales de latidos y, menos aún, de respiración alguna. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, mis lágrimas ya bañaban su rostro, imparables.

"Ella solo quería que todo saliera bien contigo. Sabía cuán importante eres para mí. ¿Sabía cuán importante era ella para mí?" Murmuré. Le hablaba a Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo hablaba conmigo y, si acaso me podía escuchar, con la bella china.

"Te aseguro que no lo dudó ni por un momento." Me contestó mi hermana, aunque en realidad era algo que ya sabía, pero mi mente vacilante dudaba de todo en ese instante en que sentí la soledad tan cerca. "Onii-chan," su voz captó nuevamente mi atención, me giré para mirarla por primera vez, se veía tan lastimada, tanto física como emocionalmente... era mi culpa, según había visto, había sido yo quien la atacó, y por mi causa su amado ahora estaba en las mismas condiciones que Meiling. Entonces, lo que dijo a continuación me tomó por sorpresa: "aún nos tenemos el uno al otro" Me tendió una mano al tiempo que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa, aunque un poco temblorosa y melancólica "y tenemos una promesa que cumplir".

Lo comprendí entonces; todo estaba en nuestras manos: dejarnos vencer y permitir que sus muertes fueran en vano, o ser fuertes y no defraudarlos desde donde quiera que estuvieran mirándonos. Me despedí de Meiling, decidido a dejarla descansar en paz, sin olvidar mencionarle cuánto la amaba, aunque en entonces me sentí mejor al pensar que ya se lo había dicho en vida, que ella no ignoraba mis sentimientos y, mejor aún, me correspondía. Finalmente tomé la mano de mi hermana, cálida como siempre. No pude evitar sonreír un poco al tenerla de nuevo a mi lado, al pensar que estaba cumpliendo tanto con la promesa que había hecho a mi madre como la que recién había hecho a Meiling.

En ese preciso momento, los báculos que habíamos utilizado en la pelea --uno negro que me pertenecía, y otro blanco, de Sakura-- empezaron a brillar, desapareciendo después en la oscuridad. Antes de que mi cerebro analizara lo que estaba pasando, los Espíritus Milenarios hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar, en sus verdaderas formas. Eran los cinco que yo había sellado, además de otros cinco que permanecían bajo el sello de mi hermana.

_-Amo, la única manera de lograr el equilibrio total era con la complementación de ambos Géminis. Discúlpenos por hacerlo pasar por estos problemas. Aunque nosotros venciéramos en esta batalla, nadie hubiera salido ganando, pero tampoco podíamos dejarnos derrotar para desaparecer, pues la complementación parecía cada vez más improbable. Pero gracias a ustedes somos libres. Ya no hay nada que nos ate a este mundo al cual ya no pertenecemos. Un nuevo ciclo empezará ahora y ustedes decidirán qué rumbo tomará y por qué fuerzas será regido_-. Era Seth quien hablaba en mi cabeza, su voz sonaba tan distinta de cómo la había conocido, esta vez no contenía ni un ápice de ira o rencor hacia nada. Me despedí de ellos, y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Todo se había terminado, incluso...

... mi tiempo al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Me acerqué a Meiling y la abracé, sintiendo su cuerpo rígido volverse cada vez más frío entre mis brazos. Innumerables lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y yo era incapaz de detenerlas. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, aunque el dolor opresor en mi pecho parecía comprenderlo a la perfección: ella se había ido, para no volver. Escuché los pasos de mi padre al acercarse, pero no pude mirarlo, mi mente no podía ir más allá de la persona que apretaba contra mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta el momento en que sentí una extraña calidez en ella, seguida de un brillo inusitado que la envolvió. Lo mismo ocurría con el novio de Sakura, y descubrí en ella una cara de sorpresa que seguro podría bien ser bien el reflejo de la mía. Después de unos instantes aparecieron ante nosotros un par de catanas o, mejor dicho; los deslumbrantes espectros de ellas, los cuales se hundieron en sus cuerpos: una cuya luz era verde penetró en el muchacho, mientras que otra de color rojo hizo lo mismo en Meiling. El asombro era tan sobrecogedor que no me permitió moverme ni un centímetro en ese tiempo, de lo contrario hubiera saltado espasmódicamente, incapaz de controlarme. Pero agradecí el no haberlo hecho cuando lo vi...

... un tenue movimiento debajo de mi que captó mi atención: eran un par de rubís que se abrían paso entre los párpados que los habían cubierto firmemente durante largos minutos. Me quedé de una pieza cuando ella me sonrió, hacía tanto que no veía esa sonrisa.

"Meiling... no puedo creerlo..." mis labios balbucearon torpemente, incapaces de poder formular algo más inteligente, era obvio que no podía creerlo. La vi ruborizarse, aunque no comprendí a ciencia cierta por qué lo hacía, pero me produjo una inmensa alegría.

Después nos dimos cuenta de que sólo contábamos con una opción: ir al hospital. Tendríamos que posponer los desplantes de felicidad y las muestras de afecto para después.

Meiling estuvo en el hospital alrededor de un mes. Una semana inconsciente. Tomoyo fue a visitarla al tercer día, después de que terminaran los funerales de su madre --a los cuales sólo Sakura, mi padre, Eriol, algunos compañeros de Sonomi-san y yo asistimos, pues tanto Meiling y Syaoran estaban en la clínica, prácticamente en coma--, y de haber aceptado un poco la situación. Ella se quedaría en casa por tiempo definido, donde por cierto, fue bienvenida por todos nosotros.

Durante el funeral pude ver nuevamente a mi madre, y a su lado se encontraba la de Tomoyo. Ambas me explicaron brevemente por qué tanto mamá como sus demás parientes y antepasados se habían quedado 'atrapados' en este mundo aún después de morir. Ellos aún tenían un objetivo que cumplir antes de irse al otro plano dimensional: cuidar de las katanas que sirvieron para arrebatar las vidas de Sonomi-san y Hato-san, y con esa energía devolver a Meiling y Syaoran (el novio de mi hermana) a la vida.

Ya no vería a mi madre tanto como me gustaría, pero al menos estaba seguro de que ella al fin podría descansar en paz.

Cuando hablé con Tomoyo respecto a lo que había ocurrido con su madre y la consecuente oportunidad que se le había brindado a Meiling, ella solamente sonrió y me dijo que estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho su madre, pues la menuda joven no dudaría en hacer lo mismo por Sakura. Me pasmó la fuerte amistad que ella y mi hermana habían desarrollado en tan sólo unos meses, y la manera en que la chica tomaba lo que el destino le había deparado. Cuando se lo comenté, me contestó con una sonrisa:

"No lo habría logrado de no ser por lo que mi madre me dijo antes de morir, aunado a lo que tú y tu familia hacen por mí al permitirme estar aquí, abriéndome las puertas de su casa y de sus corazones... y a Eriol, quien me ha ayudado a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más positivo" En verdad sus palabras eran sinceras. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, y después ella agregó con la faz iluminada alegremente: "¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?"

"¿Qué?" creí haber oído mal, no comprendía a qué se refería.

"¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?"

Entonces sentí un tremendo calor subir por mi cuerpo y agolparse en mi cara. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme sin control y, de un instante a otro, me vi tartamudeando torpemente.

"Y-yo... n-no sé... no sé a qué te refieres..." mi corazón latía fuertemente con sólo pensar en ello, ahora no podía siquiera imaginar cómo sería cuando 'el momento' llegara.

"Claro que lo sabes. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Lo que sienten el uno por el otro es algo sumamente fuerte" tomó mi mano entre las suyas y las apretó gentilmente mientras hablaba en voz más baja y me miraba con ojos soñadores "¿podría ayudarles con los preparativos? Sería el sueño de mi vida, y te prometo que todo saldrá a pedir de boca".

"¿Qué!" casi suelto su mano de la sorpresa. Tragué saliva sin dejar de mirarla. Finalmente dejé escapar un largo suspiro. "¿En verdad crees que acepte?" Ella asintió alegremente.

Esa misma noche invité a Meiling a cenar. Tomoyo se había encargado de hacer las reservaciones en un magnífico restaurante. Aunque el ambiente me incomodaba un poco --no estoy acostumbrado a tanto lujo a mi alrededor-- y eso no ayudaba mucho a que me salieran las palabras. Pero finalmente pude hacerlo al tiempo que tomaba sus pequeñas manos entre las mías:

"Meiling, no quiero que te separen de mí... nunca. Sé que no soy muy bueno para esto, pero... ¿A-aceptarías cas-...?"

"¿Hermano? no esperaba verte por aquí" la voz de Sakura a mis espaldas casi me hizo caer de la silla.

Bueno, al menos lo intenté... aún así, en esos momentos sentía ganas de darle un puntapié a ese monstruo --por más que sea mi hermana, lo que acababa de hacer era imperdonable, y digno solamente de un monstruo--.

"Sakura..." balbuceé entre dientes, apretando la servilleta con mi mano derecha.

"Ah, Touya-san" el antipático mocoso que estaba a su lado masculló. Miró a Meiling como siempre solía hacerlo... y yo sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Era algo así como "¿Cómo puedes siquiera fijarte en un tipo así¿No ves que es un idiota?", lo sabía porque era la misma mirada que yo le dirigía a mi hermana siempre que estaba con él.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" bufé.

"Lo mismo que ustedes" contestó altaneramente el chino. Estrujé la servilleta aún con más fuerza: por su propio bien, era mejor que en realidad no estuvieran ahí por 'la misma razón que nosotros'. Jamás permitiría que le pidiera matrimonio a mi hermana. "Pero quizás quieran estar solos... y nosotros también, así que con permiso Meiling, Touya-san" y sin siquiera dejar a Sakura despedirse, se alejó con ella... sujetándola por el talle.

Ya me habían arruinado la cena. Todo bocado que probaba ahora parecía insípido en mi lengua. Ni siquiera me encontraba de humor para un nuevo intento de pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que amaba.

Hace tres días de eso, y heme aquí, escribiendo con el anillo de compromiso en su pequeña cajita, a mi lado mientras tecleo en la computadora. Ya lo tengo todo planeado: tengo ahorrado algo de dinero para un departamento no muy lejos de aquí. Incluso mi padre se ha ofrecido para ayudarme a solventar los gastos de la boda --por más que intenté persuadirlo de que no era necesario--, y Tomoyo insiste en confeccionar ella misma el vestido de novia --en verdad que desconocía su maravillosa habilidad para diseñar y confeccionar todo tipo de modelos-- y ayudar con los preparativos de lo que llama 'El gran día'; sólo ellos dos saben lo que quiero hacer. Sí, lo tengo todo preparado...

Bueno, casi todo... sólo me falta hacerle la pregunta y... obtener un sí como respuesta.

Alguien toca a la puerta, creo que es Meiling que vendría a comer con nosotros, aunque ha llegado más temprano de lo acordado. Hoy festejamos nuestro cumpleaños, pues resulta que ambos nacimos el mismo día, y lo mismo ocurre con mi hermana y su molesto novio --Eriol nos explicó que eso ocurrió para terminar de sellar sus destinos para unirlos a los nuestros--. Papá aún se encuentra trabajando, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo aún no regresan de su cita con el inglés y el otro mocoso, así que supongo que debo atender el timbre, pero...

Tomoyo... esa chica no cesa de procurarnos oportunidades para dejarnos a solas, de la misma manera en que a Sakura no le molestaría pasar un rato más de 'no vigilancia' al lado de su noviecito...

Quizás...

Sólo quizás...

Bueno, por si las dudas, será mejor que lleve este pequeño estuche negro conmigo... uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ocupar las cosas.

* * *

_Bien, pues ahora sí que esto se ha acabado... espero que les haya gustado el POV de Touya, pues en verdad su personaje es sumamente importante en la historia y, en ciertos aspectos, era necesario saber lo que le había ocurrido a él. Espero que finalmente sus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas, eso sería de mi agrado. Éste es el último agradecimiento que escribo a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews... ya casi lloro al pensar en eso. Al menos espero poder ver a algunos de ustedes en mis próximos fics, pues leer lo que me escriben siempre resulta ser una experiencia por demás gratificante. Por eso y mucho más¡Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

_**Azuka Kwo:** Gracias por tu review, respecto a tus comentarios (muy acertados, por cietto) ya te he contestado antes de subir este capítulo, así que no me queda más que decirte mas que espero que el epílogo te haya gustado de la misma manera que el resto del fic y que te agradezco nuevamente tu seguimiento, así como el hecho de que espero verte en futuras historias.  
**Lore:** ¿De verdad lo leíste todo en un día? Vaya, pues me es difícil imaginarte toda la tarde leyéndolo, aunque cada vez me encuentro a más personas que han hecho lo mismo que tú con Géminis... aún así me sigue pareciendo inverosímil, y un gran halago de tu parte. Muchísimas gracias y deseo que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado.  
**Ceci:** Bueno, señorita, usted siempre es un caso especial, jaja. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu review la primera vez que lo pusiste, en verdad ese tipo de cosas son muy desagradables. ¿De verdad se te hizo de tanto suspenso el final? Entonces cumplí mi cometido a la perfección, y tienes razón, la escena del puente dimensional resulta ser conmovedora. ¿Te agrada leer las reacciones 'blandas' de Touya? Bueno, pues aquí tuviste TODO un 'capítulo' sobre él, espero que haya sido de tu entera satisfacción, porque imprimí en él todo mi empeño para respetar su carácter en lo más posible(digo, con semejante personaje tenía que hacerlo). Como ya he dicho, una de las cosas que más me duele de acabar con esto es dejar de ver tus extraordinariamente fascinantes y largos reviews que siempre me hacían pasar un rato más que formidable. Te agradezco en especial todo eso, pues resultaron de mucho apoyo para darme ánimos aún cuando no me sentía bien y ontinuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Espero que ésto sea un hasta luego.  
**Serenity-Princess:** gracias por todos los comentarios que me has dejado a través de estos meses. Espero seguir encontrándote por el msn y que disfrutes de esta última entrega.  
**Rosazul: **Sinceramente me resultó muy cómico imaginarte pensando en lo que había pasado en mi fic, porque sí que debió haber sido un poco cruel tener que dejarlo a la mitad (justo después de que todo el mundo muriera, como dices) y no poder llegar a la parte en que todo se 'soluciona', por así decirlo (yo no lo llamaría tanto una solución ,jeje). Respecto a lo de tu nombre... puedes asegurar que me salió una gotita en la cabeza cuando leí que... bueno, pues que no era un apodo o nickname. Me agradaría saber de esas historias que han surgido al respecto, deben ser muy interesantes, jeje. También te agradezco de sobremanera el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer Lluvia, y sobretodo, que te haya gustado (porque a mí, esta pareja me fascina, jeje). Tal y como dices, espero verte en mis próximos fics, sería muy agradable contar con tu apoyo para ellos, lástima que en éste te conocí hasta el último, pues hubiera sido muy divertido leer tus reviews desde antes.  
**Megumi-chan: **Gracias por tus comentarios (que me han hecho sonrojar), y no tienes nada que agradecerme, pues soy yo quien ha quedado complacida con leer sus reviews y todo lo que me han contado a través de ellos, el saber que hay gente que ha gustado de lo que escribo me es sumamente reconfortante. También te mando los mejores deseos y te reitero que me gustaría que nos leyéramos pronto en próximos fics, en los cuales también daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudar a gente como tú.  
**Kerube-chan:** No puedo creerlo! en verdad alguien más que leyó el fic en un día! No tienes idea de cuán gratificante resulta esto para mí. Me parece más que excelente el saber que los últimos dos capítulos han tenido el suspenso que quería imprimirles. Y respecto a lo que dices sobre que Géminis es de lo mejor que has leído... ¡Casi me haces llorar! Eso me hace muy feliz (y mi carita se pone toda rojita, jeje). También me emociona saber lo que cada momento de la historia te hizo sentir, cumpliendo muy bien con su cometido (y te digo, que yo no estuve exenta de esas emociones mientras los escribía y editaba). Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y tus buenos deseos (que yo también te deseo lo mismo)¡y espero verte pronto!_

_Una cosa más -ah¿ya vas a empezar otra vez con tus comentarios?- ¡Argh!. Bueno, hay un pequeño dato curioso en la historia. ¿Recuerdan que les había comentado que en un principio no iba a ser Isis el último Espíritu positivo? En efecto, no lo iba a ser, pero al final me agradó bastante la idea debido a una casual ironía:_

_En la mitología egipcia, Isis es hermana de Osiris y Seth, y ella y Osiris se enamoran y tienen un hijo, pero Seth asesina a Osiris y destroza su cuerpo, y ella sufre mucho por ello (bueno, quién no). Entonces se da a la tarea de buscar los restos de su amado y reconstruirlo, cosa que logra, excepto por el hecho de que no encuentra el miembro viril (bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, pobre). Al final su hijo mata a Seth y... blah, blah, blah._

_Bueno, a lo que quiero llegar, es que me resulta bastante irónico esto:  
Touya era el hermano de Sakura y mató al amado de ésta... ¡e incluso intentó hacer desaparecer su cuerpo! cosa que le costó mucho trabajo a Sakura recuperar (ya ustedes saben la situación que se dio). Respecto al miembro... bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver aquí, yo sólo comentaba las cosas que sí resultan tener similitud._

_-¿ya terminaste?- Sí, ya terminé... es sólo que me cuesta trabajo despedirme... pero supongo que algún día tenía que hacerlo ¿no? Bueno, ésta vez sí digo adios... más bien, un hasta pronto, pues no dejo de desear verlos en próximos fics, pues soltaré uno a más tardar en 2 semanas. ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
